Paper Moon
by mskathy
Summary: Follow Bella & Alice on their journey through complications and their pasts to build love together. Edward & Jasper face their own trials in dating&making it work. Slash, femme slash, lemons, adult, AU/AH.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is a grown-up story. If you're not a grown-up, please close this story and move along. If you're offended by girl on girl or boy on boy action, please, close the browser and don't send me flame mail or reviews. You have fair warning. I am graphic, I am naughty, I am unapologetic. **

**I owe a huge thank you to siouxchef and TwilightMundi, who waved their beta wands over this. **

**I own nothing except my dirty little mind. All copyright and trademarked items mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. The remaining content is all mine. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without my express written authorization.**

* * *

**BPOV**

Another Saturday night, alone. I was getting used to it, but that didn't mean it sucked any less. It had been about six months since I'd left Jessica. She was a nice enough girl, but maybe that was the problem; she just had no fight in her. I needed someone spunky, someone fun, someone who wasn't afraid to give back what I could dish out.

I know, you're already thinking... hey, Bella, everyone gets bored in relationships. Well, maybe I'm the hold out, but I think that's a total fucking lie. Sure, it _can_ happen, if you get lazy and you stop paying attention to your relationship. If you care for someone and take the time to care for yourself, showing them how much you love and cherish them, I think it's possible to still be a hot couple in twenty years, thirty years, forty years, whatever. Yep, that's right, I want to be one of those old grannies still chasing skirts and having fun. That doesn't mean I won't settle down someday – can't you chase the skirt of the one you love?

You know what else I hate? When people start to form opinions about me based on the fact that I'm a lesbian. Just because I like chicks doesn't mean I have to behave like a dude. I like to get dressed nicely, I like to smell good, I shave my legs (and my pits!). I'm not looking for a woman that wants to be a man, I want a woman that's all woman. I have nothing against people that are the complete opposite of me, I just ask that you not prejudge me.

I could be your sister, your best friend, your cousin. You might never know about my private life unless you get to know me, or run into me at my favorite local haunt, Paper Moon. In fact, only my closest friends know I'm gay, and perhaps a family member or two. It isn't that I hide who I am, I just don't bring it out in public at every opportunity.

I am, however, well known in the community.

"What's up, Katie?" I said as I winked at and hugged my favorite door girl. She gave me a peck on the cheek and a swat on the ass as I walked in.

"Not much, B. I see some things never change. You're looking good tonight... on the prowl again, I take it?"

"Thanks, babe. When am I _not_ on the prowl?"

"Touché. Enjoy the night! I saw some fresh meat come in lookin' almost as good as you."

"Thanks for the tip. See you in a while."

I made my way to the bar first. I would need a good solid drink to get this night going in proper style. I was grateful for Kate's comment; I had put slightly more effort into what I looked like since it was Saturday and I had more time to get ready than the usual Friday nights. It was nice to know the effort was worth it.

At 5'7", I was tall enough to be confident, but not "too tall" for heels, so I pressed the limit with my 4 1/2" black patent leather peep toe Jimmy Choos. My hair, a soft brown shade with some caramel highlights, was pulled up in a messy bun at the base of my neck, and tendrils of hair curled to frame my face. My makeup was flawless thanks to my sister, Rose. In high school, she spent countless hours teaching me the finer points of makeup application and now that I was in a well-paying job, I could actually afford decent makeup and clothes.

My dress was black with a halter top and a slit up one side that reached my hip. The back was basically non-existent, plunging into a butterfly cutout detail at the base of my spine. I knew I looked good and I was ready to find someone to go home with. I was too tired and frustrated to look for Ms. Right that night, I was okay with Ms. Right Now.

"Hey, Victoria, baby. How are ya?" I smiled at the bartender.

"Bella! It's been, what, a whole week?" she asked with a wink.

"You know, I gotta find some way to pay for these drinks you overcharge me for..."

"What can I get for you tonight, Bella dear?"

I smirked. I could feel it in the air, it was going to be a good night. Maybe even a great night.

"A Pink Pussy, please."

Fucking Stoli was my downfall, always. V looked at me and laughed, shaking her head.

"Plenty of that in here tonight. Maybe even enough to satisfy you for once. Give me a minute and I'll have your drink up."

"Thanks, doll."

I turned around to survey the club. Where oh where might the fresh meat Kate was telling me about be?

"Here ya go, Bell. See anything you like yet?" Victoria asked.

I turned back around to grab my drink.

"Not yet. I'll keep you posted. See anything good from there?"

"Hell yeah, but you know we don't go for the same types."

"Too true. You always go after the manly girls. I don't get what you see in them. I want a soft, pretty girl I can fuck."

I could feel myself getting a little wet just thinking about it. The last time I'd taken someone home (the weekend before), she wasn't that great. Shy, reserved, new. I kept trying to give the new girls a chance, but sometimes you need someone who's been around a few times and knows what they're doing, you know?

Victoria laughed and motioned. "I see a few of your type out there... Go get 'em."

I smirked, gulped my drink down, and turned to make my way onto the dance floor. I moved between two tatted up ladies in white wife beaters to the middle, where I had the best view. I wasn't judging, I have a tattoo, its just not where most people can see it. No tramp stamp for me, although I admit I've seen a few hot ones that I wouldn't mind licking. Mine is simple, on my right flank, almost to my hip, all black ink, and small. It reads "acta non verba" - action not words. I briefly considered "Ad eundum quo nemo ante iit" ("To boldly go where no man has gone before") across my lower abdomen, but thought better of it – perhaps not everyone has my sense of humor.

I spotted another regular to the club and groaned internally. I knew she'd come chat me up as soon as she saw me; we'd a short fling a while back. What can I say, I was desperate that night. Sure enough, moments after I spotted her, she spotted me.

"Baby, where've you been?"

"Oh, Tan, you know me. I've been around."

We exchanged pecks on the cheek and I danced with her for a minute. She moved closer and brought her mouth to my ear.

"I've missed you."

_Sigh. When will she learn that the no calls and no visits means no Bella?_

"Tanya, I thought we talked about this? It just wasn't working with us."

I tried to let her down easy. Thankfully, I still had enough patience (and not enough vodka yet) to handle her politely. I could see her body slouch a little into itself.

"Hey, don't be like that. You'll meet someone, I know it. Just because it didn't work for us doesn't mean there isn't some great girl out there for you. You deserve someone that loves you, babe, not just someone great in bed."

I winked at her, trying to lighten the mood a little. She laughed and we danced together for a bit, a little closer than we had been. When the song ended, she kissed my cheek and made her way back to the bar for a drink.

_Fuck, I need to find someone before I end up three sheets to the wind and back in bed with Tanya._

I moved around the dance floor and as I was about to give up and get a second drink, I saw her. Wait, did she see me? What-the-fuck-ever. We saw each other. She looked straight into my eyes and shot me a crooked smile so wide I nearly threw her down and fucked her right there. I was stunned momentarily, and believe me when I tell you, Bella Swan does not get stunned. She walked over to me and wrapped her arms around my waist, pulling me closer, slowly swaying to the beat of the music.

She was small, tiny even. On a good day, with heels, she was probably 5'5". Her head fit perfectly in the crook of my neck. I could only imagine where else her head would fit perfectly.

She was beautiful. Fucking stunning. What she lacked in height she made up for in looks. Her face was an angel's, pale skin contrasting with her short, coal black hair. She wore a deep red dress that hugged her curves in all the right places. She was smaller busted than I was, but she was perky and tight in that little dress. I wanted to rip it off, taste her, lick her, make her moan. She was wearing less make-up than me, and she smelled like a meadow of flowers.

I closed my eyes and inhaled her delicious scent, thanking whoever I could think of for the presence of this beauty in front of me.

When I opened my eyes, I realized the song had changed to something faster, so I took her hand and pulled her to the bar. She pouted a little, _so fucking sexy when she pouts,_ but I kept pulling. I smiled to try and reassure her that we'd dance again, but I had to take her somewhere to talk first. I had to at least know her name before I began a checklist in my brain of the things I wanted to do with and to and for her.

Victoria was laughing before I even spoke, and I shot her the "don't fuck with this" glare. She put her hands up in the surrender pose and mouthed "I didn't say anything!" I shook my head and laughed, mouthing back to her "YET!".

"Ladies, what can I get for you?" she asked.

I looked at my new friend, then back to Victoria.

"Two Naughty Angels, please."

"Oh, I think I've already got two of those in front of me," V laughed. "Coming right up, Bella."

"Bella?" my muse purred at me, running a fingertip up and down my forearm.

"That's right, Bella. And you are?"

"Alice. I hope you didn't think dragging me off the dance floor and bringing me over here to order a cheesy drink was all you'd have to do to get into my panties. Oh, wait. I might not be wearing panties."

At that, she turned and walked away. _Mother fucker._ Now I definitely had to have her.

Victoria came back looking confused.

"Where'd your girl go?"

I downed one of the drinks and growled. Really, literally growled. "I don't know, but I'm about to find out."

I stomped to the dance floor and looked around anxiously, hoping I hadn't already lost my chance with the tease who just left me at the bar. She was dancing with another girl by the time I found her. Her back was to me, so I tapped her on the shoulder to get her attention.

"What the fuck?" I practically shouted.

She turned her whole body to me, ignoring the poor stunned girl she had been dancing with.

"Did you really think you could just buy me some poorly named drink and take me home to fuck? I'm not that kind of girl. Trust me, I'm worth the work. If you're just out here trolling for skank, I'm sure there are plenty of those around."

Her bracelets made a jingling noise as she flailed her hands while she spoke. Once she was done, she tapped her fucking Choo on the dance floor and it seemed like time stood still, as if everyone was looking at me, waiting for me to answer her. _What the hell? This girl is making me nervous now? Jeezus Christ, pull yourself together, Swan._

I pulled her into me, lowering my mouth to her ear. I paused for a moment to think about my next move, something I didn't usually have to do. Softly, slowly, I kissed below her ear.

"I never thought you were a skank, beautiful. I simply wanted to take you to the bar and get to know you a little better. From the moment I first saw you, I wanted to lick you up and down and make you scream my name. If that might be something you're interested in, you know where you can find me."

I softly nipped at her neck before letting her go and turning back to the bar. _Two can play at this fucking game._

Not two seconds after I began to move away from her, I felt her hand slip into mine and I stopped moving. She tugged and I turned around to see her standing there with that fucking crooked grin again.

"Let's dance. I want to see what kind of moves you have before I potentially waste a night on you." She winked when she was done speaking, and I could tell she was all mine, just teasing me for the hell of it now, the chase of the game.

We pressed against each other again and moved to the slow music. My hands roamed Alice's back and her fingertips tickled mine. Goosebumps dotted my skin and I let out a soft moan, pressing my upper body into hers. I felt my nipples harden and wondered if she did, too.

"What's it going to take to get you out of here, sweetheart?" I cooed in her ear, placing soft kisses around the base of her neck.

"I like to dance, sue me. I didn't get all dressed up just to take these clothes right back off. If you're still here after a few more dances, I'll be yours for the night. Do you have the patience to wait for me?"

"All night, if your game is as good as your talk. Can I wait for you at the bar?"

"Only if you promise not to take your eyes off me. I'm going to give you a little show. Would you like that, my sweet Bella?"

The words would not come out of my mouth, so I just lowered my lips to hers and kissed her with as much need as I could. She broke the kiss and I was cursing her in my head, not yet ready to separate myself from her.

"I'll take that as a yes," she said.

_Fuck yes. _I nodded and smiled before I turned to walk back to the bar. _A show, huh? This should be good._

Alice had no trouble finding a dance partner. In fact, I realized after I walked away that there had been several girls hovering, clearly waiting for their turn with her. She moved slowly and sensually with each of them. I felt a sting of jealousy run through me and then marveled at the fact that I had rarely been jealous before.

I saw a tall blonde girl, one of the wife beater and tat crowd, come up behind Alice. She put her hands on Alice's hips and led her through the next song. Alice closed her eyes and leaned her head back on the girl's shoulders, swinging her hips to the blonde's lead. _Mmm, those hips. I can't wait to taste those hips._ Alice slid her hands behind her, up the blonde's sides and wrapped them around her neck, bringing Blondie's lips down to her mouth. _Damn it, she's kissing my girl._ Alice opened her eyes and looked right at me, winking.

I smiled and mouthed "tease" back at her. She threw her head back again and laughed, grinding her hips back into the blonde.

When that song was over, Alice turned around and danced face to face with a new girl. It was a slower song, so they were pressed up against each other, Alice's small hands woven through the girl's long dark hair. I felt the heat of jealousy wave through my body again. I shook my head and turned back to the bar, not wanting to watch them dance anymore. Why was Alice fucking with me like this?

Victoria noticed me and I ordered a water.

"What the fuck, a water? You feelin' okay, Bella?"

I opened my mouth to respond and felt fingernails running lightly across my bare back.

"She feels just fine to me." I could hear the playfulness in Alice's voice as she answered for me, placing kisses along my shoulder blade. She hopped up and sat in the chair next to where I was standing, looking at me with a pout. "You stopped watching."

"You were just torturing me!" I said. "A girl can only take so much." I tried to defend myself while playing it cool.

"How about we go back to your place now and see exactly how much you _can_ take?"

I admit it, I nearly ran out the door with her. Thankfully, I was able to regain my composure just a little and not make a complete ass of myself.

I paid my tab with Victoria and we walked outside to hail a taxi. I always planned ahead when I was hitting the club, not wanting to drink and drive. I told the driver where to take us; my house was only a few blocks away in the Sugar House neighborhood. I loved living there. The house was on the small side, but once I knocked a few walls down to convert it from a four bedroom to a two bedroom, I was much happier.

We pulled up to my cute, little brick house and I paid the driver before we slid out, holding hands. I barely had the front door unlocked and open when Alice started attacking my lips with hers.

"Alice, let me at least get the door closed and locked, okay?"

As I turned and locked the door, Alice's cool hands were once again running along my exposed back. She moved them around to my sides and slipped under my dress, cupping my breasts, teasing my nipples. I rested my head forward on the door and let out a groan.

"Bella, I let you get the door locked... now it's my time."

As she spoke, she tugged at both nipples, almost to the point of pain, but teetering on the delicious threshold where it just felt good. I wasn't used to letting go like this. Usually I was in charge; I said what we did, when we did it, how we did it, then politely thanked them and walked them out the door, no matter what the time of day or night. But Alice? Alice could stay. Especially if she kept touching me like that, and I had a feeling it was only going to get better.

I moved a little and she released me, sliding her hands along my skin the until she had them out of my dress.

"Would you like a glass of wine?" I asked, turning to face her.

She cocked her head to the side and looked at me curiously.

"Really? You worked all night to get me here and now you want to sit by the fire, have wine, and talk?"

I laughed. "Okay, point well taken. How about we take off these shoes and get a little more comfortable, then?"

"Now that sounds like a plan."

Her crooked grin was back in all its glory and I couldn't help but think about those lips on my body. I nearly skipped to my bedroom, Alice trailing behind me.

"Make yourself comfortable on the bed, I'll just be a minute."

I walked into my closet, thankful that I loved lingerie. I was going to pick out something nice, very nice. I slipped into an off-white lace and silk chemise. It barely covered me and I felt like I was spilling out of the top, but it didn't really matter since I was sure it was coming off almost as quickly as I had put it on.

I turned the corner to the bedroom and saw Alice was already spread out on my bed in her bra and panties. I could see her through the black lace of her outfit. The pink lace and bow accents were cute and playful, just like I imagined she was. I lingered in the doorway for a moment before making my way to the bed. I drank her image in and locked away the memory for a little replay later, once she was gone.

I could hear her purr of approval as I walked toward her. "You. Are. So. Fucking. Hot." Each word she uttered was punctuated by brief silence, the sex dripping from her voice.

With each step, I could feel the tension and desire building in me. I climbed over the end of the bed, slowly kissing her feet, taking my time and placing soft, gentle kisses on each toe.

_What the hell? I don't linger on women, I devour them and send them on their way._

I kissed the arch of her foot, knowing how her feet must've felt after having been stuck in their own personal torture chambers for the evening. All the dancing she did couldn't have helped. I rubbed circles with my thumbs along the soles and slowly traced my fingers up her calves. I paused there to rub and massage her legs. I looked up and saw her head was tilted back, mouth slightly open and she was taking short, shallow breaths. _Mmm, this is how I want to see Alice all night._ I went from using my whole hand on her calves to lifting my hand and fingers so that just the tips were tickling their way up to her knees and beyond.

When I got to her thighs, I spread her legs apart slightly to get a better view. I could see through the lace that she was swollen, waiting for me, ready. Her pussy was bare and already wet. I moved my face closer, breathing in a short breath before placing a wet, open-mouthed kiss at the apex of her warmth. She thrust her hips softly into me and I moaned against her.

"I thought you said you weren't wearing panties, Alice? Should I punish you for lying to me?"

She laughed. "I said I _might_ not be wearing panties. You're welcome to punish me anyways, though..."

"You are a naughty little minx, aren't you? Teasing me all night, making me work for it." I began to place soft nibbles against her left thigh, working my way back to her pussy. I brought my hand up and tapped her center, gauging her reaction. When she moaned, I knew I was on the right track, so I used a little more force the next time, slapping my hand down right where I knew her clit was, then rubbing up and down the length of her.

"You like that? Just wait, I'm going to have you screaming my name by the time the sun comes up."

"Please..." she almost whispered.

"Please what, Alice?"

"Please don't stop what you're doing," she begged.

"Oh, I don't plan to, sweetheart. Lift up those delicious hips, please. I want to get these panties off and taste you."

She raised her hips and I dragged her underwear down her body slowly, making little noises the whole time to let her know just how turned on she was making me.

"Okay, bra next."

She sat up partway and unclasped her bra, letting it fall down her arms.

"I'm suddenly feeling a little underdressed at this party," she teased.

I moved closer, kneeling in front of her, and explained that if she wanted my clothes off, she was going to have to take them off. I almost instantly regretted it.

In a move I'm sure was designed to tease me as much as I had teased her, she ran her hands up the insides of my thighs, moving to the outside edge as she reached where they met my torso. I lifted my body up slightly when her hands got to my hips, letting her slide them around to my ass. She grabbed me, pulling me toward her, and I landed with my hands on either side of her shoulders.

I leaned over her and kissed her hard. I was so done playing around. "Alice, if you want to undress me you better do it quickly because I'm moving back to where I was in about ten seconds."

She let me sit back up as she slid the cool silk up and off my body, throwing it to the side. She leaned in and took a nipple in her mouth, sliding her soft wet tongue around it as she sucked. I gently tugged at her nipples, then moved my hands to push her back to a laying position. I smirked at her and kissed lower on her torso, making my way back down.

I went slowly, worshiping her body the entire way with licks, touches, sucks, nibbles, and caresses. I could hear her soft breathing and the lower I got, the quicker the pace increased.

I slipped back between her legs, moving them apart. Lifting her feet, I shifted them so that her knees were bent, feet flat on the bed. She was exposed and open to me, and it struck me just how vulnerable she was right at that moment.

I ran my hands back up her thighs and used my fingertips to spread her lips. I blew a soft breath against her clit before burying my tongue inside of her. I wanted to get as deep as I could, tasting all of her sweet, tangy juices. Withdrawing my tongue, I began to kiss her lips, sucking them into my mouth one at a time, nibbling softly as I let them slip back out.

One of my hands was still at the top of her pussy, keeping her spread open, and I shifted myself slightly so that I could rest on my elbows. Bringing my right hand up to slide a finger into her, I teased her. Slipping just the tip of my finger in and back out, I then ran it up and down the entire length of her slit, before dipping in to her again. When I brought it out again, I joined it with another, slowly fucking her.

I lowered my mouth to her clit and kissed with wide, wet kisses. My fingers were still working inside of her as I snaked my tongue out to flick her clit. Wraping my mouth around her clit, I sucked it into my mouth. Watching her writhing against me, I knew it wouldn't take much more for her to come, so I began to stroke her g-spot on each slow movement of my fingers back out of her. I let my teeth scrape lightly against her clit as it slipped out of my mouth.

"Mmm, Alice, you are so sexy right now. I want you..." _lick_ "to come..." _lick_ "in my mouth..." _lick_ "please."

I ended with my tongue pointed against her clit, circling faster, and moving my fingers in and out of her quicker. She arched her back and I could feel her muscles contract around me and it made me that much more wet. She screamed as she came, and I continued to gently lap at and kiss all around her as I withdrew my fingers. Turning my head, I softly kissed her thighs, licking now and then, and began to make my way back up her body.

Stopping at her breasts, I licked circles around her nipples and blew, watching them harden again. I didn't want to bite or nibble or hurt her in any way, even if it was just being playful. Somehow, in the middle of going down on her, I'd shifted from fucking her to making love with her. It scared me until I saw the look of adoration in her eyes.

Lying next to her, I curled my leg up and over her body, with one of her arms stretched out underneath me. I slid my arm beneath her and the other was tracing lazy circles between her breasts, reaching out to gently caress her nipples now and then.

She leaned her head down and kissed me gently, her hands roaming along my neck and down to my breasts. She teased and pulled my nipples until they were hard and I was arching into her touch.

"Sweet Bella, you were so nice to me, I want to be nice to you, too. I know your type, though, and I bet you have some fun toys around here. Where do you keep your toys, Bella?"

I pointed to the nightstand on her side of the bed, since that's where I kept the frequently used toys. I had a naughty box in the closet of course, but we'd make do what what we had at hand.

Alice rummaged around and came out with one of the beautiful glass dildos I'd bought online. I liked them for their ease of use and sterilization, which meant they could safely be shared.

"This looks interesting. This is a sex toy, not a piece of art, huh?" She laughed, waving it around as she sat back up on the bed with me.

"Oh, I promise. It's a glass dildo. Have you ever played with them?"

She shook her head no.

I extolled their virtues to Alice, going on about how they warm up with your skin or can be warmed with water. They're typically smooth and slick, though mine had a curved head at the top and red glass hearts on the shaft which provided a nice texture.

Alice got an excited look in her face as she played with it, stroking her hand up and down, even bringing it to her lips. When she parted them and slid it in, I let out a guttural groan; for the first time in my life, I wished I had a cock to slide into her wet mouth.

Her eyes flicked up at my sound and she smiled broadly. "Jealous?"

"More than a little."

She ran the still damp tip of the dildo across my nipple, then down my torso. Laying back, I closed my eyes. My legs automatically spread for her as I felt the smooth surface of the tip glide across my torso and stop. I opened my eyes when I felt Alice shift on the bed; she was leaning over my body, but not quite in the way I wanted her to.

She turned her head to look up at me and asked, "Acta non verba?"

"It means action not words," I explained.

"I know what it means. It's just an... interesting expression to get tattooed forever onto your body."

"It's a long story, but I tend to think of it as my life philosophy."

"I like it."

She smiled and turned back to my body, kissing each word. Her head was blocking my view, so I was surprised when I felt her fingers teasing my opening, running up and down my slick slit.

When she was done kissing my tattoo, she moved herself between my legs and ran her tongue from one hip to the other. I bucked into her, trying to get her to move lower.

"All in good time," she said with a laugh.

She placed a kiss at the top of my trimmed mound and worked her way lower, never quite kissing exactly where I needed. She moved from the top down one side, licking the outer edges of my lips and across to the other side.

"Alice, stop being such a fucking tease." I was in no mood anymore.

"What do you want, my pet, my sweet Bella? Should I dip my tongue in and taste just how sweet you are?"

She flicked her tongue across, still on the outer edges of my lips. I saw her set the dildo on the bed beside me and she brought her fingers back to tease my pussy. She began to massage and rub my lips, letting the very tips of her fingers slip between them, into my wetness.

"You're already so wet, Bella. It looks like you enjoyed my pussy almost as much as I'm going to enjoy yours."

I moaned and she wasted no time pushing a finger into me, moving her head lower to take my clit into her mouth.

She barely breathed out a "fuck" as she raised her head again and moved a hand to grab the dildo. I lifted my hips up to meet the tip of it as she slipped it in slowly, so fucking slowly. Once the base was at the outside of my pussy, the shaft buried all the way inside of me, she brought it back out and began thrusting it into me quicker.

"Bella, you are such a sight to see when you're getting fucked. Are you even more beautiful when you come? Will you come for me as I lick you and fuck you, sweetheart?"

She returned her dirty mouth to my clit, licking and sucking as she fucked me faster and harder.

"Oh god, Alice, don't stop," I whispered.

"That's not going to do, Bella," she said, lifting her mouth from me again. "I want you to scream. I want everyone to know who you're with tonight. Let go, let me hear you."

I thought about resisting her. Who the fuck was she to tell me what to do, to make demands on my orgasm? But fuck that; I was way too far gone to worry about it, so I did exactly what she asked. I let go, pressed in to her face, and put a hand on the back of her head to keep her exactly where I wanted her. She thrust the dildo all of the way inside of me and began tapping the end, which made it hit just the right spot. I screamed so loud I knew the neighbors would hear, and I couldn't have cared any less.

"Oh fuck, Alice."

A string of profanities followed as she continued her lapping and sucking, nudging in the perfect spot, keeping my orgasm rolling.

When I regained my ability to breathe again, I couldn't help it, I began to laugh. Not light little giggles, mind you, this was belly-rolling near-sobbing laughter. I only laughed harder when Alice withdrew the dildo and it made a funny little popping sound from the suction, which then made her laugh.

She came up into my arms and we laughed together for a few minutes. I hadn't felt so free, so happy, so relieved in a very long time... and the night wasn't even over yet.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: It's worth noting that I've set this story in Salt Lake City, Utah. Paper Moon really exists, it's a mostly female gay bar and Sugar House is (IMHO) one of the best places in SLC to live, if you have to live here.**

**Endless thanks to my sock-rockin' betas, siouxchef & TwilightMundi.**

**All copyright and trademarked items mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. The remaining content is all mine. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without my express written authorization.**

_She came up into my arms and we laughed together for a few minutes. I hadn't felt so free, so happy, so relieved in a very long time... and the night wasn't even over yet._

**BPOV**

As we laid together, recovering from having given each other a thorough fucking, I started to wonder just how I had gotten to this place, emotionally. I could already tell I didn't want Alice to be another name on the laundry list of names Bella Swan Has Fucked (wasn't it long enough?), but I had no experience in this area. I also had no clue what Alice wanted, and that was important; you can't have a one-way relationship.

My eyes fluttered closed and I took in another deep breath of her, relaxing even more. I turned onto my side and she spooned up behind me. Her left arm rested in the space below my neck on the pillow and her right arm draped over my stomach. Every now and then, I would feel a soft kiss against my neck or back which made me smile.

I fell asleep thinking about Alice and the future. _Alice and the future. Alice and my future. My future with Alice._

I could hear the moaning before I opened my eyes. The friction began against the base of my ass. Alice had her leg between mine and was rubbing up against me. _She's ready again? She just might be my dream girl._

"I was having a very nice dream, thank you very much," I said, trying to sound pouty.

"Me too, baby," she whispered. "Don't you think the reality is better, though?"

I chuckled lightly – I couldn't argue with that. Alice was surprisingly strong for her size, pulling me back into her with a force I wouldn't have imagined possible. I moaned and ground against her as her hand grazed up my side and across my chest to stop at my nipple. She wasn't rough that time, feathering her fingertips in a circle around it, teasing me.

The room was freezing, and that could only mean it was the middle of the night and the heat was low. I liked my room to be cold when I slept, but I hopped out of bed to turn the temperature up so we could be comfortable together. I was shivering as I made my way back, and Alice was sitting up with a scowl on her face. I realized I had forgotten to tell her where I was going.

"Sorry, it was too cold! I had to go turn the heat up."

Alice laughed and her facial expression relaxed.

"What do you have in that toybox of yours, sweet Bella?"

I thought for a moment, going through the mental inventory of items I kept on hand. "I have just the thing for you," I said with a smirk.

I crawled up next to her and kissed her softly. I could still taste myself on her lips, and the reminder that she'd been between my legs mere hours ago had me wet and excited all over again.

"Wait right here," I said. "I'll be right back."

I gently tweaked her nipple as I got off the bed, and she giggled quietly. Walking to my closet, I noticed the room had already warmed a bit. I was glad – it would need to be comfortably warm for us to pull off the next stunt I had planned.

When I got to the closet, I flipped the light on and spotted my hot pink trunk on the ground. I unlocked and opened it, reaching in to pluck out the toy I wanted to use with Alice as a wicked grin spread across my face.

Once I was back to the bed, I could see Alice lying on her back toward the middle of the bed with her eyes closed again. _Shit, did I take too long?_

I pulled the comforter down and crawled in next to her, my hand sliding across her abdomen. She smiled, not bothering to open her eyes. Thank god she was still awake.

I moved on top of her smooth body and straddled her waist. My hands cupped her face and I leaned in to kiss her softly. Her hands came up and around my hips, pulling me down closer to her. I wondered if we ever be close enough.

The swipe of her warm tongue against my lips elicited a moan. I parted my lips for her and she slowly dipped her tongue into my mouth, gently caressing me with it. The tips of my nipples were dragging across her chest, pebbled to hard peaks, and I felt her hands rubbing circles on my hips. I broke our kiss.

"I thought you might have fallen back asleep," I said.

"And miss this? Never. Anyone that could fall asleep with your beautiful, naked body getting goodies from the toybox is a fool," she said with a short laugh.

"Ah, yes... the toybox."

I slid off of her and gave her a seductive smile. "Give me a second and then I want you to come over here and get on top of me, okay?"

I maneuvered beneath the blanket, hoping to keep what I had hidden as long as possible. I knew I was wet enough that I wouldn't need any lube to get things where they needed to be, so I leaned back and inserted the toy I had. As I felt it slide past my lips and fill me up, I let out a soft sigh of pleasure. Alice was watching me with rapt attention and I enjoyed the fact that she had no fucking clue what I had with me. Yes, I am that evil.

Scooting to the center of the bed, I grabbed the toy and slowly pulled it out almost all the way before gently pushing it in again. My eyes were closed and my head was tilted slightly back, my breath coming out in soft pants.

"Mmm, Alice, care to join me up here?"

She moved her small body on top of mine and wiggled her hips, fitting us together. I pressed the switch on my toy and it began to vibrate. I knew once she had her pussy right on top of mine, the vibrations would hit her clit. She leaned over and put her head next to mine, flexing her hips and sliding her body into the right position for us both to come.

"What the fuck is this, Bella?"

Alice was breathing heavily, the vibrations between us causing us both to peak faster than before.

"Shh, just enjoy, beautiful. I'll show it to you later. Sit back up so I can see you again; I need to touch you."

She gave me an aggressive kiss, nipping at my lips, and sat up, changing the position of the friction and vibrations between us. She swiveled her hips and rode me, pressing the vibrator harder into me, which only made me want to come faster. I was doing my best to hold off having an orgasm until she fell over the edge first, knowing that once she did, I would have no problem following. She moved her hands to my hips and closed her eyes, letting her head fall back slightly.

My hands moved up her sides to her breasts. They weren't perfect – no one's are, but they were perfect for me. On the small side, perky, with larger nipples than I would have expected. I cupped them with my hands, rubbing my thumbs over her nipples and coaxing them to a hard point before rolling them between my fingers. From this position, I had a great view of Alice's body and figured she probably worked out a little less than I did, but enough so that everyone knew she took great care of herself.

"Ali, I wanna see you come, baby. Are you going to come for me?"

"Fuck, yes," she whispered. "I'm almost there, Bella, so close..."

She seemed to be begging me to turn up the intensity in some way, so I pushed my hips into hers, knowing what the increase of pressure and sensation would do. I reluctantly moved my hands from her breasts and cupped her ass, pressing her down into me in time with the rhythm of my hips, and she cried out. She rode me faster, and I assumed her orgasm was rolling through her body. She was gasping for breath, calling my name in a whisper of a sob.

"Please don't stop yet," I pled. "You feel so good against me."

She leaned forward again, the full weight of her body pressing against mine. The tips of her nipples brushed against my skin as her lips began to suck and nibble around my collarbone.

"Bella," she said, dragging out the l's in my name. "I want to see you come underneath me as I ride you."

She hadn't even finished getting her whole sentence out and I could feel my orgasm taking over. My torso arched up off the bed as I came, pressing our upper bodies as close together as possible. My mouth was at the side of her face, whispering her name in her ear like a prayer coming from my lips.

As the intensity subsided, I lowered my body back to the bed and let out a huff of air. My arms wrapped around Alice, trapping her against me as she tried to move away. One of my hands snaked down to turn off the vibrating device between us, then moved to rest on her ass.

"Not just yet," I said. "No squirming away. I want to hold you like this for a minute, okay?"

I was giving her a choice. I was trying to let her stay, let her feel me, see the emotions radiating off of me. I was too tired to think about it very deeply, but sex with emotions? Me? Was I even capable of that anymore? _I guess I am... _

She leaned in to kiss my lips, which I took as a _yes_ to my question, and I hummed against her. Right then, in that moment, I was so content.

I turned and let her body slip off mine, feeling instantly cold and lonely when she laid in her own spot on the bed next to me. She slipped a leg between mine, pressing herself into me again, and wrapped her arms around me. Her fingertips were on my back, circling in a random path against my skin, giving me goosebumps.

We were facing each other and I smiled at her, a soft smile. A tired smile. A satiated smile. She gave it all back to me tenfold and I couldn't have been happier. It wasn't like with Tanya, when I wanted her gone as soon as the sex stopped, or Jane, who I frankly wanted gone **before** the sex stopped. It was absolutely nothing like with Irina, who I dominated all night and then felt easier, lighter the next day. I was grateful for her – at least I felt like she gave something back before I kicked her out. Most of them were just an easy lay, a quick orgasm, maybe even marginally better than the ones I routinely gave myself.

I realized then that I was scared shitless. Never in my 26 years of life, in the last 8 that I'd been sexually active, had I ever wanted someone to stick around. Alice made me rethink everything I ever thought I wanted or could have, and I didn't even know her fucking last name.

Before I could contemplate falling asleep, Alice dove under the sheets with a laugh. _What the hell? _Her hands trailed up my legs sensuously. She wasn't going in for the kill – I was pretty sure that we were both too exhausted to think about round three...

When she reached my center, I could feel her hands playing around with the toy that was still inside me. She ran her fingertips up and down it, consequently running them up and down my pussy at the same time. I softly moaned and shifted my hips as I felt her move down to where it entered me. She carefully removed it and squirmed back up and out from under the covers.

"Okay, what the fuck is this?" she asked. Once again, she was waving it around in the air, totally cracking me up.

"What is with you always waving the toys around? Shit, woman, you're going to drop it and break something important to me. Set it down on the nightstand. It's called a Rock Chick. Maybe you can get another demo tomorrow, but for now, let's get some sleep."

She "hmph"ed and put the toy down, eyeing me suspiciously.

"That's what is important to you?" she asked, pouting slightly.

"You know what I mean, don't be a brat."

I was trying to lighten the mood, but I could tell Alice was bugged by my comment. What could I say, though, there was no defense other than the fact that I was a woman that liked to have orgasms. Was there really anything wrong with that? I decided it wasn't time to reveal that I had named most of my toys.

I pulled her close to me again, spooning around her body. My leg was over her hip, my right arm tucked under her right arm, cupping her breast. I admit, that was my favorite position to sleep in – my body so impossibly close to someone else's, my hand placed in a dominant, possessive spot. Who wouldn't want to fall asleep with a soft, warm breast in their hand? The only better position to fall asleep in was with someone's hand wrapped around me, but in that moment, I wanted to be the one holding.

Humming in her ear again, my chin rested against her shoulder, and I thought about how well we fit together. Her body seemed made for mine, as if she was the puzzle piece I had been missing all those years.

With one last caress over her nipple with my thumb, I closed my eyes for what I was sure would be one of the best nights of sleep in my life.

You can imagine my surprise when I woke up alone. I looked around. Surely she hadn't left. Girls didn't do that to Bella Swan, Bella Swan did that to girls. I figured she'd be in the kitchen or the bathroom, so I got up and stretched. I didn't bother with a robe; I had curtains on the windows and she had seen it all the night before.

I padded out of my room into the living room. _Nope._ I walked further, into the kitchen. _Nope._ I checked the guest bedroom, the guest bath, my bathroom, everywhere. I went back to the bedroom and sure enough, her clothes were gone. I double checked the kitchen for a note, a phone number, something, anything... All traces of Alice, except for her delicious smell still lingering on my sheets, were gone. _What the hell is so wrong with me that the first girl I want to stick around leaves in the dark of night?_

_Oh fuck, I need to talk to Jasper._


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you to my betas, siouxchef & TwilightMundi.**

**All copyright and trademarked items mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. The remaining content is all mine. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without my express written authorization.**

**APOV**

Saturday night. I fucking love Saturday nights. Well, I used to. I'd just moved back to Salt Lake after graduating from Vassar with my Bachelor's in Dance. I didn't know what in the hell I was going to actually _do_ with a BA in Dance, but that was neither here nor there.

I had loved being in New York, but I knew almost instantly that it wasn't where I wanted to settle down forever. The night life was great, but I missed my parents and brothers terribly, so when one of my brothers moved back, I decided to move home, too. Not literally, god no, just in the same general geographic area. I had a little apartment downtown, while I figured things out.

That night, I knew I wanted to wear my strappy silver heels and do a little dancing, so I paired them with a maroon tank dress that clung to my curves nicely. Grabbing a silver clutch from the closet, I added some silver bangles to my arm. I swiped on a little mascara and clear gloss, and I was out the door.

I called a car to take me the short drive to the club, Paper Something. I hadn't scouted all of the lesbian haunts, mostly because growing up there, I spent my time hiding in the closet. I even dated a few nice Mormon boys before they clued in that I wasn't at all interested. I genuinely tried in college, going "all the way" with a guy, Trevor. Hey, I even did it more than once; that took patience. Looking back, I knew it was just to try and please my parents.

My poor parents were hoping it was a phase. I caught my mom crying once. She must have wondered what she'd done wrong to get not one, but two gay kids. I tried to reassure her that it just meant she'd raised us right – raised us to believe in ourselves and be who we really were, knowing they would always love us. I promised her she'd still get to help me plan my wedding and see her grandbabies, and I meant it. I had no clue what my brother planned to do, but I knew I wanted the white picket fence and all the shit that went along with it.

I almost wished I could go back in time. I missed the warmth of my last girlfriend, Sasha. We were together for three years, through the last of our college days, but she just wasn't interested in what I wanted from life – stability, a home, maybe a few kids. No, toward the end, mostly she was interested in fucking, coke, and Jack Daniels. Not in that order.

It had been a while since I'd been with anyone. I moved back after graduation, three months earlier, and had been too busy with other things to even go out once. _Three months of no pussy. Sigh._

The monthly bill for the car service was taken care of by my parents with the understanding that us kids could use it when needed. When the driver opened the door at our destination, I stepped out into the night with a soft "thank you" to him. It was getting a little chilly outside – it was September, fall, the best time of year. I took in a deep breath and paid the girl at the door for my entrance.

I was a little nervous; it had been so long since I'd been in the dating scene. I knew the choices would be more narrow, due to the location. There was a thriving gay scene, but still, nothing topped New York (except maybe San Francisco). Plus, in New York you got the barsexuals to play with.

Once I was inside, I ordered a drink from the bar – dirty martini, extra olives. As I swished the briny liquid in my mouth, I was reminded of the slightly salty, tangy taste of women that I loved so much. _Fuck, I really need to get laid._

I gulped back the rest of my drink and made my way to the dance floor. It didn't take long for me to get into a happy dancing groove, so I was almost in a trance when someone tapped my shoulder.

"Tanya!' I shouted. "Where've you been, bitch?"

I pulled her into a hard hug. Tanya had been a family friend since... well, forever, it felt like.

"Oh, I've been around, Alice. I heard you moved back to town. How are you?"

She moved closer to dance and chat with me. The music was just loud enough that we had to be against each other to hear. I hoped Tanya didn't take it as anything more than two old friends catching up.

"I'm great, Tanya. Single and loving it. You know how that is."

_Keep telling yourself that, Alice._

"How are you?" I asked, trying to divert her attentions away from me as she ground against my body in a not-so-sexy way. "Weren't you dating someone last time we talked?"

She rolled her eyes at me. "Oh, I was, but she's such a player. You know the type... Never keeps a girl longer than a week. It's like we have a shelf life or something."

She laughed that nasal laugh of hers and it made me remember why I couldn't be near her for long. I had briefly considered taking her home, then realized I wasn't that desperate. _Yet._

"Actually, she's here tonight, if you can fucking believe it," she said.

"Really? Dish, girl, tell me which one she is?"

"Hmm, I was just talking to her before I spotted you." She rose up on her tip toes and pointed discreetly. See that girl over there, in the black dress? That's her. I can see your wheels turning already, Alice..." She shook her head at me and laughed. "Well, have fun, but don't say I didn't warn you." She winked, gave me a hug, and walked off.

She was right, the wheels were turning indeed. _Fuck,_ that woman was hot. Her dress was tight, she had full breasts, and her legs went on and on, right down to her gorgeous patent heels.

I locked eyes with the goddess and smiled. It seemed like she was interested, so I pulled a bold move (for me). I walked right up to her, wrapped my arms around her waist, and began dancing with her, no words needed. I inhaled and she smelled of strawberries and vodka. I would have done anything to take her home in that moment.

She was just the type of woman I went for – soft, feminine, pretty. Her body was clearly in good shape. Her hair was pulled back so I couldn't gauge just how long it was, but from what I could see, it was beautiful. She was taller than me, but who isn't? Even in my heels, I was vertically challenged. I was instantly attracted to her and I felt my nipples get hard as we swayed to the beat of the slow song, my mind consumed by thoughts of seeing her out of that dress, moaning my name in ecstasy.

I tried to remind myself of what Tanya said – she wasn't a keeper. She was a one night stand. Was I ready to fall back into those? Could I let this fucking magnificent woman out of my grip after just one night? I was willing to take the risk, but I wanted the moment to last. I hadn't gotten all prettied up for two dances and a quick fuck.

When the song changed to something faster, dream girl tugged my hand and pulled me over to the bar. I wanted more dancing, though, so I gave her my signature pout, hoping she would cave. She smiled at me and I was lost again, dreaming of those full lips all over my body. _Focus, Alice. For fuck's sake._

"Ladies, what can I get for you?" the bartender asked.

"Two Naughty Angels, please," Dream Girl said.

Oh fuck. She probably thinks that cheesyass drink order works on all the pussy in here. Not me, not even with those full fucking lips. Now that I knew she was into me, though, I decided to make her work a little.

"Oh, I think I've already got two of those in front of me," the bartender said, laughing. "Coming right up, Bella."

"Bella?" I tried my best to sound seductive as I ran a fingertip up and down her arm.

"That's right, Bella. And you are?"

"Alice," I said. "I hope you didn't think dragging me off the dance floor and bringing me over here to order a cheesy drink was all you'd have to do to get into my panties. Oh, wait. I might not be wearing panties."

_Take that, naughty angel._

I turned and walked away, back to the dance floor. I made sure my back was to the bar as I began to dance, so she would have to look a little harder than normal for me. I smiled widely when I felt a tap on my shoulder.

"What the fuck?" my angel yelled. _Oh, she's hot when she's pissed. _

I turned to her, everything and everyone else in the room disappearing.

"Did you _really_ think you could just buy me some poorly named drink and take me home to fuck? I'm not that kind of girl. Trust me, I'm worth the work," I said. "If you're just out here trolling for skank, I'm sure there are plenty of those around. What's it going to be?"

I tapped my shoe loudly on the dance floor when I was done speaking. Bella looked a little nervous, and I admit, I was a tiny bit afraid she would turn and walk away.

Instead, she pulled me into her body, lowering her head to my ear. She pressed those lips into a soft kiss below my ear, then spoke.

"I never thought you were a skank, beautiful. I simply wanted to take you to the bar and get to know you a little better. From the moment I first saw you, I wanted to lick you up and down and make you scream my name. If that might be something you're interested in, you know where you can find me."

When she softly bit at my neck before letting me go and turning to walk away, I knew I was done for. I didn't even care if it was just one night, I had to have this girl.

I couldn't let her get out of my sight, so I decided to give up on the game. I closed the short distance between us and slipped my hand into hers. She stopped walking, thank god_._ When she turned back to me, I gave her my biggest grin.

"Let's dance. I want to see what kind of moves you have before I potentially waste a night on you," I said with a wink.

We pressed against each other again and moved to the slow music. Her hands roamed my back and I traced around her bare skin with my fingertips. I could feel her skin break out in goosebumps and then she moaned softly, pressing her upper body into mine. Her hard nipples were up against me and I wondered if we'd even make it home before we had our clothes off.

"What's it going to take to get you out of here?" she practically purred in my ear, placing soft kisses around the base of my neck.

"I like to dance, sue me," I said, shrugging. "I didn't get all dressed up just to take these clothes right back off. If you're still here after a few more dances, I'll be yours for the night. Do you have the patience to wait for me?"

_Please oh please say yes._

"All night, if your game is as good as your talk. Can I wait for you at the bar?" she asked.

"Only if you promise not to take your eyes off me. I'm going to give you a little show. Would you like that, sweet Bella?"

She lowered her lips to mine and kissed me with urgency and need, and I knew right then that I wasn't going home alone.

"I'll take that as a yes," I said.

Bella nodded and smiled before walking back to the bar. After she sat, she crossed her legs and I saw the slit that went all the way to her fucking hip. _Oh, right, I'm supposed to be giving her a show._

I turned back around and noticed a group of women surrounding me. None of them held a tenth of the appeal that Bella did, but I'd let my mouth get ahead of me. I pulled the girl closest to me into my body and danced with her, trying to make it sensual for Bella.

A faster song came on and I danced with a new partner. When the song was over, I leaned in and whispered in her ear, thanking her for the dance. I admit it, I wanted to see how long it would take for Bella to come back and get me from the dance floor. Yep, I was being a tease.

A beautiful blond came up behind me and put her hands on my hips. I closed my eyes and leaned my head back onto her shoulders, swinging my hips to her lead. I slid my hands behind me, up and along the blond's sides, then wrapped them around her neck. Bringing her lips down to my mouth, I gave her a quick kiss.

_Maybe this will get her attention._

I opened my eyes and looked right at Bella, winking. She smiled and mouthed "tease" back at me. I threw my head back again and laughed, pressing my hips back into the blond.

When the song was over, I turned around and danced with a new girl, face-to-face. It was a slower song, so we were pressed up against each other, my hands running through the girl's long dark hair. I noticed Bella had turned away from us and I started to pout again.

_I guess I'm going to have to be the one to give in._

I could see Bella talking to the bartender and I walked up in time to hear her ask, "You feelin' okay, Bella?"

Before she could respond, I ran my fingernails lightly across her bare back. _This dress is going to be off in two point five seconds when we get privacy. I can't wait._

"She feels just fine to me," I said.

I began to place soft kisses along Bella's shoulder blade, then hopped up and sat in the chair next to her.

"You stopped watching."

"You were just torturing me! A girl can only take so much," she said.

"How about we go back to your place now and see exactly how much you _can_ take?"

She paid her drink bill and we walked outside to hail a taxi. I let her take the lead on where we were going since I still wasn't entirely unpacked and moved in. I heard her give the address to the driver and knew from the coordinates that she lived in Sugar House. Nice.

We got to her house and it was cute from the outside; it fit right into the neighborhood. Small, brick, not over the top. She paid the driver and we got out, holding hands. It took everything I had to let her get the door unlocked and open before I attacked her.

"Alice, let me at least get the door closed and locked, okay?"

She had a light tone in her voice that said she was enjoying my enthusiasm. I heard the lock click and ran my hands along her back. _ I fucking love this dress._ I moved my hands around her back and slipped them under the material on the sides, cupping her breasts, playing with her nipples. Her head fell forward and rested on the door as she let out a groan.

"Bella, I let you get the door locked... now it's my time."

I wanted her so badly, hoping she was going to give me a great night. I tugged at her nipples, just hard enough to let her know how much I needed her.

She moved a little and I let her go, sliding my hands along her skin, relishing the feeling of her softness under mine.

"Would you like a glass of wine?" she asked.

I cocked my head to the side and looked at her curiously. "Really? You worked all night to get me here and now you want to sit by the fire, have wine, and talk?"

She laughed, I presumed at my bluntness. "Okay, point taken. How about we take off these shoes and get a little more comfortable, then?"

"Now that sounds like a plan."

I followed her, unsure of where she was going, hoping and praying it was someplace we could lie back and _get to know each other._

"Make yourself comfortable on the bed," she said, pointing. "I'll just be a minute."

I hadn't ever been so grateful for my love of lingerie as I was at that moment. I took pride in my body and I liked to show it off in frilly bits of lace, silk, and satin. That night, I'd picked a black lace bra and panty set with pink lace and bow accents.

She took so long, I was almost worried Bella wasn't coming back. When I saw her turn the corner, I took in what could only be classified as a scrap of silk accented with lace, held up by two of the smallest spaghetti straps in existence. Her breasts were overflowing the top and I could almost see the top of her thighs through the lower lace. I tried my best to control myself, but a little hum escaped as she stalked towards me.

"You. Are. So. Fucking. Hot." I nearly had to sit on my hands to stop myself from jumping up and taking her right there on the floor.

She climbed over the end of the bed and began kissing my feet. She kissed each toe and I wondered if this was all part of her seduction plan.

She kissed the arch of my foot and began to rub circles with her thumbs along the soles of my feet, then traced her fingers up my calves. I couldn't wait for those hands to be all over me. It felt nice to lie back and have someone touch me softly. I'd expected her to be rough and quick, and the night was already more than I could have hoped for.

My head tilted back, my mouth was slightly open, and my breathing had increased. She started tickling her way up to my knees and when she got to my thighs, she spread my legs slightly. She seemed to hum in approval at what she saw and I was thankful that I hadn't skipped my Friday wax appointment.

Her head moved closer and I felt the cold air as she drew in a breath, then placed a wet, open-mouthed kiss at the top of my lace-covered pussy. I couldn't control myself anymore and thrust my hips softly into her, then felt her moan against me.

_Ah, that's the noise I want to hear over and over._

"I thought you said you weren't wearing panties, Alice? Should I punish you for lying to me?"

I laughed. "I said I _might_ not be wearing panties. You're welcome to punish me anyway, though."

"You are a naughty little minx, aren't you? Teasing me all night, making me work for it."

She was nibbling on my thigh, working her way back toward my wet pussy. I thought I might come on the spot when she brought her hand up and lightly slapped my mound, making me moan in both pleasure and frustration. She brought her hand down again, slightly harder and right over my clit, and kept it there, slowly rubbing up and down over my panties.

"You like that, my little naughty girl? Just wait, I'm going to have you screaming my name by the time the sun comes up."

"Please," I whispered.

_Where did my fucking voice go?_

"Please what, Alice?"

I could hear the enjoyment she was getting out of teasing me and I just didn't care. She could tease me all night as long as she followed it up.

"Please don't stop what you're doing," I begged.

"Oh, I don't plan to, sweetheart. Lift up those delicious hips, please. I want to get these panties off and taste you."

I raised my hips as instructed, and she pulled my panties down so fucking slowly.

"Okay, bra next," she said.

I sat up and unclasped my bra, letting it fall down my arms and onto the floor.

"I'm suddenly feeling a little overdressed at this party," I teased.

She moved closer, kneeling in front of me. "If you want my clothes off, you're going to have to take them off of me, Alice."

_Finally, my turn to tease her._

I ran my hands up the insides of her thighs, moving them around to the outside as I reached where they met her body. She lifted up slightly, giving me access to slide my hands around to her ass. I grabbed her, pulling her toward me, and she landed with her hands on either side of my shoulders.

_Fuck teasing. _

She leaned over and her kiss was full of need. "Alice, if you want to undress me you better do it quickly because I'm moving back to where I was in about ten seconds."

I let her sit back up and I slid the silk off her body, throwing it over the bed to join my bra and panties. Leaning over, I swirled my tongue across her nipple, sucking it into my mouth. I could feel her hands on my nipples and she pulled on them gently before letting go and pushing me back onto the bed. She smiled up at me as she began to trail kisses down my body.

She went so fucking slowly, I almost screamed in frustration. She was licking, sucking, biting me the whole way, and I started to whimper. Moving back between my legs, she shifted them apart, my feet flat on the bed. I was exposed and open and so fucking ready for everything she was willing to give me.

Her hands moved back up my thighs and her fingertips spread my lips. She leaned down and blew a soft breath against my clit before she buried her tongue inside of me.

_Fuck, fuck, fuck, so good. _

Bella moaned into me and I cried out. She took her warm tongue back out of me and started kissing my lips, sucking them into her mouth one at a time, nibbling.

One of her hands was still at the top of my pussy, and I felt her body shift. She slipped just the tip of her finger into me and back out, then ran it up and down the length of my pussy before dipping in again. The second time her finger was buried and withdrawn, the sensation changed, bringing me quickly to the brink by fucking me gently, slowly with her fingers.

She lowered her mouth again and began making out with my pussy, giving me soft, open kisses. Her fingers were still slowly pumping in and out of me as I felt her tongue reach out to flick my clit. She wrapped her mouth around the skin and sucked it between her soft lips.

Writhing against her, I moaned with the built-up need of my release. I felt her begin to stroke my g-spot and almost came unhinged. I nearly yelped when I felt her teeth lightly against my clit.

"Mmm, Alice, you are so sexy right now. I want you," _lick_ "to come," _lick_ "in my mouth," _lick_ "please."

She increased her pace of finger fucking and I arched my back, letting my orgasm take over with a scream. I didn't care who the fuck could hear me, it was hands down one of the best orgasms of my life. Even once it was over, she gently lapped at me and kissed all around as she withdrew her fingers. On the way back up, she kissed my thighs, licking now and then. This somehow didn't strike me as the one-time sexin' of a pussy whore. I admit, I was confused.

I had no time to really think about it, though, as she began to lick my nipples, pulling back to blow cold air over them. She looked up at me through her lashes and I couldn't help it, I wondered how I was going to get by without her.

We were facing each other as she laid next to me. My arm was stretched out underneath her, her leg hitched up and curled over my body possessively. She slid an arm underneath me and her other hand was making random paths across my chest, reaching out to gently touch my nipples periodically.

She leaned down and kissed me softly as her hands caressed along my neck and back down to my breasts. She teased and pulled my nipples until they were hard and I was arching my back into her touch.

"Sweet Bella, you were so nice to me. I want to be nice to you, too," I said. "I know your type, though, and I bet you have some fun toys around here. Where do you keep them?"

She pointed to the nightstand on my side of the bed. I looked around in the drawer and saw some very interesting things, but nothing caught my eye like the beautiful piece of glass. _What the hell is this_, I wondered when I first saw it.

"This looks interesting. This is a sex toy, not a piece of art, huh?" I laughed and straightened myself up on the bed.

"Oh, I promise. It's a glass dildo. Have you ever played with them?"

I shook my head. _Glass?_ I confess, I was glad it was going into her and not me. Who wanted glass inserted into them? Yikes.

"They're so much fun, easy to clean, sterilize, and they warm up to your body temperature. If you're impatient or very cold, you can warm them in water first, but you have to be careful not to make it too warm. Can you imagine going to the hospital with internal vag burns?" she rambled. "Not a fun night. The texture is obviously very smooth and slick, and that little curved head is just the right angle to hit some happy places. See the hearts? They aren't just for decoration, they provide an interesting texture and friction."

_Okay, she likes her toys, then... I bet if I worship them in the same way, that will really get her going._

I started to stroke the fake dick, and in a genius (if I do say so myself) flash of inspiration, I brought it up to my lips. Slowly, I took it in my mouth. Bella groaned and I was delighted that she was reacting how I'd hoped. I slid the warm glass out of my mouth.

I couldn't hold the smile back as I asked, "Jealous?"

"More than a little."

I took the slick glass and ran it over Bella's nipple, then down her stomach. She laid back and closed her eyes, her legs spreading open. _That's an invitation if I've ever seen one. _Just as I was letting my eyes roam down her body to the pussy I couldn't wait to taste, I noticed it. It was small and I wasn't sure what it even was until I leaned over and got up close.

I turned my head to look up at her. "Acta non verba?"

The only other person I knew geeky enough to get a tattoo in Latin was my brother.

"It means action not words," she explained.

"I know what it means. It's just an interesting expression to get tattooed forever onto your body."

Could she get any hotter?

"It's a long story, but I tend to think of it as my life philosophy, or motto if you will."

I smiled and moved my lips down to her hip, kissing each word. "I like it."

I couldn't wait any longer; my fingers were itching to touch her, tongue twitching inside my mouth wanting a turn at her body. I used my finger to tease her lower lips open and ran the tip up and down her wet pussy. _Fuck, yes. _I could smell how aroused she was and I squeezed my legs together, seeking friction.

I moved my body between her legs and licked her abdomen side to side. She bucked her hips up into me and I knew the waiting was killing her almost as much as it was me.

"All in good time," I said.

I kissed right at the top of her sweet pussy, then lowered my mouth down one side and up the other, licking the outer edges of her lips. Flicking my tongue across to the other side, I could just barely taste her.

You know those girls that lick pussy because it's just what they're 'supposed to do'? I'm not one of them. I love it. I love how each one is unique and different, shaped in its own way, lips longer, shorter, fatter, darker, sweeter, not as sweet. The best part is how every woman reacts differently. Sure, there are a few things I think of as universal, but a new woman means learning a whole new path of pleasure. If there's any appeal at all to the "love 'em and leave 'em" philosophy, it's the appeal of this exploration phase.

"Alice, stop being such a fucking tease."

"What do you want, sweet Bella? Should I dip my tongue in and taste just how sweet you are?"

I set the dildo down beside her so that I had full use of my hands. I took each of her lips between my fingers, rubbing and massaging softly, letting the tips of my fingers dip into the wetness.

"You're already so wet, Bella. It looks like you enjoyed my pussy almost as much as I'm going to enjoy yours."

She moaned and that was all it took. I slipped a finger all the way inside of her and wrapped my mouth around her swollen clit. She tasted like heaven and I couldn't help whispering "fuck" as I hungrily lapped at her. I took my finger out and reached over for the dildo, knowing she must already love it, and wanting to pleasure her as much as I could. I slipped the slick toy all the way into her and marveled at the sight. I couldn't wait to see her lose control, so I began to move the toy faster.

"Bella, you are such a sight to see when you're getting fucked. Are you even more beautiful when you come? Will you come for me as I lick you and fuck you?"

I moved back to her clit, licking and sucking her as I fucked her faster and harder.

"Oh god, Alice, don't stop," she whimpered.

"That's not going to do, Bella," I said. "I want you to scream. I want everyone to know who it is you're with tonight. Let go, let me hear you."

I could tell she needed the release almost as much as I had, and then I remembered what she'd said about the dildo hitting just the right spot. I pushed it into her as far as it would go and thumped the base a few times, sending quick, strong vibrations through it, hopefully hitting her g-spot. I was glad to see it working as her body tensed and she began to scream.

"Oh fuck, Alice. Please don't fucking stop. God damn, that feels so fucking good."

I had no intention of stopping. In fact, I kept right on lapping, licking every part of her, sucking her into my mouth and tapping the base of the fake cock filling her up. I smiled as she came down from her high, slightly proud of myself. I could tell from how far gone she'd been just what a great orgasm it had to be. It sounds cliché, but every time I made a girl come, I got a euphoric feeling knowing that I had a hand (sometimes literally) in it. Giving someone that pleasure is a wonderful feeling.

I was brought out of my smug reverie when I noticed Bella laughing. Not giggling, not a small snort, she was full on fucking laugh-ing. At first I was worried I had done something wrong. As I withdrew the magic toy from her and we both heard a pop from the suction, I couldn't help it – I began to laugh, too. Wasn't this was good sex was supposed to be about? This was how you were supposed to feel: euphoric, joyful, blissful, free.

Crawling up into her arms, she held me as we laughed together for a few minutes. I noticed Bella's eyes shut and she turned onto her side. I moved as close to her as I could get, sliding my left arm under her head and stretching my right arm over her abdomen, peppering kisses on her back and neck. Once again, I had the feeling that this seemed nothing at all like a one night stand, but I tried to push those thoughts out of my head; this was Bella. There had never been anyone to capture her attention for longer than a week, according to Tanya. I nuzzled my nose into her hair and noticed something at the base of her hairline. Another simple black text tattoo. "aequitas" – equality, or justice, depending on how you interpret it.

How can someone so passionate about life not see how she's destroying herself from the inside out by not allowing others to love and care for her just as much?

I felt her breathing even out and decided to risk pulling away from her. If I was going to have only one night, I wanted to try and soak up as much of Bella as I could. I tip toed into her bathroom and found a robe to put on. Inhaling her scent, I felt tears pool in my eyes at the fact that I would soon be denied the smell, the taste, the feel. All that was Bella would be gone.

I quietly walked around her room, getting my first real chance to take it all in. Her bed was huge and I realized how tiny and fragile she looked surrounded by the blankets, snuggled in, sleeping peacefully.

_Such beauty. I wonder if she even realizes how beautiful she is?_

Her bed and surrounding furniture was all deep brown with modern silver pulls. The bed frame had cut out accents, and I realized she had a cute little bench at the end. I could imagine here there, pulling her stockings on as she sat. I could imagine me there, pulling her stockings back off after a long day, then leaning her back and pleasuring her with my mouth.

Her bedding had brown, fresh green, and white stripes. The walls of the room were the same bright white color, except one accent wall had a wide stripe of the green running the width of it, a smaller brown stripe in the middle, similar to the pattern on the comforter.

She had a few photographs around; one of her with a tall boy who had shaggy blond hair, their arms wrapped around each other at the waist, laughing easily. _Brother, perhaps?_

There was a trio of framed posters on the wall, one with Gandhi, one with John F. Kennedy, and one with Martin Luther King, Jr.

The Gandhi poster read, "Live as if you were to die tomorrow. Learn as if you were to live forever."

The JFK poster read, "One person can make a difference and every person should try."

The MLK poster read, "The time is always right to do what is right."

I wondered what this beauty did in her daytime hours that she had such passion for living, freedom, and fairness?

Walking out of her bedroom, I noticed that the hallway had more framed artwork. It lacked anything personal, but was decorated with things similar to what I would have chosen for myself.

I had to stop myself when I got to the room next door, her office. I knew it would be a true invasion of privacy to snoop on her laptop, but seeing the silver gleaming box did make me want to browse. I moved away and continued down the hall before I did something I would regret.

The only other photo of people I found was next to the couch in the living room. If I had to guess, it looked like it might be her parents, the woman bore a striking resemblance in her beauty, but I could see no real attributes that Bella might have picked up from the man.

Her living room was tastefully decorated, modern, with a flat screen TV. She obviously had family money or made a decent income and appreciated surrounding herself with things she loved and that brought her comfort, at least in a physical sense. I noticed the couch had overstuffed cushions, it was a light wheat color and once again, I found myself panting at the idea of kneeling on the floor between Bella's legs.

_Stop it, Alice, one night. One night is what you get._

The fresh reminder had me so hot and bothered that I decided to wake Bella up for more when I was done poking around. I briefly peeked into the kitchen. It was big, bigger than I would have thought for a girl like Bella. What surprised me even more was that it looked well loved and used. It was clean - spotless really, but still lived in.

I crept back to her bathroom, hanging the robe exactly as I found it. I felt like my self-guided tour gave me a small look into the creature I was standing before, back in her room, watching her sleep.

"Mmm, Alice," she moaned.

_Uh oh, did I get caught?_

She still looked asleep, so I held my ground at the end of the bed.

"Yes, Alice, right there, baby. Ooh, I love the way you lick me."

Yep, she was definitely still asleep... _and dreaming of me._ I noticed her moving a little under the sheets and I couldn't hold myself back any more. I crawled in behind her again and curled myself around her, lowering my body a little so I could find the friction I so badly needed against her body. I wrapped both of my legs around her top leg and moaned, rubbing myself.

"I was having a very nice dream, thank you very much," she said in a sleepy voice. Was she really trying to convince me she was pouting?

"Me too, baby. Don't you think the reality is better, though?"

I smiled as I formed a plan in my head. Bella pressed her ass against me with a moan. I trailed my hand up her hip and to her breasts. Grazing her nipple, I circled it, teasing her as much as I could, savoring the moment.

Bella shivered and jumped out of my arms. She practically ran from the room and I sat up, confused. What the hell? I knew she was a one-nighter, but she wasn't going to up and leave right in the middle, was she? I heard her footsteps approaching the bedroom again.

"Sorry, it was too cold! I had to go turn the heat up."

I laughed, once she'd explained.

"What do you have in that toybox of yours, sweet Bella?"

Uh oh. I realized that she hadn't mentioned the toybox – I'd seen it when I was in her closet while she was asleep. I hoped she wouldn't notice my little slip.

She thought for a moment, then got a wicked grin. "Hah! I have just the thing..."

She gave me a soft kiss and said, "Wait right here, I'll be right back." With a pinch of my nipple, she was gone. I flopped back in the middle of the bed, inhaling her scent again. I closed my eyes and willed myself not to let my brain run free with the fantasies I wanted to imagine – us living together, happy, cooking up a feast for our family in her kitchen. Little feet chasing each other around. Bliss.

I felt the bed shift under Bella's weight as she crawled back in, her hand moving across my belly. I smiled and she lifted a leg over my body, straddling me. I could feel her hands move around my face as she kissed me softly. Gripping her hips, I brought her as close to me as I could, hoping that I would convey some small measure of what I was already feeling to her.

I moved my tongue across her lips and she moaned, parting them. I pressed my tongue into her mouth, sliding it against hers. She pulled away from me, evil, evil woman.

"I thought you might have fallen back asleep."

"And miss this? Never. Anyone that could fall asleep with your beautiful, naked body getting goodies from the toybox is a fool," I said, laughing.

"Ah, yes... the toybox."

She slid off me and gave me a smile that made me want to come right then and there.

"Give me a second, then come over here and get on top of me, okay?"

Who would say no to that? I laid there watching her, the blankets moving and rustling, every sound assaulting my ears, heightening my curiosity even more. The small movements sent gusts of wind up to my face and I could smell her arousal, still lightly taste her in my mouth. I wondered what she had, and when I saw her flex her hips up, I became pretty sure it was a strap-on.

She settled back on the bed and moved more to the center. Her head tilted back, working the toy inside of herself for a moment before she called to me.

"Mmm, Alice, care to join me?"

I slid on top of her, eager for what she had planned. I tried to settle myself as close to her as I could. Something was between us, but it certainly wasn't a strap-on. When her hand moved and I felt the buzzing begin, all thoughts left my mind and I just wanted to get my clit as close to it as I could. Leaning over, I slid myself down the toy so I could feel the vibrations, then flexed my hips as I leaned my head next to hers. I took in a few shallow breaths before I could find my voice.

"What the fuck is this, Bella?"

"Shh, just enjoy, beautiful. I'll show it to you later. Sit back up so I can see you again, I need to touch you."

Once again, I was reminded of just how fucking hot Bella was. Sometimes, I liked to be in charge, but her telling me exactly what to do, telling me she needed me? Unbelievably hot. I kissed her hard, biting at her lip, before sitting up. She needed to touch me and I needed to come.

As soon as I was sitting up riding her, the sensations from the toy changed completely and I couldn't stop myself from rubbing against her even faster. I grabbed onto her hips so that I wouldn't fall and closed my eyes, enjoying Bella's touch. She was running her thumbs across my nipples, rolling them between her fingers. _Oh fuck, this is not going to take long._

"Ali, I wanna see you come, baby. Are you going to come for me?"

"Fuck, yes. Almost, Bella, so close..."

She thrust her hips up as she cupped my ass and pressed my hips down. I cried out, feeling the tingle begin, and I knew it was all over. I swiveled my hips faster, hoping to take her over the edge with me, sobbing her name repeatedly. At one point, I thought I might pass out, all of the sensations overwhelming me at once.

"Please don't stop yet. You feel so good against me," she begged.

I leaned over her again, resting my body on hers as I tried to recover enough to carry her into her orgasm. I pressed my breasts into her as I licked and sucked her neck.

"Bella, I want to see you come underneath me as I ride you."

Her back arched up off the bed and I could hear her whispering my name repeatedly as she came. She fell back to the bed and let out a puff of air, wrapping her arms around me when I tried to move away. Her hand came between us to turn off the vibrating device, then she rested her fingers on the swell of my ass.

"Not just yet. No squirming away. I want to hold you for a minute, okay?"

I gave her a kiss, hoping to convey that I'd lay just like that as long as she wanted. I moved my head to the bed next to hers, tilted slightly towards her neck so I could still breath, and I heard her hum.

We didn't lay there together long when I felt her twist and set me down onto the bed gently. I felt alone instantly, so I moved my leg between hers and pulled my body closer, wrapping my arms tightly around her. I rubbed her back and tried to soothe her, as if the things I felt might flow from my fingertips directly into her, making her understand and need me as much as I wanted and needed her.

We were facing each other and she smiled at me. In that moment, I would have sworn I saw the real Bella, and I let my mind fantasize about the future again. I smiled back at her as I let myself go, let myself dream, let myself love.

Then, curiosity got the best of me.

I made my way down Bella's body in search of the toy that had brought us both so much pleasure. Once again, she completely surprised me. Was this girl in the toy of the month club or something? I couldn't hold in my laughter – I could see it before I touched it and I wanted to tease Bella one last time, so I dragged my hands up her legs towards her warm pussy.

When I got to the purple object sticking out of her, curled up over the top of her mound, I teased her a little more, running my fingers on either side of it. She bucked her hips, but gently. Not with need, per se, but maybe she was teasing me back, reminding me of what I just had. I slowly pulled the toy out of her and worked my way back above the covers.

"Okay, what the fuck is this?"

"What is with you always waving the toys around? Shit, woman, you're going to drop it and break something important to me. Set it down on the nightstand. It's called a Rock Chick. Maybe you can get another demo tomorrow. Let's get some sleep."

Hmph. Tomorrow, the tease of tomorrow, before she would ask me to leave. It seemed cruel after we shared what felt like such an intimate moment. Those toys were so important to her, but she couldn't make a human connection that lasted? I just sort of felt sorry for her. I thought it might be my one chance to break into her shell.

"That's what is important to you?" I gave my best pouty face.

"You know what I meant, don't be a brat."

I had no response to that one.

She pulled me into her body, spooning around me. Her leg was over my hip, her right arm tucked under my right arm, cupping my breast. It felt loving, like in this moment she was conceding that she felt something for me, but at the same time she was being possessive of me. She hummed in my ear, her chin resting on my shoulder and I fought the tears that were threatening to escape my eyes.

She swiped her fingers across my nipple and seemed to relax her body against mine. There was no fucking way I could fall asleep after that. I thought I'd be just fine having one night with the her, but I knew, irrevocably after that night, that I needed more from her. My whole body ached with grief as her breathing evened out and she began to mumble again.

"Alone. Always alone," she sighed.

_I know, I know... you want to be alone. _

Once I was convinced she was in a deep enough sleep for me to slip out, I carefully unwrapped her arms from around me and stood. I couldn't imagine her waking up and actually asking me to leave. The humiliation of crying in front of her as she kicked me out would just be too much.

I found my dress and pulled it back on, holding my shoes and purse as I walked to the living room. I called the car service from my cell, requesting a pickup from Bella's house as soon as possible. I found a box of tissues in the hallway bathroom and grabbed a few for the ride home. I was always emotional, I could admit that, but I felt like my heart had been stomped on and broken into a million pieces. I only had myself to blame – I knew what I was getting into, but the pull had been too strong to resist. Maybe in a few years I would come to the conclusion that it was worth it. The sex had been phenomenal, after all, but right then, the gaping hole in my heart was all that consumed my thoughts.

I walked quietly out the front door, not wanting the driver to knock and wake Bella. The sun was just coming up over the mountains, and I thought for a moment about how beautiful it was. As I turned and closed the door, I stood for a moment and rested my head on it, just as Bella had done on the other side at the start of our night together. I whispered a soft "goodbye," before the sob escaped from my lips and I walked to the waiting car.

The driver had the door already open for me and I slumped in, not even bothering to look and see who it was.

"You okay, Miss Alice?" I recognized the voice as Aro's.

I looked up, certain my makeup was a mess after the night I had, not to mention the crying. "I'll be okay. Thanks, Aro. Take me to my brother's, please?"

"Of course, Miss Alice. Which one, honey?"

He was doing his best to sound soothing and comforting, but frankly, I just found it annoying.

"Edward."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Endless thanks to my superstar betas, siouxchef & TwilightMundi.**

**All copyright and trademarked items mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. The remaining content is all mine. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without my express written authorization.**

**BPOV**

_Oh fuck, I need to talk to Jasper._

It was still too early on Sunday morning to call him, so I decided to do the next best thing - I'd bring him breakfast. I showered and dressed in casual clothes, threw my hair back into a ponytail, and made my way to Einstein's to pickup some bagels and coffee for us.

Once I had nourishment and caffeine, I decided it was safe to wake the beast. Trust me, you don't wake Jasper up early on a Sunday empty handed, this I've learned over the many years of our friendship. I parked in my driveway; Jasper has not only been my friend since sophomore year of high school, he also bought a house down the street from me.

Knowing he would have a solution for me, I knocked on the door. No answer. I tried his cell phone. No answer.

What the fuck? The one time I really need Jasper and I can't find him. I had a key to his house, but it was on a key ring all the way back at my house, and I was feeling lazy. I called his cell _while_ knocking and I could hear the damn thing ringing, so I was almost positive he was inside.

Right as my frustration was reaching an all time peak, the front door flung open and a very angry looking Jasper was glaring at me, wearing nothing but pajama pants. Had I ever been interested in guys at all, Jasper would have been the one for me.

"Jazz, there are you. Shit, I was getting worried. What took you so long?"

"What the fuck, Bella? Do you even _know_ what time it is?"

I admit, I nearly fell right on my ass when I saw two nicely manicured hands come up Jasper's bare chest from behind and a female head on his shoulder. My eyes must have been as wide as plates.

I knew Jasper was into some chicks, but usually he went for the more down-to-earth type. This one probably didn't even recycle, something Jasper hounded me relentlessly about. Sometimes I wanted to ask if he wasn't sure _he_ was the lesbian in our relationship.

"Oh, uh, hmm. Jasper, sorry to interrupt," I said.

I did my best to hold in a giggle, but I wasn't very successful_._

"It's okay Bella, you aren't interrupting," he said. "Come on in, Charlotte was just going."

I briefly considered trying to flirt with Charlotte, then I remembered the disastrous night Jasper brought home a seriously hot woman and I toyed with her a bit too much. After she left with me, Jasper didn't speak to me for a week. She wasn't even that great in bed; a first timer.

I walked in to see Charlotte wearing one of Jasper's t-shirts. I knew Jasper well enough to know he certainly wasn't seeing her; even he admitted he was a gay-leaning-bi. He would make the occasional exception for a hot girl, but his usual preference was hot guys.

I raised my eyebrow as I walked by Jasper, taking in Charlotte's body and making a few lewd gestures behind her back.

"So, Charlotte, it's nice to meet you," I said.

I stuck my hand out to shake hers, and yeah, it was a move mostly designed to make her face me so I could size her up properly. The shirt clung to her body beautifully and I couldn't help but be slightly jealous of Jasper. She was no 5-foot-nothing raven haired beauty, but she might be a close second.

We shook hands and she kissed Jasper's cheek before wandering off toward where I knew the guest bedroom was. Jasper was so predictable and hysterical – he never, _ever_ brought "guests" into his bedroom. He said it was too personal. I giggled as I watched her walk away, and Jasper sat on the couch with me, opening the bag of bagels.

"Bella, what the fuck are you doing here so early?"

"Jazz, I'm sorry... if I had known you were, uh, _busy,_ I would have waited at my place. Wait, there aren't any cars in the driveway?"

"We were too intoxicated to drive last night, so we took a cab."

"Oh shit, Jazz. She's not a 'regular' you're hiding from me, is she?"

He shook his head and laughed.

"No, no. Fucking Stoli."

"So funny you should mention Stoli," I said. "I have a little drunk tale of woe of my own."

I looked down at the floor.

"Oh my God, Bella. You're blushing?" He gasped.

"Jasper, I need you calm and collected for this discussion, please. Eat up, drink up, then once your _little friend_ leaves, we can talk."

He laughed. "I guess I should go check on her. Fuck, this is why I don't usually bring women home. Your gender just doesn't know when a night is over."

He shot me a glare and I couldn't help the hysterical laughter.

"Oh, Jasper. You will realize the sheer and utter irony of that statement after we talk."

We sat in silence eating our bagels as Jasper guzzled some of his coffee, procrastinating and delaying the inevitable, before standing up.

"You sure you don't want to take this one?" he asked. "You usually have no trouble kicking hot women out..." As he walked away, I could hear his quiet laughter.

I just shook my head and gave him a horrified look.

It was slightly uncomfortable as I heard them exchanging words. Clearly, Charlotte had no idea she was meant to be a one night stand. Poor girl. I saw Jasper's appeal, and could only imagine what it was like to be basically kicked out by him.

When I heard him calling a local taxi service, I felt a little bad for her. Jasper came back a few minutes later and walked her out. I could predict what he'd said to her – "Thanks for a great night," "It's not you, it's me," or maybe, "I'm just not ready for a relationship right now." We sometimes spent our gym time together brainstorming for new lines so we could keep fresh ones in rotation.

Jasper sat next to me again, taking another sip of his coffee before speaking.

"So, doll, what's on your mind so early on a Sunday?"

"You're in a much better mood," I said, raising an eyebrow at him.

"She went without a fight, thank God."

"Okay," I said. "So I need some help with a problem. Something... strange happened to me last night." I slipped my flip flops off, leaned back on his couch and put my feet in his lap. "So, I met this girl, Alice. No, wait. I met this _woman_ last night. Oh, Jasper. She's pretty much my dream girl from what I can tell so far. So of course, we had amazing sex all night," I rambled on. "Right in the middle, I realized that I could really fall for her. I decided that I wasn't even going to ask her to leave until morning."

Jasper put his hand over his heart, feigning shock. "Excuse me, Bella Swan letting a woman stay the whole night?"

"I know, right? It would be like you fucking someone in your own room for once. But, I digress. So, we're snuggled up sleeping after round 2, and I wake up, and she's fucking gone. Gone, Jasper!"

I moved my arm up to cover my eyes, partially because the fucking sun was blinding me in Jasper's living room, and partially because I was actually tearing up telling the story.

"Bella?" Jasper tapped the arch of my foot to get my attention and I peeked at him from below my arm. "Bella, I hate to tell you this... You might be developing... _feelings_ for someone."

"No, no, no, Jasper. That just can't happen. You know I don't do relationships."

He laughed again, and I was starting to get a little pissed.

"Besides, she fucking left," I grumbled. "Why did she do that, Jasper?"

"C'mere, honey," he said, motioning to his arms. I gladly sat up and shifted into his embrace. He rubbed my back in soothing circles as I cried. I fucking cried.

When I was done, he pulled back and looked at me with the most odd expression.

"Bella, I haven't seen you cry since Charlie died. Are you okay?"

"I don't know, Jazz. I don't know why I'm so attached to her already. What kind of irony is it that the one woman I want to stay leaves in the fucking middle of the night?" I pouted at him.

"Who can truly explain the workings of women, Bella? Did she leave a note or any way to contact her? Do you know anything about her?"

"Nope, no note, nothing. I have no clue what her last name is. I met her at Paper Moon last night."

"Maybe you could go back this weekend? That's the only idea I have, sweetie, I'm sorry."

My hopes for his genius plan were dashed, but he was right, there was really nothing else I could do.

"Thanks for listening, Jasper."

**APOV**

_I looked up, certain my makeup was a mess after the night I had, not to mention the crying. "I'll be okay. Thanks, Aro. Take me to my brother's, please?"_

"_Of course, Miss Alice. Which one, honey?" _

_He was doing his best to sound soothing and comforting, but frankly I just found it annoying._

"_Edward."_

It was early, but I knew Edward would be awake. Hell, Edward had probably already been to the gym and was showered, dressed, and back at home donating money to needy children.

Edward and I both lived in condos downtown that our parents owned as investment income while we looked for more permanent places to live. We've been best friends since I was born, a year after Edward.

Even though we're so close in age, people sometimes had a hard time believing that we were related. I'm short with dark hair, and Edward is tall and has beautiful coppery brown hair. His green eyes are usually what people notice, and he has an amazing, kind heart. I went to dance school to fulfill selfish dreams, he went to law school to protect and vindicate.

By the time we pulled up to the building, I was calm enough to go to my apartment first for a quick shower and change of clothes. I stayed under the water until my hands were wrinkled and I thought I had cried myself out. I dried off and slipped on some comfortable clothes.

Edward and I were on different floors, so I walked to the elevator and went to his. I knocked on the door, and he answered quickly. Sure enough, he was immaculately dressed in designer jeans and a cranberry cashmere v-neck sweater, ready to save the world.

He took one look at me and knew just what I needed: a cup of coffee and a hug. He pulled me into the condo first and hugged me, leading me to the couch to sit down, then went into the kitchen and brewed us each a cup of coffee. He brought them over and set them on the coffee table, taking a seat next to me.

"What's wrong, Ali?"

"Oh, Edward..." I started to cry again. "I met someone last night."

"I would think this would be a good thing?" he asked.

"It was, Edward, it was wonderful," I said. "She's smart, sexy, beautiful, great in bed. She really seems to care about people. Actually, you'd love her. But I knew even before I went home with her that she wasn't a long-term relationship type. I ran into Tanya at the bar and she warned me, but I didn't listen. I thought I could just have one night with her. I needed a hot night with someone, you know? But she was so much more than that. I wanted so much more from her, and I knew she wasn't willing to give it, so I left. I just left. What was I thinking?"

Edward held me close. He and I were very alike, in that we very rarely had one night stands. I was sure he knew it must have been bad for me to _know_ Bella's reputation and still go home with her.

"Alice, did you even give her a chance to tell you she didn't want more?"

"There was no way I could have faced her in the morning and have her ask me to leave," I said, sniffling.

"I think you jumped to conclusions, Alice. I mean, what if she felt the same way?"

"She didn't, Edward. She's not like that."

"You never know until you try, Al," he said, nudging me. "Do you know anything at all about her? Can you find her, call her?"

"No, it's not like that. I don't know her last name. I know nothing about her except where she lives. I can't go back there and humiliate myself. I couldn't stand it if I put myself out there like that and she didn't feel the same way. She must have girls falling all over her."

Edward looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Alice, here's what you need to do... Next Saturday, go to the club. She'll probably be there if she's really the pussy magnet you make her out to be. So, dress to kill, and if she's interested in more, you'll know without really putting yourself out there too far. If she's not interested, you can pretend you weren't either and go about your night."

_Genius. I knew I loved Edward so much for a reason._

**BPOV**

I spent the rest of Sunday afternoon with Jasper. We went to the gym and played some racquetball, then soaked in the jacuzzi. I even tried to not rub it in Jasper's face that I kicked his ass all five games. We were relaxing in the jacuzzi when my mind went back to her. Even after pushing my body to its limits with the racquetball, I still found my thoughts drifting back to Alice, wishing she was there with me.

I leaned my head back and closed my eyes. Jasper must have noticed me checking out – he poked me right in the ribs. _Fucker._

"No letting your mind work overtime. I know that expression, Bella. No naughty thoughts in the jacuzzi. At least save them for later at home, okay?"

I kicked Jasper under the water and we got out shortly after. If he wasn't going to let me dream, I didn't want to sit there all day. We agreed to meet up in the lobby after our showers and hit Blockbuster to pick up a movie to watch at my house. It would be an early night, as we both worked the next day, and I needed to be on top of my game; we had a new guy starting.

Jasper insisted we rent Talladega Nights. It wasn't that I couldn't enjoy the humor of Will Ferrell, I actually found him quite funny. The problem was that Jasper rented this movie so often, he had more than paid for the price of a DVD of it, which just irritated me.

I made some microwave popcorn and Jasper grabbed us two beers from the fridge. If you had been looking in on us, you might have thought we were the perfect married couple, curled up on the couch together, laughing.

After the movie, I gave Jasper a soft kiss on the cheek and thanked him again for helping me with my problem. I was at least not pessimistic anymore, with my plan in place for the weekend.

I went to bed right after he left since I anticipated a stressful early morning. Tossing and turning, thoughts of her haunted me. Before I was able to get to sleep, I could smell her in my bed, almost pretend she was still with me. Touching myself, I convinced my brain it was her touching me. I came whispering her name. I fell asleep and dreamed of her; her touch, her crooked smile, her heart.

I woke up feeling like shit.

Picking a light grey suit with a crisp white shirt, I accessorized in red. I felt saucy and wanted everyone to know it.

I grabbed up a Starbucks tall Americano on my way to work, downing the caffeine necessary to get my day properly going. As soon as I walked in the doors of the building, I knew I had to remain calm, cool, composed, and in charge. There was no fucking with Bella Swan inside these doors. This was my domain.

I pushed the up button on the elevator and promptly took it to my office on the penthouse level. All of the partners had offices up there.

"Good morning, Ms. Swan," Leah said. "How are you today?"

"I'm great Leah. How are you?" I asked. "And what have I told you about calling me Ms. Swan?"

I raised my eyebrow and smiled at her as I made my way into my office, leaving the door open. I liked Leah, she was the most competent assistant I'd had.

"Leah?" I asked.

"Yes, Ms... Bella?"

"Where's the new hire?"

"Human Resources called five minutes ago to say they were finishing up with him," she said. "I imagine he should be here any minute."

"Thanks."

I had the new guy's resume on top of a stack of papers on my desk, so I reviewed it before he showed up. He'd gone to school at Seattle University and was ranked among the top in his class. He had a few years of experience to show for himself, technically no more than I had.

I flipped open my laptop and began checking my work email. I tried to avoid it over the weekends; it was too easy to get sucked into projects and never have any downtime. In a high stress job like mine, I found that relaxation was vital. Leah had, of course, already gone through my email for me once, but these were the messages that might need my direct attention, so I focused on dealing with them as quickly as possible.

My eyes were squinting at the screen, even through my reading glasses, when I realized I heard a voice outside my office.

"... let her know you're here."

Leah walked in and let me know that the newbie had arrived, so I stood and got ready to shake his hand, welcome him aboard, all the usual crap.

He walked in and I was immediately captivated by him. I wasn't attracted to him, but he was a fine piece of man that even I could appreciate. He had on a well-tailored dark grey suit that fit him perfectly. It accentuated all of the great parts of his body, and I guessed from the quick glance I took that he spent as much time in the gym as I did.

I stuck my hand out to him and tried to ease the tension I knew he must be feeling at meeting his new boss. We let HR handle all of the hiring and firing business. It was a small firm, so the person handling it knew exactly what we were looking for and the type of person that would fit in, and I was glad not to have to deal with it.

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Cullen. I'm Bella Swan and I'll be your mentor while you adjust to working here at Weber, Swan, and Swan. Do you have any questions before I begin going through some of the basics?"

_Christ, his hands are soft._

"Nice to meet you, Ms. Swan. I don't think I have any questions just yet."

He smiled and I felt my heart rate increase; it tugged up into a crooked smile just like Alice's.

_No thinking about Alice. This is work. You're the boss, keep it together._

"Well, then, have a seat," I said. "So, I was just refreshing my memory with a glance at your resume. It looks like you went to University of Seattle Law School and graduated near the top of your class, then went on to work at a very prestigious firm there. We're flattered you want to work with us, Mr. Cullen. My sister and I started this firm with a friend, and we've made quite a name for ourselves over the last few years. What attracted you to law in the first place, if I may ask?"

I took my glasses off and began to fidget with them.

"Well, my entire family is here in the Salt Lake area, so I had personal motives for moving back. When I heard through the grapevine that you might be looking for a new lawyer, I jumped at the chance," he explained. "I've always had a passion for the law and helping people, and you're right – you do have quite the reputation. You are three of the most aggressive lawyers I've seen in action and I love that you aren't afraid to tackle the tough cases. I know your firm had a hand in a few of the life-altering civil rights cases here, and I can't wait to be a part of that."

I immediately liked him, and not just because he'd complemented us.

"Well, we've got your office setup on the second floor. Everything you need should be there," I said. "Why don't you go drop your briefcase off, familiarize yourself with the laptop we have for you, and come back up after that. We can open a few case files and see what I can let you get your hands into, okay?"

As the words were slipping out of my mouth, I realized how they could have been taken. I'd been hit on by more than one guy in my time, so I was expecting him to take the opening and run... but he didn't. He thanked me again, turned on his fabulous shoes, and made his way out of my office.

I immediately called Rose.

"Rose, the new guy is here," I half-whispered.

Yep, the sad truth was, even though she and I were partners (with Angela) and had the respect of our peers as successful professionals, once you got us together, we were just like two 15-year-old sisters gabbing away.

"Oh yeah, is he hot?" she asked.

"Smokin'. I dunno if he's your type, though. He's a little smaller than you like. Wanna take him to lunch and get all the juicy details?"

"Sure. Can you do eleven thirty at Ichiban? I need sushi."

I opened iCal to consult with my schedule, then let her know that sounded perfect. We were within walking distance and it was still nice outside, so we agreed to meet in my office.

Edward appeared at the door shortly after I wrapped up the email I had to deal with, just as I was about to check my personal account. _Figures._

We worked on two cases I'd shown him that I needed help with. These were pretty easy, so I was going to turn them over to him and just keep an eye out, letting him take the lead.

Edward and I had been so deep in work that we hadn't even noticed her approach, but once I noticed her, I stood and walked over to hug her.

She'd clearly stopped in the bathroom on her way to freshen up. She always looked good, but that day, my sister looked great. She must not have had court, because she was actually a tad on the overly sexy side. Not that I was going to say anything to her about it.

"Rose, this is Edward, the new lawyer here. Edward, this is Rosalie Swan, a partner in the firm, and my sister."

They shook hands and we convinced Edward to let us treat him to a sushi lunch. The walk was easy, but quiet. Once we got there and ordered, Rose and I both relaxed and shifted out of "office" mode.

It was nice to talk to Edward, and Rose was getting to know him as well, so we asked the usual questions. He wasn't married. He lived downtown in a great building, and he said his family was pretty normal – parents still married, one sister, one brother, nothing too terribly interesting. He wasn't raised in "The Church" as everyone called it, so I knew he was bound to be slightly more liberal than some of our co-workers.

We shared a bunch of sushi rolls and actually had a great time. I had a feeling that Edward Cullen and I were going to be friends. That wasn't a feeling I got frequently.

The rest of the workday went pretty fast and I spent my night stuck in a haze of Alice again. I had called Rose to get her advice and it brought everything up into my brain again. I know, it was a little psycho of me, but I still couldn't bring myself to wash my sheets and erase the last lingering scent of her. I even ate dinner in bed, music from my iHome filling the room. Just as I set my dish down on the bedside table and laid back against my mountain of fluffy pillows, my phone chirped with a new text. I groaned.

_WTF, you skipped the gym this morning and now you're ignoring the door? -Jazz_

Shit, I had no idea anyone was even at the door. I walked over and opened it to see Jasper waiting on the porch.

"It's about god damned time. I almost broke the thing down. What the hell?"

"Sorry, I guess I had the music up a little loud. Did you forget you have a key, Jasper? Shit, what's got your panties in such a twist?"

"Bella, I've only ever known you to skip the gym when you're sick or something is terribly wrong. You even go if you're out of town! Why is the music up so fucking loud?"

He brushed past me on his way to the bedroom to turn the music down.

"Holy shit. Did you eat in here?" he asked. "You did, didn't you? You must have it even worse than I thought."

He flopped on my bed and I cringed, silently cursing him for adding his scent to the mix.

"Do you at least have a plan yet?"

"Yeah," I said, flopping down beside him. "I think you're right, I should go back to the club on Saturday and see if I can find her there. I don't know what I'm going to do if she's actually there. I mean, what if she left because she thought it was horrible? What if there was no spark for her? What if it was just another throw away night? Oh my God, what if she's like me?"

My lower lip began to tremble. Alice couldn't be like me, could she? She was good, and warm and kind, right?

Jasper moved his hand up to brush the hair away from my face and saw my glassy eyes.

"Bella, it'll be okay, sweetheart. If you don't find her at the club on Saturday, we'll somehow figure out who Alice is. If she passes up on a chance with you, she's clearly just fucking insane."

I laughed at his choice of words.

"So says the shrink," I mocked.

"That's right, so you have to agree. Clearly my completely thorough professional analysis and diagnosis couldn't be wrong?"

He winked at me and pulled me into his body.

"I missed you this morning," he confessed, pressing his nose into my neck.

"Sorry," I said. "We had a new guy starting and I couldn't be late. I had a shit night of sleep, and I needed every last second in order to hold it together at work."

I knew my whole week was going to be full of rough nights until I could theoretically see Alice again. I was hoping she'd let me do more than just see her, but I'd have to try and keep going with my week as normal.

"Jazz, do you think we could have a sleepover tonight?"

"I don't see why not. Let me go back to my place and grab a movie and some pajamas, okay? I'll be back in ten."

He kissed my cheek and walked away. I heard the door close behind him and decided I may as well start a load of sheets in the wash; her scent was all fucked up from Jasper. There was no use wallowing in it anymore, and he'd probably appreciate a non-sexed-up bed to sleep in.

After I put the sheets in the washing machine, I made some popcorn and got two Cokes. I could hear the front door open and close, then saw Jasper walk back down the hallway to the bedroom to drop off his things.

We snuggled up on the couch together, this time to watch Wanted. Jasper drooled over both Angelina and James McAvoy, and I got to drool over Angelina. We actually paused about halfway through the movie and spent a few minutes dissecting her marriage to Brad Pitt after I moved the sheets to the dryer.

The sun had long ago set and I went into the kitchen to get us some wine. I was going to need all the help I could get for a restful slumber, so I uncorked one of my favorite reds and poured us each a glass. We finished the movie and a few more glasses of wine before bed, snuggling up together.

"Jasper, thank you for everything you do for me," I said quietly. "I love you. You know that, right?"

"I know, Bella. I love you, too."

At least I had a small feeling of contentment as I drifted to sleep in Jasper's arms.

Tuesday was boring, to say the least. I didn't skip the gym. Thanks to Jasper's sleepover, he was up and ready to sweat. I couldn't really complain since he'd done me a favor by staying over; the least I could do was give him a good racquetball workout.

Edward spent most of the day in his office doing research, sending me an occasional email to ask a question. I worked through lunch, asking Leah to bring me a sandwich, then left around sunset to go home. I was exhausted, too tired to cook, so I grabbed a salad on the way.

Snuggling into my sheets alone wasn't as bad as it could have been. I was already exhausted from the gym and a long workday, but I couldn't help it when I changed into my pajamas and found myself lying there, thinking of her again. My hands had a mind of their own and I came quickly, but without much satisfaction. I sighed in frustration.

On Wednesday, I let Jasper kick my ass. Well, _let_ was not entirely accurate. I was exhausted, another restless night of sleep leaving me grouchy.

I was at the office by eight; even Leah wasn't in yet. She showed up around quarter after and apologized for being late, but had Starbucks with her, so all was immediately forgiven.

Edward had some good insights into the cases I asked him to work on, so we sat and discussed them for awhile. I really wanted to get to know him better. We could carry banter between the two of us very well, and I found myself curious about him.

I invited Edward, Rose, and Angela to lunch; I wanted the other partners to get to know Edward. We were a small, tight-knit firm, and we all agreed that it was important we stay connected.

Angela drove us in her pearly white Escalade since we wouldn't all fit in my car and Rose didn't want to drive – she wanted to sit in the back seat with Edward.

I could see her turning the flirt volume up and Edward looked a little flustered. I imagine having one of your bosses hit on you wasn't exactly the ideal way to spend your first week at a new job, so when we got to the restaurant, I pulled her aside and reminded her that she _was_ his boss. She toned it down a little after that.

"So, Edward, what brings you to Salt Lake? You moved from Seattle, right? Who would give that up to move back here?" Angela practically spat as she asked. Her disdain for the area was well-known.

"My family is here, Ms. Weber. I'm very close with them and I wanted to settle down somewhere nearby."

"Oh, what do your parents do? And please, call me Angela."

"My father is a pediatrician at Children's Primary downtown, and my mother is a clothing designer."

"You've been holding out on us, Edward!" I teased.

"Does your mom have her own label or work for anyone we might know?" Rose asked. She seemed intensely curious, now that she had this nugget of information.

"Hmm, the truth is, I have no idea about anything fashion related, sorry," he said, looking sheepish. "My sister and mother are the fashionistas of the house, but I'll ask and try to decipher the Woman Code."

"How about your brother and sister, what do they do?" I asked.

Edward looked like he was on trial for a moment, and I giggled at the thought.

"Oh God, Edward," I said, "I'm sorry if we're asking too many personal questions. You're free to tell us to butt out at any time. We generally like to get to know every employee since we all work so closely together, but we completely understand the need for privacy."

He smiled at me and I could tell that I had put him somewhat at ease.

"Thanks," he said. "It's not that you're asking too much, it's just that I don't usually have three people interviewing me all at once. My brother is also a doctor at Children's, and my sister is in limbo at the moment. I'm pretty sure she'll take an internship with my mom, though. How about you, Bella? I know Rose is your sister, do you have any other siblings?"

"Nope, just Rose. Our dad died a few years ago and our mom now lives in Florida with her new husband."

"Ahh. Did you grow up here?" he asked.

"Born and raised," Rose said.

"And how about you, Angela?" Edward asked.

"Oh, I was born in Washington state, actually. I moved here to go to law school, and that's where I met these two."

"Oh, hell, now that Bella said you can tell us to butt out, I'm just going to come right out and ask," Rose piped in. "Edward, why are you still single? Hot, sexy, intelligent, funny... have I just not seen the psycho killer side of you yet?"

Edward shifted in his seat and looked uncomfortable for a moment.

"I never said I had always been single," he explained. "I was seeing someone in Seattle, it just didn't work out. We had a messy break up, so I'm taking a little break."

That seemed to satisfy Rose, who I noticed had her "I'll get you, my little pretty!" smile across her face. That girl always did like a challenge.

I paid the tab and we all piled back into Angela's SUV for the short ride back to the office.

"Thanks, you guys. I had a great time. Edward, you're going to fit right in with us," I said, turning back to look at him as I spoke.

I called Rose when we got back to ask her for help with some shopping on Friday night. I needed to look my best on Saturday, so I was enlisting help from all of the troops. When I stopped at the grocery store on my way home for some essentials, I called Jasper.

"Jazzy, are you standing me up for dinner?" I harassed him. "I even let you win this morning!"

"First, you did _not_ let me win; I won fair and square. Second, nope, I'm not standing you up I was just delayed with a patient. I'll be there in about fifteen minutes. What are you making us, babe?"

"Jasper, seriously, who above the age of four says 'fair and square'? I thought we could have some lasagna and salad with garlic bread. How does that sound?"

"Yum, see you in a few."

We hung up and I shook my head as I started making dinner. I always looked forward to when Jasper came over for dinner; since I lived alone there wasn't much incentive to cook, but with Jasper around I could make a real meal. I also liked to host dinner parties for the same reason, but it had been awhile.

After I got the lasagna in the oven, I heard the front door, followed by a loud, "Honey, I'm home!" I laughed.

"In here, dear."

"Aw, now is that any way to greet your hard-working husband? Where's my martini?"

"Oh, Jasper, you just covered in about five seconds exactly the reasons why I will never _have_ a husband."

He came up behind me and gave me a squeeze. "How was your day?" I asked.

Jasper was a child psychologist and I knew that sometimes his work was very emotionally draining. The fact that he was late and mentioned it was related to a patient couldn't have been good.

"Terrible," he said, sighing. "I swear, I see kids younger and younger with all sorts of problems that only adults are supposed to have. It breaks my heart."

I turned to give him a real hug and held him in my arms for a minute.

"Jasper, you're such a wonderful person for helping so many kids. They don't even realize just how lucky they are to have you caring for them," I said. "Now, sit down, relax, and I'll get you that drink. Martini, wine, or scotch?"

He kissed my cheek and made his way to the breakfast bar and sat so that we could keep talking as I fixed the salad and bread.

"If you've got it, I would love a scotch actually."

"Aw, sweetie, you know I keep a bottle here just for you. Let me get you all fixed up and then we'll eat as soon as the lasagna is done, okay?"

We stuffed ourselves at dinner, then sat on the couch letting the news play on the TV in the background. I was still worried about Jasper, so I asked if he wanted a quick shoulder rub and he said yes.

"Alright, hop down on the floor then and let me work my magic."

Five minutes later, he seemed remarkably less stressed. He began to let out soft moans and sighs every now and then, and I could sense his tension leaving under my hands.

"You are too good at that," he said.

He curled his arms around my legs and leaned back, letting me know my job was done. I kissed the top of his head and he got up and left for the night, wishing me sweet dreams, so I went to bed.

Thursday was much the same as Tuesday – boring as shit. I wasn't volunteering that week and I felt utterly useless. It seemed like the closer it got to Saturday, the more anxious and irritable I was. I was tired of sleeping poorly, so I took something before bed and managed to feel mostly okay at the gym Friday morning. Jasper and I just did cardio, then sat in the sauna together for a few minutes talking quietly before heading off to our respective jobs.

I sent Rose an email from my personal account to confirm we were on for shopping and she replied right back. I was so excited I think I bounced through the day.

"Someone is in a good mood," Edward said, shooting me a smile as he came into my office to drop off some paperwork.

"I am, it's Friday! Any hot plans this weekend, Edward?" I raised my eyebrow at him.

"Nope, same old same old. I think I'm supposed to have dinner at my parents' house on Saturday with my brother and sister. That should be nice."

"Ah, well, try to have a little fun this weekend. All work and no play is not our motto here, okay?"

"Advice so noted," he said, smiling. It reached his eyes that time, in all its crooked glory, making my knees weak. I was thankful to be sitting.

"Have a good one, Edward," I said. "Don't stay too late! Rose and I are going shopping, so I'm leaving early. See you Monday."

"Thanks, Bella. See you Monday."

We had left behind the formalities of "miss" and "mister" sometime the day before.

I met Rose in her office, literally hopping with excitement. "All right," she said, "where are we headed on tonight's shopping adventure? You know I'm giving up a Friday night for you, I must really love ya, sis."

"I know Rose, I owe you. I was thinking Victoria's Secret to pick up some new lingerie, then we could browse a few places for a new dress?"

"Okay, let's go," she said. "Meet me at Nordstrom."

We drove separately and I had a great feeling about our shopping trip. I parked and made my way in, glad we'd left work a little early to avoid the usual Friday night traffic. Rose and I found the perfect outfit and some new lingerie, then grabbed a quick bite to eat. Hugging her, I thanked her again for her help on my way out of the mall.

"Knock her dead, Bella. You're going to look fantastic." She gave me a little squeeze before letting go.

This plan just had to work, because I didn't know what I was going to do with myself if Alice wasn't there or, worse, turned me down. I had never been so nervous in my life. Deciding to take a little risk and call in a favor from Jasper, I picked up my phone and texted him.

_Jasper, darling, dear... how much do you love me?_

He must have been having a boring Friday at home, as he replied immediately.

_Oh boy, what do you need now?_

I snickered as I typed my reply.

_Just hear me out before you say no. Please will you come with me tomorrow night? I need you there, Jazz, and you know you want to meet her..._

I waited for 20 minutes without an answer.

_You want me to go with you to a lesbian bar? Why can't Rose go?_

I quickly replied with _how many times have I gone to gay bars with you? Please! I already took up Rose's Friday night with shopping._

Finally, Jasper relented and I smiled as I read his reply.

_There better be some nice eye candy there. I'll meet you at your place at 7. You so owe me._

Yes! I knew with Jasper at my side, even if Alice didn't show up, I'd still have an okay time.

I took a sleeping pill again before bed to make sure that I actually got some sleep; I knew without it, I would have stayed up all night worrying and wondering. The plan was falling into place. All I had to do was find Alice and get her to agree to a real date.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thanks to my squee-tastic betas, Siouxchef & TwilightMundi.**

**All copyright and trademarked items mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. The remaining content is all mine. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without my express written authorization.**

_The plan was falling into place. All I had to do was find Alice and get her to agree to a real date._

Saturday was a blur of nothing but nerves. I woke up and begged Jasper to go to the gym with me; I needed to do something, anything, to get rid of some extra energy. We played a few rounds of racquetball, soaked in the jacuzzi, then headed out to get some lunch.

"Bella, you're never going to make it until seven if you don't relax. Calm down, damn it."

"Jasper, you're not fucking helping here."

I immediately felt bad for snapping at him. He was my best friend, and I was being a bitch.

"Sorry. I don't know what else to do to calm down. We've done everything I can think of except fucking and drinking," I said, laughing.

The waitress, of course, picked that moment to bring us our beverages. _Would anything go right today?_

We ate mostly in silence, then Jasper drove us back to his place. I decided to walk home and try to nap. I certainly didn't want to be tired at the end of the day, in case Alice was at the club. I set my bedside alarm and willed my body to rest and relax. For once, I must have been in control, because I woke up to the annoying beep of the alarm. It was five; I had two more hours to go.

I hopped up and took a long shower, then dried off, did my makeup, and styled my hair. The outfit I'd picked was different from what I usually wore to a club. I wanted to be understated. Sexy, yes, but slightly more modest. If I wanted Alice to see me, the real me, I needed her to not be distracted by the usual sex kitten image I projected.

I wore a purple sleeveless dress that came down below my knees. The only skirts I ever wore below the knee were to court. I put on less makeup than usual and curled my hair softly, letting it cascade around my shoulders.

I heard a knock at my door, and realized Jasper was early. When I saw him, I was surprised he was dressed so casually.

"Jazz, is that really what you're going to wear?" I asked.

He nodded and walked in.

"But... you have on jeans! What if you meet the woman of your dreams? Is that really the impression you want to make?"

"I hardly think I'm going to meet the woman of my dreams at a gay bar, Bella," he said with a quick snort.

"Okay, what if you meet the man of your dreams?"

"At a mostly lesbian gay bar? I'll probably be the only dude there."

"Okay, I'm going to give up now, but don't say I didn't try," I said. "You're early, I need a few more minutes. Sorry."

"It's okay, I knew I was going to be early. I'll just wait in the living room."

"I'll just be another minute or two, I promise."

I ran to the bathroom to give myself a final look. Slipping into my shoes, I put on my jewelry before taking one last deep breath. I walked back out and stood in front of Jasper, doing a little twirl.

"Well?"

"Very nice, Bella. For once, I don't feel like you're going to pounce on the first pussy to show interest," he laughed.

"I only have one pussy on the brain tonight, Jasper."

I called a taxi and we chatted while we waited. I was covering new conversational ground with Jasper, not wanting to irritate him by going over all of the fears in my head again. He took my hand in his and looked me in the eyes.

"Bella, it'll be okay. I know you like this girl, but even if we don't find her tonight, life will go on. You'll find someone, I know it."

He kissed my forehead and I let out a deep breath of air.

"Thank you, Jasper, for everything you do for me. You're my best friend and I don't know what I would do without you. I'm sorry I've been such an unbearable bitch."

He laughed again and took my hand, leading me outside to the waiting taxi. I said my usual hellos and began to drag Jasper to the bar. I would need just one really good drink to get through the night. If she wasn't there, I'd reconsider, but I didn't want to be drunk if I found her.

On our way to the bar, I spotted something odd; there was another guy. Seriously, what were the odds? As we got closer, I nearly peed my pants. _Oh, shit, what do I do now?_ Turn around? Go back home? Give up my potential girl? Fuck no.

I stopped where I was, squeezing Jasper's hand tight.

"Jasper, see that guy at the bar?" I asked.

"Uh, he's a little hard not to notice."

"That's my new employee."

I kid you not, Jasper laughed so hard the entire bar turned to look at him. And me.

"Thanks, Jasper," I tried to whisper, but still sound harsh.

Of course, Edward had turned to look at us by that point. I was doomed. There was no turning back, so I just pressed forward. I walked up to the bar and stood next to him.

"Edward, never in a million years would I have expected to see you here tonight," I explained. "Hanging out in a lesbian bar wasn't quite what I had in mind when I said you should try and have a little fun this weekend."

I was trying desperately to put him at ease. He did laugh a little, but looked around uncomfortably. I leaned in so he could still hear me and lowered my voice.

"Hey, Edward? This can't possibly be more awkward for you than it is for me. Can I just be honest with you for a second?"

He turned and looked at me, anxiety still plaguing his usually beautiful features.

"Sure, Bella."

"So, I'm going to go with the quick and dirty version for the sake of time, okay?" I shifted my weight and took a deep breath. "I'm a lesbian, but I'm not entirely out at work. Rose and Angela know, as do a few of my friends, but other than that, I try to keep my work and personal life pretty separate where this issue is concerned. I hope I haven't made you uncomfortable running into you here."

His face relaxed and his funny little crooked smile returned.

"Bella, thank you for saying that. You know I was worried all week that you were hitting on me. I guess I don't have to worry about that anymore."

"No, definitely not," I said, laughing.

_Rose might be another matter altogether, though... _

I felt a sharp poke in my back. Oh, right, Jasper.

"Ah, Edward, I'd like to introduce you to my best friend, Jasper. He's here for moral support. Which reminds me, what are you doing here? Sorry," I said quickly. "You don't have to answer that if you don't want."

"It's okay, I'm here with my sister. Moral support for her as well, I suppose. She has this crazy scheme to find this girl she had a hot night with last weekend."

Jasper and I exchanged glances.

"You have to be shitting me," Jasper said.

Edward looked horrified. "I most certainly am not 'shitting you'," Edward said, practically spitting out the last two words, as he gave Jasper a judgmental stare.

"Edward, Jasper didn't mean to be so crude, it's just that I'm actually here looking for a girl I met last weekend, too," I said. What are the odds? Where's your sister?"

I was looking around frantically.

"She went out to the dance floor. She had to get some nervous energy out, I guess," he sighed.

"Jasper, I'll be right back," I said.

He kissed my cheek and squeezed my hand before letting go. I could see him lean against the bar as I walked off.

**JPOV**

I kissed Bella on the cheek and gave her hand a quick squeeze, then watched her wander off into the sea of women. I had my back against the bar so I could watch her. She made her way into the crowd, hips swinging, dancing before she was even technically on the dance floor. I was suddenly transported back.

_She was wearing a long, flowing red skirt with a skimpy white tank top that accentuated her tanned body nicely. Watching her hips swing as she walked down the long school hallway, I knew I was instantly, insanely attracted to her._

_It had been one of the first few days of my senior year in high school and I already knew her name – Bella Swan. Beautiful Bella. I was determined to make her mine, so I pulled out all the stops. I took chivalry to new levels._

_After a week, a solid week of using everything I could think of, I realized we were no closer. I decided that I would try honesty._

_I took her to dinner that Friday, then back to my house, praying my parents were asleep. Thankfully, they were. We went up to my room and I started kissing her. Finally, we were getting somewhere, I thought. I had fallen hard for Bella. She wasn't like the other girls – she was smart, feisty, fun to be around, drop dead gorgeous and had no clue about it._

_We were making out when she pulled back._

"_Jasper, I don't want to lead you on." She looked down and began to fidget with her hands. "I think I'm attracted to girls."_

_I was stunned. Are you fucking kidding me, Universe?_

"_Well, are you sure? I mean, I'm usually attracted to guys, Bella, but something about you sings to me, calls out to me. Maybe you're bi?"_

"_Maybe, but part of the reason why my mom sent me to live here was that I corrupted a few too many girls back home," she said with a quick laugh. Oh, that laugh. _

"_Well, am I making you uncomfortable?"_

_I was touching her face, playing with her hair, doing anything to maintain a connection with her._

"_No. I'm okay with what we were doing, I just wanted to let you know so that you didn't expect more of me. I've never been with a guy before. I suppose I can give it a try. Just don't take it personally if I'm not ready to switch teams when we're done?"_

_She kissed my cheek and I felt like it was on fire._

_I moved my head, capturing her lips with mine. I moved my lips softly, slowly. I didn't want to fuck her, I wanted to make sweet love to her, over and over again. I wanted to hear her moan and watch her as she came._

_I did all of those things, and when we were done, we laid on the bed side-by-side, panting. I knew, undisputedly, that I was in love with Bella Swan. I was ready to give her my life, right then._

_I turned my head to look at her, but the look in her eyes did not match my own; she had a look of ambivalence. She explained that she wasn't sorry for what we had done, she enjoyed it, she just didn't like me **that way**._

Thus began the self-inflected torture of Jasper Whitlock. I couldn't bring myself to leave her side, even after watching her go through woman after woman. I held out hope that she was gulping them down like water to a man lost in the desert because she was trying to deny her true feelings for me.

That all died the day she told me about Alice. She had a new light in her eyes. A fire that wouldn't be quenched by anything or anyone but Alice, I could already see that. She was my best friend, but I knew I would always want more.

"How long have you known Bella?" Edward asked.

"I guess about eight years now."

I didn't bother to look at him as I answered, my gaze still transfixed on Bella's swaying hips.

"She's beautiful," Edward said.

"Yeah, she is."

"How long have you been in love with her?"

I turned quickly to look at Edward.

"What?" I asked defensively.

He laughed lightly. "I can see the way you're looking at her. How long have you been in love with her?"

It was no use. Fucked. I was totally and completely fucked.

"Almost as long, but let's be clear, Bella is not, has never been, and will never be in love with me. Please, I don't know how you realized it, but don't say anything. She's my best friend and I would give my life for her. As far as she knows, I like the occasional woman peppered into my mostly gay parade of men."

"Interesting. Don't worry, I won't tell her. You might want to wipe the tortured puppy dog look off your face, though, they're headed towards us."

_They._ She must have found her.

**BPOV**

I was still freaking out from running into Edward, but I barely had time to properly digest that when he said his sister was there looking for someone she'd met the weekend before. Could Edward's sister be my Alice?

I made my way to the dance floor, letting the beat take over, my mood already vastly improved. I swayed my hips and closed my eyes for a minite, taking in a deep breath to calm my nerves.

When I opened my eyes, she was literally standing in front of me, like a scene from a movie.

"Bella?"

"Alice?"

She looked so fucking hot; she had an off the shoulder black dress on with black patent heels and silver jewelry. I once again felt compelled to drag her to the floor and bury my tongue deep inside her.

"Funny running into you here," I said as we danced together, not really touching.

"Yeah. I'm surprised to see you, too."

She seemed nervous. Was she nervous? Was she looking for me, too?

I reached out and wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her closer. She looked up at me, confused.

"Alice, why'd you leave without saying goodbye last weekend?" I asked.

"Seriously?"

"Yes, Alice, seriously. I woke up and you were gone. What happened? Did I do something wrong? Did I say something to offend you?"

Alice's eyes got wide and she giggled. _Shit, this can't be good._

"Bella, you didn't say or do anything wrong," she explained. "I know all about you and your wicked ways, so I just thought I'd let you off the hook easily by leaving on my own."

After her confession, her eyes softened and got glassy.

"Wait," I said. "What do you mean, you know about my wicked ways?"

She had taken a step away from me by that point, but we were still dancing together.

"I've talked to a few of your past conquests, I know how you work. It's okay. I went into the night knowing that my chances of surviving to morning were slim."

It made me ache to see her look like that, eyes focused on the floor, a crackle in her voice.

"Alice..." I put my finger under her chin to raise her face. "Oh, Alice." I sighed.

"Please, will you come back to my house with me to talk? I promise, all we have to do is talk, if that's what you want. I need to tell you a few things, okay? Can we do that?"

She seemed to smile at that and my heart jumped. I had my chance. Now I just needed to not fuck it up.

I took her hand and started to lead her to the bar. Jasper had a strange expression on his face and Edward looked... amused?

"Alice, is this your brother?" I asked.

Alice nodded and laughed, glancing over to Jasper. "Is this yours?"

"Brother? Oh, no. This is my best friend in the entire world, Jasper." I gave him a squeeze around the waist at the introduction.

"Jasper, Edward, I'm going to take Alice back to my place so we can talk. Will you two be okay to get home?"

"Oh yeah," Edward said. "I drove and I haven't had anything to drink but water."

Jasper just nodded.

Alice and I said a private goodbye to the men in our lives. She looked at me and took my hand again, leading me outside to catch a cab. I gave Jasper one last peck on the cheek and as I walked out, I heard something funny.

"So, Jasper?" Edward asked, tentatively. "Would you like to go grab a coffee? I'm sorry if I behaved rudely before..."

I couldn't hear the rest of his sentence, or Jasper's reply, before Alice had me out the door and in a cab.

"Oh my God Alice, did you just hear that?"

Her eyes were wide with an expression I couldn't read.

"Is your brother gay?" I asked.

"Before I answer that, how do you know Edward?" she asked.

"He works for me."

Alice shook her head and sighed. "I was afraid you'd say that. Bella, my brother is very private. I think if you want to know anything personal about him, it would be better for my safety if I let you ask him directly."

"That's okay, Alice, I completely understand. I'm a little excited, though," I said with a small giggle. "I think he asked Jasper out to coffee. It would be great if Jasper finally met a guy that could keep up with him. From what I've seen of Edward, he and Jasper would get along great.."

The taxi pulled up to my house as my brain continued to churn on the idea of Jasper and Edward together. As I slipped out of the car, Alice paid and tipped him.

"Thanks, you didn't have to do that," I said, smiling.

"Not a problem," she said. "You paid last time."

I unlocked the door and suddenly flashed back to the weekend before. I got wet just remembering when I had Alice at my front door.

We walked in and I motioned for Alice to sit on the couch as I made my way to the kitchen.

"Would you like a drink?" I asked.

"Hmm, what do you have?"

"Water, Coke, Dr. Pepper, iced tea, lemonade, juice, scotch, red or white wine, and Stoli."

As if she was trying to gauge how the night was going to go, she asked, "What are you going to have?"

"I'm going to need a little something, to be honest. I was thinking I'd shake up a cosmo."

"Perfect," she said. "I'll take one of those. Extra strong."

I mixed up our drinks and brought them out, setting hers on the table in front of her. Kicking off my shoes, I sat in the chair next to the couch. I could see Alice's shoes on the ground in front of her. I didn't know what the rules were, what our boundaries were, so I didn't want to make her uncomfortable by sitting right next to her.

We sat in silence for a bit, both of us taking gulps from our martini glasses. It almost felt like a Mexican stand-off, waiting to see who would break and talk first.

"So, Alice," I said.

She raised her eyebrow. "So, Bella."

"Why'd you leave?" I asked. "I thought we had a great night together. You said you've heard about my reputation, so you should know I'm not a scary U-Hauler."

I tried to be light and funny, but I was fucking crumbling inside as each moment passed. I felt like my hopes were being crushed. Like the longer we were quiet, the more reasons she was coming up with to bolt again.

"This is good. Can I have another?" she asked, holding up her glass.

_More liquid courage, coming up._

"Sure," I said. "I'll be right back."

As I was making our drinks, I kept peeking into the living room, checking to make sure she hadn't used that as an excuse to leave. I know, paranoid much?

I poured out the drinks and made my way back to her. I could see Alice had tucked her legs underneath her body, so at least it seemed she was feeling slightly more comfortable.

"So, you were saying..." I prompted.

"Well, I ran into an old family friend at the bar before I met you," she said.

Alice had turned herself slightly so she was facing me, and I enjoyed watching her as she spoke. "She explained that you don't do reoccurring dates, so I figured that was my one chance with you. The second time you fell asleep, I could hear you talking in your sleep about being alone, so I decided that I would go ahead and leave to spare you watching me do the Walk of Shame." There was a slight pause in her speaking and she began to fidget, looking down suddenly. "What I don't get is, why were you looking for me tonight, Bella?"

God, just the way my name rolled off her lips. So. Fucking. Sexy.

I started to get nervous. What if I admitted that I liked her and she confessed she didn't like me? I had no options except honesty.

"So, whoever you ran into was right, Alice," I began.

I could see her lips turn into a pout, but before she could get too sad, I continued.

"But... I felt a connection to you, I'm not going to lie. I was absolutely not going to kick you out or make you do the Walk of Shame in the morning, I promise. In fact, I was very much looking forward to waking up with you, which was quite a different feeling for me," I said, smiling. "Then I woke up and you were gone, and I just couldn't figure it out. Normally I'm pushing girls out the door and the one time I want one to stay, she runs away." I was shaking my head as I finished speaking, looking at the floor.

"Really?" she asked.

"Really what?"

"What you just said, you didn't want me to leave?" she asked. "You weren't going to kick me out? You felt a connection?"

"No, no, and yes." I sighed. "Why didn't you at least give me a chance, Alice?"

I could hear her move, but couldn't bring myself to look up to see what she was doing. I saw her then, in my field of vision, her small feet next to mine. She bent down and lifted my face up to look at her.

"I didn't stay to give you a chance because I couldn't have handled it, after that amazing night, if you hadn't felt the same. I'm not a one-night stand girl, Bella. I thought I could do it, just have one amazing night with you, but I realized that I was feeling something for you and it freaked me out. I didn't think my heart could take being rejected by you, so I did the only thing that made sense to me – I just left. You have no idea how badly I wish I had stayed."

"Alice, I know I have a... questionable reputation. I can promise you, though, if you give me a chance, I will never intentionally hurt you. I'll be honest with you as much as possible. I would really love the opportunity to see where this might go, and you have no idea how much that scares me."

She leaned up and straddled me in my chair. Wrapping her arms around me, she rested her head on my shoulder, mouth tilted in toward my neck.

"Bella, I can understand it must be scary to suddenly actually _feel_ things, but that's part of what worries me," she said quietly. "I'm going to be honest with you, too. It scares me that you've been to able to shut off your emotions this whole time. I mean, how long have you been fucking girls and leaving them the same or the next day? What does someone have to go through to turn into that? To shut off their ability to love?"

_Fuck me. I suddenly felt like I was on Jasper's couch, and not in the awkward high school sex sort of way._

"Wow, Alice, that was a lot to address," I said, laughing.

I could feel her laugh, too, the warm breath escaping her mouth and caressing my neck. I had to close my eyes to form a proper thought.

"I don't know," I said with a quiet sigh. "Do you really expect me to answer all of that right now? I mean, I'm not sure some of those questions even have answers, really. I don't think I've closed myself off, emotionally; I do a lot with Jasper, and I do a lot in the community. I'm involved in people's lives all the time, I just think maybe I've spent the last few years looking for someone or something and being frustrated at not finding it. I have all of this professional success and it's not easy being gay, especially here. Every time I go to a function, I have to hide myself and either beg Jasper to be my fake date or go alone. I think about all of the things I'm forced to miss out on because of who I am – not knowing if I will ever be able to get married, or have babies. Those are things that I really do want, but because of some people's views of my quote unquote lifestyle, I may never be able to have them. Why should someone else get to decide if I can or can't do that? It makes me so damn angry, and so then I think, fine, if I can't have those things and be happy, at least I can obtain temporary happiness in other ways. Why should I commit myself to just one person if I can't do it the same way straight people can? Why lock myself down like that and gain nothing?"

I was amazed at my coherency and thoughts I'd been able to verbalize. Some of them I'd never even admitted in the privacy of my own head, but as the words were spilling out, their truth rang out for me.

I didn't even realize I was crying until I felt Alice moving above me. Sitting up to look me in the eyes, she began wiping tears from my cheeks. She moved her hands away and began kissing the tears, calming and reassuring me.

"Bella, sweetheart, you can have that. I promise, you can have a very rewarding relationship with someone, and I haven't given up hope that someday I can get married and have babies, so neither should you. In fact, of all people, you should know better than most that even if you can't walk into a church and get 'married', you can still commit yourself to someone legally and in your heart, and isn't that what matters?"

She may have had a small point there. I laughed, an easy, soft, perhaps slightly vodka-induced laugh.

The honesty thing seemed to be working, so I decided to keep the ball rolling, even if it was scary. I felt like I could trust Alice, really trust her.

"Do you know how happy I was to see you at the club tonight?" I kissed her cheek, moving my hands to either side of her face, weaving them through her hair. "I felt myself getting wet just looking at you again, remembering our night together." I kissed her chin. "Alice, I've been with a lot of women, everyone knows that, but you are special." I kissed down her neck, and I could feel my breathing pick up.

"Will you let me try?" I asked. "Can you give me another chance?" I kissed lower, across her collarbone on her exposed shoulder, tracing my nose along the same path to inhale her scent. "Will you let me show you how special you are?" I kissed the hem of her dress, just above the swell of her breast.

"Let me show you how happy it made me to find you again?" I dipped my head, nudging her to lean back slightly and kissed the material of the dress, over her breast. Nuzzling her gently with my nose, I was hoping to bring her nipple to a peak under the material. She let out a soft sigh and I took that as a sign to continue.

"Ali, can I take you back to my bedroom again, please? I need you."

What was this woman doing to me? I felt like I could forget myself in her presence and rise to new heights. You know that cliché shit guys say about finding the right woman and knowing she's right because she "makes them a better man"? I wanted to be a better woman for her. I wanted to show her that I could be someone worthy of her time and attention.

"Yeah... but I reserve the right to go back to talking, okay?"

She sounded breathless and I agreed to her conditions with a nod of my head. I unlocked my arms from her and she crawled off my lap, then reached a hand out for me. I took it and she helped me out of the chair, leading me to my bedroom.

She walked to the bed and stopped, turning to look at me. She seemed nervous.

"Now you're shy?" I teased her and she giggled.

"You know, Bella, I wasn't kidding when I said I'm not a one night stand kind of girl. I was with my last girlfriend for three years."

Three years? I wondered what I was getting myself into. I couldn't make a relationship work longer than three weeks, hell maybe even three days, with the rare exception of Jessica. There was just something so compelling about Alice that made me want to try.

"Alice, I'm not making any promises, but I see something worth holding onto in you. I genuinely want to get to know you, and let you get to know me."

She closed the gap between us and began to kiss me softly, sweetly. This was nothing like our first encounter, which had been a lust-fueled haze of sex, followed by more sex.

I felt her tongue sweep across my lips and I parted them slightly. She continued to caress my lower lip, stopping to suck it into her mouth. My hands moved down to cup the back of her neck, pressing her harder into me. Weaving my fingers up through her hair, I moved my mouth away from hers, then trailed kisses down her neck.

"Alice, if we keep going, are you going to be here in the morning?" I asked.

She stopped breathing and stood in front of me completely motionless. "Do you want me to be?"

Of course I did, but I wanted to make sure I really got the point through her head this time.

"You know what you said about how you would have felt if you had to face me the next morning and I asked you to leave?" I asked, nuzzling into the crook of her neck so that I could kiss and suck her skin between my teeth.

"Mhhm," she breathed.

"That's how I'd feel if I woke up again and you were gone."

"It's a good thing I'm not going anywhere, then," she said.

I lifted my head and cupped her cheek with my hand, running my thumb over the apple of her cheek. We wore matching smiles, and I was hopeful for the first time in a week.

"I want to undress you, Alice," I said. "May I do that?"

It was so foreign to me, this whole idea of being gentle and loving; actually asking for things instead of just plowing through the whole act of sex, taking what I needed and perhaps giving back nothing more than a sliver. I was nervous that I wouldn't be able to give Alice everything she deserved.

She tilted her head up and kissed my lips. I could feel her lips turning up into a smile against mine.

"Yeah, you can undress me."

There was a funny tone tainting her words.

"What's with the tone, Alice?"

"I picked out everything I'm wearing tonight especially for you, hoping we would end up like this."

She was so sexy when she wanted to be, and yet at the same time, there was this vulnerability in her voice. I had rarely experienced someone doing something just for me, and the idea that she hand-picked her lingerie as a sort of gift for me – hot. I had to take a deep breath and count to five, because I knew I wanted to take my time, take her jewelry off slowly, and really undress her with care. She had to go and tease me, making me just want to rip the dress off and get to the prize, but I had to remind myself to enjoy the journey.

"You look amazing, Alice. I can't wait to see what you have underneath here waiting for me," I said, my hands wandering over her body.

She giggled as I walked her over to my bathroom and began taking off her jewelry, piece by piece. I unclasped her necklace and set it gently on the counter. I removed her earrings carefully and set them down. Kissing her wrist before taking her cuff bracelet off, I placed the metal with the rest of her things.

I turned her to the side where I knew the dress zipped, and undid the hook at the top. Slowly sliding the zipper down the side, I exposed Alice's body.

_Holy shit. _

Running one of my hands across the front of the dress, I stopped to cup a breast in my hand briefly, before taking the dress down from the shoulder that was holding it up and letting it rest at her feet. Turning her to face me, I pressed my body into hers while kissing her.

"Alice, you are very naughty," I said, smirking. "All night I've had you this close to me, with nothing underneath this dress?"

"Should I take that to mean that you like what you found underneath?"

"Mmm, I'm going to show you just how much I like what I found underneath," I said.

Just as I was considering where to begin loving her body, she walked around behind me and I felt her hands tug at the top of my dress. She was unzipping me, kissing each part of my skin as it became exposed, causing me to shiver.

"Did I get a chance to tell you last time just how beautiful you are?" she asked.

I blushed at her words, shaking my head softly.

Once she had the zipper down, she put her hands underneath the fabric and ran them up my torso, taking a breast in each hand. I leaned my head back to rest on her shoulder and she continued to touch and play with my nipples, slowly driving me crazy.

When she was clearly satisfied she had tortured me enough, she brought her hands to my shoulders and carefully removed the dress, letting it fall to the ground with hers. I felt her hands at my neck again as she unclasped my necklace, setting it on the counter.

She walked back around to face me and looked me up and down, taking in my black lace bra and panties. Reaching for my hand, she took my bracelet off, setting it next to her jewelry pile on the counter, then took my earrings off last.

Alice took my hand and led me back toward the bed.

I stopped us by the closet. "Do you want to stop at the toy box and pick something out?" I asked.

Her grin was mischievous, turning up into the crooked smile that I loved, and she brought her body next to mine. I could feel the warmth from her as she stood so close, but not touching.

She pressed against my body with hers and brought her hand up to my face. She kissed the side of my neck, whispering in my ear. "Bella, the only thing either of us is going to feel tonight is each other. I don't want anything on or in my body tonight that isn't a part of you."

She gently bit down in the crook of my neck and I pressed my body harder into hers. Running my hands down her back to cup her ass, I brought our hips together.

I pressed a little harder and she got the hint, walking back to the bed. When the bed was at the back of her knees, she sat and slid back to the pillows. Kneeling between her legs, I began to trail kisses up the center of her body. Moving off the side, I took one of her nipples in my mouth. I moaned against it, feeling it harden beneath my tongue before moving down.

"God, I missed you," I said. "I missed your smell, your hands, your lips, your whole fucking body. Mmm, I missed the way you taste."

Nuzzling the top of her mound with my nose, I reached to grab her right ankle. I slipped it over my shoulder and let it slide down my back. Repeating the same movement with her left leg, I dropped my mouth down to her body.

I wrapped my arms around her thighs, spreading her wider, and brought my hand down to open her to me. Flattening my tongue, I started at the base of her pussy and licked slowly, so slowly, up to the top.

I could tell she needed this as much as I did, her body reacting immediately. I repeated my actions, lapping at her as slowly as I could, except this time when I reached the top, I stopped and flicked her clit. She pushed her hips into my mouth and I smiled with satisfaction, knowing that I was pleasing her.

Lowering my tongue, I pushed it as deep inside of her as I could, fucking her gently. My hand moved to press her clit and rub it in slow circles as I continued with my tongue fucking. I brought my other hand up from under her ass to slip a few fingers into her. I tortured and teased her, bringing them back out slowly, wanting this moment to last.

My mouth moved to cover her clit and I was softly kissing it, drawing it into my mouth each time I lowered my lips and flicking it with my tongue before letting it slip back out, then repeating the process. I moved my fingers inside of Alice faster, turning and twisting now and then to provide her with different sensations. She began to moan and whisper my name, profanities slipping out periodically, and I knew she was close.

"Alice, my sweet Alice... come for me, please."

I kept my mouth low enough so that she felt my hot breath against her as I spoke, and it was the last nudge she needed to fall into her orgasm. Her muscles clamped around my finger, convulsing with her release as she cried out.

Keeping my pace, I peppered kisses up and down her sweet pussy. Sticking my tongue out to lick her softly as she came down from her orgasm, I gently withdrew my fingers from her. My hands were stroking her thighs when I heard her let out a gust of air, her breathing finally returning to a normal rate. I wasn't sure I wanted to leave my position; girls could have more than one orgasm back to back, why not continue to worship her?

As my thought ended and my fingers began to tease her again, her sweet voice called to me.

"Bella, if you think you're going to round two on my pussy already, you are so wrong. Get up here. I want to kiss you before I make you scream."

_Ooh. Dirty Alice._ _Who am I to disobey?_

Never letting my hands leave her body, I made my way up her torso, rubbing and touching. Once I was level with her head, she snaked her hand into my hair and pulled my mouth to hers, causing me to moan. This wasn't about power plays or dominance or any of that shit, this was just Alice and Bella having fun with sensations.

She licked my lips and down over my chin, kissing and nibbling, moving my head any direction she wanted with her hands. She'd tug my hair with a smirk, even though I was going the exact way she was pulling.

Alice shimmied down on the bed, tossing the pillow that had been underneath her head off some-fucking-place in the room, and looked at me with intensity in her eyes. She slowly peeked her tongue out of her mouth and ran it across her bottom lip. I nearly came at the sight.

"Move up here so I can taste your sweet pussy again. I'm going to lick you and fuck you with my fingers and mouth until you scream and beg me to stop. Come on," she said, tugging my hair again. "Give me what I want."

She released my head and I moved my body so that I was straddling her face. She was lying farther forward beneath me than the other girls I'd been with, which had a nice bonus of being able to see each other better. As soon as she began, I realized the other nice bonus was that she had much easier direct access to my clit.

As she began to swirl her tongue around, my body leaned forward automatically, hands gripping the headboard, giving her more access and providing more pressure for me. I could feel her hands slide around my ass and when I leaned forward, she was able to reach my pussy and tease me. As she slipped the tip of her fingers into me, I moaned and rocked harder against her mouth.

She used her other hand to reach up and cup my breast, rubbing her thumb over my nipple quickly. I felt her mouth dip down and her tongue slipped inside me briefly, lapping up everything she could find, bringing me to the edge of my orgasm so fast.

"That feels so good, baby. Please don't stop," I pleaded.

As her mouth focused back on my clit, I felt her fingers push into me again, pressing as far as she could before sliding back out. She was not being slow or gentle with me, like I was with her; she was fast and hard, and everything I needed her to be. She added more fingers and I felt them bury deep inside of me before she began to curl them up on the out stroke, teasing my g-spot with perfect accuracy. I cried out, screaming, panting, needing, rocking my hips.

I looked down to watch her beneath me and lost it. As soon as the first throb of my orgasm approached, I felt her hand pinch my nipple, her fingers still inside of me curling up harder than before and pressing, not withdrawing.

I was screaming, mostly Alice's name, sometimes just blank screams of sheer bliss.

As I came down slowly, her mouth continued to work on me, fingers now resuming their lazy pace in and out of me. As the last few shudders moved through my body, I started to understand what she meant before. I had never been so sensitive after an orgasm. Sometimes I could just keep going and pile them on top of each other, but not that time. It was too much, too good, too intense.

"Please, sweetheart, please let me go," I said. "You're going to kill me, please stop."

I could feel her giggle underneath me and her arms loosened their grip on my body. I took a steadying breath and let go of the headboard. Her hands moved around my waist, guiding me back down her body. I slowly leaned on my side and stretched my legs out next to her. Curling a leg over her hip, I drew her body closer to mine.

She leaned over her side of the bed and retrieved the pillow she'd dropped, motioning for me to lift my head so she could slip it under. For a moment, I wasn't even sure I could make the small movement, my entire body too exhausted. She gave me that pouty look of hers, and I was done for, lifting my head as requested. I felt her pull the blanket over us next, building a warm cocoon for us to rest in.

"You're irresistible when you do that, you know?" I said, caressing the side of her face as we laid together, arms and legs tangled in a mess on the bed.

"Irresistible, huh? I better remember that for later."

"Mmm, later."

I hummed and closed my eyes, pulling her as close to me as I could. I wanted her to know that there was no leaving this time, no running away. As we fell asleep together, I realized I was happy again. So fucking happy.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thanks to my awesome betas, Siouxchef & TwilightMundi.**

**All copyright and trademarked items mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. The remaining content is all mine. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without my express written authorization. **

_I hummed and closed my eyes, pulling her as close to me as I could. I wanted her to know that there was no leaving this time, no running away. As we fell asleep together, I realized I was happy again. So fucking happy._

I woke up in quite possibly the best position ever; Alice was nuzzled right against me, her face planted between my breasts. Christ, I wasn't even sure how she could breathe like that. She seemed to be managing just fine, though, so who was I to complain?

Sometime during the night, I had woken up and had the urge to wake Alice. I needed her again, the desire almost overwhelming my body, but I just couldn't bring myself to disturb her seemingly peaceful slumber. I was struck again at the irony and frustration of putting someone else's needs before mine. I reached my hand out to stroke her hair, smoothing the short strands over her head. I kissed her lips softly, a ghost of a kiss. If I couldn't bring myself to wake her and have my wicked way with her, I could at least steal one tiny kiss to hold me over, I rationalized.

It was no surprise then, that when I woke up again and the sun was out, I decided Alice had certainly had enough for one night. I wiggled in my spot, flexing my hips toward her as I moved my breasts around her face. I couldn't help it, it was kind of funny watching her face scrunch up, as if she had no fucking clue where she was and why she was surrounded by flesh. The motion of my laughter must have shaken her awake a little more. Her hands circled around me and ran up my back, pulling my chest closer to her.

She let out a contended sigh and turned her head, wrapping her tongue around my nipple before sucking it gently into her mouth. She hummed against me, the vibrations making my nipple stiffen quickly.

"Good morning, Alice."

She mumbled something against my breast, her hand moving to cover the other one and tease the nipple with her fingertips.

_When did she turn into something I needed, like air, water, food? _ This was not the Bella I was used to being – the one that remained in control at all times. It was slightly alarming, my need for her. I had a job, family, plenty of other things that required my attention, but if I had a choice at that moment, I would gladly have given them all up to stay in bed with her, doing nothing but enjoying each other.

As if on cue, the reminder that I could not spend all day fucking Alice came to me quickly and I practically ripped myself away from her.

"Fuck. Sorry, I have to pee. I'll be right back," I shouted as I sprinted to the bathroom.

I could hear her soft footsteps behind me and I almost stopped... but I did have to _really_ pee. Was she actually going to follow me into the bathroom? I closed the last few steps between me and my temporary salvation, turning to face her.

"Ali, really, can I pee in privacy?"

"Like I didn't just have my face all up in your lady business? _Seriously_?" she asked, quirking a brow. "Besides, I got a peek of this bathroom before and I fully intend to drag you into the shower with me when you're done." She leaned against the doorframe and gave me a smile.

Chuckling, I conceded and sat down. My bathroom was one of the shining stars of the whole house. I loved nothing more than coming home from a long day at work and losing myself in it. It was almost the antithesis of what most people thought of as "Bella" – it was soft, romantic, bathed in warm, glowing candles and soft lights. It was my haven, aside from the kitchen, and I couldn't imagine anyone else I wanted to share it with.

I finished up and took her hand, leading her down to the shower stall. It wasn't huge, but it would fit the two of us just fine. I had always loved the built-in bench for shaving, but seeing the look Alice had in her eyes made me think I was going to have a new reason to love it. I opened the door and turned the water on, backing out to let it warm up.

Turning, I drew Alice into my body again. She was so warm, and I couldn't get enough.

"Do you want to get some breakfast once we're showered?" I asked. "Maybe you could invite Edward and I could invite Jasper?"

"That might work. Let's text them and see what they say once we get out. I plan to have you in there awhile."

She unwrapped herself from my arms and I nearly whimpered.

Alice had a spark, a fierceness and independence that I could tell would not wear on me. She didn't outwardly need me, but I knew she wanted me. There's a stark contrast between being with someone out of need and being with someone because you want to be there. Even though I'd told her I wasn't a scary U-Hauler, at that moment, I could already see her there, living with me.

My gut screamed, cried out, told me to run. Doubts ran through my head faster than water tumbling over the edge of a waterfall, crashing against the rocky shore. I was conflicted. There were many reasons I hadn't let someone get close to me before, but suddenly they were crumbling in front of me.

I watched Alice walk over to her purse on the nightstand and pull her cell out, typing away. I could see her muscles flex as she shifted her weight and I bit my lip. Her back was to me, the perfect view of her ass in front of me. The movements of her hands and arms caused her back muscles to appear and fade back into her body periodically and I stood, mesmerized. She must have felt my gaze, and she turned around, giving me a stern look.

"Bella, if you want to get in the shower with me, you better start texting. The water won't be hot forever."

_Fuck._

I walked to my phone and texted Jasper with the shortest message I could think of while still getting my point across.

_J, breakfast w/us? PP? -b_

I literally threw the phone on the bed and went back to the bathroom. Alice was already in the shower, hair wet, water trailing down her body in streams and drops. She was running her hands through her hair, standing in one place with her back to me, just getting used to the water I guess. I opened the door and walked in, practically attacking her.

Walking up behind her, I nuzzled my head into the crook of her neck, my body pressed as tightly into hers as it could be. I wrapped my hands around to cup her breasts and began kissing her, sucking her skin lightly every now and then.

"Fuck, Alice, do you have any idea what you do to me?" I halfway whispered. For some reason, this seemed like a deep, intimate confession from me. Sure, lovers say those words all the time to each other, but I meant them in more than a sexual way.

She leaned her head back and sighed, eyes closed.

"Show me."

One of my hands reluctantly left her breasts and I trailed it down her body with just the tips of my fingers touching her. I was slightly jealous of the water – it got to be everywhere, all over her, at once. It was touching and caressing every part of her that I wanted to. I brought my hand to her pussy and wasted no time sliding my fingers between the lips. She laid back, resting against me, and I was suddenly grateful for the small space. I was able to lean against the tiled wall and spread my legs, bringing her between them. I supported us while my hand dipped lower, two of my fingertips teasing her briefly before pressing in.

Wrapping my other hand around her body, I brought it to her clit, rubbing slow circles as I felt the swollen bump sliding beneath. My fingers from the opposite hand were still slowly moving in and out of her. I was enjoying taking my time with Alice just as I had the night before, soaking up every last bit of her.

"Put your leg up on the bench," I whispered.

She did, and I appreciated the change in access it gave me to her body. I could tell that I was hitting deeper inside of her, but I kept my slow pace. I needed her to know just how much I needed her, even if it scared me out of my mind. Even if I couldn't say it out loud. Even if I might not trust that it would last longer than this shower.

"Stop teasing. Fuck me harder, please," she begged.

"No, sweet girl," I said softly. "I'm going to enjoy this nice slow, gentle fuck with you."

I trailed kisses along her neck, willing her to slow down and enjoy the moment with me. I could feel her body shake with frustration and I knew she was getting closer.

I kept my slow pace but increased the pressure just slightly over her clit, pressing harder and hopefully drawing her closer to the edge. She pushed back against me and I knew it wasn't going to be long. She started to babble and talk softly, almost to herself. Her head was shaking slightly, and I could hear the confusion in her voice.

"... must be dreaming," she whispered into the air.

I lowered my mouth to her ear and kissed it softly. It seemed like she was still afraid of me, afraid I was going to leave, I guess.

I whispered just as low and soft as she had. "Do you get fucked like this in your dreams often, Alice?"

"Oh fuck," she cried out, and I could feel her orgasm overtake her body.

Her back arched against my body, and her breathing had picked up to a heavy pant. She raised up on her toes as she came, one leg still on the bench. I giggled to myself, not stopping my hands. When she lowered her body, I felt it much more as she slid down against me, our bodies slick from the water of the shower and our combined sweat. Every curve and line brushed against me, and I needed her even more.

We stood, my arms wrapped around her, for what had to be several minutes. I had one hand at her waist and the other at her breast. It wasn't sexual; I wasn't cupping or teasing her, I was feeling the heavy thud of her heart, the movement of her body with each gentle breath entering and escaping.

_I am so fucked._

Just as the "flight" part of my brain tried to overrule my heart, Alice turned in my arms. I could feel the tears pooling in my eyes as I looked at her. Her heart was wide open and it reminded me again of the precious gift she was giving me. I closed my eyes, hoping the spray of the shower would mask the tears rolling down my cheeks, and lowered my head to her shoulder. I hummed against her skin, wanting so badly to give her what she deserved. Hopefully, she could make do with what I was capable of for the moment.

"The shower's going to get cold soon," she said. "You don't want to miss out on your turn, do you?"

I felt her hand at the side of my face, tiling my gaze back to meet hers. Whereas the previous night she had been overflowing with passion, heat, and roughness, right then, she was so small and soft looking. She kissed me gently, her lips pressed into mine with tenderness. She smiled against me as she turned us in the shower, using one hand to push me carefully onto the bench.

In the blink of an eye, her smile turned from soft and sweet to devious and wicked.

I sat on the tile-covered bench, thankful the water spray had been mostly going that direction, meaning it was warm. Alice turned the shower head away from us and pulled my legs out slightly, forcing me to tilt back even further, as she sank to her knees. She looked up at me, her hair dripping water onto my legs, and kept my gaze as she lowered her mouth over one of my nipples. She sucked it in, the surface extra slippery from the water, and it slid back out with ease as she relaxed her lips.

Placing her hands on my knees which were resting on either side of her small body, she leaned over to kiss my tattoo softly. She trailed the kisses down from there, over my hip, and to the top of my pussy. Everything we had done, not just that morning but the night before too, had been building the need for release in me.

"Please, Alice..."

"Be a good girl and wait your turn. I promise I won't make you wait long, but I want to take my time this morning and savor every last drop of you."

_Fuck, fuck, fuck._

Alice wasn't kidding, either. Before she even began to lick me how I needed her to, she kissed, touched, and nibbled all around me, swiping her tongue out across my lips, up to the top across my clit, and every other spot she could find. She brought her hand up and traced her fingertips around the same places, sometimes gently using her fingernail to add a different sensation.

I moaned loudly as she tilted her head to the side and took one of my lips into her mouth, running her tongue underneath it as far as she could and sucking gently. I lifted my hips up slightly, causing her face to press tighter into me, giving me added friction. As she released my lip, she used her hand to open me to her entirely and flattened her tongue against my clit. She waited there a moment, teasing me with the pressure and the heat, not moving a fraction of an inch, before she began to gently lap at me.

I could hear her and see her, the sounds of us reverberating off the shower walls into a sexy, sensual composition. She hummed against me and I let go. My eyes flew shut, head thrown back against the tile. The immediate dull throb where I smacked my skull did nothing to slow or stop my orgasm. I lifted my hips as high as possible, pressing Alice's tongue against me.

Bringing my hands to her head, I laced my fingers into her hair to still her movements. She got the hint and began to kiss my thighs and raise herself back up. I brought my legs to a bent position and sat her down on my lap, her head resting on my shoulder as I caught my breath.

"Thank you, Alice," I said softly.

I felt her giggle above me.

"We should probably actually get clean if we want to meet the boys for breakfast. It's going to be brunch at this rate."

Knowing she was right, I sighed.

She moved off my lap and we washed each other. She smiled when she saw my strawberry body wash, taking a deep sniff of it as she put a drop into her hands. Just like in bed before, Alice insisted we not use a washcloth or net scrubby, instead using only our hands. After she washed my body (rather thoroughly) she moved onto my hair, washing and conditioning it. She took her time, never tangling it between her fingers. I returned the favor and we shut the water off and got out.

As we stood there drying off, I realized Alice had no clothes to change into. I got distracted by the chirping of our phones, and I laughed, wondering how long the guys had been trying to get ahold of us. I checked my phone as Alice looked at hers.

_Sure, b.. the usual? -j_

Hmm, that was too easy. I texted him back.

_Yep, 15 minutes? b_

I walked to the closet and looked over at Alice. "You want to come pick out something to wear or do you trust me?" I gave her a wicked grin and she walked into the closet with me.

"I'm not ready to let you dress me up just yet," she said, winking.

I wanted to be casual and comfortable, so I picked a khaki skirt, a navy t-shirt, and my new navy ballet flats.

It was warm outside, rare for late September but not unheard of, so Alice picked some Army green shorts and a white polo shirt with my black flip flops. I also loaned her a fresh pair of panties and a cami tank for underneath her polo. She'd have to go braless – there was no way any of mine would fit her, but she was small enough that no one would probably notice. I found her a cute purse to match, and we were all set.

"What did Edward say, by the way? Jasper agreed way too easily... I usually have to talk him into it."

Alice laughed. "That's so funny – normally Edward is already up, showered, fed and working on a cure for cancer by this time of day, but he texted me back too, to say he could go. I need to let him know where and when though?"

"Ah, Jasper should be here in 15 minutes. He lives a few houses down, so we usually meet here and I drive. We're going to Ruth's, so Edward can just meet us there."

Whenever I could talk Jasper into breakfast on Sundays, Ruth's was where we went. The wait was a bitch, but we usually had a bloody mary to tide us over as we people watched.

Once Alice and I were dressed, I fixed my hair, and she rummaged through my bathroom drawers for a tube of hair gel I was positive I had _somewhere_. She gave up, resolved herself to flat hair, and I gave her pouty lips a kiss.

There was a knock at the door, so I went to let Jasper in, grabbing Alice's hand so she would walk with me. I was entirely unprepared for what I saw when I opened the door – Jasper was standing there – with Edward.

_And holy shit, are they holding hands?_

I blinked a few times and stepped aside to let them in.

"Good morning, boys."

**EPOV**

"Jasper, Edward, I'm going to take Alice back to my place so we can talk. Will you two be okay to get home?" Bella asked.

"Oh yeah. I drove and I haven't had anything but water," I said.

Jasper just nodded and Alice came over to hug me goodbye. She told me not to worry about her and let me know that she would call me in the morning. I told her to have a good time, and she was off with Bella.

It was awkward, the two of us left there, seemingly nothing in common except the fact that we were gay. Well, _I_ was gay; I had no clue about Jasper.

"So, Jasper? Would you like to go grab a coffee? I'm sorry if I behaved rudely before. I guess you could say I was more than a little surprised to see Bella here, much less learn that she was my sister's not-so-one-night stand."

I laughed, and he turned to look at me, smiling. He was gorgeous, and even though we hadn't gotten off to the best start, I found myself attracted to him.

"It is a little awkward, right? They just bring us here and then ditch us at a lesbian bar?" he said, incredulous. "We have to get them back somehow."

"I like the way you think."

"All right, where can we go for coffee this late?" he asked.

"There's a Starbucks down the road; they should be open a little while longer."

"Okay. You don't mind driving?"

"Not at all." I smiled and led the way out of the loud club.

I wasn't sure if Jasper had even realized yet that I was gay. It wasn't like I had a rainbow flag on my button-up. I tried to keep my private life very private. I was already dreading the conversations that might come up with Bella, but at least I knew she had something she wanted to keep private as well.

We walked to my Volvo and I could see Jasper chuckle.

"What?" I asked him.

"A Volvo? Of all the cars I might have imagined you driving, Edward, a Volvo wasn't one of them."

Once I got over the near instant hard-on I had at hearing him say my name, I formed a coherent response.

"This is not your grandma's Volvo, Jasper. Get in, I'll show you."

We each slid in and buckled up. I started the car and revved the engine, wiggling my eyebrows at him. He laughed and I pulled out of the parking lot as slowly as I could manage, turning onto the busy street that would take us to our coffee.

When we got there, I insisted on paying, since it was my idea. Jasper sat at a table waiting for me as I grabbed our drinks and brought them over, taking a seat across from him.

"So, Jasper, have you always lived in Utah?" I asked.

"Most of my life. I went to high school with Bella down in Sandy, actually."

"Huh. Ever want to go anywhere else?"

"Of course, but Bella's my family and I couldn't leave her. She's pretty settled here, actually. I guess by now you've figured that out. She mentioned after we walked in that you work with her, so I assume you've met her sister Rose as well."

"I did, and wow." I briefly wondered if Jasper was fishing for information on me. "She's pretty hot too, isn't she?" I played along and noticed his eyes drop to the table.

"Yeah, she is."

"Of course, she's not my type."

I stretched my leg out under the table to rest my calf against his. It was a small enough move that I could deny any meaning behind it if he reacted poorly, but grand enough that he could take the bait if he wanted.

"She's not?" he said, laughing. "I thought Rose was every straight man's type."

I smiled. _Gotcha._

"Yes, well, that's the problem: I'm not straight."

His ocean blue eyes were twinkling and I took a moment to get lost in them.

"I see," he said. "What brought you back to Utah, Edward?"

_There he goes saying my name again. _

"Much like you, I didn't want to be away from my family anymore. I had an... _incident_ with an ex in Seattle, and it was just time for me to come home, I guess."

There was a slightly uncomfortable silence as Jasper and I looked at each other for a moment.

"Edward, do you want to go back to my place and plot our revenge against the girls? Maybe have a drink or two?"

I could see the mischief in his eyes. I dipped my head low, contemplating the potential complication of dating the best friend of my new boss. When I raised my head back up to look in his eyes, I gave him my signature crooked smile before answering.

"I think I'd like that."

We finished our coffee and walked back to my car mostly in silence. We made smalltalk on the way to Jasper's.

"So, you know I'm a lawyer; what do you do?" I asked.

"I'm a therapist, actually."

He seemed slightly embarrassed. "Do you enjoy your job?"

"Sure, most of the time. I work with kids. It can be draining dealing with some of them. I feel so awful for them, so small and sometimes subjected to the most horrific of situations. It doesn't always restore my faith in humanity."

"Christ, I can only imagine."

I shook my head, imagining listening to abused or damaged kids all day. It was absolutely not something I could bear to do. It was bad enough when I'd worked on a few court cases involving kids. I never understood how my brother and father could work at Children's Hospital either, but I was thankful for the people in the world strong enough to handle it.

Jasper gave me the turn-by-turn instructions to get to his house, and I was surprised. I imagined him in a fancy apartment somewhere. We were parked in front of a humble, bungalow-style house.

"You live here?" I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Yeah. See that house three down, the blue one? Bella lives there."

I was starting to get a sinking feeling. So much of his life seemed wrapped up in Bella and what she did. Would he ever be happy for himself without her? Was it even possible, or had he mentally committed to her and shut himself down?

He must have noticed my curious expression. He let out a soft laugh and said, "Come inside. Let's talk about it more after a drink."

I gave a small nod and we made our way through the front door. His house was nice, nothing over the top.

"What can I get you to drink?" He smiled as he spoke, and it was the most genuine smile I'd seen from him all night.

"Do you have any scotch?"

"I think I have a bottle of Macallan hiding; let me go check. You can have a seat in the living room. I'll be right back."

I sat down on the couch and tried to steady my nerves. I had been with my ex for four long years. Dating was a strange concept for me. I just wanted to meet a nice guy and have a family.

"How do you take your scotch, Edward?" Jasper shouted from the kitchen.

"Just a little water, no ice."

He came back with my glass and had a beer in his hand for himself. He sat on the opposite end of the couch, and I was glad that his invitation wasn't a ruse for a quickie. Sure, I was interested, but not in one night.

"So, how are we going to get the girls back?" I asked.

We spent the next few hours planning our attack against Bella and Alice for ditching us. We also plowed through several more drinks each, Jasper eventually switching to tequila. The conversation slowly shifted back to us and I learned more about Jasper and his family. His parents had died a few years back in a car accident and he was an only child.

He assured me repeatedly that although he was at one point in love with Bella, he knew that there was no future there. He wasn't sure what he wanted from life, if he wanted kids or even to settle down, but he wasn't opposed to the idea if he found the right person. He had a slight hopeful look in his eyes, as if he was hesitant only because he wasn't sure there was someone out there for him. It made me ache for him and realize how lucky I was that I had a whole family and support system.

After he got up for the next round of drinks, I sprawled out on his couch, my shoes somewhere on the ground. Putting my hands behind my head, I closed my eyes. I felt comfortable there with him, even though we hardly knew each other.

I must have dozed off for a moment, hearing a whispered "holy fuck," from Jasper as he padded back into the room. I opened my eyes to see him looking down at me, my abs exposed from where my shirt had ridden up.

"Do you like, _live_ at the gym, Edward?"

I laughed. "Thanks for the flattery, but no. I do try to go every morning, though."

"Me too, but trust me, my abs look nothing like that. Scoot," he said, motioning with his hand.

"I'm comfortable," I said, giving him the trademark Cullen pouty face. "I don't wanna."

"All right, you asked for it."

My eyes widened a bit. He licked his lips and there was nothing I could do anymore to prevent it, I strained against my pants, my cock instantly hard for him. He straddled my waist and brought his hands just under the hem of my shirt, resting them on the abs I had never been so fucking thankful for before.

I closed my eyes and exhaled as I felt him slowly unbutton each button of my shirt, leaning his body over mine as he got closer to the top. Once every button was undone, he ran his hands back down my body and lowered his head to kiss each nipple, giving them a small flick of his tongue before moving on.

"Edward? Open your eyes and look at me."

I willed my eyes to fucking open already, and they did, at a snail's pace. I wasn't even sure what I was so afraid of.

"I don't want to go too far. I'm pretty drunk, but are you okay with this?"

_Seriously?_

I laughed and his body shifted on top of mine, only serving as a reminder that there was a fucking hot man pressing against me.

"Yeah," I said. "Now get the fuck up here and kiss me properly."

He laid kisses his whole way up my abdomen and chest, stopping only to dip his tongue into my belly button briefly. Once he was even with my face, he started kissing me so softly I wasn't sure he was even doing anything. His feather-light touches thankfully grew in pressure and intensity, and soon we were in a full on high school make out session.

I had forgotten how nice it was to kiss and be kissed. Running the calculations through my head, I realized it had been almost a year since I'd kissed anyone. My hips shifted up against Jasper's and I felt him moan against my lips. I knew if we were going to stop, we needed to do it soon. He was too attractive, too sweet, too genuine to have our first time be sloppy drunk. He deserved better, and frankly, so did I.

"Jasper," I whispered, "please, Jasper, you have to get up."

"In case you can't tell, _I am up._"

"Not like that, you turbo perv. If you don't stop I won't be able to control myself, and much like you, I plan on remembering our first time together."

At my words, he did stop. He huffed and sat up on the couch. I sat next to him and put my hand on his knee.

"I really like you. Do you think I could see you sometime?"

He laughed. "I practically molest you on my couch and we talk about wanting to remember the first time we fuck, _then_ you ask me out? We've got some things backwards here, I think..."

I brought my hand to his face, then gave him a soft kiss. Running my thumb over his cheekbone, I smiled.

"Jasper, I'm pretty drunk."

"Me too, Edward, me too."

"Do you want me to call a cab?" I asked.

"No, unless you're uncomfortable, you can just crash here. I keep the guest bedroom ready."

"While I _am_ uncomfortable," I stopped speaking to pointedly adjust my pants, "it has nothing to do with cabs or sleeping. I'm sure that I would rather crash in your guest bedroom than cab it home," I said with a quick wink. I saw a faint blush cross his cheeks.

He led me to the room, stopping to make out with me a little more before we each said goodnight. _Was it a bad idea to wank in your future date's house as he slept?_ I promised myself that I'd keep it in my pants until the next day – who knew what the morning would bring.

I drifted to sleep thinking about Jasper. _Jasper._ His name was like music to my ears, and the way he said mine, oh god. I couldn't wait to hear him moan it in the throes of passion.

I woke to chirping, and a dull throb in my head. Sitting up, I rubbed my eyes with the palms of my hands. A glass of water, a bottle of Tylenol, and a note were on the nightstand.

_Went for a quick run, back by 9. -Jasper_

I looked at the clock and it was 8:55. I decided to take two Tylenol and check my phone. There was a text from Alice, asking if I wanted to go to breakfast. I texted her back asking when and where, wondering what Jasper's plans for the day were. As soon as I set my phone back down, I heard the front door. He appeared in the bedroom doorway, a panting, sweating mess.

_Fuck me._

"Hey," he said with a smile.

_Oh dear god, he's a morning person, too._

"Good morning," I said, smiling back. "Thanks for the Tylenol."

"You're welcome. I wasn't sure if you'd wake up feeling like I did or not," he said, laughing. "Bella texted me while I was out running – she and Alice wanted to grab breakfast. You want to join us?"

"I'd love to," I said. "I actually got an invitation on my own from Alice. Is it okay if I walk over with you?"

I wasn't sure how much from the night before Jasper had really meant. Sometimes, you get drunk and your hormones got the better of you. I understood, and wanted to let him off the hook easily if that was the case.

He walked over to me and I could smell his salty sweat. I had to stop myself from licking his neck as he bent down, giving me a soft kiss on the lips.

"Of course it's okay," he said. "You do still want that date, don't you? I was thinking maybe we could spend the day together."

My heart swelled. And when I say "my heart," I only halfway mean my cock.

"Of course I do. I just wasn't sure how much of last night was real and how much was a dream."

He walked to the doorway and laughed, mumbling about dreams, before turning to look at me again.

"I have to go get cleaned up. I think for the sake of arriving to breakfast on time, it's better if we take separate showers... this time." He laughed, then smiled at me. "Do you need some clothes?"

"Hmm, yeah. Can I borrow a shirt?"

"Of course," he said. "I'll bring you a few to choose from after my shower. There should be clean towels in the bathroom cabinet and toiletries and such in there, too. See you in a few."

He turned and walked away, and I had to fight the urge to follow. He was right, though, if we wanted to be on time, we'd need to make showertime quick. I can't speak for Jasper, but I know I couldn't keep my hands to myself under the spray of the water. It had just been too much teasing and the sight of him all sweaty, knowing he was in the other bathroom soaping up his body... it was just too much.

I got out and toweled off, putting my jeans back on, sans boxers, since commando would be fine. I opened the door to the bathroom to see if I could tell how far along Jasper was, and I jumped. He was waiting right outside with a few shirts.

"Fuck, Edward," he said, shaking his head. "You look even better half-naked in the light of day." He stood there, holding the shirts out for me.

I picked the navy polo, since Alice was always telling me that the dark blue brought out my green eyes.

"Thanks, Jasper." I kissed his cheek and he wandered back to his bedroom, muttering to himself again.

I put the shirt on, then went out into the living room to wait for him. When he came back out, I had a chance to notice what he had on. He was wearing jeans similar to what he wore on the day before, with a tight fitting t-shirt and some black and white checked Vans. I could see the "V" on his shirt, and I laughed as I realized he was an amusing combination of designer duds with Payless shoes. Alice would have a field day with him.

I stood up and he took my hand to lead me down the street to Bella's house. I was nervous since Alice had no clue I'd gone home with Jasper, and I wasn't sure what she would think about everything. Hell, I didn't even know what to think about it yet, other than my excitement at our planned day together. I also had no clue how their night had gone; obviously Alice stayed over, but what did that mean for the two of them?

Jasper knocked and Bella opened the door shortly after, Alice at her side. She looked completely and utterly shell shocked, but in a good way. The smile that spread across her face was one I hadn't seen before, since I'd known her only a short period of time – it was broad, yet somehow soft, and completely genuine.

She stepped aside and motioned for us to come in.

"Good morning, boys," she said with excitement in her eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thanks to my awesome betas, Siouxchef & TwilightMundi.**

**All copyright and trademarked items mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. The remaining content is all mine. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without my express written authorization. **

_She stepped aside and motioned for us to come in._

"_Good morning, boys," she said with excitement in her eyes._

**BPOV**

I panicked for a brief moment. Jasper, my best friend, was standing at the door with Edward, my new employee.

Jasper might not have been as bad as I was with one night stands, but he certainly could have taken a close second at some points in his life... and I didn't even want to think about the whole guest bedroom only rule. All I needed right then was for Jasper to fuck things up by fucking Edward and dropping him.

Then I remembered – _this is Jasper_. Jasper would never do anything to intentionally cause me or my business harm, mostly because he knew Rose would kick his ass if he did. She'd never been afraid of Jasper and frankly, I thought the girl had been looking for a fight.

I watched Jasper lead Edward into my house and a strange sense of peace washed over me. I know it sounds like that bullshit people say in the movies, but watching them walk in together seemed right. They walked to the couch and before they could sit, I started to tap my foot on the tile entryway.

"I don't know what _you two_ have been up to this morning, but I'm starving! Let's go," I begged, bordering on whining.

We all walked into the garage, my hand in Alice's, and Jasper holding Edward's. It was so fucking weird. I had _never_ been on a double date with Jasper before and I couldn't get over it. Alice sat up front with me, and I kept having to resist the urge to "Mom" the kids in the backseat, telling them to keep their hands to themselves.

Alice seemed to pick up on my weird mood and put her hand on my leg, giving me a soft smile.

_Shit, why am I so freaked out about them? I should be freaked out by the hot woman in my front seat._

I was so confused, not sure where to spend my brain cells worrying. I finally gave up, parked in the lot at Ruth's, and decided to forget about worrying – about anything. I was going to enjoy my lazy Sunday with Alice, Jasper, and Edward. The only person missing was Rose, but she wasn't a regular Sunday morning breakfast participant, so it hadn't even occurred to me to invite her.

We all got out and paired up again, walking side-by-side but no longer holding hands. Jasper put our name on the list as the rest of us walked to the patio. It wasn't too cold for sitting outside, thankfully. Alice and I both ordered a Bloody Mary, and Edward had iced tea.

_Iced tea?_

Jasper joined us and I noticed he had what appeared to be a non-alcoholic drink as well.

"So, are you the DD today, Jas?"

"I guess so," he laughed.

"What's with the Coke?" I teased, curious.

"We had a little too much to drink last night," Jasper said. "I'd hate to have a repeat."

The boys looked at each other and giggled like schoolgirls. _What the fuck?_ _Jasper doesn't giggle like that._

I turned my head to Alice and raised an eyebrow. She shrugged and smiled.

"So, Edward?"

He turned to look at me. "Yeah, Bella?"

"I just wanted to let you know, because frankly, it's killing me... once we're gone from the office, we're totally gone from the office. I know I brought it up a little last night, but I'm out to Rose and Angela and a few other people, a few members of my family..." I stopped to think for a minute. "Oh, obviously Jasper." We all laughed. "Other than that, my private life is mine, and so is yours. I really liked you from the first moment I met you, so I hope we can be friends. Jasper and I are pretty big parts of each others' lives, so if you're going to be sticking around, I just wanted to get that out into the open."

I gave him a big smile, hoping to let him know that I was sincere. He smiled back, that funny crooked smile that he and Alice both had, and it made my heart flutter. I could already see how much he liked Jasper and I wasn't sure how that was going to pan out, but I wanted him to know that he had a friend in me no matter what.

"So, did you two... ya know?" Alice asked.

I giggled and slapped her shoulder playfully.

"What?" she said. "He's my brother. I was going to ask him in private later, but as long as we're getting all mushy with our feelings, I might as well ask now."

"No, we didn't... _you know_, Alice," Edward said. "I did stay at Jasper's place, and we do have plans to hang out today, though."

Edward was practically beaming as he spoke, and Jasper was watching him, radiating the look right back. I simultaneously wondered if Jasper was in love with Edward, and if it was possible for my life to get any weirder.

"Jasper, can I talk to you privately for a moment? I just need to clarify a few things. Please don't be offended, either of you," I said, looking at Edward and Alice to gauge their reactions.

They both seemed okay with it, maybe even relieved to get some private time of their own together. I practically dragged Jasper back out to the parking lot, anxious to get what I needed to say off my chest.

"Jasper, holy shit! I see the looks you're giving Edward, like you're ready to have his puppies. What the hell? Did you let him sleep in your room?"

Jasper was laughing; not the tinkling little giggle from earlier, either – true laughs.

"Jasper Whitlock, are you fucking laughing at me?"

"I am. Oh my god, you are so funny right now, Swan. Really, you should see yourself going all Mother Hen on me. I kind of like this side of you. It's a little hot."

_Now he's teasing me, too?_

"Jasper! Fucking be serious for a minute," I whisper-yelled. I really wanted to let loose on him right then, but it wasn't the time or place.

He pulled me into a hug and only once he had done so, did I realize why I was so upset. I always had Jasper; always. We were best friends from the start. He knew every detail about me, every mole on my body, every worry, ever fear. He knew about the tattoo at the base of my neck that most people never saw. He knew all of my heartache, my dreams, my wishes, and my secrets. I was worried that I was going to lose him to Edward, and it scared me.

"Shhh. It's okay, Bella. Take a deep breath, sweets." He ran his hands across my back in soothing circles, whispering to me and hugging me.

_Oh fuck, now I'm crying. Oh dear god, what more can go wrong? Am I PMSing? _

I wiped away my tears before Jasper could see them, but couldn't hold in the sniffle. He hugged me tighter to his body and pressed his lips into my neck.

"Bella, sweetheart, you don't need to cry. I do think it's fucking hysterical though that I've watched you swim through a sea of pussy all these years, and I bring one guy to breakfast, and you're freaking out. I mean, I know you work with him and shit, but come on. It's still me, Bella, maybe just an evolved version. Shit, maybe we're both ready to have actual relationships? Who would have thought."

He shook his head as if it had occurred to him just then. A mini epiphany while snuggled into the arms of your best friend in a greasy spoon parking lot, that's what we had both been reduced to.

"Jasper, do you think you're going to date Edward?"

"Well, we have plans to go on a real date this afternoon. I'll be honest, had I not been so drunk last night, we would not be here right now." He chuckled and I gave him a confused look. "We'd be back in bed, B. But, I also know how important last night was for you and Alice, and Edward and I wanted to be here for you guys, too. I don't know where it's going to go with us, Jesus, I'm just getting to know him, but there's something different about these Cullen kids, I'll give 'em that."

_Cullen, that must be Alice's last name._

I laughed and then he joined me, our bodies shaking together. I decided I was too hungry, too emotional, too raw. We agreed to head back inside, praying our table would be ready soon and Crazy Bella would get fed and become Rational Bella once again.

"Sorry, I don't know what has gotten into me today. I think I just need some food. I apologize," I said, once I returned to the table.

I took my time smiling at Edward and then turned to smile in apology to Alice as I sat back down. She scooted her chair closer and kissed me. Not a quick peck on the lips, mind you. Right in front of everyone, Alice cupped her hand behind my neck and pulled my lips against hers in one of the hottest kisses I have ever gotten. She moved back, leaving me breathless, my eyes still closed.

"You're so cute when you're hungry, Bella." She gave me one last peck on my nose. "Are you sure you didn't bump your head harder than you thought this morning?"

My eyes flew open in panic at the overshare detail.

"Hit your head?" Jasper asked.

"We might have gotten a little carried away in the shower this morning," Alice said, giggling.

I buried my head in my hands. _This embarrassing shit might just be why Bella Swan doesn't do girlfriends._

Jasper and Edward were laughing and I peeked through my hands to see them holding hands on top of the table. I could barely contain my bubbling, albeit irrational, anger.

Thank god, they called our group for a table right then. I wasn't sure how much more of this surreal world I somehow found myself in I could take on an empty, slightly liquored up stomach. I made sure to bring the rest of my Bloody Mary to the table; there was no way I was going to let the alcohol go to waste when I so clearly needed it.

I also ordered a coffee when the waiter stopped by our table, in dire need of caffeine. We sat, transfixed by our menus, until the waiter brought our drinks, biscuits for the table, and took our orders. I wasn't even sure I heard anyone else's order, the gnawing hunger in my stomach now ringing through my ears. I ordered my usual, mile-high biscuits and gravy and assumed Jasper did, too. These were our gut-busting breakfasts which required a nap after.

_Good times._

I looked at Alice with almost pleading eyes.

"Remind me not to starve you again." She laughed and kissed my forehead. "What other Bella rules must I follow, Jasper?"

It was sweet of Alice to try and make friends with Jasper. I guess everything I felt about Edward, Alice must've be feeling about Jasper. I knew Edward was essentially her best friend.

Jasper looked at me, gauging how much I would snap at him if he revealed too much. One of my eyebrows shot up in warning.

"Well, unless you want to be highly entertained, keep Bella far away from the Stoli," he said, laughing. "Oh, and dear god, please do not allow Bella to miss too many gym days in a row, she gets really cranky if she doesn't workout. Although, perhaps she'll be channeling that energy differently now."

"Jasper!" I admonished.

Alice was laughing hysterically, trying to get her sentence out, but getting caught up in her own laughter each time.

"Worse than this?" she asked Jasper, looking right at me as she spoke.

I made a mental note to get her back for that later and told her so with my narrowed eyes, which only made her giggle harder.

"Besides, Jasper, it's no secret that she was... uh... getting plenty of _exercise_****before," Alice said, still laughing her ass off.

_Shoot me. Shoot me now. Wasn't breakfast my idea? How had this suddenly gone so wrong?_

I decided to chime in to the conversation. "Edward, would you like to know some of the Rules of Jasper?"

"Oh, Bella... Bella, Bella, Bella." Jasper smirked at me, and I knew I was up proverbial Shit Creek without a paddle. "I would like to remind you that should you decide to invoke a reading of the Rules of Jasper, I will have no choice but to reveal Bella's birthday. And isn't it coming up soon?"

He looked at Alice when he said this, probably hoping it would get her all excited. Sure enough, she began to bounce in her chair and I knew it was only a matter of time before I'd be forced to spill. I was going to make her work to get that information out of me, though. _Mmm, maybe during a nice bath together._

A hush fell over the table as I contemplated my plan. I decided playful was best. If I made a big deal of my birthday, it would only make everyone more curious. I threw my hands up in surrender.

"You win _this time_, Whitlock." I winked at him.

The tension at the table eased, and I was grateful. I took a deep breath, reminding myself that everything would be okay. As the biscuits began to hit my stomach and the coffee kicked in, I felt even more normal.

"So, what do you guys have planned for your date? It's a date, right?" I asked. I looked between Edward and Jasper, not really sure which of them I had directed the question to.

They exchanged looks as well, then Jasper spoke up. "Yeah, it's a date, right?"

Edward nodded and smiled at him.

"We don't have any real plans," Jasper explained. "We just wanted to hang out and spend some time getting to know each other. Maybe we'll go walk around the park or something, watch a movie. I dunno." He ended with a shrug and I could see the happiness all across his face. "What about you guys?"

I looked at Alice.

"We haven't made any plans yet for the day," I said. "However, I do intend to ask Alice on a _real_ date before the day is over. This running into each other at bars has got to stop." I smiled at her and squeezed her hand.

"Oh, really?" she asked.

"Mhm. Do you think I have a shot?" I asked with a wink.

"I don't know. I don't usually go on dates with _just anyone_," she said.

My playful Alice was back, and I settled into my chair with an easy laugh. I smiled sweetly at her. "Consider it your way of apologizing to me for the tile head banging incident?"

The table erupted in laughter again, and the waiter (G_od bless him_) showed up with our food.

I smiled at Jasper as we began to tuck into our biscuits and gravy. We were quiet as we took the first few bites of our food and I was thinking how nice it was. Even if Bitchy Bella reared her ugly head, if Jasper and Alice embarrassed me, this was what Sundays were supposed to be like – friends, family, together. Love and laughter.

"How's your omelet?" I asked Alice.

She closed her eyes and moaned with the bite she had in her mouth. "Heaven. You want a taste?"

"Fuck, Alice, when you put it that way is there anyone that could resist?"

I licked my lips and she speared a bite for me. She brought the fork to my mouth and slid the eggs in, pulling the fork back out more slowly than necessary. I chewed up and swallowed my bite.

"You're right, it's pretty good." I smiled. "How is your breakfast, Edward?"

He patted his belly, his food already half gone. "Ugh, so good."

We finished up and shared a few more funny stories before getting in the car to drive back. I explained to Edward that Sunday at Ruth's usually meant a nap for Jasper and I. I didn't tell him that sometimes it was a nap together, but Jasper added that part in himself, making me smile. I could see with these small concessions that Jasper wasn't going to push me out of his life, but I was still a little worried.

Jasper pulled into my garage and everyone got out of the car. Jasper and Edward walked back to Jasper's house, hand in hand, waving their goodbye to us. Alice and I stood there watching them as they walked, and I set my head on her shoulder.

"I'm so happy for Jasper. Is your brother a good guy, Ali?"

"Yeah, he's a great guy. Is Jasper worthy of him?"

"Hmm. He could be. I saw signs and hints today that there's a whole side of Jasper that even I have yet to experience. It's a little scary and a little exciting. I know he's been sad and lonely, I just haven't known how to fix it. Let's go get naked and crawl into bed," I said with a yawn. "We can talk about it more there."

Once we got inside, she started to undress me and I was so tired that I just stood there and enjoyed her attention. It had been a long time since someone focused on me in a caring way, and I was nearly delirious with a full, happy stomach and a hot, sexy, warm, and wonderful woman getting naked to share my bed with me. Of course, we were just supposed to be napping.

I watched her slowly take her own clothes off, mine having all been removed. She was down to her cami and panties as she motioned to the bed.

"Uh uh," I shook my head at her. "I want to feel all of you next to me. Please?"

She laughed and took the rest of her clothes off, climbing around to her side as I slid in on mine. _Her side._

The cool sheets felt nice against my skin, but I wanted to feel her against me too. I needed to be wrapped up in her for this discussion, safe in the knowledge that she couldn't or wouldn't go running out the door at any moment.

Alice's small body had somehow managed to fully wrap around mine. Her breasts were pressed into my back, arms coming around underneath mine, her chin resting on my shoulder. She had one leg flush against my lower leg and hooked her other leg above mine, literally, wrapping herself around me.

I spoke barely above a whisper. "Alice, why did you try to find me? I mean, I'm no saint. If Edward asked Jasper the same questions we just asked each other, he might confess that I wasn't worthy of your time and affections."

"First, who the fuck says you aren't worthy? But I'm getting ahead of myself. We were talking about Jasper and Edward when you lured me in here under the guise of naked bed talking time," she said, kissing my neck. "So let's cover that topic first."

I tried to take a deep breath, but my chest felt tight. I knew confessing the words out loud would mean exposing myself to her; literally, like flaying myself open and showing her parts of me that I didn't even want to look at myself. As if I was taking apart a car and looking at each part, cleaning it off a little perhaps, and then reassembling the entire thing. Sure, it would be worth it in the end, but the process was a bitch to get through.

"Have you ever been with a man before?" I asked.

"I thought this conversation was about Jasper and Edward?"

"It is, Ali, just answer me. I promise I'll get there."

"Yes, I have," she said softly, sadness lacing her voice.

_Mental note, revisit this topic._

"Me too. One time; Jasper. I knew he was in love with me and I wasn't sure what my feelings were for him, but I was a little curious. I also thought maybe I _could_ be in love with him, or that I could grow to love him, you know?"

I felt her chin nod against me.

"This was back when Jasper and I first met, in high school. It was our senior year. I had skipped a grade back in eighth, so I was a year younger than he was. I had also just moved from Arizona." I laughed at the memory. "My mom shipped me to live with my dad because I broke a few too many hearts. So, I was new at this tiny school and Jasper became my best friend. We hung out all the time and I knew he was interested, but I wasn't ready yet to ruin my reputation at the new school, on the off chance he was just another asshole trying to get into my pants, you know?"

I took a deep breath, not realizing how hard it was for me to tell the story. I could only imagine how awful it was for Jasper.

"One Friday, we went out to dinner. I knew Jasper saw it as a date, and I thought it was kind of sweet. We went back to his house and I started to get nervous the more obvious it became that he was going to try and make a move on me. By this point, I also knew I could trust him, so when he started kissing me, I stopped and let him know I was attracted to girls. The look on his face as he registered what I was saying, and then went on to ask if maybe I wanted to double check was... heartbreaking. I wanted to give him something, some piece of me to let him know how much I cared for him, and I _was_ enjoying myself. I'd never been with a guy, so I decided to give it a try. Fuck."

I sighed, tears leaking out of my eyes for the second time that day. Alice's hand came up to stroke my hair and I winced when she ran over the large bump from the morning.

"Sorry," she whispered and softly kissed the tender spot.

"When we finished, I almost couldn't bear it. He looked like the happiest man on the planet. Me? Well, it just sealed the deal and I knew for sure that I wasn't going to be playing for the home team again anytime soon. I tried so hard to be gentle and kind. I love Jasper a great deal, I loved him even then, I just wasn't _in love_ with Jasper. I felt horrible, and I could see it across his face. I broke him."

I started to shake with quiet sobs. "I broke him, Alice. He's loved me for so long," I whispered.

She held me closer, whispering in my ear that it would be okay, that we would find a way to fix him.

"Oh god, that's part of it, Alice. Now he looks so happy with Edward, and I'm freaking out that he's going to realize what a twat I am and leave me. I would be destroyed if Jasper ever left my life. I need him, he's all the family I have left."

I lowered my head as far as I could in the position we were in, letting the tears fall. I didn't even try to stop; I needed to get it out. The guilt I felt over being with Jasper all those years ago and breaking his heart had been slowly eating me alive, I just never stopped to admit it to myself. I also thought that if I was going to have anything meaningful with Alice, I needed her to know from the start how things were. I needed her to accept that Jasper was my surrogate brother, my best friend, a permanent fixture in my life, and vice versa.

Alice unwrapped her arms from me and I felt the sting in my heart. It was clearly too much for her, too hard. She was going to find someone less complicated, someone that deserved her. I closed my eyes and began sobbing harder, chin tucked against my chest, my body curled into a fetal position on the bed. I couldn't change my past, I could only be who I was and hope that someday I would either find someone again that I would be brave enough to bare myself to and who would be able to handle it, or that I would learn to be okay with continuing to kick them out after some sexual gratification. I knew it had been too good to be true, that I had been asking too much of Alice to stay.

The stream of thoughts continued as I felt her weight shift on the bed, now fully unwrapped from my body. She stood up off the bed and I could hear her soft footfalls on the floor. I wanted to cry out to her, beg her to stay, plead with her. I could be a better person, I did feel like I was good at the core.

The bed moved again, and I was confused. I was too afraid to open my eyes, but I could hear the sound of the comforter and feel the tug of it on top of my body. Then I felt the best thing I had felt in a very long time – Alice's lithe body slipped into bed next to me, this time in front of me.

"Bella, sweetheart, open your eyes."

I felt her soft hands against my body, trying to uncurl me from the tightly wrapped ball I had become. Every muscle was tensed and although my crying had slowed, it had not stopped. Now that Alice was facing me, I felt even more horrible. I wasn't sure I _could_ open my eyes, it was no longer a matter of if I wanted to or not.

I felt her fingertips trace a path on my face, starting at my forehead and swiping over my eyebrows. She leaned closer and kissed my eyes, my nose, my mouth, and then my chin. As if she was holding a magic wand, each spot she touched, each muscle underneath her fingers or lips, loosened and let go. I fluttered my eyelids open experimentally. Alice was almost nose to nose with me and it surprised me to see her so close. I had been so sure she was getting up to leave, but there she was, still with me.

**EPOV**

Something was clearly very wrong with Bella. I suspected this wasn't her typical behavior, and I could see Jasper was freaking out a little at her, which only added to the tension.

We drove to Ruth's and Alice and Bella each got a Bloody Mary, while Jasper and I abstained. There was no way in hell I was going to add even a drop of alcohol to my system, not with the promise of a sober afternoon with the man sitting beside me. I turned and smiled at him as Bella asked why he wasn't drinking and if he was going to be the designated driver.

"We had a little too much to drink last night. I would hate to have a repeat."

I felt my pants get tight; I was so glad Jasper was looking forward to the afternoon as much as I was. When he turned to look at me, I couldn't help but laugh, which brought him down in laughter, too. His hand snaked under the table to rub up and down my thigh, and I wasn't sure I could wait until we got back to the house.

"So, Edward?" Bella asked.

_Oh, right, out in public..._

"Yeah, Bella?"

"I just wanted to let you know, because frankly, it's killing me... once we're gone from the office, we're totally gone from the office. I know I brought it up a little last night, but I'm out to Rose and Angela and a few other people." She paused. "Oh, obviously Jasper. Other than that, my private life is mine, and so is yours. I really liked you from the first moment I met you, so I hope we can be friends. Jasper and I are pretty big parts of each other's lives, so if you're going to be sticking around, I just wanted to get that out."

Her sincerity was clear in her smile and the tone she used. I was grateful. I didn't know how far I wanted to go public with my life, after what happened in Seattle. I smiled back at her.

Alice not-so-politely asked if Jasper and I had sex the night before, and I wasn't pleased.

"No, we didn't... _you know_, Alice. I did stay at Jasper's place, and we do have plans to hang out today, though."

_Of course, our version of "hanging out" may be quite literal. _

Bella's voice broke me out of my silent lusting.

"Jasper, can I talk to you privately for a moment? I just need to clarify a few things with him. Please don't be offended, either of you."

I nodded my head to let her know it was okay with me. I respected them for keeping their friendship so long. Once they were both gone, I raised my eyebrow at Alice.

"What?" she said defensively.

"Alice, I can see the look in your eyes. _Please_ be careful. I love you and I don't want to see you get hurt. It sounds like Bella is quite the... womanizer."

I reached across the table to hold her hand. Alice had always been such a lover; she gives herself so freely to people, never thinking too much about the consequences of what might happen to her. That's exactly how she ended up with Sasha, her last girlfriend. They lasted three years, mostly because Sasha knew how good she had it with Alice at home, waiting to clean her up every time she OD'ed or fucked someone else. Or both.

"Edward, thank you for looking out for me. I really do appreciate it, but Bella is no Sasha, trust me. I can see it in her eyes, she's a good and loving person. She does so much for others. If only I could get her to see how deserving and worthy she is as well, it would be perfect. And, I see that look on your face, Edward, I'm not taking her on as a fix-her-up project. I really have feelings for her."

She trailed off, getting quieter as she finished her sentence, and I knew any argument I could find was useless; Alice was already in love.

"What's up with you and Jasper, anyways? Don't think I don't see the moon eyes you're giving him."

I couldn't help the smile that crossed my face at his name. Alice was right, I was practically fucking giddy.

"I don't know, Al. I really like him. We had a good time last night. I went back to his place and we knocked back a few too many, but both admitted that we wanted to take it further and see where it goes. He seems like an amazing guy."

"Huh. You're smitten." She smiled at me. "I like seeing you like this."

Just then Bella and Jasper walked up. Bella apologized for her behavior as they sat back down. Jasper smiled and took my hand in his, and all ability to use my brain flew out the window.

Alice scooted her chair closer to Bella and gave her a kiss. _Cute, but gross._

"Hit your head?" I heard Jasper ask.

"We might have gotten a little carried away in the shower this morning," Alice said with a giggle, and I felt a little sick.

The hostess called for our table, and we were seated. I'd never been to this place before, so it took me an extra few glances to settle on something. Thankfully they brought Bella's coffee and biscuits for the table quickly, because I was seriously starting to worry about the little stress kitten across from me.

This was a whole different Bella – the one I knew from work was professional and kind, but not overly so. I could see the way she looked at my sister and it made my heart swell. Alice had been through too much in the last few years and she deserved to have someone genuinely care for her. It was a great opportunity to watch Bella and Alice together.

Looking over, I could see Bella pouting at Alice, wrapped up in their own quiet conversation.

"What other Bella rules must I follow, Jasper?" Alice asked.

I saw Jasper look at Bella and her eyebrow shot up into an evil warning glare. _Remind me not to piss her off..._

"Well, unless you want to be highly entertained, keep Bella far away from the Stoli," he explained. "Oh, and dear god, please do not allow Bella to miss too many gym days in a row, she gets really cranky if she doesn't work out. Although, perhaps she'll be channeling that energy differently now."

"Jasper!" Bella gasped.

Alice was laughing hysterically, trying to get her sentence out, but getting caught up in her own laughter each time.

"Worse than this?" Alice pointed at Bella, and I was so glad that Alice and Jasper were getting along. It made me happy to see Alice trying to be friends with him, knowing what it would mean to me.

"Besides, Jasper, it's no secret that she was... ah... getting plenty of _exercise_****before," Alice sputtered.

Bella looked right at me and said, "Edward, would you like to know some of the Rules of Jasper?"

"Oh, Bella... Bella, Bella, Bella," Jasper said. "I would like to remind you that should you decide to invoke a reading of the Rules of Jasper, I will have no choice but to reveal Bella's birthday, and isn't it coming up soon?"

A hush fell over the table and a few tense moments passed before Bella surrendered.

"You win _this time_, Whitlock." Bella winked at him and continued, "So, what do you guys have planned for your date? It's a date, right?"

_I have no clue._

"Yeah, it's a date, right?" Jasper asked me. I nodded and smiled at him.

"We don't have any real plans, we just wanted to hang out and spend some time getting to know each other. Maybe we'll go walk around the park or something, watch a movie. I dunno." He ended with a shrug. "What about you guys?"

"We haven't made any plans yet for the day, however, I do intend to ask Alice on a _real_ date before the day is over. This running into each other at bars has got to stop," Bella said, giving Alice a smile.

The waiter showed up, thankfully before the girls could get too deep into their flirting. I was stealing glances at Jasper, my hand trailing lazy circles on his thigh. Every now and then, one of us would get bolder and move our hand higher. I caught him sticking his tongue out just a little too far to reach his food once. I almost came in my pants; I closed my eyes and tried to think of puppies and kittens, and kites up in the sky. Mmm, the sky, like Jasper's blue eyes. _I wonder if he keeps them open or closes them when he comes._

I heard Bella's soft voice, breaking me out of my sex-filled thoughts. "How's your breakfast, Edward?"

I rubbed my belly, hoping the tablecloth would mask the obvious erection in my jeans. "Ugh, so good."

Through breakfast, I tried not to tell too many embarrassing Alice stories – it seemed like at times we were all in a competition to see who could tell the most awful story about someone else at the table.

After we finished eating and had paid the bill, we got up to leave. Jasper let the girls walk to the car in front of us. He slipped his hand into mine and we stopped for a very brief kiss. He had a glint in his eye that told me we were absolutely in for a fun afternoon... and perhaps evening.

I had forgotten that Jasper needed to drive since Bella had a drink, so we sat up front. He took my hand and we rested them on the emergency brake between us. I decided that I liked Bella's car, and wanted to go to the Mercedes dealership and take a look at what they had on the lot. I'd planned to sell my Volvo, wanting to leave all traces of my life in Seattle behind me.

Alice and Bella were kissing in the back seat and I turned around to scold them, but in a nice way. _Ugh, girls._

"Ladies, can you try to keep it in your pants until we get back? It's a short drive..."

"Oh, zip it, Cullen. I saw your hands all over Jasper under the table at the restaurant," Bella said with a yawn.

"You tired, baby?" Alice cooed at her.

"Yeah, Sunday breakfast usually means a nap after."

Turning back to facing forward in my seat, I was grateful to not witness Alice's no-doubt eager response to that. Jasper looked up in the rearview mirror at Bella. "It's been a while since we've had a Sunday breakfast sleepover though," he said, winking.

I was so glad Jasper and I got the discussion of his relationship with Bella out of the way the night before; I would have been much more moody during breakfast had I thought there might be a chance of them ever getting together.

_I wonder if he likes it hard and rough, or soft and sweet?_ _Mmm, hard. Sweet. Fuck._ I adjusted myself again and Jasper smirked at me.

Jasper parked in the garage and we got out, waved to the girls, and said our goodbyes. I'm pretty sure he had to control the urge to run to his house just as much as I did. At least, I hoped he did.

"So, are we going to hang out at your place? We could go over to mine, or catch a movie or go to the park like you said," I asked as we walked.

Jasper just smiled.

"Weren't you listening? Sunday breakfast means nap time." He smiled and unlocked his front door, walking in before me. Shit, I wasn't even sure I could _sleep_ with the raging hard-on I'd had all morning, much less sleep anywhere near Jasper. We left our shoes in the entryway and I followed him through the same areas of his house I'd been in earlier. He stopped in the hallway and I could see him pondering something.

"Jasper?" I questioned. He turned to look at me. "Are you okay?"

He closed the distance between us and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"More than okay. I've got you back here with me, and I'm just thinking about where I get to have my wicked way with you," he said. He moved his mouth to my neck and began kissing and sucking the skin there. He gently pushed me back toward the guest bedroom, and I took a few steps before I noticed us passing the doorframe and then felt the edge of the mattress against my legs.

"Jasper, I thought we were taking a nap?" I asked between frantic kisses. He pushed me back onto the bed and climbed on top of me.

"Oh, we're going to sleep, Edward," he said, smirking. "We're just going to have some playtime first."

I bucked my hips into his at his words. My hands moved up and under his shirt, palms flat against his chest. Gathering the material, I brought it over his head, exposing him to me. I leaned up to kiss each of his nipples and felt his hands at the hem of my shirt. I unbuttoned the top two buttons and he slid it over my head, pushing me back down. His warm chest against mine felt amazing. His hands were down at the button on my jeans and after I felt the zipper slide down all the way, I lifted my hips. His hard erection slid next to mine, his pants the only thing left between us.

Jasper slid down my body, his eyes never leaving mine, until he came to the waistband of my jeans. He placed a soft kiss at my hipbone before he tugged the jeans off my body. When he finished and was at the edge of the bed, he stood and removed his pants. My eyes trailed over his body, taking in every muscle, etching every detail into my memory.

He started at my feet, feathery touches whispering over my body. He moved up, one of his hands on each leg, until they met in the center and he began to touch my hard dick. He took me in his hands and I could see just how much he wanted me as he leaned down to lick me. Jasper started with soft licks, flicking his tongue around the head, swirling his mouth just barely over the top. He was teasing me, in the best possible way, and I never fucking wanted him to stop.

He covered the tip of my cock with his mouth and sucked, humming slightly. I arched my back and moaned; such sweet torture he was inflicting.

"Jasper, that feels so fucking amazing," I said with a sigh.

He bent his head further and took me all the way into his mouth. I had to fight the urge to fuck his mouth hard, the sight of his lips wrapped around me releasing something primal inside. I gripped the sheets as he continued, all of the muscles in my lower half tensed in an attempt to control myself. I wasn't quite ready for things to end so quickly, but Jasper had other ideas.

I felt him release me from his mouth and I whimpered. He chuckled, his body hovering above mine as he reached over to the bedside table. I could hear him rummaging through what sounded like an impressive drawer full of fun.

_Too bad I didn't snoop last night. _

He came away from the drawer with a bottle of lube. I couldn't help it, I laughed.

"What's so funny?"

He was straddling my waist, looking at me with a very adorable, curious expression.

"I use the same brand of lube," I admitted, and we shared a smile.

He moved back to my lower body and I closed my eyes again, soaking in the sensations as I felt his hands and mouth on my body. He licked at the tip of my cock, playing with me before taking me into his mouth. As he wrapped his lips around me, I felt his warm, wet finger press at my cheeks and I groaned. He sank a finger deep inside of me, using the knuckle of the finger above it to press my perineum.

"Oh god, Jasper, I'm gonna come," I warned him. He moaned, which I took as a good sign.

It only took a few strokes of his finger fucking me deeply, the pressure of his knuckle in just the right spot, and his hot mouth sucking and licking me, before I began to spill into his mouth. My hips lifted involuntarily and I could feel my dick pulsing as he swallowed everything. His lips tightened over me and he pulled up all the way off me, giving the tip one last wet, open-mouthed kiss.

Jasper slid his body back up mine so that we were in contact with each other the whole way. As soon as he was level with my face, he kissed my lips and rolled to my side, leaving his hand on my chest. I brought my hand up to his hair, running my fingers through it as I scratched lightly. He let out a sigh and hummed into me.

I paused for a moment to catch my breath before turning Jasper onto his back. I pulled him to the edge of the bed, knees bent and legs dangling off, his cock standing straight up and ready for me. Something about getting down on my knees was always a turn on for me, so that's what I did. I pulled a pillow from the bed and got on my knees between Jasper's legs, licking with one long stroke up his hard dick before closing my lips around him. I bobbed my head a few times quickly, increasing the suction of my mouth slightly each time.

"Yeah, Edward. Just like that," he said before moaning.

I brought my mouth up and swirled my tongue around the tip, sucking it softly between my lips.

"Don't tease me, Edward. I want you to fucking make me come."

Jasper thrust his hips as he spoke, more of his cock sliding up into my mouth, and I plunged down onto him. Sucking as hard as I could, my tongue moved along the bottom side of his length. I brought a hand up to gently play with his balls and he moaned, thrusting his hips again. I groaned around him, moving my hand from his balls up to the base of his cock. Wrapping my fingers tightly around him, I began to stroke him in time with my mouth.

"Fuck," he whimpered.

He began to twitch in my mouth and I stroked harder, bringing my lips to the head of his shaft. I licked and sucked at his tip and he came hard. Once I'd swallowed, I removed my mouth and gave one last lick up his softening cock.

Crawling back onto the bed, I saw Jasper move his body so that his head was back on the pillows, and I brought the blanket up with me, covering us. I kissed him softly on the lips and curled my body into his. Lying on our sides, I spooned into Jasper from behind.

"Naptime?" I yawned.

"Mmm, naptime."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Thanks to my awesome betas, Siouxchef & TwilightMundi.**

**All copyright and trademarked items mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. The remaining content is all mine. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without my express written authorization. **

_I felt her fingertips trace a path on my face, starting at my forehead and swiping over my eyebrows. She leaned closer and kissed my eyes, my nose, my mouth, and then my chin. As if she was holding a magic wand, each spot she touched, each muscle underneath her fingers or lips, loosened and let go. I fluttered my eyelids open experimentally. Alice was almost nose to nose with me and it surprised me to see her so close. I had been so sure she was getting up to leave, but there she was, still with me._

**BPOV**

"Bella, oh Bella," she said. "Edward isn't just my brother, honey, he's my best friend. Trust me when I tell you, he would never take Jasper away from you. Ever. I know he already sees how much you and Jasper care for each other, and Edward and I are the same. He would never want you to come between our friendship and he would never do that to you. Besides, I think he knows if he did anything to hurt you, I would totally kick his ass." She giggled and I couldn't help but smile.

Alice moved my hand so that it was wrapped around her body, then pressed herself against me. She fit like the part of me I never knew I was missing, her chin nestled right into the crook of my neck.

"I also know that if anyone can help Jasper, it's Edward. The way you speak about Jasper, I'm sure that they'll be good for each other. Edward had a very challenging experience in Seattle, so he might be slow to trust, but he would absolutely never hurt anyone."

"I really like Edward," I said. "Of course, I love Jasper, but he doesn't have the best history with men. He has a few strange quirks, but he seems to want Edward to stay around, which is a first for him. I saw a glint of it in his eyes today, that letting go of me, and it made me both ecstatic and crushed. Do you really think Edward could help Jasper put himself back together? What if he's too broken to fix?" I trailed to a whisper at the end of my sentence.

Alice pulled back slightly, her eyes meeting mine. "Are you listening, Bella? I want you to hear me, to really hear everything I'm about to say."

I nodded.

"No one is beyond repair. Not Jasper, and not you. I don't know your deep, dark history... yet. And you don't know mine. However, I know for a fact that Jasper is worthy of love, and he and Edward are cute together. And you? Baby, you are not only worthy of love," she said, then kissed my lips softly, carefully. "But you are worthy of so much more. Who says I'm worthy?"

"Well, would Edward say you're worthy?" I asked, and she laughed.

"Edward's my best friend; of course he would."

I leaned down to capture her lips with mine again. A tear fell from my eye onto her cheek, causing us to pull apart.

"Alice, why did you come find me? You thought I was a horrible person, which I am... or was, who the fuck knows. Everything is jumbled in my brain right now. Why would you want to come back to that? Come back to this?"

She looked me in the eyes again and asked, "Why did you come for me, Bella?"

"I thought... I saw something in you.," I said softly. "I thought, for the first time, maybe things could be different. Maybe it didn't have to be the way it always was for me. It scared me, _scares_ me, but it also made me hopeful." I stroked a finger along her cheek as I spoke, hoping she saw the sincerity behind my words.

"I came to find you because I thought maybe you felt the same way about me," she said. "I felt a connection to you, and although it scared me, I saw something good in you. I wanted to stay so badly that night, to really get to know you and talk to you, but I was so fucking scared that you would just kick me out and I let that fear take over. I talked to Edward and he told me that I should give it a chance, give you a chance. That if we both had felt the connection, you would be there looking for me, too... and you were."

Her eyes were shining with tears and she lowered her head, letting them fall onto the sheet.

"Alice, please don't cry. You have no idea how happy I was to see you there." I lifted her chin with my fingers and looked at her as I spoke. "I don't know how we're going to work this out. I don't know how long it will be until I fuck things up, but I want you around. I want to get to know you, too. I want so badly to spend time with you. Does this mean you'll let me take you on that date?" I asked, full of hope.

Alice's crooked smile returned and my heart leapt. "Well, I might say yes if you asked me out. But I might also have an asking price."

"Oh?" I quirked an eyebrow at her. "What is this mystery price for a date with you?"

"Well, what was Jasper saying about your birthday coming up?"

I groaned. I hated my birthday. _Hated_.

"Alice, I really don't celebrate my birthday. Jasper usually does something, only because I can't hold him back."

"Well, that makes two of us," she said, pouting. "I want to celebrate your birthday, Bella!" Her voice was bordering on whiny, but it wasn't irritating, just adorable. "Please let me do something nice for you. I could throw a little dinner party! We could have Jasper and Edward come over, and our other brother, and you could invite your sister, and my mom and dad... Oh, and your parents. Do they live close?"

"Alice, slow down and take a breath," I said, laughing a little. "My dad died a few years ago. My mom lives in Florida. I'm sure Jasper and Edward would love to have a dinner party, especially since it seems like we're all going to be spending time together. We can do something with your brother and my sister, invite everyone either to my place or yours, but your parents? I don't know. And for my birthday? Can't we just have a regular dinner party?"

She began to place soft, wet kisses on the places of my body she could reach, mostly my neck and collarbone. I hummed softly. "Alice, are you trying to bribe me?" Running my fingers through her hair, I debated whether I wanted to pull her back off of me or press her further into me.

"I might be," she laughed. "Is it working?"

"Nope," I said, then yawned. "As much as I'm enjoying this moment, can we maybe pick this up after nap time?"

She playfully nipped at my skin with her teeth before moving back up to rest her head next to mine.

"Yes, we can talk about it after nap time, on one condition."

"You're full of conditions and asking prices today!" I said, half-exasperated and half-amused. "What do you want now?"

"Promise we can have naked bed talking time again?"

"Are you agreeing to a date?" I asked.

"Are you agreeing to a birthday party?"

"Hell no. Not yet, anyways," I said, laughing; she was good at playing hardball.

"Don't think I'm giving up on that."

"I don't. I'm looking forward to you _working harder_ to convince me... after nap time. In fact, I have plans to drag you into the tub with me for some naked tub talking time. How does that sound?"

"Fanfuckingtastic. It's a deal. Naked tub talking time and bribery for birthdate reveals, plus a real date... once we nap."

"Looking forward to it," I mumbled, already falling asleep. Alice pulled herself closer to me, weaving her arm underneath my own and slipping her leg between mine. She tucked her head under my chin, the edge of her lips pressed against the hollow of my throat, and we fell asleep together.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Thanks to my awesome betas, Siouxchef & TwilightMundi.**

**All copyright and trademarked items mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. The remaining content is all mine. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without my express written authorization. **

**The dimple action? It's all for you, Steph... **

_"Naptime?" I yawned._

_"Mmm, naptime."_

**EPOV**

I woke up in basically the same position I had fallen asleep – curled around Jasper's body. The sun had filtered through the bedroom window and was lower in the sky, shining almost directly on us. I felt like a cat curled up in a sunspot for a nap, and it was blissful.

As I peppered light kisses on Jasper's shoulders, my hand moved around to the front of his body, pulling him tighter into me. He nestled his body against mine and I knew he was awake.

"Have a nice nap?" I asked.

"Mmm," he replied and rolled over to face me. "You?"

"Very nice nap," I said, smiling.

Jasper sat up, his hands rubbing the sleep from his eyes. His hair was a little wonky and stuck up in places, reminding me of my own at times.

"Wanna go grab a beer, watch some TV, and talk?" he asked.

"Sure."

He got up, not bothering to put his boxers back on. I followed him out of the room just as naked as he was, watching the muscles in his legs, ass, and back flex and relax with each step. He turned around halfway down the hallway to the kitchen and smiled at me.

"Enjoying the view?" he teased.

"Hell fucking yes," I said.

"Go relax on the couch. I'll be right there with two beers."

I sat down and pulled the soft fleece blanket from the back to cover myself with; I wasn't shy, just cold. I stretched my legs out to the other side and closed my eyes for a moment, thinking about the last 48 hours and how crazy they'd been. Grabbing the remote, I turned the TV on just as Jasper returned. He handed me a bottle of Corona and sat on the opposite side of the couch from me. His legs wrapped up with mine under the blanket and I could feel his cold feet against my hips.

"Damn Jasper, you're so fucking cold."

He smiled sheepishly and said, "I know, sorry."

I attempted to use his remote to change the channels, but finally gave up and handed it to him. He turned on Comedy Central and set the remote down. I put my beer on the table and brought my hands under the blanket to his left foot, picking it up and rubbing it gently. Beginning with my thumbs on the arch of his foot, I rubbed slowly, my fingers curling over the top to warm it up. I pressed and circled, hopefully easing some tension with my hands. He slipped further down into the couch, his head resting against the armrest, eyes closed. His breathing sped up and his mouth went slack, seemingly enjoying the moment. It was a calm, peaceful interaction between us, as if we had been doing this together for years.

Setting his left foot down, I picked up his right and repeated my rubbing and warming. That time, I let my hands trail up his calf, my fingertips softly skimming his leg hair. I could see him gulp and he peeked one eye open at me.

"Edward?"

"Yes," I said, smirking.

"What's your favorite movie?"

_Huh, I wasn't expecting that._

"Of all time, or do I get a genre to narrow it down?"

"All time," he clarified.

"Shit, that's a tough one." I thought for a moment. "I'm partial to The Matrix series as well as the new Transformers movie, but I do also enjoy The Little Mermaid to be honest."

Jasper laughed. "The Little Mermaid? Are you kidding me?"

"I like to watch it with my niece. It's a cute movie," I huffed at him, setting his foot back down.

"Niece?" he asked.

"Yes, I have a niece."

I wasn't intentionally being mysterious, but it was fun to tease him and make him work for the answer to his obvious burning question.

"Alice has a daughter?"

"No, Alice doesn't have a daughter. Emmett, my brother, does. You haven't met either of them yet, but she's six."

"What does he do?" Jasper asked before sitting up a little more and taking a long pull from his beer.

"He's a doctor; a Pediatrician with my dad down at Children's Primary. He's a single dad, so we all try to pitch in and help him."

"Christ, two doctors, a lawyer. What does Alice do?"

"She's still trying to find herself," I hedged. "She's been through a lot in the last few years. She has a degree in dance, but I suspect she'll end up working with my mother at her design house."

"Design house?"

"Yeah, my mom is a clothing designer," I said.

"Huh." He closed his eyes again and I wondered if he was doing a mental psychologist dance in his brain, trying to figure us out.

Jasper's eyes were still closed as he spoke. "Edward, what made you want to be a lawyer?"

I thought back through all of the reasons I'd given over the years when people would ask.

"I think initially I wanted to be a lawyer because it wasn't a doctor. By the time I settled on a career path, Emmett already knew he was going to follow in my father's footsteps. There was some family pressure for me to do the same, and I just didn't want that for my life. I wanted to help people without the potential for people to die at my own hands, you know?" I laughed lightly.

Jasper opened his eyes and looked at me while I finished explaining.

"Watching my dad all those years, then seeing my brother in med school, I just knew it wasn't for me. I decided on law because I knew I was gay and I was really outraged at some of the things going on in the legal system. I hated the powerless feeling I got when I looked at the inequalities; I wanted to be able to do something. I really didn't want to move back here, either, with the laws the way they are and such, but I just..." I trailed off with a sigh. Even as intimate as Jasper and I had been, I wasn't ready to get into the nitty gritty of things with Adam yet.

"I just didn't want to feel powerless. How about you, what made you want to help kids?"

I took a few sips from my beer while I listened to Jasper. I was watching the lines of his mouth move as he spoke, the way his lips puffed out at times into a pouty grin, thinking about how I wanted to suck his full lower lip between mine again. His eyes sparkled and danced as he spoke about working with and helping kids. _Fucking pay attention, Edward._

"Really, I've never done something as rewarding and difficult before. I imagine it's much like raising a child of my own, only not as intense. At the end of the day, I get to leave and come home to this comfort. It can be torture to know that I've left them behind and not completely fixed them the way they need or deserve to be. The kids I work with have done nothing to deserve the sort of physical, mental, and emotional torture inflicted on them. Most of them had nothing, no one to love them before coming to our facility. It's heartbreaking and awe-inspiring at the same time."

I gave him a soft smile and after a few moments we turned our attention to the TV; there was a rerun of Reno 911 on and we both laughed, allowing the relative seriousness of our discussion to dissipate. We sat mostly in silence, limbs tangled beneath the blanket, both of us on our sides. Jasper's hands rested on my legs, tracing slow circles on my calves. The sun was nearly gone from the sky, darkness settling in on a strange Sunday evening.

"Jasper?" I whispered.

"Hmm?" he said, and flattened his hand against my leg.

"I have to go soon."

"I know," he sighed.

"I had a nice weekend. Do you think we could go out again some time?"

It seemed a little silly to ask; we had engaged in some rather _intimate_ activities that afternoon. We seemed to be getting along and it was pretty clear Alice and Bella were going to strike something up, but I didn't want to assume.

Jasper smiled at me and stared for a moment before speaking. "I would like that very much. What are you doing tomorrow?"

"I think tomorrow would work for me, as long as Bella doesn't play the slave driver role too heavily at work," I said, laughing.

"How about we meet up here and make some dinner, maybe watch a movie? No Little Mermaid, though," he teased.

"That sounds good. Do you cook?"

_Oh God, please say yes._

"I do, actually. Do you?"

I smiled. "I do." Nothing was hotter than a man with the ability to cook... except perhaps me cooking in the kitchen with said man.

I suddenly realized I was still naked as I twisted my body to get off the couch. _Oh well, he's seen it before, hopefully he'll see it all again._

As I walked into the guest bedroom, I laughed when I noticed our clothes thrown around the room. Picking up my things, I piled them onto the bed, then caught a glimpse of Jasper standing in the doorway.

I smiled at him, half-hoping he'd stay. "You going to watch me?"

"I am," he said, smiling back at me. "When you're done, would you mind helping me get the sheets off so I can put them in the wash?"

"Of course. I helped sully them up, I can help you clean, too."

The memory kept my smile on my face. I took my time and put a show on for him, bending over slowly to put my boxers and pants back on. I flexed my muscles more than necessary when I put my shirt on, and decided to just leave my shoes off. Once I was done, I pulled the sheets off the bed on the side I was standing on, and noticed Jasper doing the same on the opposite side. We met in the middle and he took the sheets from me, grazing his fingertips across the back of my hand.

My hands moved up to his head and I pushed my fingers through his soft curls, then brought his face to mine, our mouths touching tentatively at first. He let out a gust of air through his mouth as he pulled back slightly. I could taste the beer on his breath and I wanted to simultaneously throw him down and fuck him and run from the house to prevent it from happening. It felt too fast, too soon for me; I needed to breathe.

I moved my mouth back to his, softly that time, slowly. I wanted to taste him, to absorb as much of him as I could without crossing the invisible line that established our boundaries for the moment. My fingers tugged gently on his hair as they moved down to the back of his neck. I stopped, stroking along the sparse hair at his neck, twisting the wispy hairs through my fingers without pulling them. Tilting back slightly, I took note of the dimple on Jasper's left cheek. It only came out when he was smirking that fucking sexy smirk of his and I couldn't help it; it was as if I was drawn to it, and I placed a soft kiss right on top of it.

"Jasper," I sighed. _Why did real life have to get in the way?_ "I have to go now, before we fuck on an unmade bed before we're ready."

I ran my thumb across his dimple, tracing it and putting it in my memory. I loved it already and knew I would need to see it as frequently as possible. Jasper bent down and picked up his boxers and pants, putting them on slowly. I could see he was hard; I felt his pain, knowing I'd be going home in need of some private time myself. That gave me an idea of the best kind.

"Jasper? Before I go, can I get your phone number?"

"Of course. Let's go find our phones and swap numbers."

He took my hand in his and led me back out to the living room, the sheets crumpled up and tucked under his other arm. He dropped them on the couch and grabbed his phone off the coffee table. I looked around and picked mine up from a ledge by the door, where I noticed my keys were as well. We swapped our phones and programmed in the pertinent information before handing them back. Jasper smiled at me and I gave him my best smile back, my evil plans for the evening falling nicely into place.

I picked up my keys and Jasper met me at the front door. He pushed a hand through my hair and I closed my eyes. Opening the front door for me, he gently kissed my cheek once.

"Bye, Edward," he said, a slight wistful tone in his voice.

"Bye, Jasper."

I got into my car and he stood at the door in his boxers watching me the entire time. I wondered if this was a regular move his neighbors were used to – the goodbye scene at the door in your underwear. I'd have to figure out more about Jasper, but for now, I was content to leave with his number and the promise of a date.

I drove home quickly, knowing it would take me less than 20 minutes. I only prayed he would wait. The second I was behind my door with the deadbolt in place, I scrolled through my contacts and dialed his number.

"Hello?" he answer, sounding slightly out of breath.

"Hey Jasper, it's Edward."

I heard him laugh a little. "I was just thinking about you," he said, and I could hear fabric rustle in the background.

"You were? Why do you sound so out of breath? Something you need to confess?" I teased.

He hummed lightly, then said, "If you were here, I could show you why I'm so out of breath. But you left me here, all hard and ready for you. That wasn't very nice." He breathed out the last few words, barely more than a whisper of noise.

"Sorry, Jasper, I guess I'm slightly old fashioned, but also find myself lacking in self-control around you," I said with a laugh. "I knew we weren't ready for the next step, I wasn't ready for the next step, but if I stayed, I might not have been able to resist you."

"Edward," he drew my name out over a long sigh.

"Fuck, are you touching yourself?"

Hearing him softly grunting, my mind flashed back to images from that morning of my torso nestled between his legs and my mouth wrapped around his cock.

"I believe I might be, Edward... care to join me?"

"I was hoping you would ask," I said with a smile in my voice as I walked to my own bedroom, crisp and clean, just like I'd left it.

I needed to get my clothes ready for work the next day, but that could wait; I was pretty sure this wouldn't take long. After practically tearing off my clothes, I fell to the bed with a thud. I could hear Jasper moan.

"Oh God, did you just get into bed?"

"Yep. I'm in bed, naked and thinking about you."

"Fuck, that is so hot. I don't think I told you, but you have a phenomenal body. It's too bad we didn't have more time together today, I wouldn't have minded another chance to lick you all over."

"There's always tomorrow. Real life has to happen sometimes though, unfortunately. Why don't you tell me what else you'd like to do to me?"

I nestled under the cool sheets and imagined Jasper's hand where mine was: fingers wrapped tightly around my thick cock, stroking me slowly. Reaching over to my nightstand, I grabbed my bottle of lube and a few tissues to make the job cleaner and easier. Squeezing a few drops of the sticky liquid into my hand, I began to stroke myself as I heard Jasper speaking.

"I want you to wrap your hand around your cock, Edward, and stroke yourself just like I would if I was there. I would start low at the base and squeeze my fingers around you as I moved my hand up." He groaned and I could hear him shifting around in his bed.

"My fingers would graze over the top of your beautiful cock before working their way back down a little faster, gripping a little tighter, bringing you closer. Fuck, Edward, are you touching yourself like I asked?"

"Yeah," I whispered, lost in the thought of Jasper's hands on my body.

"Good boy. Stroke yourself harder. Bring your other hand up and brush your fingertips across your nipple. Keep stroking your dick, I want to hear you come with me."

Jasper was practically panting each breath out and sucking it violently back in, which only made me harder with want. I stroked faster, harder, anything to bring myself over the edge with him.

"Mmm, Jasper, I'm almost there. Ready?"

"Oh fuck, Edward. Yes." He grunted deep, the phone vibrating against my ear, and I could hear what I thought was his release begining to take over his body, just as mine began. My muscles tightened and tensed throughout my body and I moaned loudly as my other hand shot to the tissues, wrapping them over the head of my cock before I made a mess everywhere. I held my breath as my orgasm flowed from my body, the delicious release washing over me.

Jasper was still panting, catching his breath and I laid still, smiling.

Several minutes of silence passed before he spoke. "Edward?"

"Hmm?"

"I can't wait to see you tomorrow."


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: All copyright and trademarked items mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. The remaining content is all mine. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without my express written authorization. **

_"Fanfuckingtastic. It's a deal. Naked tub talking time and bribery for birthdate reveals, plus a real date... once we nap."_

_"Looking forward to it," I mumbled, already falling asleep. Alice pulled herself closer to me, weaving her arm underneath my own and slipping her leg between mine. She tucked her head under my chin, the edge of her lips pressed against the hollow of my throat, and we fell asleep together._

**BPOV**

I was hot when I woke up; sweating, in fact. And groaning? _Am I groaning?_

I was, in fact, groaning.

"Hello, sleepyhead."

I could feel the vibrations of Alice's voice against my skin but I was too tired still to open my eyes. Her breath was somehow both hot and cold against my wet nipple, which I presumed she had been sucking on in her attempt to wake me up. _Should have faked being asleep longer. _Alice's body was on top of mine, hot skin against hot skin, a thin layer of sweat forming between us. We were bundled together underneath my down comforter and my bed had taken on a whole new feeling; I couldn't remember a time it had felt so distinctly comfortable before.

I stretched as much as I could without shifting her off my body and then wrapped my hands as low on her body as I could reach. I tugged her up so that her mouth was level with mine and kissed her softly. Her knees slipped across my legs to rest on either side of my torso and the thought that her wetness was so close to mine had me throbbing in anticipation.

"Alice," I whispered, too wrapped up in the kiss to even finish my sentence.

"Bella."

She was raining tiny kisses down my chin and then up one side of my face as I tried to remember what it was I wanted to say.

"Naked tub time?" I asked, unsure if she was genuinely trying to wake me up or fuck me.

"Yeah, I lit all the candles. I hope you don't mind. All we have to do is run the water. I wasn't sure how long it would take me to wake you up and I didn't want it to get cold."

I gently pushed Alice to the side and sat up, looking down the short hallway into my bathroom; it was glowing with the sparkle of what must've been dozens of tealight candles. She had also lit the candles in the sconces on the wall and my mind relaxed just looking at it. I could faintly hear music and realized she must've taken my iPod and plugged it in over in the bathtub area. I smiled at her, still groggy from sleep. My Alice, my angel.

Taking her hand in mine, I led her off the bed and to the bathroom. I stopped at the cabinet to grab two fluffy white towels and a clip for my hair. Once I was at the edge of the tub, I twisted my hair with my hands and clipped it up, then turned the water on. I adjusted the temperature and Alice slipped out of my hand and walked back over to the cabinet area. She came right back and I could see her letting a little bath oil spill from a bottle and into our water. The soft scent of vanilla and lavender came over me and I smiled again.

Alice put the bottle back in the cabinet, returned to my side, and stepped into the tub. She rested her head against the bath pillow I had and I watched as the water lapped over her skin. I stepped in on the opposite side, facing her. Our legs tangled under the water and I closed my eyes as the tub finished filling around us. Alice had her arms on the edges of the tub and my hands were on her legs, softly rubbing up and down the smooth skin. Once the tub was full, she turned the dials and the rushing water stopped, leaving us with just soft music as background noise.

"This is nice," Alice said.

"Mhm, it is. Whose genius idea was this?" I giggled.

"That reminds me, are you ready to tell me when your birthday is and agree to a party yet?"

One of my eyes flew open at that.

"You're kidding, right? We've been in the tub less than five minutes. You haven't even begun to convince me yet, nor have you agreed to a real date. Are you ready to agree to a date?" I asked.

I couldn't help it; the bath oil didn't create bubbles, just wafted a lovely scent through the room and coated our skin, but this meant that I could see right through the water and look at every inch of Alice as we talked. I realized I'd been staring when she slapped the water in front of me to get my attention.

"Sorry, perhaps naked tub time is not the best time for discussions," I said, turning pink.

"Oh no, you promised me more talking. Come over here. Maybe if you're lying with me you will listen better."

I turned and moved to her side of the tub, where she held her arms out for me. I sat between her legs and she wrapped them around me, pulling me tightly to her warm body. The oil made our bodies slick against each other. Alice wrapped her arms underneath mine and rested her chin on my shoulder. I tried to relax in her arms, but relaxation wasn't always in the cards for me. I did my best to take a few deep breaths and felt myself let go just the tiniest bit.

"Bella, why don't you like to celebrate your birthday?" she asked softly.

"I don't like to be the center of attention," I explained.

Alice laughed. "You don't exactly strike me as someone trying to blend in, sweetheart."

She kissed just below my ear and I let my mind swirl around these two facts; she was right. I didn't want to blend in, but there was something else nagging at my brain.

"I don't know," I closed my eyes and sighed. "I've never been overjoyed at the idea of my birthday, but it's gotten worse the last few years. Jasper and I usually go out for drinks and then have a sleepover. It's fun usually, simple, casual."

I tipped my head back to rest on her shoulder and she sighed.

"Alice, what do you want to be when you grow up?" I asked on a whim. I could feel her giggle behind me and I was glad to bring some levity to the conversation.

"I want to be happy," she said simply.

"What makes you happy?"

"Right now, right here, this makes me immensely happy. Sketching a beautiful piece of clothing and watching it come to life, that makes me happy. My family makes me happy. Shopping makes me happy. Hmm, dancing. Dancing makes me happy."

"I just realized I have no fucking clue what you do for living, Alice," I interrupted.

"Oh," her voice softened, just a tiny bit, but enough to hear the sadness behind it. "I got my degree in dance from Vassar, but I don't know what I want to do. I feel pulled to work with my mom, but I also love dancing and would maybe like to open a studio."

"Really?" I was surprised; not that she loved to dance, but that there was a side of her that also might someday want to teach or design clothing.

"Yeah, I'd love to teach kids to dance – spark that creativity in them. But it's true, I do also love clothes. Working with my mom isn't always easy, but oh, once you meet her Bella, you'll understand, she's a really wonderful person. You can't help but want to be around her."

_Meet her. _Alice wanted me to meet her mom.

"Edward mentioned something the other day at the office about your other brother. He's a doctor at Children's with your dad?"

"Yep, Emmett is a doctor."

The wheels in my brain started turning.

"Single?" I asked.

"Yeah, he's single, but Bella... Emmett is a lot. A lot to handle. He has a lot of responsibilities. He's single by choice. He meets a lot of women, but he decided a while ago that he wasn't particularly interested in settling down."

She sounded so sad when she talked about him, and I couldn't understand why.

"Huh, why not?"

"Emmett has a daughter."

"So? That's not a very good reason to stop dating and shut down."

Alice laughed and a moment later, I caught the irony. _There never really is a good reason to the outside world, is there?_

"It's funny that you would say that Bella, being one of the most shut down people I've met lately. Christ, if you were straight I might introduce you two just so I could know you'd both at least be getting some hot sex out of your dysfunctions."

I opened my eyes and thought about it for a moment before speaking, letting her words rest in my brain.

"I'm sorry, was that over the line?" she asked, kissing my neck.

"No," I whispered. "No, it wasn't over the line, it was the truth. It's just... Sometimes, I don't think I realized how shut down I was or maybe still am. I think you try and protect yourself and it becomes such a normal feeling that you forget you're all fucked up inside. You're just plugging along, day to day..."

We sat quietly like that for a few minutes, just being together. Being ourselves. Becoming an _us_.

"Sit up, sweetheart, let me wash your back," Alice said.

She picked up my sponge and put some gel on it, wringing it a few times to get the bubbles good and foamy. She gently pushed her hand on my back to press me forward. I hugged my knees and felt her swipe the sponge across my skin carefully. After a few moments, her small hands ran up and down through the suds, pressing into my sore muscles. I rested my head on my knees and let out a deep sigh.

"Tell me more about Emmett?" I asked.

"You gonna leave me for my brother, baby?" she asked, her hands pressing into my shoulders.

I laughed. "No, I have a sister. Did you know that?"

"Nope. What's her name?"

"Rosalie. Rose. She's an attorney also, a partner at my firm."

"You're a partner?"

"Yeah, Rose, Angela and I opened a firm together, so we're technically all partners. So, Emmett?"

"Emmett," she said, and I could hear the smile in her voice. Alice was definitely a woman that loved her family. "He's a grownup with the heart and spirit of a child. He can be serious, but most people write him off far too quickly because of his good looks and goofy nature. He's handsome and smart, very charming; much like Edward, actually, only straight," she said with a giggle.

"Huh."

I leaned back against her, her hands having stopped for the moment, resting on my shoulders.

"And Rose?" she asked.

"Rose is twenty-seven," I said. "How old is Emmett?"

"Twenty-eight."

"Ok, so Rose is twenty-seven, a partner at the firm. She's very dedicated to what she does. Beautiful. A good person, I think. She tends to date losers, though. It's so frustrating. I know she wants to settle down and have a family, but she keeps picking the worst guys ever." I shook my head.

"You know, if you agreed to a birthday party, we could introduce them to each other," Alice said.

She began kissing the spot where my neck joined my body at my shoulder. She nipped lightly and her hands moved from their spot on my back to underneath my arms as she reached around to the front of my body. I hummed lightly when her fingers traced the sensitive underside of my breasts before skimming over the nipple. I let out my breath in a sigh, hoping to convey just how much I was enjoying what Alice was doing without words. Her fingertips teased my nipples, then tugged gently.

"Will you let me throw you a birthday party, lovey?" she asked quietly.

"You fight dirty, Alice," I smirked.

I moaned as she pinched a little harder the next time. "Come on, baby. I'll give you your date, you give me a nice little party? Please, let me celebrate the day you were born." She was nuzzling into the crook of my neck again.

"Are you always such a sappy romantic? Celebrate the day I was born, really?" I chuckled softly. The idea that someone wanted to celebrate my entrance to the world was a little silly to me.

"Are you always such a killjoy? Do you have a romantic bone in your body? Can't you bring yourself to appreciate that there are people out there in this world that love you and want to show you that?" she asked, her voice laced with hurt and sadness again.

"I can be romantic, don't pout baby. Okay, you can throw me a very small party," I said. I couldn't believe she got me to cave so quickly, but really, what was the point of holding out? I knew that in the end, she was going to get her way and I would get mine.

_Fuck, is this compromising? Bella Swan is compromising?_

"Really?" she squealed.

I could see the thoughts spinning in her head already, calling catering companies and going over the top. She was jiggling my breasts up and down as if they were some sort of toy for her to celebrate with and it made me laugh. I needed to put some limits on this party before it got out of hand.

"With a few conditions. I'm going to cook. We can have it either here or Jasper's place, either should be large enough. No parents, pretty please? We can go over there for dinner or something Brady-like maybe Sunday. I would love to meet them, but not at my birthday party, okay?"

She looked like she was weighing her options and considering a counter-offer, then she let out a gust of air in apparent defeat.

"Okay. You know you have to tell me first when your birthday is, right?"

"Saturday. My birthday is Saturday."

"_This_ Saturday?" she nearly screamed in my ear.

"Shit, calm down, Alice. Yes, this Saturday."

"You're not giving me much time to plan," Alice huffed.

"It's not like I can move the date of my birth."

Alice laughed and began to slowly stroke my nipples again. She didn't seem to be trying to seduce me anymore, she was just keeping in contact with my body.

I rested my head back against her shoulder and slouched my body slightly, giving her greater access. She kept her calm, slow movements against my skin, driving me crazy. One of her hands moved to my abdomen and was drawing lazy circles around my belly button.

I smiled. "Are you trying to distract me so that I forget about your promise of a date?"

She nibbled my earlobe quickly before whispering, "No. I have every intention of letting you take me out and then bring me home."

"Alice?"

"Mhm?"

"It's time to get out of the tub."

"I was hoping you'd say that soon. My fingers are all pruney," she said.

I laughed and pulled the plug. When I stood up, I reached a hand out to help Alice stand. She wrapped her hands around my neck and brought me down for a soft kiss.

"More naked tub time again?" she asked as I stepped out onto the bath mat.

"Anytime you want." I kissed her again, swiping gently at her lips with my tongue.

"Know what I want right now," she said, teasing me with her voice and words.

Alice squealed as I lifted her out of the tub, those morning workouts of mine finally paying off in a useful way. I used the towel to dry her off quickly as she did the same for me, both of us giggling at our haste.

Once we were dry, Alice wrapped her arms around my neck again and I picked her up in my arms. I kept one hand under her bottom and one around her waist as I carefully walked to the bed, my lips never leaving hers.

Thankfully the distance was short; I laid her down and hovered above her body, kissing all around her collarbone and chest. I licked and sucked her nipples as she arched her back and moaned. I tugged her left nipple between my teeth and softly stroked the right with my fingers before trailing my hand lower.

My fingertips traced her wet lips and I teased her clit quickly with a flick of my thumb. While listening to her moan and pant, I came to an interesting realization. I loved just playing with Alice many times more than I loved fucking any other woman; she responded to me in such delightful ways and was almost as eager as I was.

I began to trail kisses to her cute little belly button, stopping to kiss and lick it on my way down to my real destination. Before I got to where I wanted to be, Alice twisted her body and knocked me off.

"If you wanted me to move, you could have just said so," I said as I stroked her thigh.

Alice laughed and wrapped her legs around my body, stopping me from going any further.

"Alice?" I questioned, looking up at her. She raised her eyebrow and nudged her head to the side a little, and for a brief moment I was confused.

Then, I got it.

I brought my lower half around to her and hooked her right leg across my neck, giving me as much access to her as I wanted. My mouth watered as the smell of her combined with the sweet bath oil we'd just been lingering in hit me. I felt her hand on my leg, moving me as she wished, and then her tongue against my skin; she wasted no time. I pushed my hips forward as she pulled my lower lips into her mouth, snaking her tongue out into me. She moaned against me and I spread her lips, eager to taste her, to give her the same pleasure she was giving me.

I could still hear the music coming from the bathroom, but the louder noises around us were Alice's mouth on my pussy and mine on hers. I could hear and feel her as she lapped at me, stopping to flick my clit with her tongue periodically. She slipped her fingers deep inside me as she kissed and teased me.

My hips were moving on their own, her fingers gliding in and out effortlessly now. I couldn't help the mewling noises leaving my mouth and vibrating against her clit. One of my hands curled around her thigh and my fingers moved forward between her lips. They dipped between them, gliding up and down her slit before I pushed two inside of her. She pressed her face closer to my body, her mouth and tongue seemingly greedy, fingers pressing, pulling and tugging, demanding my release from my body.

Alice pressed her tongue flat against my clit and ran it back and forth quickly, the knot in my stomach winding tighter. I was whimpering into her, flicking my tongue against her swollen clit. I dipped a third finger into her and brought it back out to circle her other entrance. I pressed lightly and nibbled gently on her clit when I felt her fall over the edge and into her orgasm. I knew I wouldn't be far behind, her moans and cries encouraging me and providing extra sensation. Once I felt her orgasm subside, I leaned my head back slightly to let her know how much I was enjoying her movements.

"I'm almost there, baby... God, you feel so fucking good doing that," I said.

I felt Alice's thumb move to cover my clit and her hot breath moved across me.

"Come for me, Bella, please," she begged before quickly returning her mouth to my body.

I arched my back in an impossible attempt to get even closer to her mouth and I felt my orgasm roll over me in waves. Delicious, glorious, scream-inducing waves. Alice never stopped her movements, thankfully, as I came hard against her mouth and fingers.

My eyes closed and I tried to regain the power of thought, my breathing ragged. I moved my fingers that had been inside of her to her hip and we both sort of rolled to our backs at the same time. Her hand was on my stomach and then in my hand, pulling me gently back up to her. I moved and laid next to her, curling my body into hers.

As our breathing returned to normal, I brought a hand up to Alice's right breast and cupped it, teasing her nipple playfully. I softly kissed her left breast, the nipple standing erect almost taunting me.

"You're insatiable," she laughed softly.

I decided to try honesty for once. "I just need to be touching and loving you," I said. "Please stay?"

"I wouldn't want to be anywhere else."


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: All copyright and trademarked items mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. The remaining content is all mine. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without my express written authorization. **

_I decided to try honesty for once. "I just need to be touching and loving you," I said. "Please stay?"_

"_I wouldn't want to be anywhere else."_

**BPOV**

I smiled when Alice agreed to stay. We laid quietly for a few minutes, then got up to get food. I put on my robe and handed Alice another from the closet. We went to the kitchen and made a fruit salad together. After breakfast, neither one of us was eager for another large meal, so this was perfect. We ate together in an easy silence. Every now and then one of us would feed the other a piece of fruit, or sneak a kiss.

I called Rose before bedtime and filled her in on the vague details of the weekend, not wanting to get too into it since Alice was right next to me. I asked Rose to keep her weekend free since there would be a birthday party on Saturday and dinner at the Cullen house on Sunday. She protested a little, but I told her we could talk more about it later.

Alice and I snuggled under the covers after I got my clothes out for the next day and packed my gym bag. I fell asleep wrapped around her the same way I had the first night we were together; curled around her body, my leg over her hip, my right arm tucked under her right arm, cupping her breast.

When the alarm went off the next morning, the local DJs ranting about something, I smiled even before I opened my eyes. I was warm, happy and all tangled up with Alice. I kissed the base of her neck and reached up to turn the radio off. She was smiling when I looked down at her from my position above the headboard.

"You sure I can't change your mind about coming to the gym?" I kissed her forehead on my way back down to the mattress.

"Yeah, you go and enjoy your time with Jasper. I usually take a yoga or pilates class in the late morning at a studio by my house. I need to get back to my place and get some things done," she said with a sigh. "Can you drop me off on your way?"

I had completely forgotten that Alice was basically stranded at my house.

"Oh God, Ali, I'm so sorry. It slipped my mind that you didn't have a way to get home. I hope you didn't feel trapped here with me." I suddenly felt... guilty?

"In case you've already forgotten, I did find my way home the first time I was _trapped_ here with you," she said, winking.

My heart ached a little at the mention of our first encounter. I was glad to drop her off because it meant I would find out where she lived and I planned to send her flowers. Probably cliché, but I figured as long as I was going to start being honest with myself, maybe I was just a little bit of a romantic on the inside.

I got out of bed and threw my gym clothes on, and texted Jasper then grabbed my SIGG from the kitchen. As I filled it with water, I thought about our plans for Saturday. I would need to let Rose know exactly what was going on so she could be there too.

Alice borrowed more clothes and we were on our way and at her building. She explained that she lived on the eighth floor and Edward lived on the eleventh. It was funny to me that they lived so close to each other, much like Jasper and I. After a peck on the lips, she smiled and got out of my car, then walked inside the building.

Jasper was waiting for me at the gym, warming up in a racquetball court. I watched him for a moment before knocking to let him know I was coming in. I had the same observation as the other day: Jasper had a new lightness and happiness about him that was visible. He turned and smiled after I knocked, motioning me in.

We played a few games, teasing each other about our good moods while we worked up a sweat. I wanted to sit down for coffee after, so we skipped weights and met in the cafe once we were showered and dressed for work.

"So, a birthday party?" Jasper teased.

I blushed. "Yeah," I said, my breath leaving in a rush. "Oh God, Jasper, she gave me this line about wanting to celebrate the day I was born and how could I say no?"

"You know, you could drop the cynicism for a few minutes. Who says it was a line? I've been celebrating the day you were born since we met. She seems like a great girl, B. I'm glad you two reconnected. Edward thinks the world of her."

"Yeah," I laughed. "Did you know they live in the same building? How cute is that. I wonder where their brother lives?"

Jasper gave me a serious look. "Bella, be careful."

"What? Is he a serial killer?"

"No, of course not. I don't know much about him, actually, just that he has a daughter."

"Yeah, Alice mentioned that. So what is there to be careful of?" I asked.

"I don't know all the details yet, but I get the impression he's not looking for someone long-term. I'd hate for you to get your hopes up about fixing him up with Rose only to have them dashed."

I nodded. Jasper was right. He knew me well enough to know that Alice and I were already scheming. I decided a drastic topic change was in order.

"So Jazz, you take Edward into your room yet?"

Jasper choked on his coffee. "No, I haven't."

"Why not? You like him, right?"

He looked me right in the eye. I could tell he was annoyed with my questions but I was genuinely curious. Jasper hadn't taken anyone into his bedroom, ever, that I could remember. _Except me. All those years ago, in his parents house._

"Of course I like him. I just don't know where it's going yet and you know how I am about my bed. The guest room is where... _guests_ stay."

"But he's more than a guest, Jasper. I mean, he IS, isn't he?"

"I don't know," he said, sighing. "I guess he is. We've only technically been out once, though. Don't rush me."

I took Jasper's hand and gave it a squeeze as he smiled half-heartedly at me. I wanted so desperately to talk to him about the awkward tension between us. I just couldn't, not right there, not right then. I made a promise to myself that I would talk to him about it soon, though. I needed him to know that I was sorry for hurting him, even though I apologized back then. I was finally able to really see the toll it had taken on him and I wanted him to go forward unencumbered.

"He seems like a nice guy," I offered.

"Yep, he does. Is it awkward if I date one of your employees?"

_Oh, Jasper. _"Does he make you happy?" I asked.

Jasper smiled. "Yes, I have to admit... he does make me very happy."

"Jasper Whitlock, are you blushing?"

"I might be. Something about him makes me giddy and nervous, but comfortable and content at the same time."

I laughed. "Trust me, I get it. When was the last time you saw me like this?"

"Never, Bella. Never." He squeezed my hand back.

We finished our conversation and went our separate ways with a hug, as usual. I got to the office and Leah was already there. She got me a cup of coffee and we went over my day. I sank into my leather chair and checked my email; work first, then personal. I sent Edward an email to ask what Alice's favorite flowers were and if he might share her email address with me. Sure, it was through our work email, but there had to be some perks to being the boss, right?

I kicked my shoes off and thought about where I wanted to take her for our date. It was slightly cliché again, but I decided on fondue at The Melting Pot. I didn't know enough about her yet to know what kinds of food she liked or disliked, so this seemed like a safe bet. I just needed to figure out when we were going out and I'd make the reservations.

I did some work and checked my email a few minutes later, but I had nothing new. I tried to focus for the next few hours. Just before noon, Edward appeared in my doorway, knocking softly on the frame. I looked up and smiled at him.

"Edward, come on in. What's up?"

"Hey, Bella. Rough day?"

I laughed, wondering if the weight of the morning was that obvious. "Mmm, a little bit, to be honest. How are you doing on those cases?"

"Good, good. I came down to let you know I talked to Alice. I wanted to ask her if it was okay that I give you her email address. I hope you don't mind," he said, shifting his weight back and forth. "She was okay with it, so I thought I'd get up for a stretch and give it to you and maybe we could grab some lunch and talk?"

I was conflicted; I really wanted to spend some time getting to know Edward, knowing how important he was to both Jasper and Alice. It would also give me time to get to know more about Alice from him, but I also had a ton of work to get done before the end of the day. At the end of the argument in my head, my life won.

"Okay, that sounds good. Here, jot down Alice's email for me before we go. Where did you have in mind?"

I handed Edward a piece of scratch paper and he wrote Alice's email down as we finished talking.

"How about Al Forno? I haven't been there since I moved back and I love their marsala."

"Sure, just let me finish this up," I pointed at my computer screen, "and I'll be right out, okay? Meet in the lobby in ten?"

He nodded and walked away. I sent Rose a quick email to let her know I was headed to lunch with Edward to pump him for information on Alice, which was why I hadn't invited her. What I didn't tell her was that I also planned to ask plenty of questions about Emmett.

I also sent Alice an email. We hadn't made solid plans for which day we were going out, so I wanted to get that setup and make reservations. I also wanted to let her know I was thinking about her and that I missed her, so I made sure to pepper in a few flirty comments.

I grabbed my handbag and walked to the lobby to meet Edward, letting Leah know where I was going on my way out. We walked to the restaurant and sat down to eat, not talking much on the walk over. It was turning into the thick of fall and the weather had changed, so we talked about the upcoming ski season and random bullshit banter. Once the waiter had our orders, there was a noticeable shift in energy at the table.

"So, Edward... This is a little awkward," I said, smiling.

"It's okay, Bella. It's just us, two new friends out at lunch, right?" He smiled and I briefly wondered if he and Alice were twins, the similarities between them so striking.

"Right. Of course. So, what's up with you and Jasper?"

I could tell I'd caught him off guard, nervous laughter shaking his body.

"Who knows, really. I'm not a one-night-stand kind of guy and Jasper seems like he has some issues to work through. I mean, of course I do too, no one is perfect, but can I be honest?"

He looked so nervous, small and vulnerable right then.

"Of course," I said.

"I really like Jasper, but I took a year off from dating on purpose." He paused and seemed to steel himself. He sat straighter and took a deep breath before continuing. "My last relationship was... intense. I thought Adam and I would be together forever; really thought we were soul mates. I was sure of it. As you noted when we talked on my first day, I was working for one of the most prestigious law firms in Seattle. It was too much for him. The hours took a toll on us and I started to notice things I wasn't comfortable with. The longer I worked trying to attain partner status, the more things fell apart. The short version is that he went a little insane. He started accusing me of cheating on him and when I broke it off, he began to stalk me and make my life miserable. I was out to a a handful people, but he took a few... photos and began a smear campaign.

"He made these fliers with private, personal details. Things I'd told him in confidence, the sort of things you share only with the person you are closest with," he trailed off.

I could see his eyes filling with tears and felt my own at the edges of my eyes. I'd never been betrayed by someone like that, but I could empathize completely.

"It didn't even matter that most of my friends ignored his efforts to disgrace me. It wasn't the public humiliation that bothered me, it was the source. That someone I had loved and trusted so completely and openly would hurt me at such a core level was mind boggling to me. I thought we would have children together, grow old together."

Edward reached for his napkin and dabbed at his eyes.

"Fuuuck," I muttered. "Christ, Edward, I had no idea. I'm so sorry."

"It's okay, you didn't know. Jasper doesn't either, yet. I'm going to tell him soon, it just hasn't come up in conversation, you know?" He laughed lightly at the end of his sentence and I joined him.

"So, I took a year off. I needed to find myself again, to figure out who I was and what I wanted. I'm still not sure I know completely, but I _am_ ready to date again... and how ironic is it that the first person who interests me is my new bosses best friend?"

That time we shared a genuine smile.

"Well, and let's not forget that the first person your ladywhore of a boss decides is worth the extra effort of a real relationship is also your sister. What are the odds?"

The waiter was back with our food, so the conversation slowed as we ate.

"You know, Edward, I really like you. I just want you to know that. I think you would be great for Jasper, and I hope he can see that too. I think he does, and I think he wants to try and have a relationship with you. I haven't talked to Jasper about this in a long time, but I know that I really hurt him. I can see the spark back in his eyes though, Edward, and you're responsible for that. I'm not sure how you managed to get to him already, but man," I shook my head and smiled, "it is really, really nice to have Jasper whole again."

"Well, don't get ahead of yourself. Jasper didn't really get into details about your past together. I don't know if he's whole just yet, he still seems conflicted and confused. But I'm not going to lie, I really like him and I hope it goes somewhere. In other news, what's going on with you and Alice? You referred to yourself as a 'ladywhore', but what does that mean exactly?"

I swallowed the bite I was chewing on. I took a sip of my iced tea. I formed thoughts in my brain, but no words came out. I opened my mouth to speak and then closed it. I fidgeted with my fork.

"Bella, it's okay, we don't have to talk about it. Just know that I love Alice with all of my heart. She's my best friend and my only sister and I will fiercely protect her. She has a way of getting in over her head sometimes and she's been hurt very badly, more than once."

I nodded and thought for a moment before speaking.

"You know, Edward, I think I just got into the habit of not letting people get close. I didn't want to be the way I was, I just pushed people away for so long, it was habit. But Alice? Fuck." I couldn't help the smile that lit up my face at the thought of her. "Alice took my world and has already turned it on its head. I know she has some things going on in her life as well, and I'm sure she'll tell me about them when she's ready. I spent a lot of time feeling unworthy of real love because of what I did to Jasper. It was almost like, because I knew I didn't and couldn't love him, I wasn't allowed that same thing for myself, you know? And then Alice blew in, like a breeze of fresh air, and reminded me what it felt like to be happy and that I deserved that from life, too. How in the world does she do that?"

We laughed and took a few more bites of food, each of us finishing and then sharing a peek at the dessert menu.

"She's right, you know," Edward said, looking at me.

I raised an eyebrow at him.

"You deserve to be happy and loved. Just because you couldn't do that for Jasper doesn't mean you shouldn't have it for yourself. Don't you think we face enough challenges in life? Why make it harder by perpetuating the stereotype that all gay people are just in it for the sex?"

_Holy shit, I had never thought of it that way._

"Edward, you make a compelling argument," I said with a laugh. "I see why you graduated top of your class. I never thought of it that way. I didn't want to be like this, you know. My last real girlfriend, she was nice enough. We were together about six months before I broke it off with her. There was nothing really specifically wrong with her, there just wasn't a spark, you know?"

Edward nodded. "I know exactly what you mean, actually."

_Time for a new topic._

"So, tell me about Emmett," I said.

Edward shifted in his seat and looked nervous.

"Well, Emmett is a doctor, as you know. Older than us. He lives with my parents, since he has a daughter. Did Alice tell you that?"

I nodded.

"She's completely adorable, by the way. We all love her and spend as much time with her as possible. Actually, Alice mentioned something to me this morning about everyone getting together for a family dinner on Sunday, so you'll probably meet her."

"I'd love that," I said. "Kids are a little confusing to me, I confess. I'm not sure if I want them or not."

We shared another smile and I was so glad that I decided to come out to lunch with Edward instead of working.

"Well, you better get used to being around them. I'm pretty sure Alice wants to have kids. Wait until you see her with Hannah."

"Trade me a bite?"

We swapped bites of our desserts, feeding each other off our own spoons; it wasn't the act of lovers, just two friends. It felt nice to be myself around someone other than Jasper, someone with different life experiences, expectations and interpretations of the things around them. I deeply appreciated Edward already and I felt like I'd barely scratched the surface of him.

"Thanks, Edward. I was going to stay in for lunch, but this was exactly what I needed today. I have a case I've been working on and it's really wearing me down. I'm pretty sure I'll be at work most of the night, so it was nice to get out while I can and enjoy some time with a friend."

"Let me know if you need any help," he said. "Although I do have a date tonight."

If I thought my smile had been bright, Edward was literally beaming with happiness.

"That's great. Where are you going? With Jasper, I assume?"

"Yep, with Jasper, and we're staying in actually. He suggested we make dinner and watch a movie at his place."

I must've done a double take. Edward raised an eyebrow at me.

"Jasper doesn't usually have dates at his house," I said, laughing. "I guess I'll have to adjust all of my 'usual Jasper' moments in my head. Let me know when he brings you to the main bedroom."

_Oh, shit. There you go Bella, verbal diarrhea._

I started to blush and Edward's eyebrows knit together.

"What do you mean?"

I grabbed the bill to pay, but I could tell Edward wasn't going to let the topic drop. I'd owe Jasper for bringing this up.

"Jasper is... Jasper's never..."

"Just say it, Bella."

"Jasper doesn't take people into his bedroom. It's this weird little hangup of his. Of course, Jasper also doesn't repeat date people, so you're already breaking new ground with him."

I saw sadness flit across Edward's face and I felt bad at having spilled dirt on my best friend to his potential new boyfriend.

"I'm sorry, Edward," I said quickly. "I shouldn't have said anything. It wasn't my place, it just slipped out."

"It's okay, Bella. Really. I'd rather go in with eyes wide open than with blinders on."

He smiled at me and I hoped I hadn't fucked things up too badly. I'd send Jasper email when I got back to the office since he couldn't take a call from me while he was at work, and do as much damage control as I could.

We began to walk back to our building and I realized I'd forgotten all about asking what Alice's favorite flower was.

"Hey, Edward, you never did tell me what Alice's favorite flower is... Ready to spill?" I teased.

"Tulips," he said. "Hot pink tulips."

_Hot pink tulips._ As soon as he said it, I could see it in my head. It fit. I nodded and smiled at him as he opened the building door for me.

We went to our own floors and I checked my email. I was delighted to see a reply from Alice giving me the time and location details for the party on Saturday as well as what had turned into brunch on Sunday. She made sure to make it clear Rose's presence was expected at both, so I edited out all of the inappropriate parts and forwarded it on to Rose. I moved on to my apology to Jasper, and once I hit send, I already had a reply from Rose. All it said was "REALLY?" I laughed and replied back just as simply with, "yes, really. :P"

My reply to Alice took longer and much more thought to compose. I had asked if we could have our date later that day, but she was busy and my day was shaping up so that I would need to work late anyway. She asked about Tuesday, but I let her know I usually volunteered with Jasper at the Equality Center on Tuesdays, so I asked about Wednesday. _Shit, stupid fucking grown up life getting in the way._

This was another frustration of having a girlfriend – I would need to learn to balance both of our lives and take her time into consideration. She wasn't just someone that was there only when I needed or wanted her, I needed to be there for her as well and fit into her life.

Alice wanted to hire someone to bring in a table and chairs and all sorts of crap we just didn't need for Saturday. I reminded her to keep it simple while still being polite and respectful of her wishes to do this nice thing for me.

She asked what kind of cake I liked, what my favorite color was and what kind of flowers I wanted in the centerpiece. _Centerpiece?_ I sighed. _Compromise, Bella. Compromise, _I reminded myself_. _I pressed send after answering all of her questions and hoped I would be able to see her soon.

I logged on to the florist Leah had recommended. I realized that I'd never sent a woman flowers before. Most weren't around more than one night and Jessica never seemed to warrant them, not even in the beginning. Alice, though? I really wanted to woo her. I ordered her a bouquet of hot pink tulips and had them sent to her apartment with a short note. I smiled and closed my web browser.

Edward came by just as the sun was setting to say goodbye. He was off to Jasper's and told me how excited Alice was planning the party. He'd also spoken to Rose briefly about Sunday brunch, and I laughed at the complicated web we were weaving our private lives into.

_Oh well. Real life is complicated sometimes, right?_


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: **I want to thank algonquinrt and siouxchef for both helping me with parts of this chapter and siouxchef gets extra thanks for her beta skills. Also to my gay bf, I 3 you.**

**I own nothing except my dirty little mind. ****All copyright and trademarked items mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. The remaining content is all mine. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without my express written authorization. **

_Jasper was still panting, catching his breath and I laid still, smiling._

_Several minutes of silence passed before he spoke. "Edward?"_

_"Hmm?"_

_"I can't wait to see you tomorrow."_

**EPOV**

"I can't wait to see you either," I smiled. "What time do you want to get together tomorrow?"

He hummed softly and yawned before answering me. "I have no late appointments, so how about six?"

"Six sounds good. Get some rest. I'll see you tomorrow, Jasper."

"G'night, Edward."

I pressed end and laid quietly for a moment before getting up. My clothes had been thrown around the room, so I picked them up and put them in the hamper. After I had my work clothes out for the next day, I made myself a sandwich for dinner, called Alice, then watched a little TV. Once I settled into bed for the night, I slept very soundly, probably due in no small part to my late night call to Jasper.

The next morning I did my usual workout, then showered and got ready for work. I knotted my blue paisley silk tie as I thought about my workday ahead. I wanted to sneak away and talk to Bella at some point, having heard plenty of details about how things were progressing from Alice the night before.

Once I got to work, I spent my morning researching the cases Bella had given me. I traded a few emails with Alice, and around lunch time, I decided to see if Bella could do lunch. She looked stressed so I was glad I'd taken a break to chat for a bit, and was even more glad when she agreed to lunch.

We talked about Alice, Adam, and Jasper at lunch. I was surprised how I found myself opening up to her, telling her things I hadn't even told Jasper yet, but I knew I could trust her. I felt terrible when she slipped and told me about Jasper and his bedroom rule, but I could already tell he had his defenses up. We talked about Emmett and if I knew Alice at all, she would be conspiring to get Rose into his life somehow. I liked Rose, I just wanted her to go in with open eyes about Emmett.

After lunch, we walked back to the office and I got a little more work done and talked to Alice via email. I filled her in on the details of my lunch and we talked about Jasper as well. Alice wasn't sure if she wanted to have Bella's party at Bella's or Jasper's and went on about every last detail to me. It was sweet, but I had better ways to waste my afternoon.

I stopped by Bella's office to say goodbye before I left for my date with Jasper. I wanted to thank her again for lunch and chat a little about the upcoming birthday bash Alice was planning.

I smiled as I watched her at her desk from my spot against the door frame. I cleared my throat softly to get her attention and she looked up. When she smiled at me, I could see what Alice saw in her; she was beautiful, even I could appreciate it.

"I'm off for the night," I said.

"Ah, on your way to Jasper's?"

"Yep. I talked to Rose on my way over and gave her the address for Sunday. I'm going to assume that Alice has told you, or will tell you soon, where my parents live. Did you guys get your date worked out?"

"I'm waiting for her to write me back, actually. I have to work late tonight, then I volunteer with Jasper tomorrow, if he's still talking to me." She sighed and looked at her computer. "I sent her some tulips earlier with a short poem on the card.. too cheesy?" Bella buried her head in her hands then and I couldn't help but laugh. It was cute to watch her so in love and clueless.

"Which poem?"

"Part of Marge Piercy's 'One Plus One'," she mumbled from between her hands. I waited for her to tell me which part, moving my hand in that 'go on' motion. She spoke softly, once she began.

One plus one equal one, unknowable except

in the moment, not convertible into words,

not explicable or philosophically interesting.

But it is. And it is. And it is. Amen.

"I think she'll love it," I said honestly. "She's having the best time planning your birthday party, you know. I hope she doesn't go too overboard, but a little overboard is to be expected. I'm very glad to see her happy again."

My mouth wanted to keep going, keep spewing information about Alice. Maybe I felt bad for Bella's confession about Jasper earlier and wanted to trade secrets, or maybe I just wanted Bella to understand more of Alice. There was always so much more to people once you got below the upper layer, but Alice? Alice had tucked herself so far away that I could only hope someone would have the patience to dig deep enough someday. She did a good enough job getting through the day-to-day with her happy face on, but there were still certain times of the year that she would camp out at my house and I could feel the pain radiating from her.

"I'm trying to keep her from going too far. I really hate my birthday, but she was just too cute to resist," Bella said, laughing. "Have a good night with Jasper. He hasn't replied to my email yet. I may give him a call in a bit to apologize again."

"Don't worry too much. You didn't mean to hurt him, it just slipped out. I'm sure he'll understand."

Bella huffed and I gave a little wave on my way out. I stopped at the State Liquor Store, cursing Utah and its backwards laws while I was there, to grab a bottle of red.

As I drove to Jasper's, I wondered what we'd be doing the whole night. I had no idea what we were going to cook, nor the movie we would watch; I'd left it entirely up to him.

I pulled in to his driveway and smiled as I got out of the car. After I rang the doorbell, I waited patiently as I looked around. When the large door opened, I saw Jasper and smiled again. He had no shirt on, a dishtowel over his shoulder, and his jeans hung low on his hips; I wanted to take him right there.

_We could eat dinner after, right?_

He smiled and stepped back so I could walk inside. "Edward..."

Once I was in the foyer, I handed Jasper the bottle of wine, licked my lips, and pressed him against the wall. I heard the door close and brought my hands up to either side of Jasper's face, tilting his head slightly before slipping my tongue into his mouth. There was no battle of wills, no contest, nothing but an exchange of lust.

Jasper moaned against me, wrapping his arms underneath my jackets and around my waist, bottle still in hand; I could feel the cold glass through the thin material of my shirt. He broke the kiss first with a small gasp, leaning his head against the wall, and I moved back slightly.

As he spoke, he brought his empty hand up to my tie and ran it along the cool material. "Fuck, you are welcome to come over every night if that's the sort of greeting I'm going to get."

"Be careful what you say," I breathed.

He tugged gently on the tie and brought my lips back to his before running his hand through my hair. I smiled against his lips at the thought that I might actually greet this man every night and then the sheer ridiculousness that I was even _having_ that thought so early in our... whatever... this was.

I pulled Jasper's lower lip between my teeth and pressed against his body again, this time letting my hands move around his bare torso and down to the waistband of his jeans. I tucked my fingers underneath the denim at the dip of his back and pulled him into me. As I pushed forward, my hands were smashed against the wall painfully, but it didn't matter; all that mattered was getting as close as possible to the fucking gorgeous man in front of me.

His hand came back around to my chest and he pushed me away softly. As I opened my eyes, I saw reluctance and hesitation on his face.

"Dinner," he said. "Come on."

Jasper's hand slipped down into mine as he led me into the kitchen. I took off my outer jacket and suit jacket and set them on the table before washing my hands.

"I've got a chicken roasting in the oven with potatoes. I just need to wash this zucchini and get it going on another rack."

"Ah, do you need any help? Dessert?" I raised an eyebrow and Jasper blushed the slightest tint of pink.

"I picked something up, actually. And nope, no help needed.. everything is almost done. Oh, actually, why don't you open the wine?"

We made our way around the kitchen together and once I'd poured us each a glass of wine, I sat and watched him work, putting the vegetables into the oven and checking on everything periodically. We talked about our days and I brought up lunch with Bella and how she said she was going to email him. He mentioned that he hadn't had time to check his email all afternoon, but grabbed his iPhone before I had a chance to stop him and explain.

I saw the hurt creep over his normally beautiful features as he tapped the surface of his phone, then held it to his ear.

There was a moment of silence before I faintly heard a female voice.

"You what?" Jasper shouted into the phone. There was a moment of silence and then he spoke again. "You had no right. No fucking right at all, Bella. We'll talk more about this later."

He took the phone from his ear, pressed a button, and set it on the counter. Both of his hands gripped the edge of the polished stone. His legs were flexed and his torso bent over, head down.

I moved to rest a hand on his back. I wanted to reassure and comfort him. I traced my hand up and down slowly.

"Jasper..."

"Edward, don't." His tone was hard and cold, something I hadn't yet experienced from him. "Please."

"Jasper, I know you're hurt right now. I get that, I understand. But Bella didn't say what she said out of hate or anger. It just slipped out in conversation. She would never hurt you intentionally, and you know it."

He looked up at me and the anger sparkled in his eyes. "Why are you defending her?"

"I'm defending her because she's your best friend and she loves you. She made a mistake and she feels horrible. I'm sure you feel hurt too. I can't imagine that it was something you wanted me to know about just yet, but really, it doesn't bother me."

Jasper let go of the counter and straightened his back to stand. He shifted and moved away from my hand which had remained on his back.

"Edward, what do you mean it doesn't bother you?" he said, still seething with anger.

"Jasper," I sighed. "We all have problems, issues, quirks. You of all people should know this. Did you really think I didn't notice yesterday when we went to the guest room again instead of your bedroom? I'm not that fucking clueless, you know."

"I-I know, I just..."

His face crumpled and he briefly looked like a lost little boy. I decided that perhaps it was time to trade secrets.

"Jasper, turn the oven off. Dinner will stay warm, let's go talk."

He touched a few buttons on the sleek stainless oven and led me out to the living room. Instead of laying how we had the previous night, we sat separately – Jasper on the couch and me in the armchair. We spent the next hour talking about Adam as I spilled the details of our entire relationship. Every moment, from the first time I met Adam, until the very last time I said goodbye to Seattle, poured out of me.

Jasper listened carefully and when I was clearly finished, he stood up and walked over to me. The worry bubbled up inside meas I wondered what the fuck he was doing.

He climbed over the top of the armrests and sat in my lap, albeit clumsily. His hands moved to either side of my face and he looked into my eyes as he spoke.

"Edward, I'm so sorry that happened to you."

I let out an audible sigh as he softly kissed my forehead, then down my nose to my lips. Unlike our kiss at the front door, this was slow and soft; a build-up and tease of what was to come next. Jasper's mouth slowed then stopped completely. His lips rested on the side of my mouth, his nose skimming up and down against mine as he caught his breath again.

"I'm such an idiot. I'm sorry," he whispered.

"What are you sorry for?"

"I'm sorry that you got hurt. I'm sorry that I ever thought this would be easy. I'm sorry that I'm not a better man for you. Mostly, I'm sorry that I held on to a stupid fucking fantasy for so long."

I suspected that he meant his love for Bella, but the side of me that was ready to fall madly in love with Jasper needed to hear him say and admit it out loud.

"You had nothing to do with me being hurt, but I do appreciate the sentiment. Relationships are never easy. You're a good man, Jasper – look at everything you do for everyone. I don't quite get that last part, though. Care to explain?"

His forehead was up against mine and I watched as he screwed his eyes closed as tightly as he could.

"I wasted all of these years being in love with her," he said quietly. "No, actually, _thinking_ I was in love with her. Then you came along and now I know: that was never love. Not the way it should have been, anyway. The way it should be."

He opened his eyes toward the end of his words and I stared into the beautiful blue depths.

"Let's go eat and we can talk more later, okay? Maybe we'll skip our movie."

We sat and kissed for a few more minutes and I knew it was now or never; we were either going to go into the kitchen and eat while we talked, which was probably a better long-term plan, or we were headed straight for a room and zero clothes. I slowed our kiss and then backed away, helping Jasper off the chair.

We walked to the kitchen holding hands. He got the food from the oven and pointed me to the cabinet with the plates and such. Once we had served ourselves, we sat and fed each other as we ate, laughing and sharing stories. We were too stuffed for dessert and decided to save it for later. _After._

We washed the dishes together and set them to dry, wiping our hands on the towel. Jasper took my hand in his and led me to the hallway with a sultry grin. When we were outside the guest bedroom, I paused, thinking Jasper was going to stop there, but he kept going.

As he opened the door to his room, I was surprised; it wasn't spotless, but it wasn't a complete pigsty. It was tidy and fresh, nicely decorated. Jasper's gym bag was slung in the corner and what I could see of the bathroom made it clear he hadn't intended to bring company in that evening, and it comforted me. I wanted to see this side of Jasper. Not just the clean and shiny side he showed me, but the real side. The real Jasper.

He turned to me and began to loosen my tie. His fingers were working to undo the knot and the anticipation was almost killing me. I wasn't sure what we were going to do, how far we would go, and I liked it. For that moment, I was just there with Jasper and we were doing what felt right.

The tie came undone and it slipped slowly from around my neck. He was teasing me and I intended to enjoy every last minute of it. As the fabric moved against my skin, he pulled one last time and kissed me hard. The tie finally left my neck and Jasper began to undo the buttons on my shirt. As each button fell open and new skin was exposed, he would lick, kiss, suck or bite it.

My hands moved to the button of his jeans and I had them undone quickly, before he reached the hem of my now untucked shirt. My belt came off next, the metal pieces clanking against each other and finally dropping to the floor with a thud. I bent to remove Jasper's jeans, my hands running along his toned legs the entire way. As he stepped out of them, I lifted my gaze back up and had the perfect view of his already hard cock. As I lifted myself, I made sure to breathe over him and gently scrape my teeth along the fabric of his boxer briefs.

A soft groan came from his lips as I wove my hands behind his neck and through his hair. I tugged and felt the vibrations from his chest again as his hands went back to fumbling with my pants. Once they were undone, he let them fall to the ground and I stepped out, toeing off my shoes in the process, and we fell to the bed in a heap.

"Edward," he moaned and rolled above me, hips flush with me. I could feel he wanted it as much as I did, but that wasn't how I wanted our first time to be – after an emotional night together, and out of lust. I was reminded of a Voltaire quote – "It is not enough to conquer; one must know how to seduce." I wanted to seduce Jasper, not just conquer and sleep with him. I needed him to know, to really know, that this wasn't about one night. This was about much longer, if he wanted.

I rolled Jasper off of me and to the side, first leading with my hands and then my body as I slid down and turned, leaving us in a sixty-nine position with me on top. I pulled his boxer briefs off and felt him pull my own boxers down, neither of us wasting any time before we began to lick, kiss, and touch each other. I felt his soft lips at the head of my hard length as I teased him with my tongue.

Jasper thrust his hips up, moving his cock deeper into my mouth and I groaned around him. He took me further into his mouth as well, the frantic pace we were setting leaving no time for either of us to engage in much foreplay. After a few minutes of Jasper's mouth and tongue, I could feel my body beginning to tense. The noises coming out of my mouth became louder as I felt the first waves of my orgasm hit me, resisting the urge to thrust harder into Jasper's mouth, knowing that it would be a pretty bad idea at that angle. Instead, I focused on working my mouth against his skin harder, sucking him deeper, and using my hands to touch him all over.

Once I felt my orgasm stop, I began to focus on getting Jasper off. Less than a minute later, I could feel the pulsing begin as he cried out. I kept my movements going until I was sure he was finished, and after I had swallowed, I shifted slightly and began to caress and kiss his thighs. I needed a moment to catch my breath again and regain my senses.

After a very short time, I turned back around and laid in Jasper's arms, my head nestled beneath his chin.

"Thank you," I whispered.

He chuckled lowly. "Thank you, too."

"No," I clarified. "Thank you for bringing me here. For trusting me."

We laid together quietly for so long, I was unsure if he was even still awake. It had gotten dark outside and I was cursing my life, because I had to get home soon, as much as I wanted to stay.

I moved my hands a little on Jasper's chest and he stirred slightly. I tilted my head up to look at him and he had a huge grin on his face.

"I have to go soon," I said, then sighed.

"How come you're always saying that to me?" He chuckled slightly.

I smiled softly back at him and hoped he would understand. "I never plan for this to happen."

"Perhaps next time we can have a planned sleepover, then?"

"I'd like that," I said.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Thank you to my betas, past and present, siouxchef and TwilightMundi, respectively.**

**All copyright and trademarked items mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. The remaining content is all mine. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without my express written authorization. **

_Edward came by just as the sun was setting to say goodbye. He was off to Jasper's and told me how excited Alice was planning the party. He'd also spoken to Rose briefly about Sunday brunch, and I laughed at the complicated web we were weaving our private lives into._

_Oh well. Real life is complicated sometimes, right?_

**BPOV**

I worked a little longer and checked my email one last time before shutting my computer down for the night. Alice had sent me a lovely thank you email for her tulips and the poem. I got giddy just reading it and she was teasing me, both about our date (which she confirmed for Wednesday), and the birthday party / brunch over the weekend. I wanted to let it sit for a bit, so I left her email without a reply. I would login from my laptop at home and answer her once the reservation was officially made.

My phone rang and I saw it was Jasper.

"Hey Jazz."

"You what?"

_Uh oh._ _Was he only just now reading his email?_

"I sent you email hours ago. I'm so sorry, Jazz, it slipped out. I swear, I never meant to tell him."

I needed to find some way to fix this; having Jasper upset with me just wasn't an option. I needed him.

"You had no right. No fucking right at all, Bella. We'll talk more about this later."

And then he was gone.

I knew he had his date with Edward and I didn't want to fuck up their night any more than I already had, so I just let it go.

Since I was the last person to leave on my floor, I shut off all the lights on my way out to the parking lot. I had taken my convertible Mini Cooper to work that day and although the sight of the little bright red car usually made me smile, I was still upset over Jasper's call.

The drive home was quick and I made our dinner reservation for the next night while commuting. I dug around in the fridge for something to snack on before bed, then opened a bottle of red and flipped open my laptop to reply to Alice. My heart ached at how things had been left with Jasper, but I didn't feel right unloading to her about it, so I tried to keep my tone light, flirty, and funny. I made sure to ask her very politely if she would consider packing an overnight bag and spending the night with me.

I climbed into bed shortly after I sent my email, not waiting for a reply. I was too exhausted from my long day and knew I needed the rest.

I had luscious, vivid dreams of Alice and they were just what I needed to keep me on edge all the following day. From the moment I woke up I was thinking of her body, her lips, her breasts, her hands. I nearly bounced from area to area of my house getting ready for the gym.

My body shivered at the thought that I could probably easily skip my morning workout in lieu of the one I'd hopefully get that evening, but I knew I needed to go; chances were slim I'd run into Jasper, but I had to hold out for even the smallest of chances.

Wanting to drive my nice car on my date, I drove the Mercedes. I packed a separate bag with my date accessories, opting to wear more conservative shoes and less jewelry to work. I knew I'd have time to change and freshen up my makeup in my office before I had to leave, so it wasn't a big deal.

I scanned the lot at the gym to look for Jasper's car, but didn't see it. Disappointed, I checked in and made my way to the women's locker room. Once I was upstairs sweating away on the elliptical machine, I got lost in my own little world, thanks to my iPod. I nearly fell off the machine when Jasper settled in next to me.

"Ohmygod, Jasper! I'm so sorry. Please, you have to forgive me," I begged as soon as I hopped off my machine.

"Christ Bella, don't be so dramatic," he said, then rolled his eyes.

_What?_

"Jasper Whitlock, get your ass off that machine right now."

"Would you stop, please? People are looking at us."

"Then I suggest you move it."

He stepped down off the elliptical and I narrowed my eyes at him. "Why are you forgiving me so easily?"

"Can we not talk about this here? Come on, let's get sweaty, then we can talk about it over coffee, okay?"

I nodded, still confused, and stepped back onto my machine. The designated forty minutes later, I tapped his shoulder.

"I'm gonna go shower and change. Meet me in the cafe?"

"No, I can't stand that shit they serve down there again, and I'm hungry. Let's hit Trio?"

_Now Jasper wants to get real coffee, seems to be happy, and is eating an actual breakfast on a weekday? Something is very, very wrong here._

"Okay. I can't carpool though, I need my car later. Meet you there in forty-five?"

"Fuck, why do you have to be such a girl sometimes?" he whined.

"Because, although you like to forget this fact, Jasper, I actually am a woman. I have a date tonight. I can't slum it in to work, I need a base of prep to work from later. You know, it wouldn't kill you to put on a tie sometimes."

His grin grew wide and playful and just fucking confused me even more. "Point taken. See you there in forty-five."

I briefly wondered if I was stuck in one of those old Folger's commercials. I expected to hear an announcer's voice at any moment. _"We've recently replaced Bella's best friend with a Pod Person. Let's see if she notices."_

As I showered, I quickly ran through what I needed to get done. I was under the gun to be at Cafe Trio in a very narrow window, compared to usual. I somehow managed to finish and get out the door in forty-minutes, meaning I'd never be on time. I texted Jasper from the parking lot to let him know I'd be late, and he texted me almost immediately back to let me know it was okay, that he was enjoying his coffee and waiting for me.

_Zen Master Jasper is creepy._

Once I got there, I spotted him right away. We ordered and drank our coffee while we waited for our food.

"So, I'm sorry again, J," I said. "I don't know what came over me, I swear it wa-"

Jasper held his hand up.

"Bella, I sit before you a changed man. I don't really know exactly how or why, I just know that when you allowed your loose lips to take the lead and spilled my deepest, dirtiest secret to Edward, it led to some intense conversations and realizations. Then, it led to some of the hottest sex I've ever had. I'm not even going to lie to you right now, I'm a complete goner."

I began to wonder just what they had spiked his coffee with. He had a huge smile on his face, he was leaning back, totally relaxed.

"Unscrunch your cute little eyebrows, Bella, because this is Happy Jazz. Fuck, it feels good."

Admittedly, some of my hesitation was a little jealousy that he was already at that point with Edward emotionally. I had a head start on him and I still wasn't exactly clear about my feelings for Alice; I knew I cared for her a great deal, I just wasn't ready to tag it and bag it with the L word, you know?

"You're so disgustingly in love, Jasper. It's fucking adorable. Does this mean Edward's going to get nothing done at work for the next three weeks?"

We both laughed and tucked into our food once it showed up. We exchanged more small talk, but mostly, we just enjoyed each other's company like we used to, with one monumental change. No longer did I feel Jasper's stare a little too intently. I didn't once pick up on him moving to touch me just because. He smiled at me because he was happy, not because he thought it would make me happy. It seemed that in the span of twenty-four short hours, Jasper had completely let go of his feelings for me, or at the very least, morphed them back into something more appropriate. I couldn't have been happier or more crushed, and even though I knew I was being petty and selfish, it just was what it was, no use denying. I'd get over it, but to deny I was the slightest bit sad would have been untrue to myself.

Jasper paid the bill and we embraced at my car. It was warm and soft and everything I had missed from my best friend in the last few years. I cupped his cheek with my hand as I looked into his eyes and said my goodbyes.

"I'm proud of you, Jasper. I never got to really apologize the way I wanted and needed to, and now you're flying free without it. Either way, I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you. I hope you know that."

We both knew that we weren't talking about my overshare from the other day with Edward, and we hugged again. Jasper whispered softly in my ear as he pulled back. "I know. Thank you." He squeezed my hand, then let out the most girly sounding squeal.

"Do you think it's completely lame to send him flowers?"

I rolled my eyes and he opened my car door for me.

"You know I know nothing about your guy things, what you like, what you don't..." I made some swirly hand motions as I finished talking and he just laughed.

As he closed my door and walked away, I saw him with new eyes. My best friend was all grown up.

Work dragged. There was nothing at all exciting going on. At least, nothing that could rival the excitement waiting for me after work.

Jasper and I swapped a few emails; I was having a good time teasing him about Edward and he was doing the same back to me. Alice emailed me numerous times to ask even more questions about the party. I had already told her my favorite cake was from Costco (she went on endlessly about how unacceptable that was), that I wanted no centerpieces (there wouldn't even be a place to put them! I knew Jasper and my houses well enough to know that), and that my favorite color was either purple or red, I could never really decide. The most recent time, she wanted to know details about the menu I planned, since I wasn't allowing her to hire a caterer. I laughed and replied, offering up a few different options for her to chose from.

Finally, several hours later, it was time to get ready. I locked my office door and slipped into my date jewelry and shoes. I called Rose and she came up and helped with my makeup, more of an excuse to chat and bullshit than help, really. Once she was done grilling me about the party and Sunday brunch, both of which I had sadly few details about, I left to pick Alice up.

I'd never done that before – picked up a girl. Somehow, I managed to fall into relationships. I'd never actively dated or chased them, and I was enjoying it. On my way to her apartment, I stopped and picked up a dozen light pink roses.

I rang the bell and when Alice answered, I'm pretty sure my heart stopped. Had I been in motion, I surely would have stumbled over. Each time I saw her, not just her physical beauty, but the lightness of her spirit hit me like a ton of bricks. I stood, mouth gaping, for what must've been an inappropriate length of time.

"Are those for me?"

Even though I'd seen her dressed up at the club when we first met, then again when we reconnected, nothing could compare to what stood before me. The gold bracelets she had on tinkled when she reached out for the flowers, and I was forced to focus. She had on a wine colored spaghetti strap dress with beading on the bust. Where I had chosen cool-toned silver jewelry and accents, hers were a warm, rich gold. They suited her perfectly.

As I handed the roses to her, still unable to speak, I watched as her dress floated around her, adding to the ethereal glow she had.

_Surely I have been a very good girl in a past life to be repaid like this._

She took a step away to put the flowers in a vase, then came back to the door. I was standing exactly where she left me.

"Come on," she said.

Taking my hand after she slipped into a long, black coat, she grabbed a small duffel bag and led me out of the apartment. "I have a feeling by the look on your face that if I even attempt to show you around inside, we might not make our reservation."

We both laughed and I silently agreed with her as we walked to my car. I opened the trunk and she put her bag in, then closed it quickly.

As I drove to the restaurant, my hand found its way to Alice's leg and she put hers on top, holding it captive and still. I gave her a pouty face at a red light, but there was no persuading her. I realized I hadn't even kissed her yet, the ache growing as I kicked myself for not taking advantage of our sliver of privacy in her doorway.

Once we arrived and sat, I silently patted myself on the back for the location choice. The tables for two were sort of half-moon shaped, wrapping around the fondue pot. There was a forced intimacy, but in our case, it was a delightful excuse to be close to each other in such a public place, something we might not normally indulge in.

Since it was a weeknight, the restaurant wasn't very busy. Our server showed up and explained a few things; it was Alice's first time there, so I let the waiter go over all the details as I pretended to listen. Once he was gone, we talked about our menu choices and agreed to share a chocolate and cheese course. Frankly, I was ready to skip to the Alice course, but she seemed intent on actual food.

After the waiter came back and took our order, Alice turned and looked at me.

"What's going on with Jasper and Edward?"

I leaned closer to her and eyed her lips before looking back up at her again. "Really? That's what you want to talk about?"

"Yes. I didn't want to ask over email, it seemed too weird... or, impersonal, maybe?"

"I don't know what's going on exactly, but I can tell you that Jasper is head over heels. Completely smitten. I've never seen him like this before."

Alice raised an eyebrow at me. It took me a moment to figure out what she was referring to, and then it hit me; Jasper had acted similarly in the beginning when he was smitten with me.

"Oh, right," I said quietly. "Aside from then."

Unconsciously, my body retreated slightly away from hers, my breath leaving me in a heaving sigh.

"Baby, I didn't mean to upset you."

The back of her hand rubbed across my upper arm and I turned to look at her.

"It's okay. You know, I talked to Jasper today. I apologized. We had breakfast. It was nice."

"You mentioned that in your email. I'm glad you got to talk to him about it. Does it make you feel better about everything?"

Alice's hand slid down my arm and then her fingers tangled with mine, our rings bumping into each other. I brought our hands up to kiss her fingers and noticed Alice was wearing a very pretty gold and peridot ring on the ring finger of her right hand.

"It does and it doesn't, you know?"

She squeezed my hand and I turned my body to hers, moving closer.

"I've missed you," I said softly, bringing my hand up to her cheek.

"Me too. But you've got me here now, and you get me all night."

Her smile was genuine and warm and we fell into easy conversation about the birthday party in three days while the waiter mixed up our cheese. He asked a few questions, then Alice told him all about my upcoming birthday, giving him far too many details for a random person.

Once he was gone we began dipping our food and eating. Alice was making happy noises, so I took that as a good sign.

"You know, have you ever thought about being a party planner? Granted, the party hasn't happened yet so I can't say for certain, but you seem to be good at it."

I popped a bread square covered in warm, gooey cheese into my mouth to chew on while she answered.

"Not really. I mean, sure I've thought about it in passing. I'm leaning toward going to work with my mom, actually. I want to get through October, then I'll make some decisions. Maybe start looking for a house or something more permanent."

"What's October?"

She tensed slightly, but kept her easy tone of voice as she replied. "Just a long month for me, usually. Oh, but that reminds me, my mom is looking forward to meeting you. My dad too, I'm sure, but I haven't seen him lately; he's working a lot. Oh, and Emmett got Sunday morning off, so he'll be there. Rose is still coming, right?"

I had to laugh at the way her brain worked, jumping from thought to thought and just letting them all pour out of her mouth at once.

"Yes, Rose will be there. I'm looking forward to meeting your parents, but I'd be lying if I said I wasn't nervous."

"You have nothing to worry about. I'm sure they will be just as smitten with you as I am."

When the cheese was all gone, our waiter came by with the chocolate. Alice and I took turns feeding each other. It was tender and sweet, not primal and need-filled as it could have been. When a bit of chocolate snuck out between my lips at the corner of my mouth, she softly kissed it away.

My lips tugged into a smile beneath hers and although things had felt slightly... _off_ for the first part of our date, Alice seemed to relax.

The waiter reappeared with the bill and I happily handed him my card without even looking at it.

"Ready?"

"Mmmhmm," she said, sliding out of the booth behind me.

We put our jackets back on and stood outside in the cold while we waited for the valet. Had I been with a man, this certainly would have been a moment to snuggle up together. I wasn't sure how Alice felt about any of that and I didn't want to ask her in public, so I added it to the list of things I wanted to talk about.

The drive to my house was mostly quiet; Alice reached and turned the radio on at some point, so we listened to the music and held hands. Her demeanor had changed back to the slight nervousness from earlier and I got worried.

_Was she second guessing spending the night with me? No, why would she still be planning my birthday party?_

We made our way inside and I carried her bag in, setting it inside my bedroom door.

"It's still early, you want some wine? We could watch a movie, or something?"

As I stood in the living room looking at her, I smiled. She'd kicked off her shoes and was sitting on the couch, skirt fanned out around her.

"Sure, lovey, I'd like some wine. We can pick a movie when you come back."

I uncorked the bottle of red that I had on the counter from the previous night and brought it to the living room with the glasses. I poured us half a glass, then sat next to Alice on the couch.

"You okay, Ali? You seem down today."

"I'm okay, I'm just a little more tired than I thought I guess. All that food is making me sleepy."

Alice drank some of her wine and we sat together quietly for a few minutes, our fingers tangling together. I was slightly uncomfortable; I had little experience with relationships and had to remind myself several times that just because Alice didn't want to jump me the second we walked in the door didn't mean her feelings had changed. It could have just been a bad day. It could have been that she was genuinely tired. Hell, she could have been having her period.

I set my empty glass on the table and pulled her closer. She snuggled into my body, but we were both still in our dresses.

"Come on,"I said. "Let's go snuggle up in bed."

We walked to my room and changed into our pajamas, brushed our teeth together, and curled up in bed. I spooned behind Alice and held her tightly.

"Bella?" she whispered in the dark.

I pressed a soft kiss into her shoulder blade. "Yeah?"

"I think I'm falling for you."


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: My betas, siouxchef and TwilightMundi, are the best. Many thanks to them, and The Usual Suspects ™.**

**All copyright and trademarked items mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. The remaining content is all mine. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without my express written authorization. **

_"Bella?" she whispered in the dark._

_I pressed a soft kiss into her shoulder blade. "Yeah?"_

_"I think I'm falling for you."_

**BPOV**

I wasn't sure how to react to that admission from Alice. For a few seconds, I was nervous and anxious; _what if I hurt her?_ And then my heart swelled and I replayed her words in my head. Didn't I feel the exact same? Before I could stop myself, the words tumbled out.

"Me too, baby. Me too."

They were the last words in my brain before I fell asleep.

Thursday and Friday passed in a blur; I was buried in work and didn't see Alice until Friday night, when she came to spend the night with me. Even then, I greeted her with an exhausted hello and we collapsed into bed together.

I woke up with the funniest feeling in the pit of my stomach. As I became more alert and awake, I realized Alice was above me. Her nose was nuzzled into my neck, her body pressing against mine. I shifted my legs so she was between them and moved my hands to her body. Pulling her up to kiss me, I groaned slightly as she shifted her knee between us and rubbed against my swollen clit.

"Good morning birthday girl."

Her lips finally met mine and I pressed up into her. A small whimper came from my mouth as I moved my body against her leg, seeking the friction I so badly needed.

"Alice," I moaned. I couldn't help it. I needed her, every part of her, like I'd never needed anyone or anything before.

"Shh. Just let me make you feel good."

I tried to relax and enjoy the moment, my body sinking into the bed beneath me. Alice's hand moved lower, beneath my pajama pants, and I lifted my hips again. Her mouth was back on mine and I kissed her hungrily. Her fingertips danced over my skin then skimmed between my lips, teasing me. I whimpered against her mouth, my eyebrows furrowing in frustration. I'd been on the brink for days and was more than ready.

Her long fingers slid up and down the length of my slit, the tips barely teasing my opening on each pass. I took a deep breath and reminded myself to relax and enjoy the journey. I wanted Alice to set the pace, I needed her to. I needed the reassurance that the night before had been an off moment. That we were still connected with each other.

I moved my hand down her body and underneath her nightgown. I could see from the look on her face that she was conflicted. She seemed to relent and soften as my fingers began to touch and please her as well.

Our bodies rocked back and forth against each other, mouths and fingers landing in random places. I could feel the tightness begin and knew I was close. I arched my hips up to her hand and pressed my fingers against her body more.

My breathing came in hard pants as I felt myself let go and my climax begin. With a soft groan, my orgasm rolled over me in waves of pleasure. My hand and lips had stilled their movements as my entire body tightened. Thankfully Alice didn't stop what she was doing and once I was coherent enough to continue, I could already feel my body building back up for a second orgasm.

Her eyes closed and she bent her head forward, resting it against my shoulder as she whispered words of affection in my ear. I brought my other hand to her breast and nibbled at her neck as she writhed against me. I pinched her nipple as I felt her muscles begin to spasm around my fingers.

"You are so beautiful when you come," I whispered into her ear as I watched her orgasm take over. I was right behind her, the visual of watching her let go pushing me over the edge. Watching her come was so fucking sexy, and I knew I'd never get tired of it.

Alice was heaving sobs. I had no clue if it was from the overwhelming pleasure we were bringing each other, the admissions we exchanged the previous night, or something else altogether. In that moment, we were wrapped up in each other, in every meaning of the word.

As she began to come down, she rested her body entirely on mine. I could feel her breathing combined with her crying and I stroked my hands up and down her back in an attempt to soothe her.

"It's okay, baby."

I kissed her ear, her neck, her shoulder, anywhere I could reach. One hand came up to her head and ran through her hair, stroking her scalp. I waited until she calmed down a little and then I nudged her lightly.

"Ali, are you okay?"

A long, shuddering sigh caused her body to heave again and I worried that she had resumed crying. A moment later, though, she slipped off my body to the side and looked up at me.

"Yeah, I'm sorry."

She moved up and kissed me softly, apologetically. I was still stroking her scalp and I thought about pressing her. Something was clearly bothering her, but she didn't seem ready to talk about it. I didn't want to force her, but at the same time, I felt a little hurt that she wouldn't open up to me.

"Alice, don't be silly. If something is bothering you, I want you to be able to talk to me about it, no matter what the day is."

She smiled softly, but not my crooked smile.

"I promise we'll talk about it soon, okay?"

I nodded and she shifted her head back to the crook of my arm. Just as I felt guilty for being lazy and tired, I remembered that it was my birthday. Surely you could take a nap on your own birthday, right? I yawned and tucked Alice's body closer to mine.

The next time I woke, she was gone. For a very brief moment, I panicked and worried she might have left I reminded myself that we were long past that phase in our relationship. I stretched and yawned, wondering what time it was, but still too lazy to turn and look at the clock on the other side of the bed.

Eventually, I got out of bed. Alice was in the kitchen, attempting to setup the coffee pot. I playfully hip checked her out of the way and began the brew, drawing her back into my arms when I was done. She was so warm and soft, and I was struck again by the fact that she was everything I never knew I needed, and more.

"What time do we need to be at Jasper's?" I yawned. "I still need to get to the grocery store and start cooking."

I started to get butterflies at the realization that I was woefully under-prepared for the party. Then I realized she hadn't even answered me yet, she was just standing still in my arms.

"Alice?"

She buried her head between my breasts and I got suspicious.

"_Alice?_"

"Don't be mad," she said, her voice slightly muffled by my cleavage. "I just thought it wasn't right that you should be so stressed about cooking for your own birthday. It's just a small catering job, I promise. We're meeting at Jasper's, at five."

"Alice, did you go overboard?"

She simply buried her head further. I sighed, deciding there was no sense in fighting what was already done.

"Well, do I need to get dressed up? It's just the five of us, or is Emmett coming?"

Alice shook her head no and I giggled. I moved my hand up under her chin and tilted her head so she was looking at me.

"Thank you for going to all this trouble for me, on such short notice." As I was speaking, I placed kisses around her face, ending at her lips. I brought my other hand up and pulled them both through her hair, cradling her head in my hands as we kissed until the beep of the coffee machine startled me.

We futzed around the kitchen and had brunch together. Eventually, I came around and realized that she had done me a favor with the caterer; I was now free to spend my entire day enjoying her company. What better way to spend my birthday?

It was getting colder outside, so we bundled up and took a walk. I knew my neighborhood well enough, so I took her hand and she smiled at me.

"Ali, sometimes I get nervous when we're out. Are you _out_ out, or... ?"

She shrugged. "I dunno, I've never really thought about it I guess. Sasha and I didn't care, but we didn't exactly leave campus a lot, you know?"

I nodded, but her answer made me more curious. "What was she like?"

"Sasha?" Alice asked, her eyebrows scrunching into a cute mess.

"Yeah. I mean, you don't have to tell me about her if you don't want to, I'm just curious."

"It's okay, I don't mind. We were together for three years, while I was at Vassar. Edward was so good to me, I can't tell you the number of times he rescued me during college. He told me over and over how bad she was for me, but I never listened. I thought I was so in love with her."

Her voice was steeped in sadness.

"Do you look back now and still think you were in love with her?" I asked, genuinely curious if time and perspective had given her a different view.

Alice began to laugh so hard she had to stop walking. She was literally doubled over and gasping for breath.

"Should I take that as a 'no'?"

She held up her hand, motioning for me to wait as the giggles still poured out of her. It was slightly unsettling to see her laughing so hard, but it also made me giggle just a little.

Taking a few minutes to recompose herself, she stood back up and took both of my hands in hers. She was suddenly very serious, tears seemingly brimming in her eyes for vastly different reasons than just moments ago.

I squeezed her hands, worried.

"It's okay Alice. I meant it when I said before that you didn't have to tell me anything you weren't ready to."

Shaking her head, she opened her mouth to speak, but then closed it again. She took a deep breath, swinging our hands between us. I could almost see the wheels spinning in her head and the conflict of emotion in her heart.

Looking over at me, she smiled. Her hands squeezed mine and I could see that whatever it was she was so close to talking to me about had been pushed completely away again.

"Another time, I promise. For now, let's go back and start getting ready. I'll tell you a few things on the way."

With that, she let go of one of my hands and we turned to walk back to my house. Alice told me she had a hard time in college. It was her first time away from Edward and her parents, and she struggled. She never got into the details of the how or why, or even what she struggled with, but I left it at that, simply offering my support. She explained how she met Sasha and they hit it off, becoming great friends and then great lovers. Alice thought they had the same ideas and goals in life, but then Sasha got involved in drugs and drinking, their paths diverging. At the time, she explained, she thought her life was over, that Sasha was the one she was supposed to be with forever. She didn't even try to move on. Didn't want to move on.

It secretly thrilled me to no end that we were doing something as coupley as sharing secrets. For all the time I was so afraid to let someone in and get close, I was finding out that I very much enjoyed it. It felt like my friendship with Jasper, only better.

Once we were back at the house, we took some time in my closet and Alice helped me figure out what to wear. We had enough time for a leisurely bath before the party, so I ran the water while Alice lit the candles. I added bubbles this time, because I just wanted a touch of fun.

When Alice was done, we slowly undressed each other and I climbed in first, motioning for her sit between my legs. She shook her head no.

"I want to take care of you today, birthday girl."

My wide, crooked grin was back on Alice's face and it made my heart skip a beat. I moved forward in the tub, hugging my knees to my chest as she climbed in behind me. Alice's hands wrapped around my waist and pulled me back to her. We both reclined and relaxed, enjoying the warmth of the tub and each other. I could feel her slippery body behind mine as her hands roamed my skin.

"Lay back, let me wash your hair," she whispered as she kissed just beneath my ear. My eyes closed and I slid further into the tub, getting my hair wet before sitting back up. I opened my eyes and saw that Alice had taken my shampoo and conditioner from the shower and set them on a table nearby. Her hands began to work a lather of shampoo in my hair and it felt heavenly. No one had ever washed my hair before, much less given me the kind of delicious scalp massage she was.

I let out a soft moan and closed my eyes again. Her fingers were running lines up the back of my neck and then down to my shoulders, the slippery soap helping them to glide effortlessly. Something about that moment was very tender and intimate, and I felt even more connected with Alice. I sighed and smiled, giving in to the calm.

Gently pushing me back into the water, Alice rinsed my hair and then worked the conditioner from root to tip. This time she helped me to more of a sitting position, then rubbed my shoulders and more of my back, my hair piled on top of my head. When she was done, we sank down together again and she used her fingers to help untangle and rinse my hair.

We laid together quietly until the water was cold around us. I felt Alice's body squirm and then heard the water rushing down the now opened drain. I sat up and hugged my knees again, knowing that either I would have to get out of the tub first, or Alice would need room to slip out from behind me. My eyes opened and I felt a soft kiss at my shoulders before I she moved over the edge and out of the tub.

Carefully watching her as she dried off, I rested my cheek on my knee and thought about the party. Jasper wasn't upset with me anymore and I was excited to see him interacting with Edward. Rose would be there, and even though she'd probably feel like a fifth wheel, it meant a lot to me that she was coming.

I was snapped out of my thoughts by Alice standing at the edge of the tub. She had a fresh towel between her hands, which were extended as far out as they could go. A sweet smile graced her features and I was struck again at the feeling in the pit of my stomach I got when she was happy.

_Was this love?_

There was no time to think about it, so I stood and stepped out, letting her dry me. Each time she got an area of my body dry, she would leave a kiss. I was starting to get worked up, my breath becoming more labored with each press of her lips. Finally, she reached the front of my body. Her hands softly ghosted the towel over my breasts and then my torso. She dried each leg and foot, and then kissed my tattoo on her way back up. She dried my face, then ended with a kiss at my lips.

"Ready to go to your party?"

"I'm pretty sure they'd appreciate it if we got dressed," I said, laughing.

Alice playfully swatted my behind and we each put our clothes on. I decided on jeans, jaguar print heels, and a fitted short-sleeved black, feminine cut button-up shirt, with a black tank underneath. Alice pulled on a pair of jeans with a plaid corset that had a red bow at the front and I couldn't resist the joke. I tilted my head in the direction of her abdomen and raised an eyebrow.

"You my gift tonight, baby?"

Even to my own ears, my voice was soft, relaxed and easy. Alice kissed me again, then pulled back slightly to look at me.

"I think you've been my gift," she said. "But tonight I'm yours whenever, wherever, and however you want me."

Laughing, I buried my head in her neck and nipped playfully. "In that case, do you think they'll enjoy the party without us?"

We went back to getting ready, drying our hair and then Alice just waited on the bed as I put a little makeup on. I was learning that she wasn't really a makeup kind of a girl; she looked just as stunning straight out of the shower as she did dressed to the nines.

Once we were ready with our jackets on, we walked down to Jasper's house. I didn't bother to ring the bell, Jasper and I had been walking in to each other's houses for years now. Walking over the threshold of his door, I gasped at the scene before me. Someone, Alice probably, had gone to great lengths to decorate for the party – not in a _I took a quick trip to Party City_ manner, but in a very thoughtful, tasteful way. There were gorgeous red candles around, tapers and pillars. Tablecloths and pillows were accenting Jasper's furniture and my initial gut reaction was to turn around and go back home. The discomfort with the time, attention, and money that had gone into this production was already making me uncomfortable, and we weren't even to the gifts portion of the evening.

Except, I knew I needed to stay. I needed to do this, not just for Alice anymore, but for myself. I wanted to be the kind of person who graciously accepted attention and gifts.

Rose came over first and gave me a tight hug and a peck on the cheek. I was glad that she always felt comfortable hanging out with Jasper, even if they weren't as close as Jasper and I were. I spied Jasper and Edward out of the corner of my eye, holding hands and standing close to each other. It seemed like such an intimate moment and I smiled; it was nice to see Jasper so happy. Once Rose and I parted, I walked over and hugged both of them. I was aware that Alice had wandered away from me once we were inside, but she reappeared with a glass of champagne for each of us, handing me a flute.

I half scowled when I saw a server walking around with a tray of appetizers, but held my tongue. He came to me first, offering up what was the tastiest bruschetta I'd never had. I let the flavors dance on my tongue as I chewed and closed my eyes in happiness.

The five of us made our way to Jasper's dining room table and sat to enjoy dinner. The server from earlier brought out the food and we all tucked in, happily talking, drinking, and eating. We decided to save the cake for after I'd opened my gifts, and my anxiety increased tenfold at the thought.

I tipped my champagne flute up and let the remaining bit of liquid fill my mouth, then glide down my throat, tickling on its path. Alice smiled and tugged my hand, leading me back to the living room. On the table, there were several wrapped boxes, so I sat on the couch and let Alice hand them to me.

The first thing she passed me was a tall bag; inside was my favorite ice wine. Next, she gave me a box of chocolates from Godiva, and I hummed, then opened the card that belonged with the two gifts. I got up and thanked Edward and Jasper for their thoughtful gifts with a hug and a kiss.

Rose sat next to me and brought her gift. I unwrapped the largeish box and was thrilled to see a beautiful red leather briefcase. I hugged her and she pointed to the envelope. Inside was a gift certificate for a day at the local spa, and I squealed.

_Love the spa._

After I gave Rose another hug, Alice handed me a bulky envelope. I raised an eyebrow and asked if it was from her, and she shook her head no. I carefully opened it and read the card.

"Alice, I can't accept a gift from your parents. I don't even know them!"

"What is it, anyway?" she asked, moving closer to me to dig around in the envelope. Alice held up the ballet tickets, two excellent seats to see The Nutcracker in December. Her lip quivered for the briefest of moments, and then she put on her happy face.

"Oh, Bella! We'll have a gre time. Do you like the ballet?"

"I'm sure I'll have a good time if you're there with me." I leaned over to kiss her, but I must've had more champagne than I realized, losing myself in her. Several throats were cleared and I pulled back with a pout. Before I moved back to opening the rest of my gifts, I gave Alice one last quick kiss on the lips.

"You just have mine left to open," Alice said as she beamed at me, handing me a long, slim rectangular envelope.

Once I had it open, I began to shake my head and protest. "I can't accept this, Alice. No way."

"Shut it. We're going. End of story."

Alice had given me two first-class tickets to Las Vegas and there was a very cute hand-crafted IOU for two nights at the Bellagio.

I plead with my eyes, giving her my best puppy dog face, but she just shook her head no again, then handed me a small-ish box. Briefly fumbling with the lid, I opened the box and held my breath, uncertain of exactly what to say or how to react.

"Do you like it?"

She spoke barely above a whisper, a slight quiver in her voice. I looked over and cupped her cheek with my hand, hopefully soothing her. The words were stuck in my throat and all I could do was nod as I pulled it from the box.

"Will you help me put it on?"

I fingered the pendant and thought about what it might mean. She had already told me she was falling for me, and I admitted the same. If I was being honest with myself, I knew from the first time I saw her that I felt something more from her.

Twisting my body so she could place the necklace on me, I realized that no one else had gotten a good look at it yet. Rose scooted closer to me and picked up the hearts as Alice clasped the chain around my neck. The pendant was two silver, white gold, or platinum hearts (I couldn't tell), intertwined. One had what looked like diamonds in it. They laced together in such a fashion that you might not immediately see it as two hearts.

Tears were pricking the corners of my eyes. No one had gone to these lengths for me before. No one had given me such a gift before, and I wasn't even sure I meant the pendant, as I thought about it. The chain was hanging from my neck, the hearts between my breasts and I took Alice's hand in mine.

"Thank you."

Not for the first time, I let Alice see the emotion in my eyes. I wanted to let her in all the way, but it was baby steps for us, from both sides. She smiled back at me, finally wearing my crooked smile again.

"Time for cake!"

Jasper was always great at gauging the emotion in the room, and knowing just how to change it.

We all went back into the kitchen, the server long gone, and Alice took the cake from the refrigerator. It already had candles in it, so she set it on the counter and lit them. Everyone sang _Happy Birthday _and I tried not to blush furiously. I blew out the candles and asked Alice about the cake as she sliced it and plated it for everyone.

"It's a moist almond cake base, with lemon curd filling and buttercream frosting. There are fresh sliced strawberries in the middle as well, and some on top. I think you'll love it."

Handing me the first piece, Alice looked at me expectantly. I took a bite and smiled, humming in pleasure. "This is very, very yummy, Ali."

Everyone else got a piece of cake and as we are, the kitchen was mostly silent. Every once in a while someone would comment on how delicious the cake was.

Rose left first, mumbling and grumbling about the brunch the next day. She hugged everyone on her way out and I was glad that her first interaction with Alice was pleasant. Sometimes Rose could be a bitch, but I always knew she had my back.

Edward and Jasper curled up on the couch together and Alice and I exchanged a glance. A wide, naughty smile took my crooked grin's place and suddenly, I was eager to leave. She cut a piece of the cake for us to take back to my house and share later, then grabbed the open champagne bottle. A round of hugs and kisses later and we were on our way.

Once inside the house, I kicked my shoes off as Alice put the cake in the refrigerator. She came out of the kitchen with one champagne flute and the bottle.

"Ready to unwrap your gift?"


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Thanks to ooohlalaaa for her kind assistance in answering fashion-industry questions for me. Many thanks to siouxchef and Twilightmundi.**

**All copyright and trademarked items mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. The remaining content is all mine. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without my express written authorization. **

_Edward and Jasper curled up on the couch together and Alice and I exchanged a glance. A wide, naughty smile took my crooked grin's place and suddenly, I was eager to leave. She cut a piece of the cake for us to take back to my house and share later, then grabbed the open champagne bottle. A round of hugs and kisses later and we were on our way._

_Once inside the house, I kicked my shoes off as Alice put the cake in the refrigerator. She came out of the kitchen with one champagne flute and the bottle._

"_Ready to unwrap your gift?"_

**BPOV**

Tugging the bow at the front of her corset, I pulled her closer to me. I touched my lips to hers softly at first, then with more pressure as the desire built up again. I tugged her hair gently as I kissed her and she moaned. Alice's hands went to the front of my shirt and began slowly undoing the buttons. Once she had it completely open, she kissed along the swell of each of my breasts. I shrugged out of the shirt and flopped back onto the couch.

Alice sat, bringing the champagne bottle between her knees, and popped the cork off. As she filled the glass carefully, we exchanged a smile.

"You know, I don't think you've told me yet which birthday this is for you."

"Twenty-seven."

"Ooh! I'm dating an older woman," she said as her eyebrows waggled.

"How old are you, baby?"

"Twenty-five."

"When is your birthday?" I asked.

Alice took a sip of champagne and handed me the bubbling glass as she answered, "March."

"Ali, I was thinking at the party, I never expected you to hire a caterer and go to such great lengths. I know you don't have a job..." I reached my hand out to stroke her cheek. I wanted her to know that I wasn't pointing it out to make her feel bad, I was just concerned about the realities. "Won't you let me help you pay for it just a little?"

I tipped the glass back and swallowed a few gulps of the icy cold champagne. Alice shook her head no.

"I know I don't have a steady job, but I've sold a few sketches to my mom and had odd jobs here and there. I promise, no money came from my parents or anyone else. It was my pleasure to spend the money on you. I only wish you would have let me do more."

I laid down on the couch and brought her between my legs, my hands on her arms as I tugged her up above me. "Next year," I muttered against her lips between soft, slow kisses. I could feel her lips turn into a smile at that, and mine did the same.

_Next year._

Alice pulled my cami down slightly to expose my breasts and my breathing picked up. She moved slowly, her fingers and palms teasing and torturing me. Her hands moved down to the waist of my jeans and she unbuttoned and unzipped them so quickly I didn't have time to warn her. A low growl came from her throat as she slipped the pants from my body, leaving me naked.

"No panties?"

Once again, she moved too quickly for me for me to answer, leaning down to place a long, slow lick between my lips that left me breathless.

"Sit up, and take your tank top off. I want to see every part of you."

A shiver went through my body at her tone and the sexy look on her face. I did as she asked, sitting up first, then criss-crossing my hands to remove my top. Alice hummed and smiled at me. She slid off the couch and onto her knees on the ground, turning my body with her. I set one foot on either side of her, resting them on the coffee table.

She turned her head and kissed my left calf, then the right, before pulling on my thighs, forcing me to recline further. Alice slid a hand up my leg, teasing with just her fingertips at the spot where my leg joined my torso. I leaned my head, resting it on the couch back and closed my eyes. I could feel her other hand mirror the movements of the first, and then she teased me with one fingertip on each of my labia, stroking up and down.

Her lips began to trail the same path her hands just had, up my inner thigh and I pressed my hips forward, scooting myself closer to her. As her mouth made contact with the upper part of my pussy, she slipped a finger inside me. I moaned and pressed against her, seeking more friction. Her lips opened and closed against my clit, tongue flicking out against me periodically. I felt her nipping and nibbling as she slowly moved her fingers in and out of me.

Looking down at her between my legs sent me flying; I came hard and loud. The hand that wasn't slowly fucking me was stroking my thigh and helping to hold me to the couch as I arched up. I could see the small creases at the corners of her eyes and knew she was smiling as she brought me such wickedly delicious pleasure.

As Alice slowed her movements and I began to breathe normally again, a glow of happiness crept over my body. I was sure I looked drunk – the goofy smile I couldn't seem to take off my face, my unfocused, satiated eyes.

Alice stood in front of me and reached for my hand. "Come on, sweetheart. Let's go to bed."

We curled up under the covers together, whispering soft words back and forth for a few minutes. Mostly, we talked about Alice's parents and what it would be like to meet them. I was eager, excited, and nervous. I'd never cared what parents thought of me before. Hell, I'd never _met_ parents before, but I already knew I'd jump through hoops of fire for Alice.

We were in our familiar positions when I woke up the next morning. Alice's head was buried between my breasts and I laughed again. I still couldn't figure out how she wasn't suffocating, but I let it go and enjoyed the moment. As I placed a soft kiss on her mostly-tamed hair, I pulled her body closer to mine.

I don't know how long I sat there in the quiet, listening to her breathe and occasionally hum or make some odd noise in her sleep. Finally, I got restless so I began to stroke her cheek, hoping to wake her up gently. After a few moments of running my fingers from her cheek, into her hair and then back to the beginning of my circuit, she tilted her head up to look at me, then smiled.

"Good morning."

I smiled back and ran my finger across the apple of her cheek, raised up from the grin on her face. "Morning."

We showered together slowly, after we each texted our boy – me, teasing Jasper about meeting the 'rents just like I was, and Alice sending something that made her chuckle to Edward. It was nice to have someone important in both of our lives. I knew that Edward was for Alice what Jasper was for me, and I was glad she appreciated just how necessary that friendship was.

Once we were done in the shower, we dried off and got dressed. Alice had on jeans and a white tank with an orange t-shirt over it. She was dressed and ready by the time I came out of the closet. I had on a black and white plaid sleeveless dress paired with a black cardigan, and a black and white scarf with black flip flops, since it wasn't freezing outside yet. Of course, I also wore my heart necklace from her. When she saw my outfit, she frowned. "You wear too much black, baby. But thank you for wearing the necklace."

We hopped into my Mini Cooper and drove to Alice's parents' house. I wanted to take my other car, but Alice insisted we drive "the fun one," as she called it.

We pulled into the driveway and I realized Alice had grossly misreported the family wealth. We were at a house on a sprawling piece of property, not a cheap purchase anywhere in the valley, even if it was bought years ago. I spotted Jasper's Audi, then Rose's BMW, and realized we were the last to arrive. Alice took my hand in hers as we walked in, giving it a quick squeeze.

"Stop worrying," she said. "It'll be fine, I promise."

Not bothering to even knock, Alice walked in the front door, only to be almost immediately tackled by a flash of blonde. The little girl had flowing blonde hair held back by a white headband. She was bouncing up and down in her hot pink clogs. Alice bent at the knee to look at her face as she spoke.

"Hannah banana, how are you?"

"Good Auntie Alice. I missed you." The little girl hugged her tightly again.

"Aw, I'm sorry baby. I promise I'll try to spend more time with you this week, okay?"

Hannah bounced in place, then looked at me suspiciously.

"Han, this is my girlfriend, Bella. Bella, this is my favorite niece, Hannah." Alice winked at her as she spoke.

"Oh, Auntie. I'm your only niece," she said with a giggle.

I could hear distant voices, then soft footsteps approaching. My heart started to beat faster as I realized it must be Esme walking to us. Rose usually wore the highest heels she could find and they would certainly clack against the beautiful marble floor in the foyer.

A beautiful woman walked to Alice with a warm smile and they hugged for a moment before she pulled back and turned to me.

"You must be Bella."

I nodded and she pulled me in for one of the softest, most loving hugs I've ever had. Only when she pulled back did I notice the rainbow bead earrings she was wearing. My eyes move to the flash of metal at her wrist and I saw she also had a rainbow bracelet on. As my vision moved back up to her face, I caught site of the rainbow flag pinned onto her pink cardigan and I bit my lip to hold in the giggle.

"It's okay Bella, we tease her all the time," Alice said, then turned to her mom. "Mom, this is Bella."

My knees went a little weak at the way she said my name, and it hit me that she was saying it with reverence and love. "Bella, this is my mom Esme, obviously the chapter PFLAG President and flag-waver extraordinaire."

The laugh slipped out from my mouth and I saw Alice roll her eyes at her mom.

"It's very nice to meet you, Esme," I said. "Thank you so much for your generous birthday gift, and for having us over for brunch."

"Oh, the pleasure is all mine, Bella. I'm so glad to meet a girlfriend of Alice's, and we met Jasper today, too. It's a big day in the Cullen house." She laughed a light, carefree giggle.

Esme led the way into the house and I marveled at the design. It was huge; open and airy, with windows everywhere. I was so busy looking around that Alice had to tug on my hand to get me to stop walking once we reached the living room and everyone else.

"This is my dad Carlisle," Alice said.

I stood face-to-face with a beautiful man, there was no other way to describe him. He was handsome, for sure, but had strikingly delicate features. I could see structural similarities with Edward and some features of his that Alice had, as well. I smiled and extended my hand to him.

"I may not be wearing a flag, but a handshake just won't do, Bella."

As he pulled me into a hug, I laughed. Alice's family was the complete opposite of mine. Before he died, Charlie would get squeamish every time we discussed my future, or any potential girlfriends. I learned to just avoid topics about my love life. Renee? She had been an easier sell to the idea that I was gay, but she nagged me nearly non-stop about babies and husbands and having a full life, _blah blah blah._

"It's nice to meet you, Carlisle," I said.

Rose was sitting on the couch next to Jasper and Edward, so I made my way over there for a round of hugs. Once I had hugged the three of them, I turned to the only person left in the room that I didn't know. He was sitting in a solitary chair wearing khakis, a button-up shirt, and a tie. Hannah climbed into his lap, confirming my suspicions.

"You must be Emmett." I extended my hand to shake his, the expression on his face telling me clearly that this was not a hug-it-out moment between us.

"Nice to meet you, Bella," he said calmly as he shook my hand, his voice betraying no emotion at all.

Once he released my hand, Alice grabbed the other one and tugged me into the adjoining kitchen area. She backed me into a corner and wrapped her arms around my waist. "Don't worry, he's..." She sighed. "He's a tough nut to crack. Worth the effort, though."

Alice nuzzled her face into my neck and I suddenly felt all eyes on us.

"Alice," I whispered. "Stop. Please, baby. Everyone's looking at us."

Her head shot up and she scowled. "Stop it! It's not 'gawk at the lesbians' day in the Cullen house. Stare at the homos if you're bored." As she nudged her head toward Edward and Jasper, I felt my face flush. I rested my forehead on her shoulder and let the embarrassment wash over me. She squeezed my hip, then whispered, "Don't worry, they're just not used to seeing me with a woman."

As we both pulled back she saw the confusion on my face and blew me off with a quick, "Tell ya later."

"Mom, what are you making?" she asked. "It smells yummy."

Alice put an arm around her mom, resting her head on her shoulder. They couldn't have looked more opposite from where I stood, Esme with her butterscotch-colored waves and Alice with her short, jet-black whimsical hair. Alice was smaller and shorter, but you could almost see the love between them.

"Oh, I made some cinnamon rolls earlier, and there's fruit, muffins, bacon, a few salads..." I tuned out as Esme rattled off the brunch menu, turning my attention back to the living room. There was quiet conversation between everyone and they seemed to be getting along okay, but Rose and Emmett weren't immediately drawn together like magnets, as Alice and I hoped they would be.

"Hannah, you wanna go swing?"

Alice skipped over to the little girl and took her hand, tossing me a wink over her shoulder as they walked out into the expansive backyard. Her smile invited me along with them, but I was torn. I wanted to get to know Esme, Carlisle, and Emmett, but watching Alice with her niece was something I didn't want to miss, especially after Edward's words about how much Alice loved kids.

I passed through the living room to walk out the same doors Alice and Hannah had, giving Emmett a quick smile on my way. I spotted the girls at the swing set, although it was really more of a huge playscape. Alice was smiling and cheering Hannah on as she learned to kick her legs and pump herself higher on the swing. Alice's face held so much joy and happiness; my heart sank just a little. I knew I'd have to really think about whether or not I wanted kids, seeing Alice so much in her element.

Walking next to Alice, I took her hand in mine and gave it a quick squeeze. She smiled, then wrapped her arm around my waist, snuggling in close to me.

"Hannah, how old are you?" I was desperate to make some connection with this little person who clearly had a big piece of Alice's heart.

"I'm six."

"Six! Are you in first grade?"

She nodded and smiled, then I noticed she was missing a tooth. I stood there with Alice, watching Hannah swing, thinking about the future.

"Come on inside girls, time for brunch."

I hadn't even noticed Esme come outside, but she was staring at us in a funny way. Hannah jumped off the swing and ran inside, leading the group. Esme was side-by-side with Alice and I saw her take Alice's free hand in hers, then heard her whisper, so faintly, I was sure I wasn't meant to hear.

"Someday."

We sat at a large table in the dining room, Edward, Jasper, Alice and I on one side. Carlisle was at the end, then on the other side was Emmett, Hannah and Rose with Esme at the other head of the table. There was a huge spread of food on the table, so we all took what we wanted from each dish, passing it on when finished.

It was mostly quiet as we ate, although every now and then a lively discussion would open up. I realized how nice it would be to have family around for lazy Sundays just like this. When we were finished eating, Alice and I helped Esme clear the table and then Carlisle came in and helped load the dishwasher, hand washing what didn't fit.

"Go. Sit down. Talk with the rest of the kids." He winked at Alice and she gave him a peck on the cheek before we sat down in the other room.

I curled up next to Alice and realized Jasper was trying to get Rose out of her shell by telling a funny story from when we were all kids together. Everyone laughed, but there was still a palpable tension. I don't think anyone was surprised when Rose excused herself, thanked the Cullens for having her over, then left.

It took all of two seconds before Alice asked Hannah to go get something arbitrary from her room. Once Hannah was gone, she laid in to Emmett.

"What the hell, Emmett? Are you really going to be like this forever?"

His eyes went wide, then narrowed in anger.

"Don't you fucking lecture me on how I live my life. I have a daughter to consider. I refuse to put her anywhere but first in my life. When are you going to realize that?"

Alice looked like she'd been slapped across the face. Wetness pooled in her eyes and I could see her body hitch, a shallow attempt to hold in the tears.

"Em," Alice's said, her tone softened considerably. "I do realize that, honey, but you can't be alone forever."

Emmett chuckled darkly and smirked. "I'm not _alone_, Alice. You know that."

"DIS-gusting, Emmett. It's fucking disgusting. You say you put Hannah first, but wouldn't finding a nice mother-figure be better for her instead of just nailing the Nurse of the Month?"

"No."

His simple reply conveyed even to me that the conversation was over. The look in his eyes was such a scary mix of anger, hurt, and resolve; I couldn't help but wonder what had driven him to such a place. Of course I realized the irony of me, of all people, wondering what would drive someone so far away from seeking a human connection, but I still let it roll around in my brain.

Carlisle made a pot of coffee and we sat around talking about local politics, medical information, fashion design, and every other topic we could think of. We talked about jobs, houses, kids, and managed to completely side-step the issue of relationships and marriage. I felt bad for Esme, to be honest. It couldn't be easy to have two gay kids and one straight kid that clearly didn't want to be married. I wondered what it might feel like to be her, but she seemed so positive and upbeat, I couldn't help but love and admire her.

Late in the afternoon, Emmett explained that Hannah needed to get ready for school the next day, so he said goodbye. He stood and hugged Edward, then shook Jasper's hand, hugged Alice, and shook my hand, then took Hannah downstairs. Once he was gone, Alice explained they had the whole bottom floor of the house to themselves.

Edward and Jasper were ready to leave at the same time we were, so we all got up and exchanged hugs again. Esme and Carlisle walked us to the door and I reminded Jasper and Edward that I'd see them both the next day – Jasper at the gym, Edward at work.

Once we were buckled in and Alice reminded me of the directions to her place, I turned to ask the question I'd in my mind the entire afternoon.

"Alice, what did you mean when you said your family wasn't used to seeing you with a woman?"


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Back to the boys! **

**My beta, siouxchef, is the best. She makes my chapters look so purty. I appreciate her more than I can say, as well as the constant friendship of The Usual Suspects (tm), as I've begun to refer to them. Thanks also to TwilightMundi.**

**Also, thanks to the Twitter ladies who tried their very best to help me on one sticky (hehe) detail in this chapter. I went a different direction, but I appreciate their input so much. **

**Jasper gets a little heated and uses some slang terms I myself would not use. He's upset. Read them in context, try to feel the anger he's feeling, and please, try to understand. I promise to lecture him extensively in my head.**

**All copyright and trademarked items mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. The remaining content is all mine. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without my express written authorization. **

_"I have to go soon," I said, then sighed._

_"How come you're always saying that to me?" He chuckled slightly._

_I smiled softly back at him and hoped he would understand. "I never plan for this to happen."_

_"Perhaps next time we can have a planned sleepover, then?"_

_"I'd like that," I said._

**EPOV**

"How about Saturday? You can come over and help me get ready for Bella's party, then spend the night and we can go to brunch together."

Jasper leaned down and kissed me again. His face looked slightly pained, but I let it go. We'd talked about so much already, the night felt too crowded with emotion. I stroked his cheek with the back of my fingertips and smiled, curling against his body again. "Yeah, I'll plan to spend Saturday night here. Can I see you before then?"

No sense in holding back, right? I wanted to be with him, he seemed to want to be with me, I wasn't going to pretend otherwise.

"Yeah." His chest vibrated as he spoke and I relished the feeling of being close enough to him that I could feel it ripple through my body. "I should have time later this week. I volunteer tomorrow, then Wednesday I need to work late. How about Thursday?"

I hummed in response, then kept myself tucked into his body for as long as I could. We may have even dozed off once or twice, but finally, it was time to go. Disentangling our bodies, I gathered up my clothes and Jasper pulled on some pajama bottoms from his dresser.

Parting with no fanfare or drama, just a few more kisses, we agreed to text and email until our date on Thursday. I went home and put some clothes into the wash, then ran a hot bath. I let my muscles soak and relax for a minute, then called Alice to find out about the flowers and her upcoming date.

"Hey Edward," she answered.

"Hey, Baby. How was your day? I heard you got a beautiful bouquet." I smiled as I spoke. If anyone I knew deserved to be happy, it was Alice.

"When are you going to stop calling me Baby? I'm like, fifteen months younger than you."

"I know, but you'll always be Baby."

"Seriously, Edward, how hard is it to pronounce _'Alice'_?"

"When you're two? Obviously very hard, Baby."

"Moving along now. The flowers were lovely." Alice's voice raised up and I could practically see her smile over the phone. "Thank you for telling her tulips are my favorite. How're things with Jasper?"

"You're welcome, and things are..." I sighed, willing my body not to react to the visual that snapped into my brain, just at the mention of his name, while I was on the phone with my sister. "Things are great."

"Are you guys getting Bella something for her birthday?"

"I haven't talked to Jasper about it, but I'm sure he's getting her something. I'll probably get her a nice box of chocolates or something. What about you?"

"I picked out a necklace, but I'm not sure if I'll give it to her. I thought it might be fun to go to Vegas together."

"What kind of necklace?"

"Two interlocking hearts," she spoke softly.

Waiting until I'd bitten back the criticism and could form a nice reply, I tried to muster empathy for her before I spoke. "Ali."

"Edward, I know, but it's not the same. She's not Sasha, and I'm not that girl anymore, either."

There was silence on the line for several moments. Having brought up the memory of Alice's past, I felt like I sort of owed her a moment of rehashing mine.

"I told Bella about Adam at lunch."

Alice drew in a sharp breath before speaking. "You did? Why?"

"It sort of came up naturally. I felt like she had a right to know, as my friend."

Alice squealed and nearly burst my eardrum.

"I told Jasper, too," I said. "Tonight, actually."

"What did he say?"

"He was really sweet about it."

"You have that funny tone in your voice when you're hiding something," Alice said.

"I do?"

"Spill."

I knew she'd win eventually, so I relented, telling her most of the details of our night together. I gushed like a sixteen-year-old with a high school crush, taking the story from our kiss at the front door down to … well, the sex we had before I left.

"Edward's in love!" she teased.

"Guh. Don't say that, Alice. I'm not in love. I'm in deep _like_."

"Uh huh."

We didn't talk much longer – the bath got cold and I needed to get to bed. We agreed to talk more the next day and I fell into a dreamless sleep.

The next morning, I woke up in a great mood. I got ready and went into work. Around lunchtime, my assistant came into my office with an arrangement of sorts. I raised my eyebrow and got up, walking to where she'd set them on the credenza. Opening the card, I was struck by the simplicity of the words on the small, off-white rectangle. It said, simply, "Thank you," and had a cursive J below that.

Walking back to my desk, I smiled. Once I was seated, I looked at the base of the arrangement again. It was brown, twigs wrapping around in an intricate, woven pattern. My eyes went up to the green plants – bright leafs draped over the fuzzy moss, some short and thick and some long and thin. There were a few brown twisted twigs tucked among the living plants, giving everything height and a different texture and dimension. I could honestly say it was the most unique arrangement anyone had ever given me.

I sent Jasper an email thanking him and asked how his day was going, then dug back into work for a few hours.

Before I left, I checked my email again and swapped another with Jasper and Alice. Alice was going on and on about her date with Bella, and Jasper and I talked about getting together for coffee on Wednesday. He had to work late, but wanted to meet up during one of his breaks. I wrote back to say I had time, so we agreed to meet at the same Starbucks we first talked at, after that fateful trip with the girls to Paper Moon. I smiled as I typed, reliving the memory.

Once I got home, I took a very long, very hot shower, filled with lustful thoughts of Jasper. I got dressed in some lounge clothes, did a little more work, had some dinner, then exchanged a few more emails with Jasper. He called when he was done volunteering and we talked about some of the kids he'd worked with and his day. I was in awe of how much he gave of himself to the kids that he worked with every day, and then was in awe he still had something left to give on Tuesdays.

As much as I wanted to engage in a little more phone sex, Jasper was on his way to a late dinner with Bella and they were both in the car after volunteering. I teased him a bit, telling him a few things I wanted to do to him and with him the next time we were together, then we had to say goodbye.

I watched a movie before falling asleep on the couch. Sometime in the middle of the night, I moved to my bed. I sprawled out and thought of how much I missed Jasper, realizing that we'd never spent a full night together. We'd taken the nap after Sunday brunch, but that was different. Friday would be our first full night together, and I was looking forward to it. I fell back asleep thinking about his hard body over mine, fulfilling some of my dirty words from our phone conversation.

No surprise, then, when I woke up on Wednesday completely hard, balls aching for release. I took care of business in my shower, but knew the whole day would be spent readjusting and reminding myself of thoughts other than Jasper's cock, Jasper's hands, Jasper's mouth, Jasper's mouth on my cock, Jasper's eyes... I briefly wondered if sex in a Starbucks bathroom was inappropriate or simply de rigueur for the post-clubbing crowd. My haze was broken by my cell phone chirping with a text from Alice, excited and nervous about her date with Bella.

I'm almost positive I got very little done at work that day, my thoughts of Jasper distracting me. I took a break to walk around the block after lunch and called Alice. She was nervous about what to wear and I could hear a hint of sadness in her voice. I tried to pry it out of her, but in the end decided to let it go; Alice would tell me what was bothering her on Alice time, or I'd ask her the next time I saw her. Getting into heavy topics with Alice over the phone was never a good idea, especially when I couldn't just run downstairs to her apartment to comfort her. I got back to my office and sent her an email asking for some sibling time soon. We both had the habit of getting wrapped up in whoever we were dating at the moment and letting them take over our lives. Now that we were in the same city, I wanted that to change.

The afternoon was more productive, thankfully. In fact, I was startled from working when my phone alarm chirped, letting me know it was time for coffee with Jasper. I packed up my things and drove to Starbucks; I could've walked, but I was ready to be out of the office for the day. As I parked, I spotted Jasper's Audi and smiled. He was sitting at a table inside, sipping his drink. When I walked in, he looked up and gave me a broad, boxer-dropping smile that really did make me want to take him back to the stockroom I was sure they had somewhere. We were beyond bathroom sex, though.

I ordered my coffee and waited, trying not to stare at Jasper. I felt his eyes on me, but I'd practiced and perfected the art of appearing not-gay-at-all in public and kept my eyes on the barista. As I turned to walk back to the table, I could see him eye fucking me the entire time. Readjusting myself as I sat, I leaned closer to Jasper to greet and chastise him.

"It's nice to see you too, Jasper, but uh, maybe you could tone it down just a bit?"

He reached beneath the table and put his hand on my knee. "Don't you miss me?" He gave me his best fake pout, knowing that _of course_ I missed him.

Genuinely upset by his behavior, I tried to convey how much it was bothering me. "Fuck, Jasper. When was the last time you were out with a guy, like this?"

"Never," he said quietly, pulling his hand back. "Why does it matter?"

_Never?_

"Jasper, you've never been out, like on a date out, with a guy?"

"I don't tend to ask them on dates, Edward." His reply was terse, the tension in the air increasing.

"You have no concept of what it means to be out," I whispered. "You get to lead this easy life, go out with Bella, and everyone assumes you're straight."

I could feel the anger bubbling, carrying me away. Some small part of me wanted to hold on; to not unleash the wave of fury seeping out my pores, but it seemed inevitable.

"You take for granted what it's like. You reach for my knee under the table, run your eyes over my body as I'm ordering my coffee, and don't give it a second thought." My voice came out low, even more angry than I intended. "Do you know what it's like to fear that someone's going to hurt you because of who you love, Jasper? Have you ever had someone hurl a homophobic comment at you, then worry they'll follow it up with their fists? Ever walk down the road and want so badly to hold your boyfriend's hand that it aches, but know that if you walk by the wrong person or people, the hate they spew will suck the joy of the moment right out? You take for granted what the outside world is like for us."

My diatribe ended with a shake of my head and a feeling of superiority and experience.

"Are you finished?"

Jasper's lips were drawn tight on his face, eyes narrowed in obvious anger. I nodded shortly and made a wavy hand motion for him to say his piece.

"I might not have firsthand experience being _'out and proud' _in public with someone," he sneered as he spoke, "or hiding who I am, but have you completely forgotten what it is that I do every day? I hear about kids whose parents will never accept them because of who they are. I spend my Tuesday nights volunteering at a center where they practically glare at me the entire time. Do you know how many comments I've heard about 'picking one side or the other'? I'm like the fucking redheaded step-child of the community. People look down on me from both sides!"

Jasper's hands were curled into tight fists on the table, and for a brief moment, I was afraid. Mostly, I was starting to regret my words.

"The breeders don't like me because I like cock and the fags think I'm derailing their efforts to be accepted by being wishy-washy. No one accepts me for straddling both words, and so I get left out of both. Well, kicked out, frankly. Yet, here I am, giving my time, my energy, my money. I go to every damn Pride parade. I never pretend I'm anything but who I am. And, fuck you, Edward, for implying that I should live my life differently. How is anyone supposed to get used to this reality and _this_ world if you're constantly cowering in the corner with your Abercrombie smile, pretending so hard it hurts? If I want to hold your hand, I'm gonna grab it – I don't give a fuck where I am. If I want to kiss you..." He leaned closer, pausing, and my heart beat sped up. "I'm gonna do it, because that's who I am. I live an authentic life, and I've never been ashamed of being who I am. Not when I was whoring it up, and certainly not now that I might have an actual boyfriend."

He grabbed my tie, pulling me to him. Our lips met at the center of the checkerboard table so ubiquitous to Starbucks. He opened his lips and licked across my still-closed mouth, the need almost palpable between us. Jasper let go and sat up straight in his chair. "If you can't handle that, maybe you need to rethink dating me."

With that, he stood. His eyes morphed from anger to sadness and I was just a confused mass of... Edward. He turned and left, and I ached. I simultaneously wanted to flip him off and run into his arms and apologize.

He was right, but wrong.

I let my temper get the best of me, and I was so worried about the repercussions of people finding out, _of a replay of what happened with Adam,_ that I completely assumed what Jasper's experiences had been like.

Draining the rest of my coffee, I threw the cup into the nearest trash and grabbed my phone to call Jasper. I knew he had to work late, but I didn't care. I left him a voicemail apologizing and begging him to call me as soon as he was done. All I could do was wait and hope.

Four hours – a long soak in the tub and half a bottle of red wine – later, my cell phone chirped with a text. I shot off the couch and knocked my cell off the table trying to grab it. The text was from Jasper and I smiled. All it said was "address?" I texted him back quickly, taking an extra minute to focus through the red wine haze and make sure I typed it correctly.

The butterflies were working overtime in my stomach, knowing he was on his way. I ran around, picking up random bits of nothing. There was a loud knock at the door just minutes later, and I knew he had to be coming from work. I opened the door and he practically pushed his way in without so much as a word. I closed and locked the door, turning to see where he'd gone.

Jasper was standing in my living room, arms folded, breath heaving from his chest. I tried really, really hard to be upset and angry with him, but he just looked... sexy. On the other hand, he was having no trouble being angry with me.

"What you said today, it was completely unfair."

"I know," I said.

"I can't live like that, Edward. I can't go out to dinner with you and pretend. Or to the park. Or to your office."

He was laying the gauntlet down.

"I know."

I wanted to say more, but I couldn't. It wasn't the right time, or the right place.

He closed the distance between us, backing me against the wall. "Edward, I don't want to pretend." He pressed his body against mine and I could feel how hard he was. "I like you." Jasper leaned in and kissed me hard. "If I want to kiss you in public, I don't want to have to stop myself." And kissed me again. "I don't care who knows that I like you." And again. "Bedroom?"

His hands locked into mine and his hips pressed against me, pinning me to the wall. It took me a few moments to realize what he said, but I finally pushed back against him, letting go of one of his hands as I led him to my bedroom.

Only when we reached the bed did I realize we'd been undressing each other the entire way. Both of our shirts were off, Jasper's shoes somewhere. My pajama pants were removed at the threshold and Jasper's jeans were unbuttoned, poised and ready to slip down. I pulled them and fell back onto the bed at the same time, causing us both to laugh. The movement of his pants had Jasper collapsing above me; watching and feeling him laugh above me reminded me that I needed our bodies to be moving together again, in a much different rhythm.

I reached into the nightstand and grabbed a condom and the bottle of lube I kept there. I slid the condom onto him and looked up into his eyes, pleading, needing him to understand everything I couldn't say.

Jasper uncapped the lube and put a few drops on the condom before shifting his weight. He moved off my legs, spreading them so he was in between. I moaned and pushed forward slightly as Jasper ran the tip of his cock between my cheeks. He shifted my legs so that I was practically folded in half, legs bent so that my knees were up as far as they could be. I hooked my hands around my thighs to help support my legs as Jasper leaned down onto me.

"Edward, do you have any idea how fucking hot you look, naked, spread out, and waiting for me?"

As he spoke, he continued to rub up and down, spreading the lube everywhere it needed to be, before pressing in again slightly. He let himself push in slightly, then pulled back out. I was actually a little surprised at how gentle he was being with me; it wasn't like it was my first time.

"Please, Jasper," I begged.

He pushed in further, still nowhere near where I needed him to be, but enough to let me feel more of him.

"Oh god. _Please_, Jasper," I whispered.

"Please what, Edward?"

"Please fuck me."

I'd wanted and thought of him for the last several days and I was so, so ready. My eyes were screwed shut, head slowly lolling back and forth on its own, as I waited for him to press further.

"Open your eyes, Edward."

_What? Seriously?_

"If you want me to fuck you, open your eyes."

After speaking, he began to very slowly inch back out. My eyes flew open; the desperation in them had to be clear.

"Much better," he said. "I want to look at you while we fuck, Edward."

His face was right next to mine, his breath against my skin as he spoke. Each word he said made me even harder. The anticipation of what he was about to do had me at a breaking point and if he didn't start to move soon, I was going to resort to actual begging. I reached my lips up to kiss any part of his body I could. I kissed and licked his lips, bringing his upper lip into my mouth and sucking gently. I could feel his legs moving, hips flexing, as he entered me slowly again. With each centimeter he pressed into me, I became more frenzied with need.

I rocked my hips up, hoping to bring him in further, to feel the friction deeper. We both let out deep gusts of air once he was buried as far as he could be.

"Fuck. You feel so good, Edward."

I shifted my hips again, a silent plea for him to begin moving. He withdrew and pushed back in me slowly. He kept going with slow, measured strokes. I appreciated that our first time together, _hopefully the first of many_, was filled with need and perhaps the beginnings of love.

Jasper was covering my mouth with kisses, stopping to bite and nibble my neck periodically. I knew he was getting closer, unable to hold back, increasing the tempo of his thrusts. The way his body was dragging against mine was maddening, his skin barely skimming the surface of my dick. I brought my hand between us and wiggled it under his body to stroke myself as he moved. His breathing got rough and ragged and I could feel him pressing as hard into me as he could with each down thrust, pulling back only a short distance.

He moaned and I could feel him throbbing inside of me, letting go. After a few moments, his movements slowed and I lowered my legs as he slipped out and our connection was lost. He was panting in my ear and I shivered. Making love, having sex, it was always the most intimate you could be with someone and I wasn't the kind of person to hop into bed with just anyone; in fact, I'd known Jasper the least of any guy I had ever been with. I was stuck inside my brain, thinking about him when I realized he was biting my neck rather hard.

"Ouch!" I slapped his shoulder playfully.

"_Now_ you're in pain?" he laughed.

I kissed him softly and slowly, wanting his breathing to come back to normal before we moved on. I needed to look at him and see if he was feeling even a fraction of what I was. I didn't want to stop what we were doing, but I couldn't lie to myself; it would definitely alter what happened next. I used my hand to tip his chin so he had to look in my eyes as we kissed.

I was genuinely surprised when we looked at each other; he looked lost. Confused. I brought my hand up to cup his cheek. I wanted to reassure him, to let him know that it was okay. I suspected that he'd been lost for so long in his love for Bella that he forgot he had needs too. Not physical needs, he was clearly meeting those himself or getting them met somewhere, but emotional needs. Everyone needs to be touched lovingly, to feel a soft whisper at their neck, to be a part of a kiss that means more than words could ever reveal.

In between my kisses, I whispered, "Jasper, are you okay?"

He was still lying between my legs, our bodies slick with the sweat mingling between us. I could feel his heart beating against my chest and I was sure he could feel mine. He tilted his head and slid down a bit, resting on my shoulder. I began to run my fingers through his hair, stopping to scratch his scalp now and then, my attempt at a reassuring gesture.

"I just need a minute, sorry."

"It's okay," I said. "Take all the time you need."

I slowed my hand to a rest, fingers tangled in his hair. He took a few deep breaths and then I could feel and see him shifting on top of me. I saw him fling the condom into the trash as he moved back up my body and kissed me softly, the previous look gone from his eyes. He was back to the normal Jasper I was used to, but there was a subtle difference I couldn't place.

"Edward," he said, tugging the lobe of my ear with his teeth, "did you say something the other day on the phone about fucking me?"

I couldn't help the stupid smile that spread across my face.I pushed my still-hard cock into his abdomen and moaned softly, right in his ear, before whispering my response. "I did, and I still do intend to fuck you, Jasper. Are you ready?"

"Mmhm."

I wrapped my arm tightly around him and rolled us over. I gave him what I hoped looked like a predatory grin, then began kissing down his hard body. I started at his face, kissing his lips and trailing down to his chin. I tucked under and kissed his neck, then his shoulders and across his chest to his nipples, which I stopped to lick and suck. His sounds were music to my ears and I could feel myself twitch with anticipation at each one.

Once I got to his hips, I nibbled slightly and slipped my legs off the bed, pulling his body closer to the edge of the bed. Jasper let out a gust of air in surprise at my actions. When I had him in the right position, I realized I hadn't thought ahead enough.

"Jasper, roll over and grab me a condom, please?"

He did as I asked, sitting up to roll the condom down on me, then placed the bottle of lube discreetly next to his body. I closed my eyes and sighed softly, letting myself enjoy the feeling of his hands on my body. Once he was done, he laid back on the bed, legs dangling off the edge on either side of me.

I looked at him and lifted his legs to rest against my body, ankles near my head, his thighs pressed into my thighs. I ran my hands down the side of each leg and when I got to his body, I cupped his balls and scratched my nails across them lightly. Jasper arched his back and his eyes closed, his breath coming in sharp gasps.

"Ugh, Edward," he said.

_His turn to beg, perhaps?_

"Yes, Jasper?" I feigned innocence. I moved my body slightly, rubbing my hard cock against him.

"Edward, stop teasing me."

I laughed. "Where's the fun in that?"

His eyes opened and he shot me a dirty glare. I winked at him and reached out for the bottle of lube. I squeezed a drop onto the tip of my finger and brought it to his body, teasing him with my fingers. Once I was satisfied I wouldn't hurt him, I wasted no time pressing forward and entering him. I went faster than he had, and was definitely not as gentle as he was, but I wasn't rough either.

I felt his muscles tighten around me several times and noticed that his eyes were closed again. His face was beautiful – relaxed, but anticipatory at the same time. Both of his hands were up at his head, gripping handfuls of the pillow. Wanting to make the moment last, I slowed my pace. I kissed his calves and ran my hands up and down his legs as I moved myself in and out of his body.

After several minutes of hearing him moan and watching him run his hand up and down his erection, I pushed as deeply as I could go. I reached out for him and put my hand over his, both of us stroking him to another orgasm. The sight of him spilling onto his chest was so fucking hot and sent me barreling into my own orgasm. I slowed and then stopped, pulling away from his body only long enough to dispose of the condom.

Walking back to the bed, I could see Jasper had already climbed under the comforter. He was lying on his side with his head on my pillow, eyes closed. I slipped in beside him and lifted his upper arm to get as close as I could. I was exhausted, in every sense possible, but didn't want to just fall asleep.

"That was... unexpected," I said. "Can you stay the night?"

"Yeah. I'll just go home in the morning, if that's okay with you?"

"Of course."

I turned my head, resting it against his chest, and sighed. I cursed the need for a job, for eating, for everything and anything that was going to pull me out of this moment and away from Jasper. I wondered if we were still going to have our date the next day, and what things would be like after this night of firsts between us – first real fight, first real makeup, first … fuck? Love making?

I laughed softly when I heard him begin to snore and took that as my sign to follow him into sleep.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Whew. I bet you thought I'd never get back to this story. Thank you, from the bottom of my dirty little heart, for sticking with me. This is the first chapter that brings this story officially off hiatus. I'll be posting updates on Wednesdays.**

**I realized while going through and editing this story that I majorly fucked up the flow by having the dual relationships and the way it swaps narration. I had two choices as I saw it – split each storyline into their own fic, or keep it this way. I decided to stay with this since it's easier for everyone (imho). I suspect the story will continue on its current path of one or two chapters for EPOV then one or two chapters in BPOV, and so on. I'm sorry if that bothers you, and I understand just how irritating it is to shift forward in time, then slide back from the other POV. I'm going to do my best not to cover old story ground with the swaps.**

**Infinite thank yous to my beta, TwilightMundi, who has to tolerate more from me than most, I'm sure. I'm sorry, and I love you, TM. Thank you also to afeistyginger who pre-reads and gives me more than I could ever thank for, in fic, friendship and life. Also, it's her birthday this week, so let me be the first to say HAPPY FUCKING BIRTHDAY, BABY. You're going to make 30 your bitch, I just know it. Also, a huge shout out to the ladies that WC with me. I lessthan 3 you. Mega happy birthday to my very favorite La Hopey, too. I can't believe I'm going to be at CC without ma Hopey. I miss you, friend.  
**

**~%~**

_I turned my head, resting it against his chest, and sighed. I cursed the need for a job, for eating, for everything and anything that was going to pull me out of this moment and away from Jasper. I wondered if we were still going to have our date the next day, and what things would be like after this night of firsts between us – first real fight, first real makeup, first … fuck? Love making? _

_I laughed softly when I heard him begin to snore and took that as my sign to follow him into sleep. _

There was a lot of ground to cover once we were awake. Of course, Jasper woke up long before me. By the time I was awake, coffee and breakfast were made. We sat at my kitchen table, warm and easy silence surrounding us, despite the tension from the night before.

"Do you like it?" Jasper asked, adorable in his uncertainty.

"Mhm," I mumbled around my food. "So good. Thank you."

Leaning over, I kissed him and tasted the sweet, sticky maple syrup on his lips. We got a little carried away, our mouths pulling apart and coming together repeatedly. My smile couldn't be contained when we went back to finishing breakfast.

When the French toast was gone and our coffee cups were empty, I took Jasper's hand in mine and brought him to my bathroom. As the water warmed, we touched and kissed. His body was soft and hard in the right places. I took my time getting reacquainted with everything, even though it had been less than ten hours since we'd been naked, pleasuring each other.

Under the spray of water, I pushed him against the side of the shower. I knew the stones would be cold against his skin, the water in front of him hot as it rained down. Lowering myself to my knees, I looked up and maintained eye contact as I loved him thoroughly.

Jasper practically collapsed as he came, knees bending. I was worried for a brief moment that he'd fall, but then he regained his composure. As I stood, he pulled me in for a small kiss.

"You're too good to me," he said quietly. "My turn."

His grin turned wicked and I laughed a little as he wrapped his arms around my body from behind. I rested my head on his shoulder as he began to stroke me. He took his time, building his pace and grip, before he became relentless. It felt so good to have this moment of intimacy with him before starting my hectic day at work.

Once we were clean and dried off, we got dressed. I loaned him some clothes to get through the day so he wouldn't have to go home before work. In the garage, we hit our awkward moment.

"You're still coming over on Saturday, right?" I asked, nervous.

"Yeah, Edward. Of course." He leaned in and kissed me again. "We're gonna to have rough spots. We're going to get into fights, you know."

I laughed. "As long as we can make up like last night, I'm all good."

We shared one last embrace and our time was over for the moment.

Work passed quickly; I found myself really getting into my cases. I was passionate about them, which was the best thing about my job – helping people I genuinely cared about. Of course, it didn't hurt that I traded a few emails back and forth with Jasper throughout the day about our plans that night. I'd also been in touch with Alice, trying to figure out how her day was going. I knew she was weighing her career choices heavily and I wanted to be there to support her.

At six thirty, I got in my car and headed to the brewpub where I was meeting Jasper. He wasn't there yet, so I got us a table and ordered a pint. My nose was stuck deep in the menu when I saw him slide into the seat next to mine.

A smile spread across my face as I looked over at him. "Hi."

"Hey," he said, then leaned a little closer.

My heart sped at the thought he wanted to kiss me, but I really wanted to kiss him, too. Meeting him halfway, I touched my lips to his briefly, and we both shifted back to our original positions. See, I reminded myself, it didn't need to be making out in public; all we shared was one brief touch of lips, but it felt so good. So freeing.

"How was your day?" I asked.

"I'm so damn tired," he said. "No thanks to you, I might add, but the day was … long. Draining. Yours?"

"It was good. It went fast, knowing I'd get to spend some time with you."

Beneath the table, our hands joined and rested together on my leg. The waiter came to take our order and stood between us. My hand reflexively pulled back, but Jasper ran his thumb over my skin, calming and reassuring me. It didn't stop my heart from feeling like it was going to beat right out of my chest again, but the waiter was polite and kind. He even smiled when he saw our joined hands, and I was surprised by that.

In fact, so surprised, that I began to wonder if the world wasn't as I saw it in my head. Maybe I'd been too quick to assume the conservative town I'd grown up in hadn't grown at all.

It was odd and slightly uncomfortable to be in public together after our last argument about it. I decided to try and let go a little more and just relax, as difficult as that was for me. It worked well, though, as we held hands periodically, eating and laughing together. The more I relaxed, the more I realized Alice and Jasper were right; I couldn't live my life in fear.

My train of thought was interrupted by the beer being dropped off for Jasper, and then we dove into talking about our days again. I loved hearing about Jasper's day and the kids he worked with, although it was gut wrenching at times.

As we drank, talked, and ate, we flirted. I wondered if he'd packed a bag to stay at my place again, but doubted he had. It was difficult to keep perspective that we were two adults with responsibilities; all I wanted to do was run away for a few weeks of uninterrupted Jasper time.

Alas, our food came and went. We declined dessert, and had paid the bill. There was just no more stalling.

"No chance you're coming over?" I asked, sheepish smile on my face.

He grimaced and my heart dropped. "Sorry."

"It's okay. We'll have Saturday and Sunday." I grabbed his hand – above the table – from where it rested next to his fork, covering it with mine. "Thank you for a great date."

When we walked to our cars, the sun had set, the chill of autumn in the air and crunchy leaves everywhere. It was beautiful, the perfect night to bundle up and walk hand-in-hand. Even if it was only the fifteen or so feet to our cars, I was grateful for it. Grateful for him.

Against my car, Jasper pushed his body into mine and I was glad I parked in a darker spot in the lot. People could walk by and see, but it's not exactly like we're out under a street lamp, which helped my nerves.

"Thank you," he whispered against my lips.

I smiled and kissed him back hard. "For what?"

"All of it."

My hands moved up through his hair as I held his mouth close to mine. I wanted to kiss him for hours, knowing this was our last contact for a few days. His lips were so soft against mine, and he tasted so good – beer and happiness.

After several minutes, his hands squeezed my hips, having stopped their roaming. Jasper's lips teased at mine for a few more pecks, then he stopped and smiled.

"Goodnight, Edward."

One last kiss and he backed up, turning to walk away.

"Goodnight," I said softly.

The agony of watching him walk away tugged at me. For the rest of the night, I could see his swagger as he left me there, and feel his lips ghosting against mine. The stubble on his chin grazed my skin for hours in my head, the moments stuck on memory replay.

Fuck.

**~%~**

Friday seemed to drag, but I had dinner plans with Alice at my apartment, so I spent the day looking forward to that. I knew she was headed to Bella's after dinner, but I wanted to check in with her and really see how she was doing. After I left work, I stopped by the grocery store and then made my way home.

Alice arrived as I was prepping our dinner. She never knocked, a habit of hers that didn't bother me. We exchanged a smile and she set her bag down, then put an apron on and began helping me.

"How are you, Al?"

Sometimes it seemed like everything was so on the surface with Alice. It was all just right there, words on her skin, etched into her expression. Other times, she was the best person ever at hiding what was going on. I could tell she didn't usually do this around me; or, she didn't _try_ to.

Setting her knife on the counter, she turned to look at me. I kept going, keeping things in motion to try and make her feel safe and comfortable.

"I'm totally falling for her, Edward, and it scares the shit out of me."

Well, it was about time she saw what everyone else had seen.

"Yeah? Which part scares you?"

"All of it," she said. "I don't know how to tell her."

The duality of what she said wasn't lost on me, but I wanted to play dumb on the off chance she didn't mean what I thought she meant.

"That you're falling for her?"

"No, dumbass." She hip-checked me, then walked around to the breakfast bar area. "About him."

It took me a few minutes to respond. Alice's past wasn't something she talked about to a lot of people, especially not romantic interests. We held secrets even our parents didn't know about her. I was always grateful she trusted me enough to tell me.

"Do you think it's time?" I asked.

"I don't know. Maybe?"

For the moment, the conversation died a natural death and we moved on. It was quiet while we waited for dinner to cook. We shared a bottle of wine and watched mindless reality television as we waited. I didn't want to broach the topic again until she brought it up, allowing her to move forward at her own pace.

"We had our first fight," I said quietly.

"Really? What about?"

"It was kind of stupid but kind of important."

I refilled our glasses, wanting more liquid courage to bring the topic out and dissect it with her. Alice was my sounding board, my best friend, and my voice of reason when I sometimes got overly analytical about things.

"He was looking at me," I said. "But, it was in the middle of Starbucks, and I was so uncomfortable. Shit, it's not like we can walk down the street holding hands, you know?"

"Why?" she asked, immediately challenging everything.

Alice was so idealistic, so out and open, expecting everyone to just deal. I knew why, I just wasn't the same.

"Why? Because I don't want to have to live in fear."

"So stop being so fucking fearful, Edward. You act like every gay person walking downtown has a big red X on their forehead. You know, people aren't going to accept us living among them until we _live_among them. Your hiding doesn't do any good for anyone, least of all you."

She was right, I knew, but saying it and doing it were two different things. I wasn't sure if I could ever be quite like her, but maybe she was right.

"I made him so angry, and he feels the same way you do, by the way. The thing that was the worst, though, was that he talked about how he's been so left out of the community. Both gay and straight."

"Huh. How do you feel about that, by the way?"

"Him being bi?" I asked.

"Yeah. I mean, is he bi?"

"I think so. I'm not really sure."

I realized Jasper and I had so much more talking to do than I even thought.

"So does it bother you?" she pressed.

"No. I mean..." I thought about it for a minute, wondering if it did bother me. I hadn't given it too much time in my brain, because I already had feelings for him. It didn't matter what the parts and pieces of Jasper were, he was wonderful and I wanted more. "No, it definitely doesn't. He's amazing."

Alice slid over on the couch, curling herself up against my chest.

I wanted to clear the anxiety in the air and switch to easier topics. "Ready for the party?" I asked.

She went on and on giving me details about the party for what felt like hours, then sat up, stretching. Alice was off to Bella's after a hug, and I was left alone in silence. I went to bed shortly after, done with the day.

Saturday morning, I woke up late and already had a few texts from Jasper. His hesitance made me smile. We hadn't made firm plans of what we were going to do, just that we were going to spend time together before Bella's party.

After I texted him back to say we could grab lunch somewhere, I jumped in the shower. It was quick – utilitarian – and then I was on my way to meet Jasper for food.

When we were done eating, we headed over to the liquor store and mall to get Bella's gifts. We held hands when we both felt like it, and there were a few uncomfortable moments, but overall, it wasn't terrible. As we walked through the crowded shops, Jasper looked at his watch.

"Alice has people coming over in about fifteen minutes," he said, sighing. "Sorry. I wanted to spend much more of the afternoon together, but she is persistent, isn't she?"

If only he knew, I thought.

"I'm surprised she didn't have people coming over starting yesterday," I said. "It's fine, let's go."

Threading our hands together again, we left and drove to his place. Most of the afternoon was spent sneaking glances and stealing kisses where we could.

Rose showed up a few minutes before the party was scheduled to start, and Jasper and I chatted her up for a bit, then got her a drink.

"Excited for brunch tomorrow?" I asked her.

"Ha. Ha. Ha," she said with a roll of her eyes.

Thankfully, Bella and Alice showed up soon after. There was food and gift opening, constant champagne, and great company the entire time. After we sang happy birthday, Alice passed out pieces of the cake. In the corner, I fed Jasper a few bites, licking my lips when he did the same for me. We snuck kisses when no one was looking, and then I wrapped an arm over his shoulder from behind. We talked quietly as the birthday girl enjoyed sharing her cake with Alice, and I smiled at the way the two of them interacted.

Leaving them to their cake, Jasper led me to the living room to sit and talk. We lounged together, quietly discussing brunch the next day after we said goodbye to Rose.

"I've never been home to meet anyone's parents," Jasper confessed.

"Really? Huh. I guess it makes sense, but damn. Are you nervous?"

"Yeah. Of course," he said. "You're amazing, and I'm …"

I turned to face him. "Amazing too."

We were lost in our kissing when Bella cleared her throat next to the couch.

"We're leaving, boys," she said.

Everyone hugged and we walked Bella and Alice to the door, locking it for the night behind them. Instead of taking our place on the couch again, like I thought we'd do, Jasper started to walk toward his bedroom.

"Coming?" he asked, looking over his shoulder.

I chuckled, an eyebrow raised, dirty joke on my tongue. Instead, I caught up to him and slapped his ass. We made our way to his room quickly and undressed even faster. Slowing down, we took our time, we explored and loved, leaving no part of each others' bodies undiscovered.

**~%~**

When I woke up Sunday morning, Jasper was lying next to me, watching me sleep.

"Creepy," I said quietly.

We laughed, then got up and showered together.

I didn't want to be late to brunch at my parents' house, so I made sure we stayed on schedule, arriving a touch early. It was interesting introducing Jasper to my parents and Emmett. Emmett and I had a tumultuous relationship to say the least. As adults, it was better and we sort of understood each other, but there were precarious moments.

Once Jasper hugged my mom and shook my dad's hand, my parents wandered back to the kitchen for more food prep. Emmett, Jasper, and I sat in the living room, chatting.

A few minutes later, the doorbell rang and Emmett got up to answer it. I figured it was Rose, so no big deal, maybe the two of them could get a head start on the matchmaking Alice and Bella had planned. When I heard shouting, Jasper and I exchanged a look and practically ran.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Rose shouted. "Get away from me you pig!"

"Emmett, what's going on?" I asked.

"He thinks..." Rose stopped, shaking her head. Tears were welling in her eyes.

She turned and walked back to her car, clearly debating leaving.

"Jasper, go talk to Rose," I said. "I'll deal with Emmett."

"What did you say to her? Christ, you just opened the door. How much damage could you have done in thirty seconds?"

Emmett looked appropriately ashamed, but I wasn't sure he was ready to fess up to what he'd done yet. I decided to give him some incentive.

"Mom and Dad are going to come out here any second with all the shouting that's been going on – you better start talking."

"I thought you guys hired her. She's gorgeous. I figured it was for Mom and Dad's benefit."

_Oh, fucking hell._

"Emmett, you are so god damn dense. If I were you, I'd go start apologizing. You better hope she accepts, too, because if Dad finds out you thought Alice's new girlfriend's sister was a whore, you're in a world of hurt."

"I know, dude, I just … Fuck!"

Watching Emmett slink away like a kicked puppy was rather amusing. He was huge, the biggest of the Cullen kids, and very imposing. I tried not to laugh as I remembered his assumption, that Rose was basically a hooker there to serve as a stand-in.

Jasper had climbed into Rose's car on the passenger side, and I watched Emmett lean into her closed window. He was pleading with her to open the window and allow him to apologize. Jasper left the car and came back inside. I shut the front door to allow Emmett and Rose privacy, hoping they'd work it out. A deep sigh of relief washed over me when they walked in a few minutes later. Rose still didn't look pleased, but at least she was inside.

Once we were in the living room, Emmett introduced her to our parents, who had reappeared from the kitchen. Jasper and I sat on the couch and Rose picked a spot next to Jasper; I couldn't blame her for wanting to be as far away from Emmett as she could get.

Hannah came in and I introduced her to Jasper and Rose, and she climbed into her daddy's lap. The front door opened and I could hear Alice and Bella as Ali made the introductions. Bella shook Emmett's hand when they got into the living room, then they made their way into the kitchen to help.

Our eyes followed them, and after Alice made a crack about it not being Gawk at the Lesbians Day, some of the tension floated out of the room. We all laughed and went back to our conversations.

We ate soon after that, and although it was awkward, I was grateful that Rose didn't spill the beans about Emmett being a douche to her in front of my parents. We each had our cross to bear, and Emmett had his reasons for being such a jackass, even if I didn't agree with them. The food was delicious and the conversation was non-stop and plentiful.

Brunch ended, and Rose said her goodbyes. After she was gone, Alice reamed Emmett for his cold and distant behavior, which was amusing since she had no idea of the blowout from before. Once she knew about _that_, it would be another world of hurt for him, poor guy.

When we'd all had our fill of socializing, Bella, Alice, Jasper, and I all said goodbye to my parents and each other. After he picked up his overnight bag and things from my house, Jasper mentioned he'd grabbed some cider from the liquor store after work on Friday, and asked if I wanted to go to his house for a movie. Of course I did, and once we arrived, he built a fire. It was cozy and comfortable as we curled together and watched the movie. Jasper's hands were lazy against my skin, tracing paths of nothing leading to nowhere.

His fingers eventually settled on top of mine, our hands resting on my thigh as we sat next to each other. I was worried we'd never make it through the whole movie, our hormones getting the best of us, but we did. When the movie finished, Jasper put another disc in and opened his legs, beckoning me between them. It wasn't as though either of us was a small guy, so our bodies fit together awkwardly on the couch, but it worked somehow.

About halfway through, his lips carefully touched the side of my neck. The entire rest of the movie, we were touching, kissing, licking, or biting each other. I couldn't tell you how the movie ended; I was content to drown myself in Jasper's attention. I loved lying above him, our bodies together but separated by fabric. It was teasing in the best way, and I was slowly being driven insane.

Sitting up, I pulled him to straddle me. My fingers worked the button of his jeans as my mouth played with his. I needed him, needed to have an orgasm so I could just fucking _think_ again. I had no idea how he drove me so mindlessly crazy.

He stood, pulling his pants off, and I lifted my hips to do the same. Several times our eyes connected and we shared the same excitement-filled grin. I wasn't at all surprised when he reached into the side table to pull out a condom and lube. The little I knew of Jasper informed me enough to know that he probably had a stash in each room, just in case.

A small roll of my eyes later, he was covering me with the condom. I had grabbed the bottle of lube and began to coat my fingers. I watched as he stroked me, pulling up and pushing down with the perfect amount of friction. The noises he let out helped me figure out if I was doing something right with my fingers as they pressed deep inside of him. His legs bent, body going boneless as I worked to prepare his body for mine.

Using my other hand, I pulled at his hip, guiding him to rest on my legs. The other benefit of that was his lips were back within reach, and I leaned forward, reconnecting us in that way. When Jasper scooted down my thighs, closer to my torso, I knew he was ready. His feet planted on either side of my hips and we both stared down as his body sank onto my cock. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath before pushing up with my legs.

We spoke to each other the only way we knew in our new relationship – with our bodies.

I whispered my burgeoning love for him in every touch and kiss. I explored and questioned with each pull back from him, everything I felt sent back to me tenfold when he pushed down onto me. His eyes met mine and he smiled, lazy and loving, entirely surprising. The night before was so full of need and uncertainty – this night was careful and intense in opposite ways.

One of my hands went to his cock, stroking and teasing him in time to my thrusts. He'd reached back to grab the couch and was using that to help him with leverage. We moved together, in tandem, as if we'd been loving each other forever.

When he began to come, the intensity of everything I felt pushed me into my own orgasm. Movement stopped, our heavy breathing hanging between us. My hand rested on Jasper's leg, the liquid warmth from his orgasm dripping from my hand down onto him, and I became aware of the fact that we'd need to move soon.

Tilting my head up, I kissed him again, then whispered my request to get cleaned up. Jasper had to reach a hand out to help me off the couch since one of my hands was still sticky and covered, and we ended up almost falling over, we were both laughing so hard.

After our hands were washed and our clothes were back on, we separated for the night. I didn't want to leave, but I had to work in the morning and it wasn't practical to stay again without more clothes and such. Truthfully, I also wanted a little bit of space and time to think. It had been an intense weekend.

When I got home, I texted Alice to find out what she was up to. She didn't even bother to respond, just called.

"How was your night?" she asked, a lightness in her voice I hadn't heard in years.

"Fantastic. Yours?"

"So good. I'm all blissed out."

"It's nice, right?" I asked, smiling. "I'm glad for you, Ali. You deserve to be so happy."

"Mhm, but I am exhausted." She yawned, followed by a little laugh.

"Gross," I said. "Go to bed. We'll talk more tomorrow, yes?"

I didn't want to spoil her night by explaining about Emmett, so I let it go. I'd tell her the next day; maybe we'd talk on the drive to work.

After tossing some laundry into the dryer and texting Jasper to say goodnight, I crawled into bed and closed my eyes. I'm pretty sure I fell asleep with a smile on my face.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Many thanks to my betafish, TwilightMundi, who is so fucking awesome. Thanks to My_Never on twitter for supplying Alice's date gift. **

**PLEASE NOTE – There won't be an update next Wednesday, July 27. I have ComicCon, and then a weeklong family trip, and I just don't think I'll have time to get the next chapter properly written. I apologize.**

**I own nothing except my dirty little mind. All copyright and trademarked items mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. The remaining content is all mine. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without my express written authorization.**

_Once we were buckled in and Alice reminded me of the directions to her place, I turned to ask her the question I had in my mind the entire afternoon._

"_Alice, what did you mean when you said your family wasn't used to seeing you with a woman?"_

"It's kind of a long story," she said softly.

I hesitated. I wanted her to tell me, but I also wanted her to tell me on her own time, when she felt comfortable enough to trust me.

"Okay, well, when you're ready to tell me..."

Her hand covered mine, small and cold against my skin. Turning my palm up to lace my fingers with hers, I smiled at her once we were at the stop light. Her face was painted with so many expressions, it ached just to look at her.

"I want to tell you," she said. "I want to talk about it, but it's still your birthday weekend and I still want to focus on you."

"Finding out whatever it is on Monday isn't going to make it any easier. I just don't want to spend the next few hours being stressed and cranky. You coming over to stay the night?"

"I'm sorry Bee, I can't."

I raised an eyebrow as I turned to look at her again, safely parked in front of her building. "Oh yeah?"

Her whole face lit up with glee. "I have a few appointments tomorrow to look at space. I've started looking into what it would cost to run a studio."

"That's amazing, Alice! Is there anything I can do to help you?"

"Yeah, actually," she said. "Will you have a business dinner with me tomorrow and help me figure out contracts and stuff?"

Leaning over, I kissed her. We'd spent the weekend together and it was almost perfect. The least I could do after all she'd done for me was look over a few contracts.

"Of course."

I got out of the car and opened the trunk, reaching in to grab Alice's suitcase for her.

"Want me to walk you up?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'd like that."

She smiled and put her hand back in mine. Once we were in the elevator, she stood between my legs, facing me.

"Did you have a nice birthday weekend?"

"Yeah, baby. Thank you."

Our lips touched and I had to hold myself back from pressing her against the elevator wall and doing dirty things. I ran my nose up the side of her neck, inhaling her scent, the soft soap and lotion smell overwhelming my senses. Turning my face, I sprinkled kisses on her neck and heard her moan quietly.

The ding of the elevator reminded me where we were, and we laughed for a minute before rushing to stop the already-closing-on-us doors. When she'd unlocked her apartment door, she paused for a minute, then turned to kiss me again.

"I had a nice time this weekend. Thank you for letting me give you a birthday party, Bella."

My hands slid around her waist, then down to her hips as our lips continued to move together.

"Thank _you_," I said, giving her one last kiss. "See you tomorrow?"

Alice nodded, then opened her door and disappeared behind it with a smile.

I spent the night getting ready for the upcoming week of work, just like every Sunday before. However, I eagerly anticipated the workday for the first time in a long while. As I was lying in bed that night, I realized I'd lost my passion for my job, and somehow, it was slowly creeping back in.

Monday morning, I arrived at work to an email from Rose asking if I could ask Alice to join us for lunch. When I explained that Alice had appointments all day to look at spaces, we agreed to try for Tuesday. I arranged it with both of them, and tried to get Rose to tell me more about why she wanted to have lunch with us, but by then Alice had apparently talked to Edward and agreed it was a good idea we all sit down and chat. I was frustrated at being the only one in the dark, but there was nothing to really do about it since everyone had cockblocked me for more info.

Alice had invited me to her apartment for dinner to look at the few contracts she'd gotten from her afternoon. She'd only had time to see two spots, so it was a fairly short amount of time we actually spent looking at paperwork. The rest of the time we spent kissing and touching, then lying on her couch making out like teenagers.

All-in-all, a great night. I was still nervous about whatever was going on with Rose and Alice, though, so I didn't sleep well at all. In the morning, I was grouchy and cranky, taking my frustrations out on poor Angela.

When Alice showed up in my doorway, I smiled and sighed. It was as if seeing her just made things that much more tolerable. Rose was in my office shortly after, and the three of us went to a cute little deli around the corner.

Once we'd ordered our food, Alice began. "So, Rose, I know what happened on Sunday. I just want to say I'm sorry. There's really no excuse, but Emmett is a good guy, despite the first impressions."

"Wait," I said, interrupting slightly. "I need to know what happened."

"Emmett thought I was a whore," Rose offered.

I couldn't believe my ears. "What?" I looked at Alice; surely Rose had misunderstood.

"It's true. Emmett is … he's a dumbass," Alice said with a sigh. "He thought we'd hired Rose for him since Edward and I were both bringing people home. He knows our parents want him to stop being such a manwhore and just date someone already."

"Okay," I said. "So what's his deal? Why doesn't he?"

Rose leaned forward slightly and looked surprised, as if she'd never stopped to consider the why behind Emmett's actions.

Between bites, Alice explained. "In high school, Emmett was madly in love with this girl named Lauren. They were always together, but she wanted nothing more than to be an actress. We all thought it was kind of cute, then when she got pregnant a few months after they got married, she freaked out. All she could focus on was how she was destroying her body and how she'd never be successful. For a while I was worried that she'd actually hurt herself, but Emmett seemed to help her through it."

Alice paused and took a sip of her drink and a deep breath.

"When Hannah was one, Lauren cheated. She said she didn't know who she was anymore, and despite what we all thought, Emmett told us she wasn't getting better, just worse. She was dieting, taking pills, doing whatever she could to keep losing weight. The day after Hannah's second birthday, Lauren left. There was a brief note Emmett has, but aside from that, she just walked away."

What. The. Fuck?

I couldn't even imagine. I pictured Hannah and tried to wrap my mind around anyone wanting to leave such a smart and loving little girl.

"Emmett doesn't want her to have to go through that again, so he's just made this stupid decision that he won't let anyone get that close to her ever again. Rose, it had nothing to do with you personally, like I said, he's just a dumbass."

Rose gigglesnorted at Alice's repetition of her opinion of Emmett.

"He actually texted me to say he was sorry about what had happened, and asked if he could take me to lunch to make it up to me," Rose said. "I have no idea what to tell him, or even how he got my number. Any ideas?" she asked, looking right at me.

Holding my hands up, I protested. "I had nothing to do with it."

We both turned to look at Alice, who shrank back in her chair, guilty expression written all over her face.

"When you got up to use the bathroom last night I looked on your phone. I knew Emmett's intentions were good, though, and I was hoping you'd say yes."

Her puppy dog eyes that were like Kryptonite to me seemed almost useless on Rose. I had to laugh. If ever there was someone that couldn't be talked into doing something they didn't want to do, it was Rose.

"I'll say yes," she said, surprising the hell out of me.

"Really?" Alice and I said in stereo.

"Sure," Rose said, shrugging. "Why not. I mean, he seems sincere, and hey, free lunch."

Narrowing my eyes at Rose, I tried to figure out what the fuck was really going on. There's no way any other dude could have called her a hooker and she'd have just agreed to have lunch with him. Maybe Alice's explanation had actually smoothed things over, or maybe Rose saw something more in Emmett – I had no idea, I was just glad she'd agreed.

"Huh," I said. "You surprise me, young one."

"Pardon me, I do believe I'm the wise and respected elder here," Rose shot back.

The three of us dissolved into light giggles, enjoying the rest of our lunch with a newfound sense of lightness and friendship. It was easy to be around both of them at the same time, a fact I was grateful for. It was easy and fun, and that was the way it was always been meant to be, I realized.

"Gonna make Emmett pay for his mistake?" I asked when the food was all gone.

"Fuck yeah."

She told us about the fancy place she told him he could take her to, and how she'd suggested it should be dinner on a Friday night – a real and proper apology. I could tell she was slightly excited about the prospect of having a date, even if it was with the someone she initially thought was a douche.

Work flowed for the rest of the day, and I realized once I was done with volunteering with Jasper and back home that I had no immediate plans to see Alice again. I texted and asked if I could take her out that upcoming Friday night. It surprised me when she said she couldn't because she already has plans with Edward, but I tried to not be hurt. Instead, we agreed on a Saturday sleepover and Sunday brunch, then our conversation dissolved into dirty sexting.

By the time Friday rolled around, I was chomping at the bit to leave work and have two days of unplanned, unscheduled bliss. I was very much looking forward to my date the next day, but also to the time I'd be spending with Jasper that night. We'd agreed, since Alice and Edward were busy together, to hang out. I was glad and grateful, as I hadn't seen Jasper much in the last few days. Sure, we saw each other when we volunteered, and at the gym in the mornings, but those moments always had purpose.

After work, I threw on my yoga pants and texted Jasper to see what he wanted from the Thai place that delivered. We ate, then curled up together on the couch and watched a movie, just like old times. During the silence after the movie, we talked about Edward and Alice, and how each of us was progressing. Jasper talked about work and his car, and we drifted into other topics like the economy and politics as we snuggled together in my bed.

When I woke up Saturday morning, it was to a text from Alice asking me about what time we were getting together. Apparently she'd planned a date for us and wanted to know if the timing would work to see each other beforehand. We arranged for her to pick me up at my place, and I smiled when the doorbell rang at the designated time.

I answered the door and Alice had a bakery box in front of her.

"Cupcakes," she said. "For later."

The smile on her face told me there was going to be more than just eating the cupcakes involved, and I smiled back. Quickly putting the cupcakes in the kitchen, I stopped for just a second to stare at her out of the corner of my eye. Even in plain jeans and a sweater beneath her jacket, she was gorgeous.

We exchanged a brief kiss before she tugged my hand outside. When I spotted her new car, I squealed.

"So cute, Alice!"

She just had a smug smile on her face. "I know, I know. Want a ride?"

"You know I do."

At the double entendre, we giggled and hopped into her brand new convertible VW Bug. She drove us to the restaurant, and we sat through dinner laughing, talking, and holding hands. We'd sneak a kiss here and there, and when we were finished and the bill was paid, I couldn't have been happier to get her in private, all to myself.

Alice drove us back to my place and brought her bag in with her. When she was inside, I took her jacket and hung it up, then pressed her against the wall.

"I've missed you this week," I said. My lips connected with the soft skin at the nape of her neck, right where her perfume was concentrated, and I let out a deep breath of warm air against the wet spot I'd left.

"I missed you too."

As she spoke, her hands went beneath my sweater, cold skin against warm, and I gasped.

She smirked at me. "Ready for dessert?"

"Why don't you go grab the cupcakes and I'll start a fire?" I suggested.

We parted ways to work on our designated tasks. By the time she was back with the box, the fire was building. Opening the box, I pulled out what looked like a strawberry cupcake, with a slice of the red fruit on top of the frosting. I ate the fruit first, then dipped my finger in the frosting and offered it up for Alice.

Her lips wrapped around my skin, sucking and tonguing the sticky sweet frosting. I imagined all the acrobatic positions we could fuck in, how I could bend her body and make her scream. In the end, though, what happened was much less exciting. We fed each other bites of cupcake, selecting small nibbles from each, and kissed. Alice sat in my lap and we shared dessert, then moved to the bed.

Between my legs and arms, I held her tight, touched her carefully and slowly, then sped up and made her moan. We'd learned so much about each other over the few weeks prior, and I used every weapon in my arsenal of knowledge to make her feel as good as possible, before she did the same. It wasn't acrobatic, it was just lovely and romantic. It was emotional and passionate, and I felt like I was falling so much harder and deeper for her.

The sun had long ago set, and Alice laid in my arms as my fingers ran through her slightly damp hair. We'd taken a shower and crawled back into bed, exhausted and happy.

"Whatcha thinkin' about?" she asked.

"Truth?"

"Yeah. Always."

"I was thinking about your ring," I said. "Did you buy it, or was it a gift?"

Her eyes seemed to search mine before she answered. Her voice was quiet as she explained it was a gift. I sensed her hesitation, but also that she wanted to be open and honest. She'd started the conversation, after all, so I pressed a little.

"From whom?"

Alice's eyes closed and she took a deep breath.

"Remember when I told you my family wasn't used to seeing me with a woman?"

"Yeah," I said.

"See, Edward came out when we were in high school. I know it seems like my parents are the pictures of acceptance now, but back then, they weren't quiet so ready to face the facts. My mom cried all the time. She didn't know I heard her," she said. "I knew back then that I was gay too. I mean, I was fifteen and I'd never even looked at a boy that way, but had already had a crush on a few different girls. It was a struggle those last few years of high school, and so I pretended a lot. I pretended to be straight because I thought it was what my parents wanted. I pretended to be happy because I didn't want to see them in so much pain anymore. I pretended to be a whole different me."

"That sucks so much, Alice. God, I'm sorry."

"You know what? I long ago gave up being sad about those years. They made me who I am today, you know?" Her eyes crinkled and a small smile lit up her face. "Anyway. So, in college I was dating this guy Trevor. He was nice enough. Handsy, but nice," she said, laughing. "He was a good guy, but I think even he knew we weren't destined to be together for long. I had really committed to the straight thing, though, and I wound up pregnant."

It was as if I'd suddenly been punched in the gut. The air seemed to leave my lungs, and I briefly felt dizzy, even though I was lying down.

"Bella," she said quietly. "You okay? There's more to this story."

"Yeah. Jesus. I'm just … it's a lot to take in."

She looked so fucking sad as she spoke. "Imagine living it." I immediately regretted what I'd said, but I couldn't take the words back.

"Please tell me the rest?" I asked, placing a small kiss on her lips.

"I didn't want to have an abortion, even though that's what he wanted. I wasn't ready to raise a child, especially not with a guy I'd known six months who was essentially a fake boyfriend for my parents' sake. The only thing going for me was that I was able to take a semester off and still graduate on time by making up courses during the summer and such. I hid my pregnancy as best I could from my parents and begged Edward not to tell them. After Brandon was born and his adoptive parents took him from the hospital, Edward was there, reminding me what a great thing I'd done. He took me back to my place, cared for me, and gave me this ring."

She held her hand up, twisting the shining green stone around on her finger.

"He told me that my son would always be with me in my heart, and gave me this to remember him. I tend not to wear it anymore, but I seem to put it on during the month of October, when I ache for him the most."

I had no idea what to say, how to feel, or how to react to what she'd said. It obviously didn't impact or change how I felt about her in a negative way, but I still wasn't certain how to best support her.

"Alice, that is seriously intense. How old is he?"

"Six," she said quietly.

"Wait. He's the same age as Hannah?"

"Yep."

Her body was tense in front of me, her eyes still closed. Tears leaked out of them as she seemed to wait for something.

"That must've been so difficult," I said, then felt like a complete douche. Obviously it was difficult. I mentally berated myself, trying to think of something better to say. "Do you regret it?"

Alice opened her eyes and looked at me. "Not a single day of my life. Does that make me terrible?"

The tears began to flow faster and harder as she waited for me to respond and, I assume, what she worried would be my judgment.

"No fucking way. You did such an amazing thing. That family... you gave them a really beautiful gift."

"I know."

Her body shook, a sniffle followed by more sobs, as she visibly let go.

"It's okay," I soothed. "I know it hurts, sweets. I know."

I didn't know, exactly, but what I knew was that I could feel her pain as viscerally as she did in that moment. I ached and hurt for her, and I wanted to do anything I could to make it better. For what felt like hours, I held her and did my best to allow her to be okay being sad.

Imagining what it would feel like to hold such a deep secret was impossible for me. Nothing I'd been through could even remotely compare. I had so many questions for her, too. Like when she finally came out to her parents, and if that was part of why she'd moved back home. It wasn't the right time, though.

When she slowed down her crying, I covered her in kisses and wiped away her tears. Our bodies were tangled together, as close as we could get, and that was exactly how we fell asleep.

In the morning, I got up before Alice and made a pot of coffee. I was dipping cinnamon raisin bread in French toast batter as she snuck up behind me.

"Good morning," she said, yawning at the end.

I turned to face her, both of us smiling. "Good morning, sweetheart. Sleep well?"

She wrapped her arms around me and burrowed her face into my chest, as usual. "Mhm. Can I help?"

"Nope," I said. "Just go sit down and I'll pour you a cup of coffee and some juice, if you want. Breakfast will be ready in about half an hour."

"'Kay."

While I'd put on a robe to make breakfast, Alice was still completely naked, and the sight made my body hungry for her.

Instead, I finished what I was doing and served us both a plate of yummy food. I sat next to her and, like usual, we spent just as much time kissing and touching as we did eating and feeding each other. She fed my soul and my heart as well as my stomach in those moments, and I couldn't help but be stupid giddy.

Our food gone, we sat in quiet for a few minutes, until Alice took a long gulp of her coffee.

"Thank you for being so understanding."

"Alice, it's not about being understanding. You were doing what you thought was the right thing with your parents, and then for your child. That's bravery beyond measure. Can I ask you something?"

"Sure," she said. "Of course."

"When _did_ you finally come out to your parents?"

"Well, after Trevor, I knew I couldn't fake it anymore. I'd given up a piece of myself when I had to give my baby away, and there just couldn't be a 'next time.' I couldn't emotionally do it anymore, all the lies, all the guilt. I told them the following spring break, when I went home for a visit."

The corners of her mouth turned up into a playful grin, and I was confused. "Wanna know what Mama PFLAG President said?" she asked.

"Yeah," I said, smiling back at her.

"She said 'duh.' That's all I got! Years of worry and terror, and I got 'duh.' I still tease her about that. But it was a bumpy few years of college after that, dating women and finding my way. This is the first time since I graduated high school I've lived by them, so it's been an adjustment."

"I bet."

"It's nice, though. I love my parents so much and they just get me. My mom is amazing and so supportive. What about your parents?"

"My dad died a few years ago in a car accident," I said quietly. "My mom? She's not the PFLAG president, that's for sure. She moved to Florida to live with her new husband, Phil, a few years ago."

The short conversation with Alice made me realize that I needed to call her to check in. After my dad died, she'd fallen into a deep depression, so I was grateful for Phil in that sense, but he was so much younger and I wasn't sure it would last. I hoped it would, for her sake, but I worried it wouldn't.

"I'm sorry she's not a better mom," she said, taking my hand in hers.

"Oh well; it is what it is, you know? She's been through a lot."

"Still."

I shrugged and nodded, then let Alice stand and take me with her back to the bedroom. Naked, bare of our secrets, she laid me down on the bed, pushing my collarbone slightly. I briefly wondered if I'd ever felt so vulnerable _ever_, but the thought flew out of my head just as quickly as it had entered when her mouth touched my skin. It was everywhere at once, all over where I needed her, and then it was at my mouth.

When I could look into her eyes, I smiled against her mouth, then felt her lips tug into the grin I love. For the first time in my life, I made love to a woman. For the second time in my life, I allowed myself to be thoroughly and completely loved by someone.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Infinite thanks to my beta, TwilightMundi, and my pre-reader, afeistyginger.**

**All copyright and trademarked items mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. The remaining content is all mine. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without my express written authorization.**

* * *

_When I could look into her eyes, I smiled against her mouth, then felt her lips tug into the grin I love. For the first time in my life, I made love to a woman. For the second time in my life, I allowed myself to be thoroughly and completely loved by someone. _

The rest of the day was spent exchanging sections of the paper, passing the crossword puzzle back and forth, and watching movies. We made popcorn and lounged the entire time. When I whined that we needed something more substantial for dinner, instead of getting dressed and going out, we ordered pizza for delivery.

I was almost too full for a cupcake, but when I put the leftover pizza in the fridge, they looked so tempting in their pink box on the counter. I smiled as I pulled a few out and onto a plate, thinking about how I'd enjoy them – and Alice – for dessert. The thought made my heart skip faster.

When I got back to her in the living room, I pushed aside the robe she'd put on before the pizza showed up. I ran my fingertip through the chocolate buttercream, then left swipes of the melting frosting at the base of her neck, her collarbone, and finally a swirl around each nipple. The texture of the sugary buttercream against her silky skin was a delightful contrast. My tongue reached out and lapped at her nipple as her breathing increased.

Alice's hands tugged at my hair, releasing it from the pencil I'd wrapped it in. When it was free, her hands pulled and guided, moving my mouth around her breasts. I pushed her robe lower, then gathered more frosting. We continued licking and biting each other, and sometimes the cupcakes, teasing each other for what felt like hours.

A sugar coma took over after we were sated – in every respect – and we laid on the couch quietly watching as the sun set. The colors went from brilliant orange to the tame and soft grey of night. Our time together, like the day, was coming to a close.

"Naked tub time before you go?" I asked.

"I can't," she said quietly. "Naked tub time should never be less than an hour, and I have to get to sleep. More building talks and work in the morning."

"How's it going?"

"Good, good. I'm meeting with my mom all this week to see if there's a spot for me there. I can't decide which one I want to do, that or a dance studio, so I'm just trying to figure it out."

"I'm proud of you, Alice."

"Thank you, Bee. I'm kind of proud of the way my life's going lately, too. Hey, you wanna have lunch with my mom next week? I don't know her schedule, but I'm sure we'd be able to work it out one of the days I'm there."

"Yeah, I'd like that a lot."

"I do have time for a quick shower," she suggested, turning to face me and wiggling her eyebrows.

We finally found the energy to sit up, then stand. We made our way to the shower, soaking up the final few moments of our time together. When the thought of asking her to move in danced through my head, I almost burst into laughter. Who was I, and what had I done with the former shell of myself from just a few months ago, I wondered for about the hundredth time.

Once Alice left, I curled into bed and thought more about us. Was it her presence that had prompted the change, or my own exhaustion with the life I'd been living? She was so inherently good and pure; did I deserve someone like her?

I fell asleep and had nightmare after nightmare of Alice leaving me. The reason always varied, but the result was always the same heart-wrenching agony of her walking away. I woke up sweaty, covered in my own tears, and drained.

I somehow made it through Monday, zombie-like and highly caffeinated. I'd exchanged a few texts with Alice, but knew she had to focus and concentrate during the day while she did her internship with her mom and thought about the possibilities of running a studio. Jasper and I saw each other at the gym in the morning and I'd gone to lunch with Rose, who went on and on about her date with Emmett.

I couldn't remember a time I'd been so surrounded by people and love, not to mention support.

Rose told me in even greater detail how much of a jerk Emmett had been at the Sunday family brunch. I was surprised she gave him a second chance, but again, she shrugged and blew me off without a real explanation. She said she couldn't really explain it – she felt there wasn't a grand explanation, just her giving a guy a chance. There was a new lightness to her, though, and we made plans to shop Wednesday after work; she apparently needed a new outfit for her second date with Emmett the following Friday.

Before Alice came into my life, I thought my nights were full and satisfying, but as I undressed and climbed into my empty bed, I realized again how lonely it was without her there. I wondered if it was insane to ask her to move in, so I texted Jasper to ask. My phone rang ten seconds later.

"What's up, cowboy?" I teased.

"My cock," came his usual reply.

"Gross, J. Gross."

"Sorry," he said, snickering. "You asked."

"How's Edward?" I asked, switching the topic.

His voice was smug and light as he spoke. "So good," he said, humming a little. "You have no idea."

"I bet he's good. He's a pretty one."

"Smart, too," Jasper said, putting on his hick voice.

"Duh. Why do you think I hired him?"

"It wasn't just his charm and looks?"

"Hey, wanna double date on Saturday?" I asked, random thoughts scattering in my brain.

"Sure. Let me ask Edward tomorrow."

"Like you aren't tapping out a text to him right now," I replied. "God, you're so whipped. Who'd have thought, Jasper Whitlock, settled down. What comes next, two point five kids?"

"Shut it, Swan. And yeah, he's free. Let me know what Alice says. See you for another ass kicking in the morning?"

"You got it."

Talking to Jasper eased my fears a bit even though I hadn't asked about the whole moving in thing, and as I typed out my own text to Alice to ask her about Saturday night, I smiled. I realized I'd been doing a lot of that lately, and that just made the smile grow. I was turning into a sappy fuck for sure.

That night, I didn't have any nightmares.

Jasper didn't kick my ass on the racquetball court the next morning – I won all three games, and we had a great time volunteering together that night. I called Alice on my way home and did my best to control myself a little. I'd come to the conclusion somewhere in the last few days that I wanted her to know how much I wanted her – not just her body, but her mind and her heart, and I thought the best way to show her that would be to back away just a little from basically trying to fuck her non-stop.

Once I was home, I realized it was too late to call my mom due to the time difference, so I decided to make the call the following night after work.

Wednesday I met Alice and Esme for lunch at a cute bistro down the road from the warehouse Esme's office was in.

Everyone exchanged hugs, Alice adding in a kiss to her greeting, and we sat together like graceful Ladies Who Lunch. Well, maybe not _exactly_ like that, with the way Alice and I flirted and kissed, but still. It was … weird to be with her mom there, watching us. Esme's support was interesting to experience out in public. I'd been hesitant to sit too close to Alice, but she just scooted her chair closer, lacing her dainty fingers through mine without a care in the world.

"You girls are adorable," Esme said. "When are you going to come over again?"

Alice and I exchanged a look, then laughed. I shrugged. "Whenever you'd like, Esme."

"Great!" she said. "Sunday dinner?"

"Oh, Mom, are you really still trying to resurrect Sunday dinner?" Alice groaned.

Esme waved in Alice's direction. "Shush, you. Yes I am. I need to learn more about your girlfriend."

"All you need to know is how great she is, and how happy she makes me," Alice said before turning to me for another kiss.

Alice's mother huffed, then pulled out an old school planner and wrote in the Sunday dinner plans, mumbling about telling Carlisle and Emmett to be there. I wondered if that meant Rose would get an invitation, but brushed that idea off; surely whatever it was between them was too new.

"How's your day going, working together?" I asked.

They took turns telling me all about the work they were getting done, and although the details were lost on me, I enjoyed watching them talk about each other and learning how they interacted. When it was time to go, we said our goodbyes and I held onto Alice as long as I could.

The rest of my workday was long and boring, and once I was home and changed into my pajamas, I settled onto my bed for the call to my mom.

"Oh, honey, I'm so glad you called," was my mother's greeting.

I was startled. "You are?"

"Of course I am. I miss you so much when we don't talk."

"You do?"

"You're so silly. Of course I do, Bella."

"Why don't you ever call me?" I asked, skeptical of what she was saying. If she missed me so much, why didn't she put more effort into it?

"I used to. You just never called me back, so I guess I stopped calling you so much. How are you?"

Just like that, she moved on. Her explanation hit me so hard, though, I couldn't seem to make the words come out of my mouth.

I'd ignored my own mother for months on end, and when I finally called her, she held no bitterness, just love and concern for me.

Swallowing the lump that had developed in my throat, I managed to eke out a small, "Good."

"Just good? Everything okay? Wait, why are you calling me? Are you sick? Do you need anything?"

"Slow down, Mom," I said, laughing. "I'm good, I promise. I'm not sick. I was just calling to check in with you and see how you are. I didn't realize … I didn't realize it had been so long."

"How's Jasper?"

Her voice was hopeful, as usual when it came to Jasper.

"He's good," I said. "Has a new boyfriend."

Her voice was low, wounded. "Oh.

"Well, how about your job, honey?"

"Everything's good at the firm. I'm sure Rose tells you all about that," I said. I lowered my voice at the new topic I was nervous to broach. "I have a new girlfriend."

I wanted to tread lightly, but not avoid the truth. I knew my being gay was always hard for my mom, but there had never been anyone that stuck around long enough to talk about with her.

"Yeah?"

"Yep," I said. "Her name is Alice."

"Is she nice?"

I smiled, thinking about some of her best qualities. "The nicest."

"Is she good to you?" she asked.

"So good, Mom. You'd love her."

The line was quiet for several beats, and I wondered if she would shy away from being a part of my life now that my sexuality was so blatant and unavoidable to deny.

"That's good. I'm glad you're happy."

"How's Phil?"

In stark contrast to my minuscule responses, she went on for several minutes, gushing repeatedly about Phil. Her life was great, she said, and Phil was wonderful. She was having more fun than ever, and I couldn't begrudge her that. She'd loved my dad, but now he was gone and she deserved to be happy.

Before we hung up, she paused and seemed to choke up, though I couldn't be sure. She reminded me again just how much she loved me, then promised to call the following week.

The next day at work, Alice had sent me a quick email asking about our trip to Vegas. October was upon us, and she was eager to cash in our ballet tickets as well as the mini vacation she'd planned. I was knee-deep in cases, so I told her I couldn't go anytime that month, and when she suggested Thanksgiving, I told her I'd think about it. The thought of vacation, Alice, alcohol, and gambling made me giddy.

I called her Friday after work and we talked for hours – until we both had to close our eyes and go to sleep. When I woke up the next morning, I took my time getting ready for the day. I was in the shower longer than normal, and used a deep conditioning treatment for my hair. When I was done, feeling super-pampered, I got dressed in comfortable clothes and picked out my dress for dinner that night.

Alice came over around noon for a light lunch and to get ready together. When we were ready, we walked to Jasper's house and said hello to the boys. Jasper drove, and having dinner with them was as easy as if we'd been doing it for years. Conversation flowed, and Jasper talked about work while Alice relayed how her week had been and the pros and cons of her upcoming decision about her future and career.

I was surprised but not upset when Alice invited Edward and Jasper to Las Vegas with us, and not at all surprised when they enthusiastically agreed to go. Alice said she wanted to invite Rose and Emmett too, so it seemed like it would be all of us, which was great. I texted Rose and she promised to think about it, but wasn't ready to agree right then, and made it clear that even if she agreed to go, it wasn't going to be a room sharing kind of event for her.

On the drive back to Jasper's house, we all brainstormed and talked about what we could see and do in Vegas. I was looking forward to it, and I thought Alice's idea of going for Thanksgiving was brilliant. After we said goodbye to Jasper and Edward, we walked back to my place hand-in-hand, and I wondered if we'd go straight to bed. I still wanted to make it clear to Alice that she was more to me than a form of sexual release, so I decided to do my best to not attack her.

We changed and crawled into bed together, Alice in her soft and comfortable cotton tank and panties, and me in similar. The room was dark and quiet, our breathing the loudest thing I could hear, and I realized I had more questions.

"Alice, do your parents know about Brandon?"

"No," she said. "I've never told them."

"You don't plan to?"

"Not really. I just don't see what good it would do, you know? What's done is done."

I could understand that, I decided. We faced each other and I ran my fingers through her hair, smoothing the strands and exposing more of her beautiful features to me. Her eyes always seemed to enchant me, and as I stared into them, I realized she was staring back at me.

"God, I love you."

The words tumbled out as I saw so much of my future in her. I could see her belly large and round. I could see her in a white dress at the end of a long aisle. I could see picket fences and shit I never imagined I'd get. I didn't know how much of it was realistic, or why I was even thinking such things about her already, I just was. I was also still logical enough to realize I didn't need to go telling her everything I was thinking.

Alice smiled and brought her lips to mine. As our bodies tangled as our lips played, pulling and pushing against each other. Her tongue was soft and warm in my mouth, sweetly teasing me.

The fact that she didn't return my declaration didn't scare me; I wasn't used to hearing it from anyone other than Jasper and Rose, but I'd have been lying if I said I didn't want her to feel the same. She'd told me she was falling for me, but maybe that path was different for her. Maybe she didn't love me yet, and that was okay, but I knew for sure how I felt because it was so startlingly different from anything or anyone I'd experienced.

My thoughts were brought back to her body when I felt her thighs surround my leg. I'd been so wrapped up in my brain that I missed her reaching into the drawer for the Rock Chic – the toy I'd used with her that first time. When I saw it lying next to her, I raised an eyebrow.

"My turn," she said.

After some wiggling and laughter, we were ready and the lightness morphed into serious lust. Alice teased me more, sliding her body against mine and stopping just short of where I wanted her to be. Her lips and fingers teased and toyed with my breasts as my hips raised to press against her body. We moved together slowly at first, the vibrations from the toy shooting through both of our bodies.

Alice's hands continued their assault on my body, but eventually laced between my hands, resting her weight on her knees as she lifted my hands above my head. With our hands joined, she brought her body harder against mine, sliding in longer strokes, until all I could do was writhe and whimper beneath her as my orgasm shook my entire body. Her mouth descended from my lips to my neck and her breath was hot and wet against my skin as she moaned a few lustful words when her climax took over.

Neither of us had the energy to reach between our bodies and turn the buzzing off, but after a minute or so, I began to laugh with the over-sensitivity and Alice finally rolled away slightly. Once she'd taken care of the issue, she laid directly on top of me again, kissing and caressing me.

So, maybe my plan to back things off on the physical side wasn't going so great. I finally decided that our overwhelming attraction to each other maybe wasn't such a bad thing and I was just an idiot to think I could fight it. I fucking wanted her and she wanted me, and there wasn't a damn thing wrong with that.

We fell asleep shortly after, Alice in her usual spot between my breasts, our bodies fused together at every possibly spot. It was a bitterly cold night outside, but amazingly comfortable and cozy in my bed.

In the morning, I woke to the smells and sounds of breakfast. Alice brought a tray in full of food, coffee, and orange juice, and we ate together.

"Ali, I forgot to ask yesterday, what are you thinking about working with your mom?"

She hummed around a bite of pancake and reached for the cup of coffee we were sharing. "I have no clue, really. They both have such advantages and disadvantages and I feel like I might never decide. And once I do, what if I make the wrong choice?"

"Well, the good thing about that is the other option should still be open, right? There's no expiration on your mom wanting to work with you, and you can always open a studio."

Alice shrugged and made a head bobbing half-agree sort of motion.

"What time is Sunday dinner?" I asked.

"Six," she said. "What'd you have in mind for today?"

"Mmm, how about we go take a dance class together at my gym?"

She bounced in bed, eyes wide and happy. "Really?"

I laughed. "Yeah. Don't get too excited, I'm just making excuses to get you in the shower later."

Winking, I stood up and grabbed some dance clothes for us. "I looked at the schedule, if we leave now, we can catch a hip hop class."

She was behind me in an instant, pulling clothes on. "I can't wait."

The class was fun, but it was way more exciting to watch her in her element. Watching Alice dance in the club had been one thing, but seeing her pick up the routine and dance in that setting was something all together different.

The promised shower after was worth the wait.

It was nice to go to Alice's parents' house for Sunday dinner. We arrived before Jasper and Edward, and I was glad we hadn't been late again. When Jasper and Edward got there, we sat in the living room with Emmett, talking.

Once the food was ready, we sat around the table eating and interacting like any normal family. Hannah sat next to Emmett, and just like I'd thought, Rose wasn't there. After having spent lunch with Esme on Wednesday, it was amusing to see her with Edward and Jasper. She seemed to embrace and accept all of her children and I had such a hard time imagining her ever in mourning over Edward. If she could come such a long way, it gave me hope for my own mother, although I kept that thought tucked away in the deepest of my secrets.

Alice and Esme talked about our plans to see The Nutcracker in December, and our group trip to Vegas was talked about. After Alice invited Emmett, she seemed to hold in the thought that she also wanted Rose to go. I knew she was tiptoeing because of Hannah, and even though Rose wasn't like Lauren, I tried to understand.

When the food was gone, Alice, Hannah and I played in the backyard. Esme was with us, off to the side, observing. The boys had offered to clean up the dishes, so we enjoyed our freedom. Hannah ran to the slides, leaving Alice and me holding hands on the swings.

"You're going to be a great mom someday," I said.

Her beaming smile told me all I needed to know. "Do you want to have kids?"

I was surprised by her question. "Do you mean have them in my life, or give birth to them?" The truth was, I didn't really know either way, but it bought me a few seconds to think.

"Both?" she half-asked, half-clarified.

"Yeah, sure. I mean, I think I could go either way. I don't know, I haven't given it a ton of thought, to be honest. I've never met someone that even made me consider it."

The unspoken hung in the air and she squeezed my hand as she kicked higher, taking her swing beyond where I'd been. Laughing, I stood and watched her. She had such capacity to be so serious one moment and so lighthearted and playful the next.

Alice agreed to spend the night with me, since she had no morning plans, and after a quick stop at her apartment for clothes and toiletries, we watched a movie on my couch.

When I woke up Monday, I smiled and stretched, thanking my lucky stars.

The next few weeks seemed to scream past me in a blur of blissful routine. Alice began the process of opening her own studio, which took up a lot of her time. I tried not to complain, but I confess I may have pouted a time or two because I missed her so fucking much.

Casually one night, she dropped the love bomb during a phone conversation. I realized it hadn't been such a huge deal to her – she'd actually felt that way before so it wasn't a twisted mental process to arrive at the emotion. Still, it cemented our relationship even more when the words had been spoken, and I looked forward to our vacation.

Rose had declined the Vegas invitation, as had Emmett, even though they'd gone on several more dates. She was being coy with me about what was going on, and I decided to give her the space she apparently needed. It was nice to go out with her a bit more though, and remind us of how much we valued each other and our relationship.

Sunday dinners at Carlisle and Esme's had become a regular part of our week. Despite the stress and insanity of Alice's business, we always made time for the casual but important night together. Being a part of her family brought me closer to her in ways I hadn't anticipated, and I found myself bonding with Hannah and feeling a little tug at my heart when I had to say goodbye. I even began to enjoy Emmett's company.

As the night before our trip to Las Vegas approached, my bags were packed; Alice was staying the night with me. Jasper and Edward would come over in the morning and the four of us would drive to the airport together. I couldn't wait; an entire four days were mine to spend with Alice, my best friend Jasper, and Edward, whom I'd grown very close to as well. I'd planned a dinner with the four of us at the restaurant at the top of the Paris hotel, and I'd already triple checked that I'd packed away the gift I had for her.

Sleep eluded me, so I spent a few hours researching things to do while we were there. We had tickets to see Zumanity, but I wanted to figure out a few restaurants to try and other things to do sprinkled in with our gambling. When I was exhausted, I set my laptop aside and turned toward Alice's sleeping body. I placed a soft kiss on her lips and slipped beneath her arm, snuggling my body into hers, and closed my eyes.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: My wholehearted thanks to my beta, TwilightMundi, who got this back to me with super speed. Thank you, bb. I couldn't do this without you. My thanks also to my pre-reader, afeistyginger, who didn't have time to pre-read this week because I slack and barely finished writing it!**

**All copyright and trademarked items mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. The remaining content is all mine. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without my express written authorization.**

**~%~**

_After tossing some laundry into the dryer and texting Jasper to say goodnight, I crawled into bed and closed my eyes. I'm pretty sure I fell asleep with a smile on my face._

The next week was busy with work. I had dinner with Alice at my place on Monday and we talked about her lunch with Rose and Bella, and what had happened with Emmett and Rose. There was really no excuse for his behavior, and although I knew it came from a place of deep hurt, it just wasn't okay. When Alice was in the bathroom, I sent a few texts back and forth with Em and we made plans for basketball after work Thursday. I wanted to make more time to spend with him and put more effort into our friendship.

Of course, we also talked about how things were going in our relationships. There wasn't really much new I had to say or talk about, so I relaxed and let Alice take the lead with the talking. When she talked about how she was waiting for her letter from Brandon's adoptive parents that she usually got at his birthday, her voice wavered.

We lamented the fact that we'd need to find someplace permanent to live, but neither of us really were in a hurry. Thankfully, we had plenty of time to figure things out. After we made plans to go car shopping for her on the following day and said goodnight, she went back to her apartment.

Even though I was sure he was asleep, I sent a text to Jasper letting him know how much I was thinking about him.

The buzz of my phone against my nightstand was what woke me up in the morning.

_Sorry I missed your text last night. Good morning._

A smile spread across my face and my cock hardened as I texted him back, even though my words were an innocent return greeting.

We traded teasing, flirty texts until I had to get ready for work. During my shower, I took matters into my own hands and ensured I'd have a little shred of sanity for the day. Though it was Tuesday and I knew he had plans with Bella post-volunteering, I still planned to call him when he got home, and I kept imagining what we'd talk about. There'd be the usual catching up, but _ung._ There'd be more, I was almost sure. Even _with_ the shower wank, that line of thinking led to a string of inappropriate thoughts.

By the time I left the office, I was keeping my laptop bag in front of my lower half to shield my erection from Bella.

My cock bobbed in my boxers once I was home and partially undressed, making dinner. The pepper I'd sliced and popped into my mouth suddenly became a piece of food from Jasper's fingers, teasing my mouth and sliding against my lips on the way out. The glass of red I had while I ate didn't help. By the time Jasper texted me after dinner and before his drive home, I'd had three more generous glasses and was in bed.

_Still awake?_ he'd asked via text, and I didn't bother to reply. Pressing a few buttons, I sank into my pillows as the phone rang.

"Hey," he said.

He sounded tired. Exhausted, really.

"Hi," I said. "How was your day?"

What I really wanted to say was, _hi, come over so we can fuck._

"Brutal." A huge gust of air from him caused me to pull the phone away from my ear just a bit.

"Sorry, Jasper. Want to talk about it, or do you want me to distract you?"

_Please pick distraction._

His voice was full of ache, and not any sort of innuendo when he said, "Distract me, please."

I hesitated; he needed something more than my perpetually horny thoughts, but what better way to distract and relax him? I decided to just go for it.

"I've been hard all fucking day."

The answering laugh from Jasper eased my fears and lightened the tone and mood of the conversation.

"Yeah?"

"Yep," I said.

Jasper groaned. "Now I'm hard, too, and stuck in my car."

Even though he was in his car, I could hear fabric rustle and shift, and I smiled imagining him palming his cock practically in public.

"Poor baby," I said. "Whatever shall we do? How close to home are you?"

"Not close enough," he mumbled. "Ten minutes, maybe."

"Ten minutes until your cock is in your hand. Fuck."

"Why don't you live closer? I'd much rather my cock was in _your_ hand," he said.

I laughed. "Me too. I guess my own will just have to suffice for now."

"You gonna torture me while I drive?"

"I just might," I said. "How do you feel about desks?"

"Desks?" he half-laughed. "I like mine well enough, Mr. Random. You in the market for a new desk?"

_If only he knew._

"No, but today at work, I kept thinking about what it might be like for you to visit me at lunch someday. How I'd take you to the sushi place I love around the corner, then bring you back and bend you over on the cold wood."

As I spoke, my hand wrapped around my shaft; slow and careful pulls were followed by a release and return to the base.

"Can I fuck you on my desk, Jasper?"

"You can fuck me anywhere you want," he breathed.

"Anywhere?"

"Anytime, anywhere, any way you want."

_Fuuuuck._

"Well, today at least, it was my desk. Your ass."

"Is this like a deviant version of Clue?" Jasper asked, laughing. "My cock, your ass, the library!"

"You do have an ass I'd like to do illegal things to," I said. "Round, perfect for biting or fucking, not too hairy."

"You have a thing for biting."

"I kinda do," I confessed. "Does that bug you?"

"Nope. We all have our own things."

"That's true. What are your things?"

"I dunno. I like to slap your ass, does that count?" he asked.

"Sure, of course," I said, laughing. "I like it when you slap my ass."

A beat passed between us and I realized we'd diverted from our original dirty conversation. That was fine; if Jasper really needed to talk and be distracted in non-sexual ways, I could do that too. In an effort to focus on him, I moved my hand to rest on my chest.

"I like to do more than just slap your ass," he said quietly. He clearly wasn't ashamed, it wasn't that kind of quiet; it was more of a deep, low, sexy-as-fuck quiet.

"Yeah?"

"I like to do lots of things to your ass. Though I haven't gotten to do them nearly enough."

"You could come over tonight," I suggested.

"I wish I could," he said with a sigh. "The phone will have to suffice until I can have your ass in person again."

My hand had gone back to stroking my cock. "I like the sound of that."

"You want me to fuck you? I thought this was your fantasy and I was bent over your desk, you fucking me?"

_I was a very lucky guy._

Grabbing my lube, I let a few drops fall onto my palm.

"Mhm," I said. "I definitely do want to bend you over my desk. Put my fingers inside you and get you nice and ready."

My breathing escalated as my orgasm drew closer, and I sucked in a large breath.

"Thank fuck I'm home," Jasper mumbled. "Give me two more minutes. Don't get too far without me."

As I heard the garage door closing behind him, I imagined him stripping away the layers of his day. Finally, a soft thud and he was clearly in bed, undressed, ready for me.

"Now, I believe you were telling me about how you wanted to get me ready for that beautiful cock of yours."

I could hear the smile on his face as he spoke and I settled into my spot a little more comfortably.

"Well, I wouldn't want to hurt you. I'd take my time, get you good and relaxed and ready. Then I'd tease you a little, I think," I said. "Slide just the tip in and out a few times."

Stroking my cock in exactly the way I described as I spoke, my hips lifted on their own. I could close my eyes and imagine it was his body I was moving in, not my fingers tightened around the tip.

"I like that," he said softly. "I like it when you tease me."

"I know you do. I can't tease you much, though. I want to be buried all the way inside you when I come, so I'd push in. Stop and let you adjust. Push farther. When I was all the way in, I'd reach around your hips and lift you just a little, position you exactly how I want you with your ass up so I can watch."

Jasper groaned and I could tell my attention to detail had paid off. I must've been getting good at the phone sex thing, I noted.

"I don't want to pound into you, not this time. I want to go slow and watch every centimeter of my cock disappear into you, then pull out and do it again. And again. And again."

I didn't speak again; the line was mostly quiet, save for our noises now and then. I knew we were both filling in the blanks of the fantasy in our heads, and just hearing him work his body to a frenzy was enough.

Not surprisingly, I came first, spilling into my hand as I grunted. Hearing his breathing halt, I assumed he was coming too, and got up to wash my hands. I flopped back into bed, under the covers this time, and not for the first time that night, wished he was there with me.

"Edward?" he asked, pulling me from my mini internal pity party.

"Yeah?"

"That was the best distraction I've had in weeks."

We laughed together again. "You're welcome," I said.

"I think you phone fucked me stupid," he said, his voice all dreamy and airy. "Time for sleep."

"Goodnight, J."

"Night."

Tapping the end call button, I plugged my phone in to charge and rolled over after a quick drink of water.

**~%~**

Helping Alice car shop on Wednesday was more fun than chore. I loved talking to her about all the different cars and test driving them with her. She finally settled on a WV bug and we made plans to have dinner Friday, then went our separate ways.

On Thursday, I packed a bag with my basketball shorts, shoes, and shirt, ready for my game with Emmett directly after work. I changed in my office and when I said goodbye to Bella, she raised an eyebrow.

"You and Jas playing some ball tonight?" she asked.

"Uh," I said, shifting awkwardly at the potential double entendre. "No. I'm hanging out with Emmett."

"Ooh! Have fun."

We met at the indoor court at my parents' house since the weather was gross, greeting each other with the traditional guy handshake/shoulder check movement.

"Sup, bro?" he asked.

"Not much, but lots, know what I mean?"

"Not really," he said, shaking his head.

As we dribbled, shot, and sweated, we talked.

"How's Jasper?"

"He's good," I said with a smile. "What this I hear about you having a date with Rose on Friday?"

Emmett shrugged and the tiniest smile crossed his face. "Least I can do, you know?"

"Where are you taking her?"

Emmett named an upscale restaurant downtown.

"Nice. I'm impressed."

"Keep your skirt on, it's just an apology date," he said.

"Oh, trust me, Emmett, I don't expect you to shape up and behave like a normal human anytime soon."

The tension was thick as we finished our game, Emmett having handed me my ass. _Whatever._

"Shower and food?" he asked.

I was surprised; I expected him to just leave, like always. I was such an asshole – I would certainly have left, had someone said something like that to me. Emmett from two years ago would have left.

Agreeing to the dinner plan, we both walked inside. Emmett went to his domain and I used the guest bathroom and got changed. Dinner was less tense and stressful, thankfully, and we talked about work and Jasper. That made me smile, and Em seemed to genuinely be happy for me. We'd driven to the restaurant separately, and after another weird man hug, we said goodnight.

During my drive back to my apartment, I called Jasper and we made plans to hang out at my place Saturday afternoon. I hinted that he could pack a bag and make it a sleepover and he said he'd think about it. I was pretty sure he was just teasing and planned to definitely stay the night, but I wasn't one hundred percent sure. Not knowing, I decided, would just make it a lovely surprise if he did stay.

Thankfully, work on Friday went by quickly and I was eating with Alice before I knew it. We'd agreed to go out to a fancy dinner, then see a movie together. I wanted her to know that even though she had Bella, she could still count on me.

"So," I said, sipping my wine. "How are things going? Did you decide if you want to work with Mom or open a studio? How's Bella? Has she sent you any more flowers or poems? How are you feeling these days?"

"Slow down, weirdo," she said, laughing. "First, I'm feeling … surprisingly okay. I've had some sad days, but mostly just even, thankfully. I think I'm going to tell Bella. Do you think that's a good idea?"

"I'm not sure. Do you think it's a good idea?" I wasn't deflecting, I just wanted to talk more about it, explore the idea, and see if we could come to an answer together.

"Yeah, I really do. I trust her, and I don't want to get too far into this without telling her. It's important, you know?"

I nodded. "Yeah, I do. I just worry for you."

"I think it'll be fine, E. I trust her not to judge me based on my past. I think she gets it."

"How was working with Mom?" I asked, trying to delicately change the topic.

"It was good," Alice said, her voice lightening. "You know how she is."

I couldn't imagine working with Mom every day, but I always knew how close she and Alice were, and when they worked together, it was amazing to see.

The rest of the meal passed easily, and we sat together on my couch to watch a movie. Both of us were attached to our phones, texting back and forth with Jasper and Bella. After a few minutes, we agreed to set our phones aside. I was glad Jasper and I had made plans to hang out the next day; I couldn't wait to see him.

I must've fallen asleep and startled awake when I felt Alice lift away from me.

"What time is it?" I said, sleep voice in full effect.

We stood up together, her arms wrapping around my waist.

"I don't know, but time for me to go. Thanks for everything, Edward. Love you."

"Love you too, Alice."

I watched her walk out to the elevator, then disappear into it. After I crawled into bed, I let a few thoughts swirl in my mind about my life. I thought about what I wanted and needed; where I saw myself heading. Where I saw Jasper and me heading.

When I fell asleep, my dreams were a swirl of court cases I'd been working on and things I knew I wanted. A house. Children. Someone's hand in mine forever.

Saturday morning, I went to the gym and got in a good workout. I spent some time in the sauna, still deep in thought. Everything with Jasper was so new, and some small part of me worried things would go in the wrong direction again, as they had with Adam.

I didn't know how to build that trust with someone again, once it had been so completely shattered. Was it even possible? The heat and oppression of the room surrounded me almost like a blanket, and I enjoyed watching my skin turn pink and then red. The sweat beading and falling down my skin was somehow comforting to me.

Finally, after what was probably too long in the little box of heat, I decided it would all work out. Worrying wouldn't change anything and I couldn't prevent Jasper from doing shitty things, if that's what he wanted to do. I could hope, though.

By the time I got back home, Jasper was there and waiting. He looked haggard, almost. More disheveled than I'd ever seen him.

"You okay?"

"Yes. No. I don't know. It's been an amazingly terrible day."

Jasper sat and I could see his hand reach for mine, then pull back. He'd never seemed so uncertain of himself before, and it scared me a little.

"Want to talk about it? We can go, we don't have to-"

"Not yet, and no, we're not leaving."

That time, he did take my hand. When he squeezed, I looked up into his eyes and saw them soften a little.

"Sorry," he mumbled. "I'll be okay. I just want to grab a beer and eat a bit. We'll talk about it when we get back."

His smile filled my heart with warmth and made my pants tighten. For the walk to my car, we held hands and spoke no words. The silence continued on the drive, and I began to panic that something was very wrong with Jasper. Obviously, whatever it happened to be was weighing on him heavily.

We ordered and ate, sitting across the table from each other. I took in every detail of his shirt, his face, and memorized everything.

Food gone, beer drained, Jasper sat back and slumped a bit. "Ready to go?" he asked once the bill had been paid.

Nodding, I stood and began to walk back to my car. When he was walking beside me, I took his hand in mine, my thumb rubbing over the space between his thumb and forefinger softly. I cursed when I had to let him go, and smiled again when he took my hand back in his as I drove.

At my place, I saw him walk to his car and worried briefly he was leaving. He hadn't said goodbye, though, or indicated he wanted to cut the afternoon short, so I was confused until he opened his trunk and grabbed a duffel bag.

The grin that spread across his face as he walked back to me made my heart beat faster. It was nice to see him almost back to his usual self.

As I slid my key in the door lock, Jasper pressed against me. I was pinned and trapped, but not in a bad way. In a _get this fucking door open already_ sort of way.

"Hurry the fuck up, Edward," he growled.

"Trying," I rasped. "You're crushing me, Hulk."

Jasper let out a small laugh, but pulled back ever so slightly. His stubbly facial hair scraped along the skin on my neck and he bit harder than he'd ever bitten before. The door finally opened and my breathing picked up; I was half scared at his aggression and half turned on.

Through what turned out to be a spectacular fuck, Jasper held onto the slight edge of anger and assertiveness. There was nothing I didn't want, and he never crossed any lines, but it wasn't the loving, emotional connection we'd shared before.

By the time we made it to my bed, we were exhausted. Portions of my back stung from fingernail scratches. My mind was a mess.

Somehow, we managed to fall asleep. When I woke up, the sun was gone and Jasper had pulled me close to his body. His chest surrounded me, shoulders and arms seeming to swallow me whole in a protective covering. This small thing eased my fears immensely, though I couldn't pinpoint why. Maybe it was the balance of sweet caring from the disconnection of earlier.

"Hi," he said quietly.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to fall asleep," I responded. "Did you sleep too?"

Turning, I moved to face him so I could look at him while we talked. Okay, and kiss.

"No. Too much going on upstairs. I just needed to be close to you, although I have to take a wicked piss, so I'm glad you're up."

A few more kisses slid between our mouths and he got up. I followed; just the suggestion provoked the urge in me, too.

"Shower?"

"Yeah, that sounds good actually," Jasper said. "I didn't get one this morning."

While we waited for the water to warm, Jasper pulled me into his arms again. Once it was hot, we climbed in and I decided my new place would need a bigger shower for sure, although I enjoyed that there wasn't enough room to be too far apart.

I wanted to ease whatever pain he had pent up, and washed his body carefully. Soap slithered between us, chest-to-chest and mouth-to-mouth as our hands roamed. The intent wasn't to excite, but just to feel. This was the reconnection I'd sought and missed.

"Things are falling apart with two of my kids," he said quietly. His forehead rested on mine, and I took a deep breath. Before I could speak to ask questions, he continued. "He loves her so much. I can't figure it all out. Why would she do that?"

His half-sentences were all I could coax out.

"You'll figure it out, Jasper. I know you will."

His cryptic words ended there, and we rinsed off, climbing out together and planning the rest of our night. We watched a movie, ate popcorn, and fell asleep together.

Sunday morning, we ran. We sweated. We loved. I was no closer to figuring out what Jasper was going through at work, but that was okay. When the day drew to a close, he drove away after a kiss and a promise to see each other that week.

Monday after work, I got a text from Jasper asking about a double date that Saturday with Alice and Bella. The thought delighted me, so of course I said yes.

Jasper and I talked several times over the course of the week, and I was glad to notice a slight ease sneak into his demeanor each day. By the time it was Saturday and we were eating with Alice and Bella, he seemed back to his old self.

When Alice invited us to Vegas, I jumped at the chance. It seemed like a great, stress-free way to spend a few days together and see how things would be outside of work and real life, just together.

That night, we stayed at Jasper's house. His bed was huge and comfortable, and I really wanted to spend more time in it.

Sunday was casual and easy. We made breakfast together, touching and bumping into each other, and kissing. I'd never just allowed myself to sink into a kiss, like I had with Jasper. His lips were so soft and the way he used them... it was unlike anything else I'd experienced. My entire body relaxed when his mouth was pressed against mine.

I could tell he was nervous when it was time to go to the family dinner my mom had requested we attend.

"It'll be okay," I reassured. "You already met them. It's easy with them."

"I know," he said, smiling at me.

Still, his muscles were tensed as he pulled his slacks on. I had to laugh; he was getting far more dressed up than any of us ever did, but he said it made him feel more comfortable. He wanted to show my parents respect, and for that, I couldn't be anything but overwhelmingly glad and grateful.

As usual, Mom made too much food, but it was all so good we couldn't help but stuff ourselves. The after-dinner coffee and dessert didn't help. I liked that my parents' house was a safe place for all of us. Bella and Alice sat together snuggled on the oversized chair, and Jasper and I held hands on the love seat.

Emmett excused himself after a bit to get Hannah ready for bed, and I knew it was just a flimsy justification to leave.

Not wanting the night to end, we stayed way too late. By the time I got home, I was exhausted but happier than ever.

My usual routine of lying in bed and thinking about the week caught up with me, and I smiled when I thought about Alice and her life, how it was morphing and growing into what she deserved.

Over the next few weeks, I met with Alice several times to discuss her studio and the details of running it. We usually spent Tuesday nights having dinner, since Jasper and Bella were busy. It was so nice to be around her again; I'd truly forgotten just how much I enjoyed her.

Even Emmett seemed to make more time for me, playing basketball when he could, or just hanging out over burgers and beer at my parents' house. I could feel his weight lifting, see the bags and dark circles under his eyes diminish just the tiniest bit. I suspected it had something to do with Rose, but didn't dare ask. The topic had become somewhat taboo, mostly because she was my boss and somewhat because I didn't want to lose this kinship I had with my brother, now that I'd found it again. He wasn't always quite the asshole I imagined him to be, which surprised me.

Jasper and I usually saw each other on Wednesdays for lunch, and then spent Friday nights together. His attendance at Sunday dinner wasn't constant, but I knew he tried when he could. Something was still brewing at work, and he'd finally told me more about the situation. As Thanksgiving loomed, he became uncertain he could even go to Vegas, which disappointed me.

My bags were packed, and the night before our flight, he called me to talk.

"I don't know if I should go. I don't know if I _can_ go. It's so fucked up around here."

"Slow down, J. What's going on now?"

"She told him she didn't want him to go home with her for Thanksgiving. He's devastated. All of his drawings have taken a turn. I'm afraid for him."

As the sharper details of what was going on came out, I ached for Jasper. The reality, though, was that he couldn't save anyone who didn't want to be saved. He couldn't sleep in this kid's room with him, or be there twenty-four hours a day – he just couldn't.

Thankfully, he saw things my way and agreed. We talked as he packed, and the mood lightened considerably when he realized he was going on vacation. Then he confessed he hadn't been on a bona fide away-from-work vacation in several years. I was surprised, but even more determined to make our time together amazing.

**A/N2: Paper Moon is in a poll for fic that moves you most at The Lemonade Stand. If you feel inclined, I would love it if my little story had more votes. Tehlemonadestand dot blogspot dot com to vote. I believe today is the last day.**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: My beta, TwilightMundi, is the best. And so is my pre-reader, afeistyginger. I'm pretty much the luckiest girl ever, 'cause on top of those two ladies, I have you fucking awesome readers.**

**All copyright and trademarked items mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. The remaining content is all mine. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without my express written authorization.**

**~%~**

_Thankfully, he saw things my way and agreed. We talked as he packed, and the mood lightened considerably when he realized he was going on vacation. Then he confessed he hadn't been on a bona fide away-from-work vacation in several years. I was surprised, but even more determined to make our time together amazing._

**EPOV**

My alarm was set for far too early, and I took the world's fastest shower, then put my luggage in my car and drove to Jasper's.

When he answered the door, his hands circled my waist and he ran his nose up and down my neck, just beneath my ear. "Ready for vacation?"

"Yeah," I breathed.

I was really, really ready for vacation.

"Me too." Jasper gave me one small kiss, then grabbed his bag and closed the door behind him, locking it. "Come on, let's get going. You've never seen Travel Bella."

He shuddered and shook his head.

"That bad?" I asked.

"Worse," he said. "Come on, no time for funny stuff. If we're late, she'd probably leave without us."

I whimper-whined, but listened. I'd experienced enough of Bella that I could vividly imagine just how structured even her vacation time could be.

After the obligatory coffee stop, we headed to the airport and were on our way. Sitting next to Jasper during the flight was torture; we could barely keep our hands off each other when anyone walked by.

"Fucking tease," I whispered when his hand slid under the blanket to run along the seam of my pants.

His answering grin just showed me exactly how relaxed he was, and how Vacation Jasper was nothing like Travel Bella. Thank God.

I knew Alice had booked a suite for herself and Bella, and while I had just booked a regular room for us, I was pleased that our rooms were several floors apart. The thought of over-hearing my sister and boss getting dirty made me physically ill. I was pretty sure they felt the same about Jasper and me.

Once we were all checked in, Jasper practically dragged me to our room, the girls off to play in the casino. I was grateful. There was no possible way I could spend the day around people and be able to hide my near-constant erection, thanks to Jasper's teasing.

When he slid the keycard through the lock and we entered the room, I realized they'd made a mistake and given us a suite.

"What the … ?" Jasper said.

"I didn't do it, I swear."

I dialed the front desk, spotting a bottle of champagne chilling in the corner. After I explained the situation to the lady that answered, I listened patiently as she tapped away at her keyboard. I really just wanted to get Jasper naked and fuck; this inconvenience was starting to annoy me.

"No, Mister Cullen," she said. "It looks like you have the right room. We called and confirmed the reservation as well as the special request a few days ago with your wife, Alice?"

The enormous gust of laughter that burst from my mouth probably made the woman temporarily deaf.

"Oh. My sister," I explained.

"Is there anything else I can do for you, Mister Cullen?"

"No, thank you."

"Have a nice day."

A smile spread across my face as I placed the receiver back in the cradle.

"So, Mister Whitlock, it looks like my sister has a few tricks up her sleeve."

"Yeah?"

I walked to the bucket of champagne and touched the note I hadn't dared to look at earlier, for fear it was meant for someone else.

_Edward, have a fun weekend, I mean it! You deserve it. Love you. Alice_

Smiling, I put the note down on the table and picked up the bottle. Once I'd popped the cork, I poured us each a glass. Jasper walked over and took a flute. I watched as he tipped it back, swallowing twice. The bob of his Adam's apple mesmerized me, the spell breaking only when I heard the glass land back on the table.

A predatory grin crossed his face, his eyes widening playfully at me.

I suspected my time was limited, so I followed his lead and tossed back my drink, setting my glass to the side. Just as I thought, Jasper pressed against me and for a moment, I stood my ground, appreciating the way his body felt against mine. I loved the hard planes of his chest, and the way his arms felt beneath my hands. I wasn't a small guy, but Jasper made me feel enveloped at times, and I found that I enjoyed it.

"Do we ever have to leave this room?" he asked, muffled by the skin of my neck.

"Nope. Never."

Our hands worked together to peel off the layers of clothes we had on. There was a path of cotton and denim from the champagne bucket to the bed. We laughed as we fell onto the bed together.

I was impatient, after the entire morning full of foreplay and teasing. I helped Jasper roll to his side, then placed a deep kiss on his full lips. Pushing my tongue into his mouth, I mimicked what I wanted to do with my cock. My teeth grabbed his lips, teasing and tugging. My hands were pulling at his hips, our cocks pushing against each other.

I pushed and straddled his body, leaving him on the bottom as I moved into a sixty-nine position above him. My hands rested on his thighs, tense and strong beneath me, and I reached the tip of my tongue out to swirl over the tip of his cock.

Jasper's hands pushed at my hips, lifting them, and before I could anticipate what he was doing, his hands were moved to between my legs. Instead of taking me into his mouth, as I had done with him, I felt his lips press against the sensitive skin just to the side of my dick. I pulled back, tracing my teeth gently against his skin as I did, and he placed another kiss on the opposite side.

When I tried to push my hips down, he held strong, teasing me further. The soft slope of his lips met the tip of my cock and instead of begging for him to take me in his mouth like I was tempted, I focused on doing an even better job. I put all of my energy into driving him even more crazy.

Removing my mouth from his cock, I sucked the tip of my thumb into my mouth, leaving it slick and wet. His length pulsed in front of me, an unspoken request waiting to be fulfilled, and I complied. My mouth surrounded him again, dropping all the way down as my thumb swirled his entrance. Pushing the top of my thumb into him, I held his hips still as he tried to buck up further into my mouth. My lips widened, tightening around him, as I smiled.

Moving my thumb, I brought him higher, focusing even more on making him come apart beneath me. He shivered and shook, his entire body tense and fatigued with effort. I could feel him pulse around my thumb just before he shot into my mouth.

Watching and feeling him come made me even more turned on. I was finally able to focus on his lips and fingers and tongue, as he brought my body to the same heights I'd just brought him. I fought not to collapse right on top of him, my exhaustion practically overtaking me.

"Come back up here," he said, hand rubbing the back of my thigh.

"Too tired," I complained. "Sleeping now."

Jasper smacked my ass, laughing. "Come on, turn around."

I mumbled, succumbing to sleep quickly.

I woke up and the room was still blindingly light. Why hadn't we bothered to close the blinds, I wondered. Then I remembered how busy we'd been before we fell asleep. I burrowed my head in Jasper's arm, which extended out and around me when I moved.

"You switched sides," I said, still half-asleep.

"You wouldn't move and I wanted to be close to you."

Moving my head, I looked into Jasper's eyes and smiled. We shared several kisses, then laid together in silence. My brain was a euphoric playground of past and future. I wondered where our next vacation might be; would we ski together? Would we still be together at Christmas? If so, what would the perfect gift be for Jasper?

"You look so happy right now," Jasper said, startling me.

Humming, I leaned in to kiss him again. "Happy only scratches the surface. You make me so much more than that."

At that moment, Jasper's stomach growled fiercely.

"Come on, handsome," I said, pulling him out of bed. "Shower, then dinner."

Inside the glass paradise, I silently thanked Alice for the room upgrade. I was sure we wouldn't have both fit into a normal room shower, but this was heavenly. In an effort to speed things up, we lathered together – each of us cleaning the other. When he washed my hair, I closed my eyes and practically purred.

Soon after, we were dressed and back at the blackjack table, pestering the girls to eat. I had no idea how two such small women could go even longer than we had without substantial food, but from the level of giggling they were doing, they seemed to be keeping themselves well-stocked with alcohol.

"Come on, wrap it up ladies," Jasper implored. "We require real food."

We'd agreed on a steakhouse nearby, and after we were seated, we ordered appetizers to share. Alice and Bella were still in their own private bubble, red wine flowing and hands not-so-subtly touching.

Jasper sat across from me, the two girls squished between us in the booth. We were too far apart, and continued our teasing of each other. I took extra time wrapping my lips around my fork when a bite of buttery steak was on it, and he closed his eyes, moaning, when he spooned his dessert into his mouth.

Finally, when dinner was over, the four of us walked to the elevators together, arms around our beloveds. Sleep came easily, a peaceful rest unlike any in recent weeks.

The next morning, I woke up to the smell of coffee and something sweet. I wasn't quite ready to open my eyes, though, so I rolled over, feeling around in the bed for Jasper, but he was nowhere. Relenting, I eased one eye partially open, looking as much as I could to try and find him. No such luck, as the darkened room seemed empty. I could hear a faint sound coming from just beyond the bedroom, so I reluctantly pulled on my boxers and investigated.

Jasper was lounging on the couch, mile-wide grin on his face as he watched FoodTV and sipped what looked and smelled like coffee. Several dirty thoughts flew through my head, but I finally settled on a non-dirty greeting, taking a spot next to him on the couch.

"Coffee?" he asked.

"Mhm."

"Hungry?"

The smirk and wink I gave him answered that as I put the warm cup to my lips.

"Perv," he said, laughing.

I laughed right back, muttering into my coffee cup, "You have no idea."

The thought hung in the air between us – that there was still so much more for us to explore and experience together. It was exciting and new and perfect.

"I saved you some pancakes," he said, sliding the plate in front of me.

I set my coffee down, gave him a quick kiss and whispered my thanks before digging in. I was beyond hungry, I realized as the first bite permeated my taste buds. _Fuck_, they were good. When they were gone, we sat and watched mindless television, hands linked.

Both of our phones began to chirp at the same time and I chuckled as I realized the girls were probably ready for some sight seeing. Nope, after checking the messages, we realized they were just as interested in gambling as they had been the day before. I didn't get it myself, never having been much of a risk taker, but I could respect that we were in Vegas. When in Rome and all that.

"You want to go play some Blackjack?" I asked.

Jasper shrugged.

"No?" I raised my eyebrow. "Want to walk around for a bit?"

"That sounds perfect. I can think of much better ways to piss away my hard-earned money."

Showering with Jasper was a great way to start the day, and we wandered out of the hotel into the bright sunshine. We'd left snow and cold weather, and I was delighted to see the sun.

We walked the strip, laughing at the difference between the streets during the bright light of day and the dark night, when every other foot seemed packed with people shoving naked ladies in our hands. As I thought about it, I realized that Jasper seemed even more amused than I'd been the night before, and I wondered.

"Jasper, are you bi?"

I knew he'd mentioned straddling both sides of the community and being ostracized by each side, but I wasn't sure if he was a gay guy that sometimes had sex with women or what. It came out of my mouth as a casual, off-hand question between two people, but I realized when Jasper froze in place that perhaps wandering the streets wasn't such a great spot for deep thoughts.

"Sorry," I began.

His hand shot up, stopping me from apologizing any more.

"No, you have every right to ask. I just didn't expect it," he said with a laugh. "Yeah, I guess I am. I haven't really put too much thought into it. I love, I fuck, I live."

Suddenly the difference between us hit me. The years of torture and agony I'd spent analyzing and thinking about my own sexuality, and for him, it was just as simple as loving and fucking. Why wasn't it that easy for me? Did he approach everything in the same no-nonsense manner? Was I wasting my life away, thinking too much about topics and things I couldn't change anyway?

Jasper's hand waved frantically in front of my face. "Hello?" His smile spread when I looked at him. He took my hand and we began walking again.

"Ever attracted to women?" he asked.

Tilting my head to the side, I tried to think of any women I'd ever been attracted to. "Sure, there've been a few I could appreciate the aesthetic beauty of."

Jasper snorted. "That's not what I asked."

"Did I want to fuck them? Hmm. No. They don't make me hard, like when I think of the way your chest tightens and your muscles press against my skin as you fuck me."

He actually blushed at that, and I squeezed his hand, laughing. He was adorably uncomfortable when he received a genuine compliment and not just what he perceived as a nicety or someone trying to pick him up.

"Do you miss them?" I asked quietly.

I felt like my every insecurity about dating someone who loved both genders was highlighted in neon green and flashing from my heart at that moment.

Jasper stopped again, this time leaning against a half-height brick wall. He pulled me between his open knees and my heart sped up. I'd grown mostly used to his public displays, but already felt too raw, too exposed.

In a bold move, even for Vegas, Jasper's hand that was joined with mine slid between us and inched slowly up the middle of his pants. His lips moved to my neck, wet and soft and warm and ung.

"Does it feel like I miss anyone but you right now?"

"No."

"Then don't ask dumb shit like that, okay?" His teeth pulled at the soft skin on my neck, then he moved to look me in the eyes. "I'm with you, here, in this moment. I don't need anything but what you give me. Do _you_ need something more?"

"No, of course not. No," I rambled. "I'm good."

Jasper winked again, giving me another kiss before mumbling against my lips. "Damn straight you are."

With a laugh, he pushed and we started walking again. We would duck into a casino, look at whatever touristy thing had drawn us inside in the first place, and exit, moving on to the next. It was exactly the way I'd wanted to experience Las Vegas with Jasper. I didn't need to sit at a table and drink – I wanted to walk, talk, learn more about him, and do lots of people watching.

We took turns taking photos of each other at various sights, doing touristy things. The one exception we made for gambling was when Jasper unexpectedly pulled me over to the Craps table at the very end of the day, back in our casino. I knew the basic premise of the game, having watched the in-room instructional channels briefly, and from past trips. When the dice came around to him and he picked them up, he leaned into me.

"Blow on them."

My neck practically snapped with the speed I turned to look at him. "What?"

"For luck."

I felt awkward, but not uncomfortable. It was mostly funny to me; my breath couldn't possibly bring (or take away, for that matter) luck, but if it was a superstitious thing he wanted me to indulge him in, I could do that. I snaked my tongue out to wet my lips, then pursed them together, keeping eye contact the entire time. The breath I exhaled was slow and (hopefully) seductive, bringing several catcalls from others around our table.

Jasper shook his head, that pink staining his cheeks again as he looked down at the table. He'd asked for it.

His hand shot out, eyes still locked with mine as the dice rolled, hitting the opposite end and falling on numbers. The noise of the room dissipated as I watched him. He was in his element, having a great time, and shuffling chips around as he spoke with the croupier. I didn't hear his words, just watched his lips and movements. I was mesmerized by his every move, having never quite seen him _own_ an action like he did just then. When he picked the dice up from the table, my eyes flicked to his hand. The motion, a quick back-and-forth several times, brought only dirty images to mind.

The rest of the game passed in a blur. I only knew it was time to go when Jasper nudged me, hands overflowing with chips.

"Come on," he said. "Let me go cash these in. I need you. Naked. Beneath me. Now."

He was walking faster than me, a good pace ahead, and I followed as best I could. When his chips splayed across the marble of the cashier's desk, I could see how viscerally he'd been affected; it wasn't just his words from earlier, he practically shook with need and want. His fingernails nearly dug into my palm when we walked to the elevator, and then into our room.

Impatient, he was so impatient. My t-shirt flew over my head, shorts down and off my body before even my shoes. I tilted my head toward his clothing, a silent request to him while I took my shoes and socks off. Both of us naked, he bent me over the couch. The couch we'd had breakfast on, watched stupid TV from. His fingers worked my body first, always, slick and easily accepted, before he pushed his cock into me.

There was very little pretense, and as I gripped the back of the couch, bracing myself and pushing back against him, I took just as hard as he gave me. We made noise but didn't speak. We fucked, but we loved. It was a tangle of so many things, and I realized it didn't need to meet any narrow definition. It was us, and we were beyond that.

Each stroke filled me whole, physically and someplace beyond. I wanted to come so bad, so hard, it didn't matter by my hand or his, I just needed. The problem was the pounding Jasper was doing impeded any movement between my body and the couch. I cursed in my head, grunted and groaned long and loud, and waited.

My hands flailed behind me, desperate to touch him if I couldn't touch myself, and connected with his skin. I knew where my stomach met the leather of the couch I'd have a wicked red mark, the burn of the friction with my skin already setting in. Giving in to the sensations, I leaned over further, my entire torso meeting with the cold. I hugged the cushions, no longer able to grab the solidity of the couch back, and spread my legs slightly.

Jasper slowed, one of his hands trailing down my spine as he pulled back. Thrusting in hard, he wrapped the same hand around my body, pulling me to him at the same time, causing sparks of lust to shoot through me.

When he told me he was watching us, watching my body as his entered it, I almost lost it. I'd never come so close to an orgasm without touching myself in my life. His words and his body combined to send me someplace new.

Via some kind of insane acrobatics, he managed to slip his hand between me and the couch. The moment his fingers wrapped around my cock, squeezing and pulling and demanding, my body tightened. I didn't want it to be over, but had little choice against the pleasure he carefully extracted from me.

Several thrusts and pulls later, the dueling sensations provoking my entire body to be on edge, I came hard. Jasper's hand slowed but didn't stop, continuing as profanities dripped from his mouth, clearly the beginning of his own orgasm. When I could focus again, I realized we'd made a huge fucking mess on the back of this no-doubt expensive couch, and maybe the floor.

I couldn't help the sort of drippy and halfway gross feeling I had when Jasper moved off me. We both half-ran to the bathroom, cleaning ourselves up side-by-side. As I wiped my hands, Jasper closed the space between us, resting his chin on my shoulder.

"Thank you."

"Want to take a bath with me?" I asked, turning to face him.

Jasper nodded, so I turned the hot water on, adding bubbles, then climbed in. It seemed like kind of a girly thing to do, but the warmth felt perfect surrounding both of us, and I was too exhausted to stand for a shower. When Jasper was between my legs, he leaned back and we soaked together.

"You know," I said, realizing something. "If you wanted to gamble today, we could have done that. We didn't have to walk around."

"Edward, you're hilarious. I didn't feel obligated to walk around with you. I wanted to do it. Then I wanted to play Craps for a minute. Then you teased me, and well, I forgot all about the casino."

The hot water relaxed me, Jasper's body in front of me causing an overflow of bliss and love. My eyes closed and I slid further under the water, bringing us both lower. Some minutes later, my phone chirped with what I knew was Alice's text tone. Jasper jolted, pulling away, but my hand shot around his chest bringing him right back.

"It's just Alice," I said. "She can wait."

Quiet surrounded us again, and even though the water began to turn warm instead of hot, and then cool instead of warm, I couldn't be bothered to want to get out. Only when Jasper's phone chirped did I relent, knowing Bella was much more insistent than Alice.

Giant towels seemed to swallow us whole as we wrapped them around us, not bothering to get dressed. Alice had asked about dinner, and when I turned to ask Jasper, he explained Bella had given a time and location, not bothering to ask. We laughed at her, knowing full well we could have just ignored them both with no consequences – they'd understand – but wanting that outside connection with them, too.

I watched Jasper tap out a reply, then move to his suitcase where he got clothes out. His faded jeans hung over his soft cotton boxers, and the t-shirt he put on accentuated the way his chest flared. He wasn't overly muscular, but had clear definition, which he knew I loved.

"Going naked?" he asked, and I realized I'd been standing there staring, not bothering with my own clothes.

Laughing, I walked to my own bag and pulled out my clothes, taking my time to get dressed. When I got into the bathroom, he was already there, brushing his teeth and spritzing the smallest amount of cologne on. I cursed the fact that I wasn't fifteen anymore with a several minute recovery period, instead of several hours.

After I was done in the bathroom, I walked out to see him on the couch again. It was almost time to go, so when his phone chimed again, I figured it was Bella. He probably had, as well, since we both laughed and shook our heads, smiling at each other at the over-zealousness of our friend.

"Huh," Jasper said, phone in hand, reading the text. "Just one minute, Edward. I need to make a quick call."

Shrugging, I sat next to him, and started watching the hockey game that was on. In the background, I could hear Jasper's curt responses, and I wondered what could possibly need his attention the day after Thanksgiving.

His hand brought my attention fully to him as I turned and shifted my gaze to his face. He was pale, completely white, gone. His eyes were dark and haunted, then closed. The moment a tear slipped from between the lids, I began to panic. Something was very, very wrong.

"Okay," was his last word on the phone.

Slipping down, he fell from the couch to the floor, head in his hands.

"What's wrong, Jasper?"

He simply shook his head. I moved to the floor, an arm around his body in a stupid attempt at comfort.

"Please baby, talk to me. You're scaring me. What's wrong? Are you okay?"

I could tell he wasn't okay. I had no idea why I'd even asked; I was desperate.

"It's all my fault," he said, head still shaking slowly.

"What's your fault?"

I tried to unfurl him, to invade his space and help ease his physical pain even if it was just the tiniest bit, by pushing myself into his bubble. It was no use. There was a muffled sob, and then two words I never expected.

"He's dead."


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Muchas gracias to my pre-reader, afeistyginger, who makes me laugh on the regular. This one's for you, Starfish. Love to my beta, TwilightMundi, who beta'ed this after her well-deserved vacation.  
**

**All copyright and trademarked items mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. The remaining content is all mine. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without my express written authorization.**

* * *

_Sleep eluded me, so I spent a few hours researching things to do while we were there. We had tickets to see Zumanity, but I wanted to figure out a few restaurants to try and other things to do sprinkled in with our gambling. When I was exhausted, I set my laptop aside and turned toward Alice's sleeping body. I placed a soft kiss on her lips and slipped beneath her arm, snuggling my body into hers, and closed my eyes._

**BPOV**

I tried not to be a frantic taskmaster stress monkey in the morning, but failed. I was glad that Edward and Jasper were ready to go with plenty of time. On the drive to the airport, we grabbed coffee and the tension dissipated after that. Nothing was worse than a car full of tense under-caffeinated over-achievers on their way to an airport.

The flight was short and direct, and I laughed a little as I thought about the myriad ways I'd be thanking Alice for the first class seats. I couldn't help but give her a small kiss as the thought floated through my mind, and we shared a squeeze of our joined hands. In our other hands were adult beverages, getting our time away started properly.

For several days, I could let go of work and relax.

After we checked in to the hotel and dropped our bags off in our suite, Alice and I went straight for the blackjack tables. Edward and Jasper wandered away to their room and we didn't see them again for several hours, but I was glad Jasper looked a little less anxious when they came back.

None of us had eaten since breakfast, and that was a tiny pastry, so Alice and I wrapped up our gambling and we all went for dinner. Though the buffet had a place in our vacation, it wasn't that night. Instead, we opted for a fancy steakhouse and plenty of sumptuous red wine. My hand stayed on Alice's thigh for almost the entire meal. I was eternally grateful she'd worn a short, flimsy dress. Not only could I trace my fingers up and down her leg, but I had a delicious view of her cleavage all night.

She also took advantage of my shorts, her fingers sliding beneath the hem of the leg next to her. At one point, she curled her leg around mine, the soft, smooth skin of our legs tangling and reminding me of other moments between us.

Dinner was fun, but we were clearly ready to be alone, again. When we were back in the suite, I walked to the strawberries and champagne Alice had ordered when we checked in. I sat and popped the cork, then poured us a glass after dropping a strawberry in each flute.

I handed Alice her glass, then lifted mine to meet the edge of hers. "To us," I said.

"To us."

The small sound rang through the room as our eyes stayed connected, each of us tipping our glass to our mouths. The fuzzy tickle of the champagne in my mouth made me laugh a little as I swallowed, and I watched Alice as her eyes danced with mischief.

"More blackjack?" I asked, hoping she'd decline.

Alice laughed. "Are you fucking kidding?"

I didn't need to answer her; she knew. I was just trying to be polite and courteous. No other high could ever compare to what happened between us when we were alone.

To that end, I took a step closer to her. After I'd taken the champagne glass from her hand and set it down on the table, I laced our fingers together. My lips met hers and I stood, kissing her, for what felt like hours. When my legs went weak beneath me, brain fuzzy and clouded with alcohol and lust, I pulled her into the bedroom and over to the bed.

Before we laid down, though, I turned her and unzipped her dress. My fingers trailed down her skin just behind the zipper, lightly skimming the surface. When the zipper was lowered, resting comfortably between the dimples above her ass, I pushed the fabric off her shoulders and the dress fell to the floor.

Left before me in a matching black lace panty and bra set, Alice looked stunning. I began kissing her again, but traveled from her mouth to her throat, then over to her collarbones. My hands touched and teased her skin, readying it for my lips and mouth, and soon I was at her breasts. When I got to her stomach, I paused and kissed over a spot of silvery marks, scars from a life she lived before me, with reverence. I never imagined I could raise kids properly, but somehow Alice made it seem possible.

After a quick kiss over the lace hiding the spot I loved to worship, I continued down until I left a soft kiss at each of her feet. My hands tickled their way up the backs of her legs, then carefully pulled her panties down and off. Shifting my hands around to the front of her legs, I coaxed them just a bit wider, then sat up and placed the first of many wide, open-mouthed kisses right over her clit.

Alice threaded her hands through my hair, tight clenches of her fist causing me to moan against her slick skin. My tongue snaked out as my hands reached the apex of her thighs, spreading her wider and pulsing as deep inside of her as I could get. When my eyes shifted away from her in front of me and up to her eyes, she smiled widely.

Her hands directed me away from her and I gave her my best pout.

"You're going to make me fall over," she said with a laugh. "Just let me sit here. Or lay here."

As she sat, she wobbled, then fell over, lying with her knees bent over the edge. I shook my head; she'd clearly had more wine than me. I hooked my arms around her thighs and pulled her closer to the edge of the bed, closer to my mouth. I moved my hand underneath her legs, pushing my fingers inside of her. Watching as I fucked her made me squirm in place, my own legs pressing together with want.

I slowed my pace, listening to her every noise as I pleasured her. Each breathy moan and wanton plea from her spurred me on, but I never picked up my pace. Only when my fingers began to go numb from the angle and position did I give in and bring her to orgasm. My lips and tongue continued to slide over her clit quickly.

When she came, as usual, something inside of me soared. I didn't just feel pride though in that moment; I was so in love, so in lust, so _everything_ with her.

My thighs burned with the effort of having kept myself in place for so long. I stood and stretched, watching her lazy smile as she recovered. Her eyes were closed, and I wondered briefly what kind of thoughts she was having. Were there potentials floating in front of her vision, or was she just soaking in the moment?

"C'mere," she said, eyes still closed and a blissed-out look on her face.

I crawled onto the bed, then into her open arms, resting my back against her chest.

"Shit. I forgot you were still dressed," she mumbled. "Up."

We stood and even though I could tell she was exhausted, she took her time taking my clothes off and worshipping me in a way similar to what I'd just done for her. When we were both undressed, her bra finally joining my clothes in the pile on the floor, we curled back into the bed together as we had been.

Alice softly hummed in my ear and the vibration and sound made me shiver. I loved hearing her talk, hearing her moan, hearing even the most mundane things come from her lips.

Her hand beneath my body wrapped up and around my curves, allowing my breast to fill her palm. "I love you," she whispered. Her other hand smoothed over the skin of my hip, dipping between my legs.

Fingers ghosted over the surface of my pussy, then slid between them. Alice's mouth was still at my ear, kissing my neck and whispering sometimes dirty, sometimes intimate things to me as she touched me. She pinched her fingers around my nipple and pulled slightly, bit my earlobe, and rubbed faster at the spot where I ached.

My body pressed against her hand harder, needing to come. I groaned as my arms and legs shook, her body around mine like a starfish, skin against skin everywhere it could be. Together, our bodies moved, curved together, rocking and climbing higher. My hands reached out to touch her where I could, one moving up to the side of her face, the other back behind me, resting on her hip. Her leg had curled up and over mine, exposing me to her further.

She pushed her fingers into me, thumb reaching up and stroking, and I wanted her harder. I thrust my hips against her, seeking more, and she gave.

"I love fucking you."

Incoherent replies were all I could provide in response, her words sending me so quickly over the precipice. My entire body halted movement, so focused on the waves of pleasure tearing through it. I was a panting mess when I finally returned to coherent thought, still wrapped up in Alice's arms and legs.

I couldn't speak or move in any substantial way, so drained from our love; I drifted to sleep with her surrounding me, and I was over the fucking moon happy about it.

When I woke up, we were on opposite sides of the bed. I watched Alice briefly, paying attention to her facial features. She was relaxed and happy, you could just tell. It made my heart beat faster that she could possibly feel for me a portion of what I felt about her.

I was tempted to wake her up and drag her into the shower, but I threw on my comfy yoga pants and went into the adjoining room to stretch. Alice reminded me like nothing else that I wasn't in my early twenties anymore, and a night of cat-like poses and positions after a bottle of wine between the two of us had left me slightly depleted, energy-wise, and sore.

Going through the motions of several poses, I felt my body stretch and relax. The places I'd been sore seemed to ease just a bit, and I laughed at the thought that I'd either need to take regular yoga classes or we'd have to start fucking in less strenuous ways.

After I'd spent a good twenty minutes at it, I moved to the couch and uncapped a bottle of water. I managed to chug about half the bottle, watching the news as I lounged, before I felt a little better. Once I was hydrated, I walked to the bathroom and turned the shower on. Stripping my clothes off, I piled them in the corner and stepped under the warm spray.

I turned to grab my shampoo and giggled at Alice's things in the corner nook of the shower. She'd insisted that we not just use the same products, saying she liked the way I smelled too much, and she wanted it to stay my scent, not hers. I stood beneath the water, steam surrounding me, and heard the door to the shower open and close quickly.

Anticipating her slipping into the water behind me made it feel like even longer than the few seconds it probably took. Alice's fingers slid around my waist, almost immediately drifting up to my breasts.

"You have great tits," she muttered against the skin of my shoulder.

I laughed. "Well, good morning to you too, sunshine." Frankly, I hated my tits. But the way they felt in her hands as she loved them? I'd never hate that.

My head lolled back and rested on her shoulder, her mouth nipping at the side of my neck.

"Sorry," I said. "Did I wake you?"

"No, I don't think so. It's fine if you did, I wouldn't want to miss this."

I turned and we shared a smile, then kissed briefly. I helped her wash her hair, and she soaped up my entire body, laughing when I commented at how clean I'd be. We talked about how eager we both were to get back on the floor, so we agreed to grab breakfast on the way down. After we dried off and got dressed, I almost pouted at her capris instead of a skirt. Alice's legs were long and amazing, perfect dancer's legs, and I hated when she covered them up. I finally decided it was probably best for my concentration, though.

We texted Jasper and Edward on our way downstairs to try and get them to join us, but they had plans to be tourists. I just rolled my eyes. Who came to Vegas to see the sights, I wondered. Sure, there would be fun dinner plans and maybe a little walking around, but I wanted to gamble and drink and indulge in my girl.

Our day started at the slot machines, a mindless occupation of our time until we were fully awake. The caffeine kicked in and we made our way over to the familiar blackjack tables. Alice sat at first base, not wanting to take the heat of any decisions she made that might have affected the outcome for the whole table. I took third base, because fuck that shit. I played by the book and if anyone had a problem with it, I'd take the heat. Besides, I could look right at Alice from where I was, and aside from the cards in front of me, she was all I wanted to see.

What we hadn't anticipated, though, were the people sitting at our table. Because it was a holiday weekend, the crowds were insane, especially as the day went on. Drunk college guys took the three spots between us and immediately began flirting with Alice. Instead of wanting to strangle them with their own nutsacs, I sat back and giggled as they tried their hardest.

Most of them tried to flatter her – at least their praise was genuine. They would tell her she had pretty eyes, or comment on how nice she smelled. Of course, I wanted to blurt out loud they had _no idea_ how she really smelled.

When an older gentleman sat to my right and struck up a conversation with me, I could see Alice practically throwing daggers from her eyes. I winked at her and that seemed to dissipate the tension somewhat, but at least this guy wasn't out-and-out trying to pick me up – we were genuinely just talking.

There were a few moments we were alone at the table, and I loved sitting with her as the game sped up, each of us confident in our hands and moves. It was sexy to see her hit, fold, or double down, certain of what the right play was.

Hours passed, I imagined, and at some point our drinks went from coffee and Diet Coke to Jack and Diet Coke and fruity sex-name-based drinks. The laughter increased, and when a smoker sat next to me, there was a pang of wanting to smoke. Something about gambling and drinking went hand-in-hand with smoking in my brain, but I knew how Alice felt, and there was no way I'd risk not having her lips on me later. Instead, I distracted myself playing a reel of stored memories from our time together, and when it became too much, joined with my stomach growling with need, I stepped away from the table.

Somehow, the entire fucking day was gone, and our reservation for dinner was less than an hour away. I slid behind Alice, chips in my hand, and whispered to her that we needed to get going. It didn't take any convincing, thankfully, unlike when I left a casino. She pushed her chips to the center to color up and we were on our way. We texted Jasper and Edward on the way to our room. I let Jasper know what time I wanted them to be ready and that we'd meet them at their room. He knew there was absolutely no getting out of this dinner – I needed him there for moral support when I asked Alice to move in with me.

I watched Alice change as I did the same, and for a brief moment considered just skipping dinner. My stomach disagreed, though, since we were both famished. We could have ordered room service, but I wanted to see Jasper and Edward, too. Finally, one last time, I checked my purse for the wrapped gift, linked my hand with Alice's and we made our way to the boy's suite. I giggled when she'd told me she upgraded them; she was adorably sweet when it came to giving to others, especially her brother.

When we were in front of Jasper and Edward's room, I knocked, impatient for our fancy dinner. This is why I hadn't wanted to meet them in the lobby, I thought as I realized they clearly weren't ready to go. Huffing a sigh, I knocked again, louder.

Edward answered and looked disheveled, to say the least. I noticed the look on his face immediately, or I'd have thought they were late because they were fucking, but no, something was clearly wrong – and Edward was clearly dressed for dinner. Had they fought?

"What's wrong?" I asked.

He looked like he had no idea where to even begin. It made my panic ratchet up several notches. He was always so calm and collected.

"Jasper?"

Edward nodded, opening the door wider, and I ran inside. Alice held my hand even tighter until we got to the rumpled mess of Jasper on the floor, and then let go of me. I slid down to wrap around Jasper, who was pulled in on himself, curled into a tight ball.

"Jasper, what's wrong? Are you okay?"

"Stephan killed himself, Bella," he whispered. He turned his head up to look at me, and I could see his eyes were wet and red-rimmed, skin pale as a ghost. "I wasn't there for him."

Stephan was the kid Jasper had been worried about in the facility he worked at. I wanted to remind Jasper that professional ethics required him to maintain a distance. It wasn't like he hadn't done everything he could for this kid – he had. It wasn't the time for that, though. I knew there was no talking logic into him. He needed to be consoled and he'd eventually realize he wasn't at fault.

"Shh," I whispered. "I've got you. It's going to be okay."

My hand smoothed over his hair, a soothing maternal action I'd seen in countless movies. I could only hope it would work.

Edward moved to the other side of Jasper, and I watched as the two of them reached out to each other, Jasper's body shifting slightly away from mine and into his. The sting was immediate, but also began to fade almost immediately. It didn't go away, mind you, watching them so close and knowing Jasper needed Edward more than me... it hurt.

Alice sat next to me with her hand on my arm. I wasn't sure what to do. I felt almost useless. Replaceable? That wasn't right though, and I knew it. I was being petulant when what he needed the most was a friend. I took a deep breath and steeled my nerves. Jasper _needed_ me.

Turning to Alice, I thought about what I could do to be useful, instead. "Let's go order some dinner?"

She nodded and stood, holding her hand out to me. Once she helped me up, I couldn't help the extra long look I gave Edward and Jasper, still tangled. I could see Edward's lips moving but couldn't hear what he whispered. I was grateful they had each other, even if it meant I wasn't the first priority in Jasper's life anymore.

The truth was, he couldn't be my first priority anymore, either. And I realized I didn't want him to be.

Following Alice, we went into the attached room. I sat at the desk and she sat on my lap sideways, wrapping her arms around my neck.

"I'm sorry about what's going on with Jasper," she whispered. "Is there anything I can do?"

"No, I don't think there's anything any of us can do," I said. "But you're completely amazing for asking. You know that, right? And for being understanding about our night. Now, let's see what kind of comfort junk food we can order. I'm starving."

We flipped through the pages, way over-ordering food. While we waited, we curled up on the couch together. I found myself in need of comfort, much like Jasper, and I sought it in her arms. The food arrived and after I tipped and thanked the delivery person, we began to uncover the dishes. Everything spanned across several tables, appetizers, main dishes, and dessert enough for eight people.

Alice and I picked a few things and shared a plate, taking our places on the couch again. A few minutes later, Jasper and Edward came from the bedroom, changed into their comfy pajamas.

"We ordered some food," I said, lamely. Of course they knew that; they could probably see and smell it.

"Good thinking," Edward said, giving me a half-smile.

Jasper looked even worse than he had when I arrived. His eyes were puffy and swollen, a look I was intimately familiar with on my own face, but which jarred me on his.

I wanted to pop off the couch and hug him, but I didn't, at the same time. I hated feeling that way, so uncertain and unsure of myself.

"Thanks, Bella," Jasper said, sitting in a chair next to the couch.

Edward arranged a plate of food and much like Alice and I had, they sat next to each other, sharing and talking quietly. A few times, Jasper's eyes caught mine, and I tried to convey the depth of my sadness for him. I think I did a reasonable job, but I just ached at my friend and his sorrow.

"I'm sorry I ruined your night," Jasper said quietly.

"You didn't ruin my night, Jas," I replied. "You could never. I have everything I need right here." I looked around and smiled at three of the four most important people to me in the world – we were just missing Rose. "Just because we aren't in a fancy restaurant doesn't mean it's ruined."

When I was done speaking, I mouthed _later_ to him. He seemed to be nudging his head toward Alice, a silent request if I had asked her to move in with me or not. His small smile felt like a huge victory for me.

The next few hours passed quietly. Jasper and Edward moved to a larger chair, sitting next to each other with their ankles hooked and I almost had to laugh at how cute they looked. Jasper had always loved our sleepover and snuggle nights. Alice's fingertips had been slowly running up and down my thigh and I was starting to get exhausted. I wasn't sure if it was the lack of sleep several days in a row or a carb and sugar coma, but I needed to find a bed.

Standing, I pulled Alice with me. "Bedtime, boys," I said.

They both stood and I hugged Edward first, the longest a hug of ours had ever been. I hoped he knew just how much I appreciated him. When it was Jasper's turn, I squeezed him hard, something we'd done to each other from time to time when one of us was going through something rough. I knew he'd come out the other side okay, but I also knew there would be ups and downs, and this wasn't something he'd get over in a weekend.

Jasper kissed my cheek, whispering another thank you to me.

"I love you," I said to him. "I'm here if you need me. Always."

"I know."

A tear leaked out and I quickly wiped it away before anyone could see. I walked out of the suite with Alice, back to our sanctuary, without another look behind me.

Alice started undressing first, clearly as tired as I'd been. Instead of putting on her pajamas, she crawled into bed nude, so I did the same. In the safe darkness of the room, once we were nestled in together, we talked about life. We mused where we might have been if we'd met earlier in our lives; would it even have worked, or was timing an important factor in finding each other and both at a spot where it could be something of significance between us.

I decided I could give her the gift I had some other time. It wasn't something super important, just a token of support for her studio, and of appreciation for her presence in my life. Tomorrow, I thought, would be a great day to give her the iPod loaded with music I'd purchased and synced onto it for her.

"Hey, Alice," I said, nerves warring with everything in my body. "Do you think you'd like to maybe move in with me? I mean, I know you haven't found a place yet," I rambled. "But maybe it would work? You'd be farther from Edward, but closer to me. And maybe that would be good, I don't know..."

It was dark and I couldn't really see her, but I felt as she moved above me, her body pressing into and covering mine.

"I'd love to live with you, baby."


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: I cannot ever thank TwilightMundi enough for her help as my beta, and my friend. Thank you to afeistyginger, who didn't have a chance to pre-read because I was working on this until the last minute again. **

**All copyright and trademarked items mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. The remaining content is all mine. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without my express written authorization.**

* * *

_It was dark and I couldn't really see her, but I felt as she moved above me, her body pressing into and covering mine._

"_I'd love to live with you, baby."_

**BPOV**

Saturday morning I woke up feeling awful. My eyes were gross and crusty, a sure sign I'd been crying in my sleep. I could also tell that the time I'd spent in bed was mostly tossing and turning, and not a ton of sleeping. With a sigh, I dragged myself out of the warm cocoon and into the bathroom. Lying in bed any longer was pointless, and I just risked waking Alice up.

I turned the shower as hot as I could stand it, the heat pelting my skin like a punishment. Leaning against the wall, I kicked my own ass repeatedly in my head. I should have been happy that Alice had agreed to move in with me. I _was_ happy about that, I just couldn't help the nagging ache that I was being a terrible friend to Jasper. Had I been too selfish asking her? Should I have waited?

I had no idea what the protocol was for this situation or how the rest of our trip would be.

We were all supposed to go to Zumanity that night; would the boys even want to go? Should I bring it up? If they didn't, should we stay with them instead of going? They were both far more important to me than a Vegas show. Should we just go home early?

When my skin couldn't handle any more heat and I was clean, I turned the water off and climbed into one of the plush terrycloth robes hanging just outside the shower. After I wrapped my hair in a towel, I plopped on the couch and picked up my phone, typing out a text to Jasper. I knew him well enough to know he probably hadn't slept much either, and was likely awake.

_How are you?_ I typed quickly, pressing send and hoping for the best.

As I waited, I quietly called room service and ordered two pots of coffee; one would never do, I could already tell.

Back at the couch, I saw Jasper's reply and immediately began another.

_Yes, please come over! Alice is asleep still. Let's snuggle. Ordered coffee._

A few minutes later, there was a soft knock at the door. I had no idea if it was Jasper or the room service person, so I tugged my robe tighter. When I answered, it was both. The delivery woman put the carafes of coffee on the table, along with the cream and sugar, and promptly left. After we'd poured ourselves a mug, we sat together, snuggled up under a blanket we'd found in the closet.

The TV played as I curled underneath Jasper's arm, both of us sliding into a more horizontal position. Even though Jasper and I hadn't spoken about anything of consequence while he was there, I could feel the depth of his grief and it spilled into me. Our legs wound together and my eyes closed, lids heavy and chest tight with sadness.

When I woke up, Alice was tenderly touching my cheek.

"Hey," she said quietly.

Jasper was still completely asleep beneath me.

"Hey. What time is it?" I croaked, my throat scratchy and dry from the hotel room heating.

I moved slightly, trying to gracefully roll off Jasper, but failed epically. When my ass landed on the floor, I laughed a bit. Jasper's hands went to my shoulders, clearly stifling his own laughter.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah," I said, looking up at him. "Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you."

"It's okay. I should probably go."

"You don't have to," Alice said. "You can let Edward know that he can come down and we can all just have a low-key breakfast here, if you want."

My heart thumped in my chest. Alice's kindness wasn't entirely unexpected – she was always gracious and understanding – but it was overwhelmingly appreciated.

Jasper smiled and they held each other's eyes for a beat longer than usual. I imagined some sort of unspoken understanding between them, both such vital parts of my life and heart.

"Thank you, Alice. I think I'd like that."

He stood, stretching, and fished his phone out of his jeans pocket. I couldn't help but watch him as he sat back down, phone in hand, presumably texting Edward. His eyes were dark and his usually tidy hair was a disaster.

Turning my head to face Alice, I mouthed _coffee_ to her, one eyebrow raised in question. When she nodded and smiled, I walked to the table and poured her a cup, fixing it exactly how I knew she liked it. The thought that she'd been in my life long enough to know these intimate details made me smile. Then I remembered she'd agreed to move in with me, and I had to contain the urge to jump up and down.

As I refilled Jasper's cup from the carafe, I pondered how to ask him a few of the questions I had.

"Do you want to go home?"

"No," he said a little too loud. "No, this is your vacation and we tagged on. If anyone's leaving, it's just me. Edward can hang out with you guys, right?"

Jasper seemed to be working through his thoughts out loud, and I wondered if he'd talked to Edward at all during the night about things. It was going to be even worse if he shut down and shut Edward out, that much I knew.

"Did you talk to him about that?" I asked. "I mean, of course he's welcome to stay and hang out with us, but I don't think he's going to want to do that, J."

Our eyes met as I set the carafe down and took a spot on the couch.

"I know," Jasper said, sighing. "Fuck."

There really didn't seem to be much else to say. No one knew what to do, or how to help, not even Jasper.

Edward showed up a few minutes later and we ordered breakfast, then ate, mostly in silence. The clatter of silverware and dishes was loud above our silence, and each sharp noise felt like it was stabbing my brain.

"I'm going to grab a quick shower and we can figure out the rest of the day, okay?" Alice asked, standing from her chair.

"Sure," I said, nodding.

"Do you need to go back to do any work?" I asked quietly, not sure how to broach the subject of if he needed to be with the family or anything. I had no idea what happened or what the procedure was when a child did such a thing in a facility like his.

"No," Jasper said quietly. "There will be an investigation, but it won't start until Monday at the earliest. I don't know if I could even face the family right now. I'd like to be there for the ..." Jasper trailed off, his throat clearly closing with emotion. "Nothing will happen until Monday, I'm sure."

"Do you want to stay, or do you want to go?" Edward asked. "Either way, we'll all be there for you."

I nodded, even though Jasper was looking at Edward. I knew that even Alice would gladly go back to Salt Lake without complaint, if it meant supporting Jasper.

"I want to stay," Jasper said quietly. "Does that make me a horrible person?"

Jasper settled into Edward's arms, well, as much as he could from the other dining chair. I watched as his shoulders shook and I felt strange witnessing such an intimate thing between them. Edward's eyes met mine again and he motioned me over with a small movement of his head. I took a seat on Jasper's other side, grabbing the hand that I could reach, and smoothed over his palm with my thumb.

I tried my hardest to make my voice as soft and loving as it had ever been, as I spoke. "It doesn't make you horrible, Jazz. We can stay in, or go home, or go out. Whatever you want."

"I might suggest you take a shower first, though," Edward added, tilting Jasper's chin with his finger. As they looked at each other, Jasper laughed a little, then nodded.

"You're right," Jasper conceded. "I smell terrible. Bella is a saint."

"I didn't even notice," I confessed. "But go on, you two. Go get a shower and come back fresh and clean. We can figure out how to spend the day then, okay?"

With a few nods and hugs, they left and I was alone in the silence. I decided to give Alice her gift, the mood having lightened between all of us considerably.

A few minutes after I set the package on the couch next to me, the bathroom door opened. Alice stepped out fully dressed, probably expecting the boys to still be in the room with me, and smiled.

"Hi."

"Hi," I said back.

We shared a quick laugh, and then she sat next to me. Her eyes drifted to the sash around the robe moments before her fingers fidgeted with the knot. As she hesitated, her eyes shifted to my other side, spotting the wrapped gift.

In a moment of _ooh, shiny_ lack of concentration, she grabbed the box and began shaking it.

"Is this for me?" she asked, eyes wide and bright.

"It is," I said with a laugh. "But don't you want to go back to what you were doing first?"

Alice bit her lip and looked at me, a true look of conflict on her face.

I laughed again. "It's okay. Unwrap the box first. Then me."

Her fingers played with the pink ribbon, then pulled one end, untying it. The silk fell onto her lap and she hesitated before opening the box. It was too big to be a ring box, but still made her nervous for some reason.

The white box sat unassumingly inside, shiny silver logo staring back at her. She tipped the box, spilling the iPod box out into her hands.

"You got me an iPod?" she asked, her voice a mix of awe and something else.

"Yeah," I said. "Totally lame? I asked around, it seemed like the best gift people could suggest for you. You know, for the studio? I bought and loaded a bunch of music onto it. I can take it back, though, if you don't like it."

Her fingers touched my lips, silencing me. When she lifted her eyes to meet mine, hers were glassy and watery.

"This is the nicest thing anyone's ever given me," she said quietly. "Thank you."

"Alice," I mumbled against her fingers, "I'm pretty sure people have..."

She moved her fingers and replaced them with her lips, truly silencing me. The iPod box dropped to the ground and she covered my body with hers. My legs parted and she slid between them, pressing herself against me perfectly. She didn't bother to untie the robe, she just moved her hands beneath the fabric and pushed it to the sides. As she cupped my breasts, I pushed up against her, seeking friction. Her fingers and hands teased me, playing my body like only she could, as she kissed me sweetly.

Her lips trailed from my mouth over my chin and down the side of my neck. "Go get dressed before the boys get back," she said.

Alice kissed the space between my breasts, then used her hands to pull the robe closed again. She got off the couch, motioning me over to the bedroom.

By the time I was finished getting ready, Edward and Jasper were back. The three of them looked so relaxed, talking and laughing as I walked into the room.

"So what's the plan?" I asked.

"We're going to walk the strip for a bit, then grab dinner before the show," Jasper said. "We can sit outside and watch the fountains after. Sound good?"

I nodded and smiled.

That was exactly how we spent the afternoon: walking, talking, and laughing a lot. It was really nice to see Jasper lighten a bit. He seemed to genuinely be enjoying himself.

When we passed the Sugar Factory, we stopped in and bought way more sugary junk than was wise. We decided to indulge in a buffet for dinner that night before Zumanity, so we stopped at the Paris and over-stuffed ourselves. When it was time for the dessert round, we all ordered coffee to try and counteract the food coma threatening to take over.

The show was … interesting. I'd expected it to be laced with sexuality, as per the reviews I'd read, but it was so beautifully done and honestly, a little more tame than I expected. We discussed our favorite parts as we walked slowly back to the Bellagio. It was the middle of a water show, so we stood and leaned closer to our partners as we watched the rest of the show and two after. It was the perfect way to end the night.

Sunday morning, we were all exhausted and ready to go home. We gathered in the lobby after checking out and got some breakfast together. It was quiet, the mood somber. Reality was going to invade our lives again and we all knew it.

After touchdown, the drive back to our street was filled with the same quiet sadness. The city was cold and grey, snow clouds looming. Everything seemed brown and ugly, the way I was suddenly feeling inside. When it was time for Jasper and Edward to walk back to Jasper's house, I hugged them both tight.

"Gym in the morning?" I asked Jasper.

"Yeah," he said. "See you then."

He gave me a half-smile, but I didn't buy it for a second. I was glad, though, that he was going to attempt to keep a routine.

When Alice and I were inside, I asked her to stay the night, but she had too many things the next day and needed to do laundry. I argued that she could use my washer and dryer, but after a laugh and a kiss, she was gone.

Once I'd started my own laundry and dealt with packing my gym bag, I turned on the shower. After I stripped my clothes off and was under the warm water, I leaned against the shower wall, all of my strength evaporated. I wanted to slide down to the ground and sob for a few hours, like they show in the movies. The tears flowed heavy and thick, loud heaving sobs overcoming me.

Several minutes later, I composed myself... somewhat. Everything ached, my heart, my head, my eyes, but it was time to dry off and climb into my softest pajamas. I fixed myself a mug of tea and crawled into bed to watch FoodTV and try to get some sleep. My phone vibrated shortly after, though, and once I'd responded to Alice and told her I loved her and wished her a good night, I curled down as far as I could.

What would happen when we shared space and I felt like this? When I needed my own space to be dramatic and over-emotional? The thought terrified me.

As Chopped came to a close, the winner having been declared, my eyes fluttered slightly. I was thankful to be so sleepy, hoping a good night of rest would help. That was bullshit, though. Jasper would still be just as crushed in the morning and I knew it. My phone vibrated as my heart began to ache for what he was going to have to deal with, and I wondered why Alice was texting me again. I was surprised to see it was Jasper, asking if he could come over for a sleepover.

_Of course._

After I'd sent my reply, I scooted to my side of the bed in anticipation of him. I could tell he'd walked, listening to him shrug off his jacket once he'd come inside the front door. When he got to my room, he smiled a tiny little smile and crawled under the covers. I managed to stay awake for another few minutes, my arms wrapped carefully around his body. He was so big, but he needed me so much.

I wished I could somehow take away his pain, but knowing I couldn't, was grateful he'd asked to come over. I could do this. I could hold him. I could listen. I could be his best friend.

When we woke up, we each got ready for the gym, then did our usual routine of sweating together. The sauna after was warm and exactly what I needed. We grabbed coffee, and with a quick kiss on my cheek, Jasper was gone. We'd barely exchange ten words the entire morning, allowing our comfortable ease with each other to take over as we moved and interacted in familiar ways.

"Call me if you need me, okay?" I'd said after my kiss back to his smooth cheek.

His quick nod and squeeze of my hand was the only answer I'd get.

I checked my email constantly, waiting to hear from him. Edward was in my office more than usual, and I could tell he was completely wound up as well. By the time I left work, I needed a big glass of wine and a hot bath.

Alice and I talked for a few hours, even while I was relaxing in the tub. When the topic of Jasper spending the night came up – it wasn't like I'd tried to hide it from her – I reassured her that we were just friends. She knew that, of course, but I also understood her concern. I was glad it hadn't been a huge issue for her.

After our call was over, I curled under my covers again and called Jasper. I hadn't heard from him all day and I wanted to check in on him.

When his phone went to voicemail, I sent a text.

When my text went unanswered, I sent one to Edward.

I couldn't wait, though, and I called him just a few moments after pressing send.

"Have you heard from him?" I asked, my heart feeling like it might pound out of my chest with worry.

"No," Edward said. "You haven't either?"

_Shit._

"No," I said. "I'm going over there. Hang on, I'm setting you down while I put some clothes on."

My throat felt tight with unshed tears as I threw on whatever I had closest to the bed, slipped into my shoes, and nearly ran to the door.

"Fuck it's cold," I said as I walked quickly down the street.

"Supposed to snow tomorrow," Edward said quietly. "Hurry, please."

I understood exactly what I meant and picked up my pace.

I didn't bother to knock on Jasper's door, I just jiggled the handle. It was locked and I fished through my huge jacket pockets to find my keys.

_Fucking Jasper, locking his fucking door in the safest neighborhood ever._

Finally, the door was open and I rushed in, frantically calling his name and looking around. I started in the kitchen and made my way to the living room. I could tell he'd been home at some point, and I wondered if maybe he'd gone out to get something. My brain was spinning a thousand miles a minute creating safe scenarios of where Jasper might have been, and why he wouldn't have answered his phone or my text.

When I got to his bedroom and saw him sprawled on the bed, I panicked. My chest burned with each breath I took as I got closer. The reek of alcohol was almost wafting off of him, it was so strong.

"Bella?" Edward asked. "Did you find him?"

I hadn't realized I'd been whispering to myself, worried about if he was passed out or dead.

"Yeah. Shit, Edward. There's an empty bottle of Patron on his nightstand. He looks … okay, just like hell. I think he passed out."

His body moved slightly as I spoke, but settled back against the bed quickly.

"Jasper?" I said, nudging and trying to rouse him. "Jasper, are you okay?"

I began cursing and tears fell from my eyes down onto his body as I shook him harder.

"Oh Jasper," I whispered. "What the fuck did you do?"

I'd forgotten about being on the phone with Edward until I heard a loud pounding on Jasper's front door. Through the phone line, he began to plead with me to open the door and let him in.

Running as fast as I could, I let him in and we both sprinted back to Jasper.

"I just think he drank too much," I said. "I don't see anything else."

I left what _anything else_ might have been unspoken. I'd never, ever thought Jasper could have been capable of doing anything to harm himself before that very moment. The seed of doubt crept in when he hadn't answered my call, and only grew larger as I saw him lie in front of me, still warm but lifeless, just like in my worst fears.

Edward's fingers wrapped around Jasper's wrist, clearly feeling for a pulse. Why had I been so stupid and not done that?

Once he was satisfied with whatever it was he felt, he pulled Jasper's arms, lifting his body to a sitting position.

"Jasper, can you wake up?"

His voice was frantic and held so much fear, it scared me even more.

Edward's voice vacillated from fear to anger back to fear and desperation. "Jasper!" he shouted. "Jasper, wake the fuck up, please."

When I saw wetness streaking down Edward's cheeks, I felt helpless.

"Do I need to call 911?" I asked.

"I don't know," Edward snapped. "Sorry. I'm sorry," he said, shaking his head. "Let's just try to get him up and lucid and we can decide from there."

Sitting on either side of Jasper, we talked and tried to get him to wake up. At some point, he began to move and slur. I wanted to both thank God and smack the shit out of Jasper.

"Jasper, wake up, honey," I said.

He mumbled a bit and lifted his head to look at me.

"Bellllllllllllllla."

"Yeah, J, it's me. Can you stand?"

"Don't want to stand," he said. "Want to layyyyyyy dooooownnnn."

"Jasper, how much of this bottle did you drink?"

"Edwarrrrrrrrrrrrddd," he slurred again, looking over at Edward. "I can see two of you."

"Answer me, please," he begged.

"Lots," Jasper said. "So good. Why are you two moving?"

"Bella, we need to get him into the bathroom. I think if he throws up, we'll be okay. If he passes out again, we should take him to the hospital. I don't want to risk alcohol poisoning."

Working together, we lifted Jasper off the bed. He continued to complain about the room spinning and moving, his body wobbling and swaying between us. Once we were there, Edward and I worked together to get him out of his work clothes and down his boxers. When Jasper started to complain about being dizzy again and needing to throw up, I left relieved.

It felt like he threw up forever, but with each heave, I felt more and more of my own ability to breathe returned. He'd be okay. We wouldn't need to go to the hospital. When Jasper could stand, we helped him back to his bed.

"I guess I'm going to go," I said quietly to Edward.

"No," Jasper groaned. "Stay. Both."

Edward and I flanked Jasper, and in the dark silence of the room, I let the tears slip from my eyes again.

"Edward, how'd you know he'd be okay if he threw up?"

"Alice has told you about Sasha, right?" he asked.

"Yeah."

"This is nothing compared to some of the nights I spent helping Alice with her."

"Fuck."

I thought I'd whispered it mostly to myself, but when he said, "Exactly," I just reeled.

My eyes began to close on their own, the endorphin rush I'd felt when I found Jasper having worn off, and I yawned.

"Goodnight, Bella," Edward whispered. "Thank you. For everything."

"Goodnight, Edward. Thank you for trusting me."

I knew exactly what he'd meant, and I hoped he knew just how deeply I was thanking him, in return.

In the morning, my entire body ached from over-exertion and sleeping in a tiny sliver of a bed. The only thing that saved the day was the glorious smell of coffee coming from Jasper's kitchen. I assumed it was Edward since Jasper's warm body was still snuggled into mine.

When I tried to leave, he pulled me back and I had a nanosecond of inner war again about whether I wanted to snuggle with him or punch him.

"You scared the fuck out of us," I said, giving in and letting him wrap his arms around me.

Jasper's voice was so small and child-like as he said, "I'm sorry."

A mug appeared on the nightstand in my line of vision and I looked up, meeting Edward's eyes. "Bless you," I said.

"You're welcome," he replied, quirking a brow in confusion.

"Get in here," Jasper said.

"There's no room," Edward replied.

"Fuck that noise," Jasper said. "You slept in here, crawl back in."

The bed jiggled as Edward complied.

"I'm sorry," Jasper said, turning to face Edward.

I followed, rolling and then shifting up on the bed so I could look at Edward's face.

"You can't do that shit, Jasper," Edward said.

I was glad he'd been less of a pansy than me.

"I know," Jasper said. "I have an appointment today with a grief counselor. I just ..."

He didn't need more words. We all knew. We all felt it. We didn't have to live through his experience to feel the deep grief and regret Jasper had.

The workday was long, and I cut out early, just after sending email to Edward to let him know he could do the same. I was eager to hear about Jasper's therapy session, and had asked him to check in with me after it. I called Alice to keep me awake on the drive home, and I wasn't at all surprised when her smiling face greeted me in my driveway.

"I love you," I said, practically collapsing in her arms.

"I know you do."


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: Thank you to the gorgeous women that help me with this story – TwilightMundi and afeistyginger. **

**All copyright and trademarked items mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. The remaining content is all mine. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without my express written authorization.**

* * *

_"It's all my fault," he said, head still shaking slowly._

_"What's your fault?"_

_I tried to unfurl him, to invade his space and help ease his physical pain even if it was just the tiniest bit, by pushing myself into his bubble. It was no use. There was a muffled sob, and then two words I never expected._

_"He's dead."_

**EPOV**

My hands rubbed across his back.

"Who's dead, Jasper?"

"Stephan."

I knew the name – that this was the teenager Jasper had been so worried about before we'd left. As I struggled with how to comfort him and which questions to ask, there was a knock at the door.

"Bella," Jasper whispered.

Disentangling myself from him, I walked to answer the door, but apparently didn't move fast enough. A second, louder knock jarred and frustrated me. I was doing the best I could and moving as quickly as possible.

I couldn't form any words when I had the door open. What was I supposed to say, I wondered. Her eyes went up and down, capturing the fact that I was fully dressed as she asked what was wrong.

I still couldn't even begin to think of what to say to her.

"Jasper?" she asked, facial expression changing drastically from one of annoyance to one of despair.

When I nodded and opened the door, she ran in, Alice's hand linked with hers. I closed the door and walked back to the room, then sank to the floor beside Jasper. He moved from Bella's arms, shifting closer to my body, so I opened my arms and held him. My chin rested on his head, eyes closed, as I thought about how I might be able to help.

I whispered to him that we'd get through this together. We had each other. He didn't have to be alone and I'd be there for him no matter what. That night, I held Jasper closer than I ever had before. His lips were sticky and swollen against mine as he kissed me, full of need and desperate for reassurance. We didn't take it any further than that, just a long and slow kiss now and then.

The rest of the weekend felt like a haze in my memory. I knew that on Saturday morning, Jasper had gone to spend time with Bella and they'd fallen asleep on the couch in her room. We all went to Zumanity that night, but I spent more time watching Jasper from my peripheral vision than I did watching the show. The fountains at the Bellagio were amazing. Jasper was standing next to me and I couldn't help but hum along with the songs I loved so much as they played.

I realized I'd never played piano for Jasper, and decided to correct that at the next Sunday brunch. My parents were storing my piano I'd had since I was a child until I had a more permanent place to live and my fingers suddenly itched to play. I wanted to weave a beautiful song for him.

When we arrived back in Salt Lake the next morning, I knew we'd be parting for several days, but I didn't want that at all. Bella drove us back from the airport and we hugged her and Alice goodbye, then walked to Jasper's house.

"Come in for a bit?" he asked.

I nodded and followed him inside to the living room. Jasper sat on the couch and I slid into the spot next to him, both sets of our feet up on the coffee table. At least our shoes were off.

"You know, they're like my kids," he said quietly.

"I know," I said. "You take such good care of them."

Jasper's fingers threaded with mine and we spent the next few minutes sitting quietly together. Eventually, he got up and put in a movie. We laughed and laughed, and I was so glad he seemed to be okay.

"Wanna call for pizza?" he asked as the credits rolled.

"Yeah, that sounds perfect. I need to go after we eat, even though I don't want to."

I could see the disappointment on his face, but he didn't ask me to stay, and I had to at least stop at my place to grab work clothes. Had he asked, I would have stayed in a heartbeat. I could have gone home and come back, but I wasn't sure if he needed privacy and space or what.

Our pizza was quickly demolished and I was home and doing crap chores long before I'd wanted to be. We texted each other until I crawled into bed and he said he was doing the same. I told him I wished it was the same bed, and he sent back a smiley. I never knew how to interpret that. Did it mean "I wish that, too" or did it mean "no thanks"?

Monday was bleary and cold. Bitterly cold and uncomfortable. I bundled up even more than usual and texted Jasper. When I didn't hear back from him, I lingered around Bella's office, in case she wanted to ask me something or tell me she'd heard from him. We had a few conversations, but both focused on our work. I internally swore, but knew if she wasn't freaking out about things, I shouldn't be either. She knew him so much better, and for so much longer, I rationalized.

After work, I tried to call Jasper, but it went straight to voicemail. I was biting my thumbnail and pacing when I got a text from Bella, which was quickly followed by her calling.

"Have you heard from him?" she asked, voice full of panic.

_Shit shit shit. I knew I should have gone by his house to check on him._

When she told me she was getting dressed to walk over, I was already in my car. The worst that could happen was she'd find him with his cell charger cord broken and perfectly safe at home, drinking a beer and watching the Sports Channel. The worst case scenario I didn't want to think about, but also didn't want to deal with over the phone.

I broke so many traffic laws that it was a miracle I didn't get pulled over on my way to them. I had to get there. I had to see with my eyes that he was okay.

"Bella, did you find him?" I asked, turning onto their street. I could hear her muttering to herself but couldn't ascertain what was going on.

When she told me about the empty bottle of Patron, I'd been putting the car in park in his driveway. I could still hear her talking to him, begging and pleading, definitely crying, and I began to pound on the door for her to let me in.

"Bella!" I shouted through the phone. "Bella, open the door, please!"

Once I was inside, we ran to Jasper's room and the first thing I did was check for a pulse.

_What the fuck did you do, Jasper? You told me you were okay..._

"Wake up, Jasper. Can you wake up?"

I kept shouting, angry and hurt, confused and upset. Tears sprang to my eyes without permission as I realized how much this whole picture reminded me of so many nights I'd helped Alice with Sasha. God, please don't let Jasper go down that path, I prayed.

When Jasper began to slur and talk, I finally felt my heart beat again. He said he could see two of me, and I wanted to tell him both versions would be kicking his ass in the very near future.

I didn't want Jasper to be unresponsive and require us to call for help; I hoped he'd just wake up and vomit. I was grateful when he was able to stand, making his way to the bathroom with our help. When he finally threw up, I felt relief wash over me. The night wasn't totally in the clear, but it was a step.

After several hours and a very thorough toothbrushing, Bella and I walked him back into bed. She whispered she was going to leave, and just as I was nodding, Jasper asked for her to stay. Once we were all three settled into the bed, Bella and I talked for a bit.

In the morning, I was glad when I woke up and saw Jasper still sleeping. He was breathing. He was there and okay. I stretched and got out of bed, walking to the kitchen to make coffee. I smiled as I worked in his kitchen, so many small reminders of him around me, then carried a mug to each of them once it was ready.

Jasper and Bella were both very happy to see the coffee, and Jasper demanded I crawl back into bed with them. He said he was sorry, but it wasn't that easy. I needed him to know how serious I was.

He told me he was going to see a grief counselor and that eased my fears. Jasper was smart; he'd been through similar situations with patients and he knew what needed to be done. I was glad he was on the right path and hoped that one night was simply a fluke.

**~%~**

Over eighteen months later, as I sat on the edge of his bed watching him dry off after our shower, I thought back to that night. You know those moments that solidify things? They either make or break you – as a person, as a friend, as a lover. Those first few weeks after Stephan were like superglue for Jasper and me.

True to his word, he began grief counseling. It wasn't always easy, and so much more than just handling the suicide came out during those one-hour meetings, but I watched as Jasper found himself right in front of me.

"How're you feeling today?" I asked.

"Great," he said. "I can't wait to see her at the end of that aisle. I know it's going to be a fantastic."

I nodded and smiled at him. It was going to be amazing.

"Think we should go help?" he asked.

"Yeah," I said. We'd delayed entering the chaos long enough. And, I was pretty excited, truth be told.

Walking to Bella's house, we talked about what the afternoon and evening would entail, going over each detail again. We were in charge of a lot and though I'd made a mental list, I wanted to make sure we didn't forget anything.

"The caterers are already there, right?"

"Mhm," Jasper said, squeezing my hand. "Stop worrying."

As if I could.

He knocked at the door, then turned the knob and pushed it open. We laughed when we spotted Bella and Alice on the couch in their pajamas, as if it was just a normal Saturday.

"Ladies, how is it that we're more stressed about this day than you?" I asked. "Get up, lazy-asses."

They stood up and hugged us, shrugging and laughing.

"We were just going to head over," Alice said. "Carpool?"

"Of course," Jasper said, smiling at her.

Over the last year, they had grown so close. It made my heart soar. The four of us had spent countless hours together and were almost our own family unit.

While we drove, Bella rattled off the list of things she had going on, and I smiled at our similarities when it came to conquering tasks. When we arrived at the site – my parents' house – we gasped at the number of vehicles already there.

"Jesus," Bella muttered, having never been subjected to our family's version of a celebration before.

"It'll be okay," Alice reassured her.

I opened the door and stepped inside. A small intake of breath was all I could manage at the sight as I looked around once I'd made it to the main area of the home. There were huge white tents set up in the backyard and tables scattered around. It wasn't cluttered or cramped, just the right amount of seating for both the event and the space. On each table, there were vases with gorgeous white flowers and candles.

It was impressive and gorgeous, fitting for their personalities. Jasper and Bella left for the other side of the house.

"Ready, Maid of Honor?"

"Baby, if you call me that one more time, I'm going to be forced to tackle you and tickle you until you pee. I don't think you want that on your wedding day, do you?"

"Just be glad I didn't ask you to wear a dress," Alice said, laughing.

We walked back to my parents' bedroom arm-in-arm; it was what our mother had dubbed Wedding Central, and where Alice would get ready. Her dress was hanging from one of the posters of the giant bed frame. They'd worked on it for the entire three months of the engagement, spending late nights and weekends slaving away. Even on the hanger, it was gorgeous – off-white, silk, and had lots of sparkly things.

"You're going to look like a princess," I said.

She turned and smiled at me, wrapping her arms around my neck and squeezing me hard.

"Thank you for everything."

For the next few hours, I was at Alice's beck and call. I fetched her food when she was hungry, figured out where the makeup person was when they weren't five minutes early, and did my best to calm her nerves. I'd never been so grateful to see Emmett in my life, when he arrived upstairs.

After the obligatory hug, we sat out in the backyard on some of the folding chairs.

"How come you guys aren't doing some kind of big gay double-ceremony shit?"

I laughed; Emmett never did hold back.

"Do you really think Alice would have let anyone steal her thunder?" I asked.

"Good point," he said, tilting his head to the side. "But if there was anyone she'd let share this day with her, it would be you. You two are … so close."

The pain in his voice was small, but so clear.

"You know she loves you, too. Why aren't you up there with Rose?"

Laughter boomed from him. "Oh, I will be." He smiled wide and genuine. "Someday, brother."

Apparently Jasper wasn't the only person benefitting from therapy.

A hand on my shoulder startled me.

"Sorry," Bella said. "Alice is texting me to ask where you are. She says you've been gone for _hours_,"she said, eyes widening dramatically, imitating Alice perfectly, "and she needs help with something."

Standing up, I turned and faced Bella. "She's texting you?"

"Yeah," she sighed. "She still insists on not seeing me. Or me not seeing her. Whatever."

"I've been gone like ten minutes," I said, rolling my eyes. "But thanks, I'll go see what she needs."

Alice was still in her pajamas when I walked into the fray again, but her hand was smoothing over the front of the dress.

"Where have you been? Mom's going to help me into my dress in a minute," she said. "Do you think you could take this to Bella? How much time do I have left?"

Her questions were rapid fire and I put my hands on her shoulders to steady and calm her.

"Chill, Alice. You have a little less than an hour. Of course I'll take your gift to Bella."

When I told her the amount of time left, she almost melted beneath the weight of what I knew was excitement and anticipation. The wrapped box moved from her hands into mine and she pushed me on the shoulder.

"Go," she said, shooing me. "I need to get my lingerie on and I know you don't want to be here for that."

I shuddered at the idea, and then my brain involuntarily slid into the two of them together in bed and I almost gagged.

On the walk to the other side of the house where Bella was, I passed my mom, hugging her. She started crying and I just handed her a tissue from the pocket pack of Kleenex I'd learned to be armed with.

"Sorry!" she said. "I'm just so happy!"

She was literally bursting with happiness, I could tell.

"I know, Mom."

We went our ways, and as I approached the room, I heard Bella and Jasper talking and laughing. Their closeness never upset me anymore. It was just another facet of Jasper I'd come to deeply understand.

"Okay you two," I said once inside the room. "Time to start getting serious."

Neither of them was dressed or ready and I just shook my head. I knew Rose had done Bella's makeup and hair, but she was probably off with Emmett now that it was done. It was the only part of Bella that _was_ ready for what was about to occur.

The way she'd relaxed and grown into her own the last year had surprised me, but in the best way possible. I knew Rose and Bella's mom was there somewhere, but I hadn't seen much of her after we'd been introduced the night before at the family dinner.

Handing the wrapped gift to Bella, I hugged her quickly, whispering the box was from Alice, then stepped away to Jasper's side.

"Wanna go get dressed?" I asked him, wiggling my eyebrows.

"Uh, yes," he said, his hands quickly finding my body.

We left Bella to open her gift in private as we got into our tuxes.

"No funny business, boys!" Bella shouted after us. "There will be time for that later."

Jasper and I exchanged a look and eyeroll, but once behind the closed door of my childhood bedroom, I began to wonder if I could just get one quick naked moment with him. My clothes were off in record speed and I lifted my arm to look at my watch, then decided I couldn't risk it. There would be time later.

When I turned to look at him, the sight knocked me stupid. We were both wearing the same basic, black tuxedo, but he looked fucking amazing – like he just stepped out of a billboard or a movie.

From the look he was giving me, I imagined he was thinking the exact same thing.

Unfortunately, someone at the door reminded us we were needed elsewhere. It was Renee, Bella and Rose's mom, and she was searching for Jasper. I took that as my cue to find Alice, knowing people had already arrived and were seated. The ceremony was only minutes away.

"Mom, can I please escort you to your seat?" I asked when I found her standing next to Alice, wiping her eyes again.

"Sure, son."

Our dad was talking to Alice, making her laugh and cry as they got ready for the walk. The Walk.

A lump knotted my throat as I walked with my mom down the white fabric draped over bright green grass. When she was seated comfortably in the front row, I let go of her hand and walked inside.

Back with Alice, I gave her one final hug. "Ready?"

"As I'll ever be. Does she look amazing? Is she glowing? Is she nervous?"

"You'll see, Alice. She … You both look beautiful. It's going to be perfect."

She exhaled and looked temporarily relieved. "Well, get out there then, Maid of Honor. I'm ready to be a bride."

By the time I arrived at the edge of the French doors leading to the backyard again, I could hear the music playing. I felt dizzy for a brief moment, looking out at everyone waiting. Jasper had walked Bella down the aisle, then stood to one side of her, acting as her Maid of Honor. Rose was a bridesmaid, standing to his left. The soft strains of instruments called to me and I walked carefully to take my place on Alice's side of the arbor.

Emmett nodded his head at me once. He stood under the arch, waiting to officiate, with a mile-wide smile.

As the music changed, every eye turned to look at Alice as she made her entrance. She was radiant, matching the glow that came from Bella, as she walked down the aisle on our father's arm to her betrothed.

The ceremony was blissfully short. When Emmett spoke, he commanded listening. His words were beautiful and touching, recalling funny and touching events from our childhood and memories of Bella and Alice together. Sunset had just approached and the sky was lit with the fiery pinks and oranges of summer. It was the perfect backdrop.

Guests were ushered inside the house for appetizers as the tents were taken down outside. The entire space glowed with candlelight when we went back out, and I marveled again at how perfect it really was. After a dinner was served, a few dances, and cake, the brides left. They were off on their honeymoon and I was a little envious of their private time away.

"Ready to blow this popsicle stand?" Jasper asked after we'd done our share of dancing.

"I'm ready to blow _something_."

"That's what I'm talking about," he said, grabbing my hand and leading me out.

Of course we had to stop and say goodbye to all of our family and friends, but it didn't take too terribly long, thank god.

Inside his house, I pushed at his jacket, tugging his tie at almost the same moment. I couldn't get him naked and in my mouth, hand, or other parts, fast enough. I needed him like I needed air.

We fell onto the bed, a tangle of body parts – arms and hands reaching and pulling, legs weaving together and tangling, mouths crashing against each other. His lips pulled and pushed against mine, demanding and taking.

Jasper laid on top of me once we finally calmed down and found our rhythm together. He'd already put on a condom and dealt with everything he needed to.

He was smiling down at me. "I love you."

"I love you, too," I said.

As his lips teased mine again, he leaned against my body and used one hand to guide himself into me.

There were no deep confessions, no questions or proposals, and that was exactly how I wanted it. With careful love, he pressed deep inside. Whispering and kissing, he pulled out and pushed in repeatedly. Our bodies were joined and his chest pressed against mine with each movement.

This was my bliss. Making love with Jasper, knowing how happy each of us was, just as we were, at that moment in time.

After a few minutes, he picked up his pace and I shifted my hips, taking him deeper. My hands moved to my cock, stroking in time with him.

"Harder," I whispered.

Jasper cursed and complied, driving into my body faster and harder. He was hitting exactly where it felt best and I closed my eyes, lost as we made love.

When I knew I was going to come, I reached over and grabbed a few tissues. As my body tightened, I felt him thrust even harder, seeking his own climax. I opened my eyes to watch, the sight of him coming one that I cherished and sometimes replayed in the dark of night or early haze of the morning during our time apart.

"Mmm," he hummed as his body collapsed onto mine, both of us spent. I welcomed the weight.

His lips found mine again and we kissed languidly for several minutes before we got up to clean ourselves. Smiles were exchanged in the mirror, glancing at each other without even meaning to, our eyes always drawn to the other person. We brushed our teeth, sharing the tube of toothpaste, and touching in small ways whenever we could.

Back in bed, the hum of the fan overhead seemed to be the perfect lullaby.

"Today was a good day," he said, voice full of sleep and love.

"The best," I agreed.

"Do you think your mom suspected?" Jasper asked as I drifted to sleep.

My lips stretched taught in a wide smile. "Not a thing."

We had found each other under the most odd circumstances. Our love had been tested, Jasper's life nearly shattered by grief. Our best friends fell in love alongside us, and we had become a family. It was an odd mix of characters for sure, but when I looked around the table at brunch the following Sunday, I was choked up.

This was my family, chosen and born, and I made sure to look at each of them as I stood up to speak, a slightly unusual move.

"I'm glad Bella and Alice are back, and thankful for their safe return," I said looking at them. "I don't even want to know what kind of unspeakable things they did, but I'm glad to see them so happy and luminescent."

My vision shifted to Rose and Emmett, sitting side-by-side, holding hands. "To love, and life."

My eyes swept to Jasper. "To forever."


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: My sincere thanks to TwilightMundi for doing her usual beautiful beta job on this chapter, as well as the whole story. Words fail me, my sweet friend, but I giggle at the email we exchange, look forward to hugging you again sometime soon, and am grateful for your presence in my life every single day. **

**To my pre-reader, a feistyginger, "thank you" doesn't even begin to cover it, starfish. I would double tap with you any day. Thank you for everything.  
**

**All copyright and trademarked items mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. The remaining content is all mine. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without my express written authorization.**

* * *

_The workday was long, and I cut out early, just after sending email to Edward to let him know he could do the same. I was eager to hear about Jasper's therapy session, and had asked him to check in with me after it. I called Alice to keep me awake on the drive home, and I wasn't at all surprised when her smiling face greeted me in my driveway._

"_I love you," I said, practically collapsing in her arms._

"_I know you do."_

**BPOV**

The first week was difficult for Jasper, but once he found a routine that included therapy, he seemed to settle back into himself.

There were good days and bad days. Days when Edward stayed at Jasper's overnight because we were both worried. Edward and I grew so much closer through our shared concern, in fact. We would text each other and email or talk at work, trying to figure out what kind of a day Jasper was having and make sure that we were there for him.

Alice moved in to my house slowly, bringing some of her things here and there over a few weeks. The four of us moved her couch, then hung out for pizza, beer, and a movie.

Weekends became a ritual congregation of the four of us – six, when Rose and Emmett joined our group. I couldn't quite figure out what was going on between Rose and Emmett, but they seemed to be dating. I'd tried to grill Rose several times, but got nowhere. It was the first time I could ever remember her keeping details of a relationship private.

After a long week, I'd left work early Friday afternoon. I stopped by the grocery store and picked up everything I'd need for that night. I wanted to surprise Alice with a romantic dinner in.

I was in the kitchen slicing mushrooms for dinner when I heard the front door open and close. _Alice._ Jasper had taken to actually knocking again when coming over, after the last time he'd come in unannounced and walked in on Alice and me on the couch.

I heard the soft click of her heels on the floor as she made her way to me and smiled. I continued my knife work, focusing on not slicing off a finger while daydreaming about her, as the sound got closer.

My shoes had long been kicked off, so when she approached me from behind, we were at basically the same height. I felt her warmth press into me, hands wrapping around my waist, palms flattened against my skin the entire time. Her lips curled around the lobe of my ear and I closed my eyes and set the knife flat on the cutting board. Her hands slid up my torso to cup my breasts, thumbs extended and teasing my nipples to aching points.

"What's for dinner?" she asked softly, more breathing the question right into my ear than anything.

I shivered. "Nothing if you don't stop that."

I tilted my head back onto her shoulder and soaked in her light laugh as it escaped her mouth in waves. Alice kissed my neck gently, her hands never stopping their attention at my breasts, rubbing, rolling, pinching, caressing. I was going to be a puddle of goo on the floor soon, if she kept this up. _Maybe that's her plan._

She flattened her palms once more and gave my breasts a final moment of attention before she stepped back slightly and ran her hands up my back to my shoulders.

"Baby, you are too tense. Long day?" she asked.

Her hands were working magic and I let out a soft moan. "You have no idea," I sighed.

My hair was pulled up, standard for when I was cooking. Alice reached and released the clip, allowing my hair to drop down softly over my shoulders. Her fingertips traced a light path up my neck and tangled into my hair. She began to gently scratch my scalp then switched to half massaging with the pads of her fingers and half scratching. I braced myself against the counter with my hands, even more of my muscles going slack against my will.

"I'm so glad it's Friday. Aren't you?" Alice was speaking in that teasing tone that I knew meant trouble. Lots and lots of great, fun trouble.

I mustered all of my strength and turned around to face my love, her fingers creating a mess in my hair as I did so. I wanted to tease her back, so I lightly brushed my hands up the front of her body, knuckles sliding over her nipples, until her face was in my hands. My lips brushed hers, both sets still closed. One of my hands played in the hair at the nape of Alice's neck and the other was on her shoulder.

My lips pressed into hers again, just as lightly as the first time, then I rested my head on her shoulder.

"Hey, are you okay?"

"Yeah, Ali, I just had a long day. I worked on a tough case and it was very emotional." I took a deep breath, willing away the tears. _What was this woman doing to me? Six months ago, I never would have let a case make me cry... that anyone would know of._

"Whatcha got goin' on in here, baby?"

Alice's hands slid down my back and were rubbing soothing patterns. I closed my eyes and hummed in appreciation.

"Carpet picnic," I smiled. Alice loved our carpet picnics almost as much as I did.

"Oooh! What are you making?" she asked.

"Mushroom turnovers. I wasn't expecting you home so early. Hey, why _are_ you home so early? Don't you have a class to teach tonight?"

My mouth met hers again, the soft skin of our lips dancing together. She let out a gentle sigh and smiled against my mouth.

"Veronica agreed to pick up the class tonight; she needs all the extra classes she can get. I missed you. You've been so busy at work and it feels like we haven't spent any time together in a while," she said. Laughing lightly, she continued, "I guess you had the same idea. Anything I can help with?"

Alice trailed her kisses down from my mouth across my jawline and to my neck. She licked and nipped at my collarbone and then swiped her tongue across the exposed swell of my breast.

"You're not helping with that, I can assure you," I moaned. "Actually, if you want to help, do you think you could run out to the liquor store? I only realized we were out of red once I got home and I need to get these going or we'll never eat... Augh... Alice, sweetheart, you have to stop, please," I begged.

Shamelessly begging for my girlfriend to stop loving me so she could go run an errand. _What in the fuck is the world coming to?_ Once I realized the errand was in the name of some naked, wine-laced carpet picnic time with my hot girlfriend, I felt a little less white bread about it all.

Alice gave me one last kiss on the lips before making her way back out of the kitchen, car keys in hand.

"Be right back." She winked as she walked back through the hallway to the front door, locking it from the outside behind her.

I put my hair back up in my clip and returned to chopping then sautéing my mushrooms and onions. While they happily cooked on the stove, I got out one of the trays we used to serve each other breakfast in bed. Putting a serving platter on top, I began to arrange my various foods. I took the brick of goat cheese and sliced it into half rounds, then brought out the small wheel of brie I had in the fridge.

I got the grapes, strawberries, and raspberries out. I washed the fruit and arranged it around the cheeses. I grabbed one of the creamy milk chocolate bars from the pantry and broke it into squares, dropping them around the edges of the platter. The last thing I added to the tray was the bottle of honey.

I smiled and began assembling the turnovers. After I put them in the oven, I got out a corkscrew, cheese knife, a few napkins, and some wine glasses, taking the tray of food into the living room. I set everything up and went back to the kitchen when the oven beeped. I turned it off, took the turnovers out to cool, and took the glasses and corkscrew into the living room.

Once I plated the turnovers, I took them to the platter in the living room, then took the honey cap off, allowing the slow drizzle to flow onto part of the brie and goat cheese, leaving some plain. I couldn't help it, I let a tiny drop fall onto my finger and sucked it into my mouth, closing the lid with my other hand as I thought about the night ahead.

Before Alice got home, I wanted to quickly change into something far more comfortable and far less publicly acceptable. Once I picked out the lingerie from the closet, a white flyaway babydoll with a subtle black floral print and matching panties, I undressed and changed. I walked barefoot back to the living room and started a fire in the fireplace, then got out as many tea light candles as I could find. I lit them, as well as the pillar candles we had all around the room.

After I had the music on, I turned the lights off and reclined on the couch. I pulled one leg up into a bent position, took the clip out of my hair and laid my head on the arm of the couch. I pushed open the main part of the lingerie I had on and rested one hand across the back of the couch and the other on my stomach. I listened to the soft sounds of our favorite playlist drifting from the iHome.

A few songs played, but my lips lifted into a broad smile as I heard the key in the lock and Alice walked through a moment later. The paper bag sliped from Alice's hands as she took in the scene around her; thankfully, she was able to recover and not drop the wine.

Alice set the bag down at the end of the table and crawled on top of me. Her hands were still cool from being outside and her fingers ran a cold trail up my exposed skin. When she got to my stomach, she leaned down and kissed me, her tongue dipping into my belly button briefly. She moved to cup my breasts and I arched my back up off the couch and let out a soft moan.

"How did I get so fucking lucky?" I breathed.

She leaned down to my ear and kissed just beneath my lobe. "Oh, you haven't gotten lucky yet tonight, love, but don't worry... we're going to get there. Over and over, I suspect."

I could feel the weight of her body rest against mine as she moved to kiss my lips again.

"Hungry, baby?" I asked against her lips.

"You have no idea."

I giggled at the double entendre. We'd been deprived of each other for too long, that was for sure. I took her face in my hands and smiled, stroking her hair softly as I spoke. "Let's eat first, okay?"

"Okay," she sighed, defeated. "It looks good. Thanks for fixing this up."

Alice took my hand in hers and helped me off the couch. As soon as we were standing, I

took a long look at what she had on and realized we sort of matched; she had on a black and off-white blouse with a black cherry print, black slacks, and black heels. It was slightly conservative for Alice, but I knew she'd had a meeting with an important client that morning, so she needed to look professional.

Once I had helped her out of her clothes, down to her bra and panties, I slowed down and enjoyed the scene before me. Alice loved sexy undergarments and could make even the simplest things seem sexy, but what she had on underneath her clothes was downright hot.

I put my hand at the base of her neck and brought her in for a kiss. Without her shoes, she was back to being slightly shorter than me. We laid down on the ground, platter of food within arm's reach, and I opened the bottle of wine.

"Standard carpet picnic rules?" she asked.

Laughing, I nodded. We'd previously set down guidelines that during carpet picnic time, neither of us was allowed to eat by our own hand – everything had to be fed by the other person. It made for a much slower dining experience, but intensely intimate. It was the perfect way to reconnect.

As we drank glass after glass of wine, we fed each other small bites, nibbling and licking at fingers, our bodies unconsciously shifted closer. When a drizzle of honey fell off Alice's finger and onto my collarbone, I suspected it wasn't entirely an accident, but lost my train of thought when her lips and tongue made quick work of removing it. After the wine spilled down into the cup of my lingerie, I gave up all pretenses of eating and carefully nudged her onto her back.

I sat up and removed my nightie, then slid her panties off. The lovely buzz I had from the wine helped me to be relaxed and leisurely, and I nipped at the inside of her knee, then kissed her thigh softly. I wanted to tease her, to extend this time and bubble of space we'd created.

Skipping where I most wanted to focus my attention, I kissed the round softness of her belly. A lump formed in my throat as I thought of her past, and of our future together, but I quickly push it aside. Nibbling at the slope of her hip, I moved my mouth side-to-side all along my path up her body. Once I was straddling her, I undid the clasp of her bra and removed it from her body. As beautiful as she was in the lingerie she cherished, she was fucking gorgeous out of it.

"Don't look at me like that," she pled quietly. Her eyes were closed, head bent, and I could see her discomfort written across her face.

"Why not? You're gorgeous, Alice. Look at me, baby."

She did, opening her watery eyes and staring into mine.

"Gorgeous," I whispered. "Let me make you feel as sexy and loved as you are."

Maintaining eye contact, I bent and kissed her body again, and again, and again. When I wanted to move lower, I threaded our fingers and maintained contact that way. As my mouth worshipped her, her fingers tightened and released around mine. I made slow, steady swipes up the length between her lower lips. My mouth wrapped around her clit and my tongue slid along the sensitive skin as I pulled away.

I looked up at her again, her eyes trained down at me, and winked slowly. Alice laughed lightly, then squeaked a quiet moan out as I went back to what I'd been doing. I worked carefully, keeping her at the edge, the space when she took on sort of an ethereal glow from what we were doing, until she'd finally had enough. Her hand left mine and one was on either side of my head, a near death grip as she held me directly over her.

Our bodies worked together, her hips lifting her body to my mouth and tongue. Her fingers curled in my hair, tugging beyond gentle, as her body tensed and her breathing halted. My eyes moved to her again, watching her face contort in the sweetest of bliss. I hummed against her, overwhelmed with the sights and sounds of her, unable to release the feelings I had any other way.

Watching her chest heave with exertion, I sat back for a moment and let the image of her sear into my brain. I wanted to always remember her just this way – happy, sated, as pleasured as she could be. Alice's hand reached out for mine, and as she pulled me to her, her body wrapped around me.

Lying there with her, the quiet hum of the fire burning and nothing else, my mind quieted. All the stress of the day, the needs everyone placed on me, it all fell away. There was nothing but Alice and me, and that was perfect.

"Alice," I whispered, "will you marry me?"

Her voice was infused with the tipsy qualities I was used to after we'd exhausted each other. "Sure," she said.

"I don't mean that as a theoretical, you know," I clarified. "I mean marry me. Let's wear white and have a big party and beautiful babies."

I smiled, knowing Alice could never resist parties. Or babies.

"You want to?" she asked, her voice cracking. "Really?"

"Yeah. I want that. With you."

For several days, we didn't talk about it again. At Sunday brunch, I made up an excuse to leave Alice in the backyard with Hannah and found Carlisle and Esme.

"Hey you two," I said. "So, I don't know if Alice mentioned it, but I asked her to marry me the other night."

They both look startled, and I laughed. "I guess not. Well, that's okay, it was kind of spur of the moment and informal. I wanted to ask you for your permission, even though I know it's weird. I found a gorgeous vintage ring and I wanted to ask her again after we eat. You just mean so much to me and I love your family. I want everyone to be there, and..."

Esme didn't even let me finish my sentence, she just crushed me with one of her infamous full-body hugs. I could hear Carlisle chuckle in the background and the smile on my face was huge.

"I'll take that as a yes."

"Let me see the ring," Esme said, pulling back from our embrace.

I shook my head and smiled. "Sorry. You know I love you, but I want Alice to see it first."

"You girls," she laughed.

Everyone was there and as we finished our plates and Esme began the coffee presses, my heart began to race. I reminded myself that this was our family around us, and took a deep breath. When Esme was back and the coffee had been poured, we began our usual banter around the table. I listened for a few minutes, waiting for my opportunity, and finally there was a lull.

Alice had been looking at me and I took her left hand in mine.

"Alice, I've been in love with you from the first moment I met you. Will you marry me?"

I didn't want to waste time recounting all of the reasons I loved her, nor was I that sort of person. Most of the reasons were deeply private, and she knew them already.

The ring sparkled in its box when I opened it. It was exactly as I'd remembered, cushion-cut diamond in the center, surrounded by smaller stones.

"Of course!" she practically shouted, leaping from her chair and throwing her arms around me.

The next three months of planning passed in a blur of activity. I thought there was no way wedding planning took more than a few days. How wrong I was.

To add to the stress of wedding planning, we knew we wanted to start a family right away. Of course, we figured it would take a few months to get pregnant … it wasn't as if we were doing things the conventional way, after all. Poor Edward and Jasper tolerated us calling them at all hours to make sure they weren't cheating and having sex or masturbating. Alice kept reminding Edward she needed his _good_ swimmers.

Everyone was shocked when I was pregnant the second month of trying, three weeks before the wedding.

My stress levels almost shot through the roof when I started feeling morning sickness at all hours of the day. I wondered how in the world we'd hide the information from Carlisle and Esme until we were back from the honeymoon. Alice didn't want anyone aside from the boys to know about me being pregnant before the wedding date, which made me laugh incessantly. It wasn't like we could get _accidentally_ pregnant.

She was far less stressed than she could have been about the whole thing, though. When the day arrived, we spent the morning lounging and drinking coffee together after a small breakfast. The only tradition she was insistent on was that we not see each other after we started getting ready, so the morning was spent loving each other. I was glad we'd gotten dressed again in some lounge clothes when the boys showed up.

During the drive, I made sure to go over everything I had on my lists. When we walked through the Cullen house, I was a little overwhelmed by the scope of it all. Of course, we knew how grand it would be, but with only a handful of guests, I hadn't expected things to be quite so lavish. I should have known better.

I made sure to give Alice a parting kiss that would keep her swooning until I saw her again before Jasper and I walked to the other side of the house. Rose and our mom were already there and waiting. We spent a few minutes sipping the champagne Esme had left us (I just lifted the glass to my lips, not actually drinking) and talking about how our lives had changed over the last twenty-four months.

Sometime around mid-afternoon, Alice texted me to ask if I'd seen Edward. When I said I hadn't, I could tell from her response that she was working herself into a tizzy. I giggled, then left Jasper to go find him.

Edward and Emmett were in the backyard and I approached cautiously, then realized they were talking about weddings. When Emmett made a comment that someday he and Rose would be at the altar, I almost passed out. I hadn't realized things were so serious, but at the same time, my heart soared. I'd grown to really enjoy Emmett.

Back with Jasper, we talked about what the early stages of pregnancy had been like so far. Even though I wasn't showing, I was grateful for stretchy pants. I briefly considered getting into my dress, but it was too early still and I wanted to stay comfortable as long as I could. We turned the TV on and relaxed a bit more. When Edward came in, he had a box in his hand. Hugging me, he whispered that it was a gift from Alice, then handed it to me.

The boys left to change and I gave them shit about not getting distracted. Those two were almost as bad as Alice and me.

I opened the box carefully, then felt tears well up. Inside were handmade coupons for a few trips to the spa, and a gorgeous watch that was engraved on the back. There was also a card from her where she reminded me how happy she was, how perfect she thought things were going, and how much she looked forward to seeing me full-bellied, and then making memories of us with our baby.

_Our baby._

The thought took my breath away for a moment.

I sat, grateful to be alone, and took deep breaths. My mom and Rose reappeared shortly after.

"You okay? Ready to get into your dress?" Rose asked.

"Yeah, I think so," I said, smiling at her. "Help me get this on first?" I asked, handing the watch to Rose. She helped me with the clasp and I smiled as I watched it twinkle on my wrist, catching the sun.

"Can you take this to Alice?" I asked Rose, handing her a wrapped rectangular box. "It's a necklace."

We shared a look and Rose hugged me so tight I couldn't breathe. Somehow, she just knew. Of course, if Alice opened the birthstone necklace – one for each of us, and one for the projected due date of our baby – in front of her, she would get confirmation.

My dress was ecru-colored and made of soft, swishy silk. It was mostly simple and easy, not fussy, exactly how I wanted it. The top was fitted corset-style, and I just hoped I wouldn't spill out and give our guests more than an eyeful.

As my mother slowly tightened the back of my dress, she leaned in close to whisper. "You're glowing."

"Am I?" I hedged. "I must be really happy."

Renee laughed, and I'd never been more happy to have her drop a subject. Before she turned to walk away, she added a whispered congratulations. I reached out to grab her hand, then pulled her into a tight hug, tears leaking from my eyes unexpectedly.

"Thank you for being here," I said. "I'm so glad you came."

"Wouldn't have missed it for the world."

"Okay you two, no messing up our make-up!" Rose admonished, back from her task.

With a nervous laugh, we split apart and dabbed at our eyes with the Kleenex Rose handed us.

"Ready?" my mom asked.

I nodded. "Where's Jasper?"

"I'll go find him," my mom offered.

Alone with Rose, I smiled at her as we shared this moment of memories that would last forever.

"You gonna be next?" I asked, smug smirk on my face from having overheard Emmett.

She just shrugged and turned light pink. It was perfect.

"Okay, okay, here I am," Jasper announce as he entered the room. "Let's get this show on the road! We've got ladies to hitch together. Renee, Rose, why don't you beautiful ladies lead the way. I'd like one last moment here with our bride before I walk her down the aisle."

When we were alone, Jasper faced me and took my hands in his.

"This is it, B. Did you ever think you'd be getting _married_?"

"Hell no," I said with a laugh. "Did you?"

Jasper smiled at me in a way that spoke so much more than words ever could.

"Are you ready?"

"So fucking ready, you have no idea," I said.

He extended his arm to me and I looped mine through. As we approached the French doors, we exchanged one last look before he opened them and we walked through.

"Thank you for this," I whispered to him as we walked.

Jasper's voice was strained, his voice tight with emotion. "Thank _you_ for the honor."

At the end of the aisle, he kissed each cheek, squeezed my hands, then let me go to stand to my side. When the music changed, my heart fluttered. I couldn't wait to see her. I knew she'd worked tirelessly on her dress with Esme, and I wanted the night to be perfect for her. For us, really.

Carlisle looked fabulous in his tuxedo, but my girl was drop-dead gorgeous in her dress. When she walked, the candles and lights around us sparkled against the bodice. The skirt flared all around her, twinkling and moving with each step she took. I barely remembered to breathe.

The entire ceremony, although I knew it was short, left my head as soon as it was over. I remembered Carlisle joining our hands, and saying my vows and hearing hers, then kissing her when Emmett pronounced us married.

I remembered the flame-like sunset that embraced us in our new life.

I remembered the way her eyes flitted so quickly to my flat stomach as we stood in front of everyone, joined forever.

I remembered dancing with her and sharing a private laugh as we whispered about the first time we'd danced together.

**A/N2: Yes, that's it. That's the end of this journey. I can't thank you all enough for joining me – for the waiting during the hiatus, for reading femme slash, which isn't a popular genre in this fandom, and for trusting me to tell these stories. I want to hug you all. And cry.**

**I felt it was only right to end on a Bella/Alice chapter, since that's who I began this story about. Edward and Jasper would never have even played a starring role if my former co-writer (NaughtyPastryChef) hadn't begged. I'm so glad she did. I hope you are, too.**

**I'm hoping to post the first/next chapter of Yes Mistress next Wednesday, but don't shoot me if it takes an extra week to edit and catch up. After YM, the TTH sequel will begin.**


End file.
